Final Approach Ranma
by Trimatter
Summary: Thanks to a government project, Ranma gets engaged to someone new a very nice boy. A Ranma Futaba kun Change crossover fusion whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in. [Completed]
1. Chapter One

Note:This is a completed chapter, but it has not been looked over by a pre-reader. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

This is one of my "anti-writer's" block stories that I dabble in when I get stuck on my main project and therefore will be updated less frequently. Unlike my other anti-writer's block stories, this one has a outline for it - yes, it's on a napkin. I've been working off and on on this since mid-November '04.

I'm just throwing this out there to satisfy the curiosity of a few of my reader's.

Just don't take this too seriously folks!

Another note: In answer to a few inquiries about Final Approach. Final Approach is a anime where the government tries to head off the nation crisis of declining birth rates in Japan by arranging marriages on the national level.(This, by-the-way an actual crisis in Japan.) I altered a few things from the anime like refusal to participate in the project could lead to jail time. That just didn't sit well with me, so I changed it to make it voluntary.

Any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

The title is still just a working title, unless I can't think of anything better.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Final Approach Ranma

A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in.

- - - - --

The weather was unseasonably warm and the humidity hung in the still air as Kasumi took up her broom and headed out to the front walk to cleanup the remains of yesterdays training session. The other day Mr. Saotome and Ranma, with the help of her father and Happosai were very serious about mastering some obscure fighting style that Kasumi couldn't fathom. The training went well until Happosai suddenly decided in the middle of instructing his heir, that rescuing his 'silky darlings' was more important. Ranma, of course, had to try and stop him.

It got messy from there on out.

Sweeping the walk was usually her fathers chore, but Mr. Saotome was still recovering from yesterdays ordeal and Mr. Tendo was keeping him company. Which usually meant that the two were busy cheating at Go and drinking Sake again. Ranma was cleaning up the back yard while Mrs. Saotome was cleaning the dojo. Kasumi was grateful that Ranma and Mrs. Saotome did most of the cleaning and repairing of the damages, leaving her with most of the light work. With this one last task, all would be set right after the pervious days 'training'.

She brushed her hair away from her eyes and took in the clouds that passed slowly overhead. In spite of the warmth, Kasumi still thought it a lovely day to be outdoors.

She resumed sweeping the walkway that led to the entrance of the Tendo Dojo when her task was interrupted by two dark suited men. Along with the dark suits, both also wore matching hats, dark sunglasses and were wearing very serious and stern looking expressions upon their faces. Both would look like twins if it wasn't for the fact one as slightly shorter and more overweight than the other.

"May I help you?" the young woman ventured to the two unexpected guests.

"Is this the residence of one Ranma Saotome?" the taller of the two asked.

"Why yes. He is inside with his parents. Is there anything wrong?" Kasumi asked with a hint of worry. When someone sought out the younger Saotome, it usually meant a challenger or a new, forgotten fiancee. Either way, it usually meant trouble.

"Not really ma'am," the shorter one answered. "It's just that we need to speak with him and his parents."

The taller one then reached into his suit pocket and extracted a leather wallet and flipped in open.

"We represent the Japanese government and we are here on official business," he stated smartly.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she quickly studied the badge and identification that was attached to the leather of the flipped opened wallet and sized up the two agents.

She eventually nodded in consent.

"Would you both please follow me?" she asked politely.

Both dark suited men follow the elder Tendo girl into the house and switched into the house shoes at the entrance. They may be agents of the government, but they wanted to make a good impression.

After setting her broom aside, Kasumi led the duo into the living room. There, both men took in their new surroundings. The room opened up to show the back yard that sported a pond with a cherry tree next to it. The room itself had a television in one corner and a low laying dinner table in the center. Around the table an assortment of people were crowded about it.

The most noticeable person was a middle age women with auburn hair dressed in a kimono. What made her stand out above the others in the room was the long, wrapped bundle was leaning upright against her that she careful stroked absently with a slender hand. She was in the mist of addressing a pigtailed boy seated across from her. The boy in his teens was dressed in a red Chinese style shirt and black pants and was listening intently to what the older woman was saying. Next to the boy sat a girl, about the same age with short, blackish-blue hair that had a slightly annoyed look on her face. In her lap was a small, black animal with a spotted bandanna tied around its neck.

Behind the teens were two men, one thin, mustached man wearing a brown gi and other, bulkier in a white gi and glasses. They were apparently engaged in an intense game of Go. With just a glance it was obvious to the government men that the two were cheating heavily.

The last person in the room was another teen. She had short, dark hair and was wearing short-shorts. She was busy watching the television with a bored expression on her face.

Kasumi cleared her throat, earning everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, Ranma, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," she announced. "These men are representatives of the government. They would like to talk with you."

The pigtailed boy looked up from the discussion he was having with his mother. "Ah... sure Kasumi," he said warily. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Ranma," said the taller of the two. "My name is Kuroi and this is Howaido. On the behalf of the Japanese government, we have come to ask you for help in a project."

- - - - -

After brief introductions, the men were seated and served tea. The thin man, whose name was Mr. Kuroi, accepted the tea graciously while the portly one, Mr. Howaido politely declined and accepted a glass of ice water instead.

After a few more minor formalities the thin man, Mr. Kuroi, address Ranma again. "As I said earlier we, that is the government, would like your cooperation in a project that could solve a large problem that is facing our country."

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "Is it that serious?"

The portly Mr. Howaido spoke up, just lowering his glass from a sip. "Yes," he spoke gravely. "The very future of Japan may be hanging in the balance."

"And my manly son can help?" a proud Nodoka asked.

The government men looked at each other and then eyed Nodoka.

"Well, yes," Mr. Kuroi said as he shifted at his spot at the table. "We would like Ranma to be part of a pilot project... a study to test the feasibility of the project."

"Project? What project?" Nabiki asked, curious as to what was happening.

Before either of the government men could answer, Ranma spoke in a low voice that betrayed his suspicions. "I don't know..."

Ranma was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. The same feeling he had just before his father trained him in "this wonderful technique" that turned out to be the 'Cat Fist'.

"Ranma, it wouldn't be very manly to turn your back on a request from the government," Nodoka admonished with a slight look of disappointment at her son's hesitation.

"That's right, boy!" Genma said loudly, jumping at any chance to berate his offspring. "Be a man and accept your responsibility."

"Shaddup pops," Ranma shot back. "You wouldn't know nothin' about responsibility if it bit you in the-"

"Ranma! Language!" Nodoka said sternly. "We have guests of the government here and it would not do to display disharmony in front of them."

She then bowed to both men.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. He was raised by his father -" a glare was thrown at said individual, " - most of his life. I'm afraid I haven't quite removed all of his bad traits yet." The last said directed toward the pigtailed martial artist in a very, very frosty way.

Ranma gulped, sweated slightly and hoped that his mother wouldn't start another bout of 'gentleman's training' again.

"Perhaps," Kasumi ventured in hoping to preserve the harmony of the household, "we should find out more about what our government needs of Ranma, before making any kind of decisions."

Nodoka looked at the eldest Tendo girl with eyes of steel. Which was a difficult feat, since this was Kasumi.

"My son will come to the aid of Japan, no matter what is needed," she said firmly. "A real man would not hesitate and be proud to aid of his country in any way possible in it's moment of need."

"Thank you Mrs. Saotome," the tall thinner of the men said while bowing from his seated position. "Now if will permit me, I'll explain the reasons why we are here."

With a raised hand and a snap of his fingers, dozens of like-dressed men rushed into the room and quickly set up a large screen TV and VCR. Just as quickly they were gone, leaving the dojo's residences stunned by the whirlwind of activity.

"Now," said the thin one while tapping the play button. "This is the situation."

The screen came to life displaying different scenes of daily life: towering buildings, a walk/no walk signal and a pedestrian filled crosswalk. Ranma was so engrossed in the imagery before the narration seeped into his brain.

"... our country is headed for doom due to the lack of childbirth's?"

The scene of for a arid environment and a dead forest filled the screen just as the thin man in black reached over and fast forwarded the tape."Sorry, it's kinda long," Mr. Kuroi said apologetically. "Let's get to the heart of the matter."

The shorter of the two nodded, "Last time we get Shatner to direct."

The images moved swiftly in a humorously fast way until the initials R.T.P. dominated the screen. Mr. Kuroi then released the fast foreword button at this point and the narration resumed.

"... the government has established the R.T.P. committee, to produce a plan to arrange marriages on the national level."

Ranma's bad feeling returned in full force. The alarm bells in his head were going off so strong that he almost felt nauseous. This always happened when the words 'arranged' and 'marriage' were placed too close together. Usually all it took for the alarms to go off were those two words being used in the same conversation or paragraph, much less right next to each other. Ranma swallowed dryly as he struggled to find his center.

"The committee," the voice over continued. "Picks from a select pool of unmarried people within a 'prime' age range and arranges them to met and hopefully marry the person selected for them."

"Is this like computer dating?" Nabiki asked as she absorbed the information.

"Yes in a sense," the thin Mr. Kuroi answered. "Except that this is at a more scientific level than the common run-of-the-mill dating service. The computer calculates at least three million variables before it selects the paired candidates."

"Impossible!" Mr. Tendo proclaimed loudly, seeing where this was going. "Ranma is promised to marry Akane. It was arranged before they were born."

"I'm not marrying Ranma!" Akane objected, but inwardly was just as alarmed about losing Ranma. The animal in her arms, however 'bweed' in agreement with Akane's vocal proclamation.

"It is a matter of honor that Ranma marry Akane to join the schools," Genma proclaimed as he rose from his seat and posed dramatically, with fist over his chest, before reaffirming, "It is a matter of family honor!"

Silence fell in the room.

"Does family honor come before the needs of your country?" Mr. Kuroi asked pointedly. "We realize what we ask is... inconvenient, but in this time of crisis the government would appreciate your sacrifice."

The two father's eyes widened at that.

"And the committee would be willing compensate for any lost honor on behalf of the families involved," the portly Mr. Howaido added.

"I'm sorry, but-," Genma began before being cut off by Nodoka.

"Dearest, our country is asking us for help, for Ranma's help," she said in a no-nonsense way. "It would be dishonorable to turn away our country in its moment of need."

Silence fell among those at the table once again.

"Please continue," she said. "I would like to know what is expected of my manly son."

"Thank you Mrs. Saotome," Mr. Kuroi said before turning his attention to pigtail boy. "Ranma, we have used the best super computers in the Japan to pick the best fit to be your spouse. We used your interests, hobbies, education and personality to factor in what would be the most compatible match for you."

Everyone stared dumbly at the representative of the government.

"By doing so," he continued, "Japan hopes that you and your potential spouse will met, fall in love, get engage and then marry with the hopes that the union will produce at least six children to help elevate the crisis of the declining birthrates."

_"Oh my!"_ Nodoka thought gleefully, not hiding the smile that grew on her face. _"Grandchildren!"_

"What about all the other suitors Ranma has?" questioned Nabiki. "How do they stand on this?"

"The Emperor himself realizes the awkwardness of the situation and recognizes the sacrifice that your son would be making," Mr. Howaido said. "But rest assured that this is for the greater good of all of Japan. Because of that, the Emperor as personally handle your child's - entanglements."

"The Emperor himself knows about this?" Nodoka said incredulously. "Are you quite certain?"

"Yes," the portly man replied while extracting something from his coat pocket. "Here is a letter of explanation from his majesty himself."

Nodoka reached over and took the neatly folded paper and opened it, breaking the elaborate seal that was affixed to it.

"Oh my...," was her only comment as she read it.

"M- mom?" Ranma asked, the bad feeling he had been having increasing ten-fold.

"This is a notice that the Emperor of Japan has just dissolved all Ranma's engagements," Nodoka said as she explained the contents. "He also states that all the engagements are dissolved whether you agree to participate in the experiment or not. The last paragraph the Emperor formally asks you to participate."

"No more...," Ranma's voice trailed off. "All the engagements? What about Shampoo and the ol' ghoul?"

Nodoka placed the embossed paper carefully on the table top. "It doesn't say."

"Rest assure that we will take care of that," the thin government man stated. "So, will you be a part of this experiment? You only have to try it for three months."

"I don't know...," Ranma said while tugging the base of his pigtail nervously.

"Ranma, it is only for three months," Nodoka pointed out. "It's not like you have to marry the girl." She then added as a thought,_"And if it works out like the government hopes, grandchildren!"_

"Umm...," Ranma ventured, getting nervous about his mothers smile. "Let me get this straight, you want me to meet some girl - a stranger - hope to fall in love with her, marry her and have six kids with her and save Japan?"

Akane was stunned speechless by this turn of events, Nabiki was turning over a ways to make a profit out of this, and Kasumi was wearing her ever serene smile. Genma and Soun looked on with horror as their dreams go up in smoke and Nodoka was smiling in a way that made Ranma more nervous by the minute. He was well aquatinted with his mother's 'manly man' smile enough times to know it was bad news.

"Not exactly," Mr. Howaido answered.

Seven people blink-blinked at the government men in black.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'," Nabiki drawled. "It's pretty clear what you meant."

The portly man cleared his throat and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I mean," he said while picking his glass of water and splashing Ranma, turning him into a her. "It's not a girl you've been paired up with."

- - - - -

The silence that permeated the room was devastating. It was the proverbial calm before the storm.

"WHAT!" typhoon Ranma roared, blowing the hats off and the hair back of the men seated in front of her. "You want me to marry a guy! Are you insane!"

"I assure you that we are not insane," the thin man answered evenly as he glared at the boy turned girl through his dark sunglasses. He leaned forward toward Ranma and added firmly, "We are the government. We know what we are doing."

"I can't marry a guy!" Ranma shouted. "I'M A GUY!"

The portly man looked at Ranma over his dark sunglasses, reached over and groped one of Ranma's breasts that was showing clearly through the wet shirt. Ranma reacted by swatting the offending hand away and giving a icy glare at the offender.

"Yes," the man said dryly in mock agreement while readjusting his glasses. "I can see that you're all man."

Ranma was in the midst of deciding between a sharp retort or a fist in the face when Nodoka interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm I to understand," she asked in a very innocent way, almost like Kasumi would. "That the government expects my manly son to marry another man and produce at least six children from the arrangement?"

"Yes ma'am," the thin one replied.

"And the Emperor knows about this?"

"Yes ma'am," the portly one replied. "He understand the sacrifice that he is asking for the greater good of society."

Everyone was silent as they watched the wheels turn in Nodoka's head.

"Ranma, I'm afraid that I will insist that you go along with this," Nodoka said abruptly. "We cannot ignore a direct request of his majesty."

The silence resumed as Ranma digested what his mother said.

"MOM!" Ranma objected. "It was just a request! I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Ranma," Nodoka said sternly. "The request came from the crown itself. You will not dishonor this family by ignoring it."

"MOM!" Ranma objected again. "I'm a guy! What happened to me being a 'man among men'?"

Ranma's mother pondered that for a moment - a very long moment, before answering.

"You will still be a man among men," she answered firmly while stroking her katana. "You'll just have to be a women to prove it."

Everyone, even the government men, gapped at her.

- - - - -

"You want me to be a girl!" Ranma shrieked in outrage at his, well her, mother.

They were upstairs in the room that Ranma normally shared with his father. Nodoka felt is was important to separate Ranma from the representatives of the government for awhile. Especially after Ranma came close to strangling one.

"Yes dear," she answered cheerfully before her voice turned into one of steel. "And don't take that tone with me. You'll do as your duty as your country requires you to and do so honorably."

Ranma stared at her mother and was about to make another comment before Nodoka interrupted her. "Or," she said while stroking her katana, "you don't think you're manly enough for the task."

Ranma remained silent for a moment while counting to ten.

"But mom," Ranma explained slowly, but carefully, "they want me to be with a guy. They're hoping that I'll fall in love with him and marry him. I'm a guy. Two guys can't get married. Two guys can't have kids."

"You have the capability of being a women. Dr. Aro confirmed on your last physical that your female half is a fully functioning, healthy girl." Ranma shuddered at the memory for her last gynecological visit.

"This means that if you're needed to, you can be a woman and you will," Nodoka finished patiently and firmly.

Ranma snorted at that, earning a glare from his mother that she involuntarily shrank back from.

"Your country needs you," Nodoka said firmly. "The request came from the crown itself. Even though it was not an order, you'll not dishonor this family by refusing. If it works out that you have to be a girl and marry a man, then that's what you will do."

She stroked her katana absently again, forestalling any protests before adding, "It is the manly thing to do."

Ranma looked at the stern look in his mothers eyes and knew any argument would be fruitless,...

... but ritual suicide was looking good right now.

- - - - -

Upon returning downstairs, Ranma was made to apologize to the tall, thin government man that he over-tightened the tie on and took her seat.

"Now," Mr. Kuroi's voice squeaked highly. He paused and cleared his throat and began again. "Now, as I was repeating what was said before being interrupted..."

Nodoka glared at her offspring. Ranma shrank back from the stare

"... this is a pilot project, a field test. We would like you to met and live with your potential mate for a period of at least three months. After that, they can decide if they wish to marry or not. If they haven't decided or unsure at the end of three months, then you could ask for an extension."

"This is a field test?" Nabiki asked. "Why is that?"

"Since we are depending on a computer to do the match-ups," the man continued to explain. "We - that is the government - fear that the general public wouldn't accept this plan unless we had some hard data to back up the program."

"So this is a test to see how successful the match ups are?" Nodoka asked.

The portly of the two nodded. "Yes, whether they decide not to marry or not, their obligations to the project and their country would be considered fulfilled."

Silence surrounded the table.

"So if it doesn't work out, I don't have to marry him?" Ranma asked in a voice full of hope.

"Yes," Mr. Howaido answered. "For this trail though, you will be asked to stay female for the entire time."

"Does he know about the curse?" Kasumi asked. "It seems that if you what this to work, he would have to be informed of Ranma's - condition."

"He has been told that Ranma has an unusual condition, but has not been told anything specific about... her," earning a flinch from Ranma. "According to the tests given, he would appear to be unfazed by the curse."

"You mean there someone that's a bigger pervert than Ranma?" Akane abruptly asked, thus earning some glares from Kasumi and Nodoka. Akane immediately flushed, shrunk back and looked away. The animal in her lap though nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about the curses?" Nabiki asked.

"We're the government - we know everything," the thin man answered smartly. "We know all about the cursed springs and keep a list of all affected persons on file. Ranma Saotome, Genma Saotome, Mu Tsu, Xian pu, Ryo-"

"That's really interesting!" Ranma blurted out, interrupting the thin man. "But do you know if there is a cure?" Ranma added excitedly, hoping for the best.

Mr. Howaido shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "The curses are permanent and there is no known cure. Even jumping into the spring of the Drown Man would not cure you. All it would do is combine the curses."

Ranma deflated visibly at the knowledge.

"No cure...," she whispered dejectedly. Then she shuddered at the realization of what would've happen if she had managed to have gotten hold of Drowned Man water.

"So," Nabiki asked incredulously, "you found someone who tested that they wouldn't mind the curse and would be willing to go through with this?"

"Yes," Mr. Kuroi nodded. "He was betrothed in a arranged marriage also, but his family agreed that family honor must take a backseat to the good of the country." The thin man paused to take a sip of his tea before continuing.

"His family has impressed upon him the duty of the individual owes to the greater good of Japan and he has agreed to go along with it for the trail period."

"What's his name? Is it anyone we know?" Akane asked, while thinking, "_He has to be the biggest pervert in the world for going along with this!"_ The small piglet in her lap was too busy laughing out little pig squeals to pay much attention to the conversation.

The portly government man extracted a folded sheet of paper from his jacket and read from it.

"His name is Futaba Shimeru, age sixteen," he said while handing the paper to Nodoka. "This has the basic information about him. We thank you in cooperating in this experiment and Futaba and his family will be expecting you on the date and time indicated."

- - - - -

"Ranma I need to speak with you," his mother said serious tone as she rose from her place around the table. The government men had left, taking their large screen TV with them - much to Nabiki's annoyance.

Ranma nodded and followed her mother into the dojo.

"Yes mom?" she warily asked.

"I know you don't like what's going on and probably are thinking of ways to sabotage this very important project," she said sternly before softening. "I understand. If I was in your place, I would be thinking the same thing."

"Then why won't you help me get out of this?" Ranma complained. "If you and pop's put up enough of a fight, they would've drop it and I wouldn't be having to do this."

"I know that dear. But as I said, I may be thinking of a way out if I was you, but I wouldn't refuse to participate," Nodoka explained.

"Huh? Why?" Ranma asked.

"Honor," her mother answered. "Japan is in trouble because of the low birthrates and they come to us for help. It is every citizens duty to answer the call for the benefit of the whole. Honor demands that you put your needs behind that of the greater good."

Ranma stared out into the yard through the open door at the kio pond and the nearby tree, watching the leaves move in the wind.

"So, you want me to be a girl?" he asked somewhat bitterly.

"No of course not. I want you to do your best," Nodoka said. "You will do your best. A real man wouldn't settle for anything less."

Ranma sighed.

"But mom, you're asking the impossible," Ranma tried to explain. "I may turn into a girl, but that doesn't mean I am a girl."

"I understand that, dear. That is why I'm going to help you."

Ranma heart soared at that proclamation.

"You're going to call the RTF committee and get me out of this?" she asked happily.

"No dear. You see, your father spent ten years making you a man among men. And in spite of himself, he succeeded," she replied with some pride in her voice. "I will help you by spending the next week teaching you a bit on being a woman among women."

Silence.

"MOM!" Ranma cried. "I'm a guy!"

"And you will learn to be a women," Nodoka said sternly. "You don't meet the boy until next week, so that gives us time to work on you."

Ranma gapped at her mother.

"This is getting me back for all the times I was pretending to be Ranko, isn't it?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Nodoka sighed.

"No Ranma, that has nothing to do with this."

"Then what does it have to do with?" Ranma asked exasperated. "I can't see you going along and making me go along with this."

"Haven't you understood a single thing I've said? Ranma it is a duty, a duty that has fallen on your shoulders," Nodoka said with a hint of exasperation. "Do you remember what you told me about a martial artist duty?"

Ranma nodded.

"Would you have laid down your life to protect the life of an innocent person from death?"

Ranma nodded.

"Would you," Nodoka pressed, "sacrifice your life to protect one, tens or hundreds of people you didn't know, just so that they may live?"

Ranma nodded again in response.

"Why?"

Ranma looked on her mother as if she were from another planet. Then again given how she acted half the time, Ranma wouldn't have been surprised.

"Because it is my duty as a martial artist to protect the weak," Ranma answered evenly. "If it meant giving up my life to protect or save others, then that's what I'll do. That's the duty of a martial artist."

Nodoka beamed proudly at her son turned daughter and thought, _"So manly."  
_  
"This is also a duty," Nodoka continued to drive the point home. "If duty means sacrificing your manhood and embracing being a women for the greater good of the whole of society - would you do it?"

Ranma stared at her mother. Ranma was beginning to feel that she was being trapped by her own honor. Nope, she was sure she was trapped.

"Okay mom," Ranma relented with a sigh. "I'll try. But if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out."

"That's all I'm asking," Nodoka beamed. "You only have to hold out for three months. Now let's start with your training."

"Wait. If I'm doing this... exper-, um... expat-, er, test, why bother with all the training in being a girl?"

"Because to do your best, you must be prepared," Nodoka answered. "Being prepared is manly."

Ranma sighed again and nodded in agreement. "What's first?" Ranma asked with dread.

"Shopping," Nodoka answered. "If you are required to be woman, you will start dressing appropriately."

"No dresses, okay?"

Nodoka glared at her offspring. "When I said dressed appropriately, I meant it," she firmly stated. "No daughter of mine will dress like a boy."

"Mom, I'm your son, not your daughter," Ranma protested.

"Ranma, we've been through all this. Be a man about this and be a women," Ranma's mother's eyes narrowed a bit. "Or you suggesting that you're not manly enough to be a women?"

"No! No, not at all," Ranma said quickly while backing up, making warding gestures with her hands.

"Good," Nodoka said firmly. "First, we need to get you into the appropriate undergarments and work from there."

Ranma blink-blinked at her. "I got my boxers," Ranma pointed out. "What's wrong with them? They work fine for me in both my forms."

"You need a bra, young lady - and panties," Nodoka said firmly before breaking into a mischievous smile. "I know just the perfect one's too!"

Ranma stared at her mother with one thought in mind: _"You know, maybe ritual suicide isn't such a bad thing."  
_  
- - - - -

Ranma stared in horror at her reflection in the mirror and was glad as hell that Akane or anyone else she knew, for that matter, wasn't here to see this. Especially Nabiki. Ranma shuddered at what Nabiki would do if she saw her like this.

_"The perfect one's,"_ she thought bitterly. _"How can these be the 'perfect one's'?"_

Ranma looked at herself. She was wearing a set of matching bra and panties. The "perfect one's" as her mother put it.

The ''perfect one's"...

... were black...

... were tiny...

... were semitransparent...

... and very, very lacy.

And rode up something awful. Ranma didn't know it, but thongs did that.

The only consolation that Ranma could see at this point was that the bra did make her boobs easier to... um, carry.

_"How can these be the perfect one's,"_ she groused. "_They're almost transparent and they'll get torn up in the first fight I get into. Why do girls go for this frilly crap anyways?"_

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Nodoka gushed teasingly as Ranma cringed inwardly at the complement.

_"I always wanted a daughter," _Nodoka thought. _"This could be a win-win situation. This might make Ranma appreciate Akane more and they might settle down after the test period is over with. If not, and this does work like the government hopes, that would also be fine. As long as I get grandchildren out of it."  
_  
"Mom, I'm a - aw, nevermind," Ranma sighed. "But why do I have to wear something this... this... this frilly? It's not like anyone is going to see me in it."

Her mother smiled in a way that made Ranma's blood run cold. "If this work out like our country hopes, someone will," she said to the younger redhead.

"Mom, I'm-" Ranma began, only to be cut off.

"Going to do your honorable duty for your country," Nodoka stated firmly before smiling and giving her offspring a hug. "Oh, Ranma! I can't tell you how manly you are for doing this!"

_"Great,"_ Ranma thought while awkwardly returning the hug. _"I'm a girl right now, wearing a bra and panties - all for the good of Japan and being told I'm being manly for it by my mother. How much more screwed up can my life get?"_

"Now," Nodoka said while pulling out of the hug. "On to the next shop."

"Ahh... which is?" Ranma asked.

"Why clothes, of course," Nodoka chirped as her smile broaden.

Ranma went slightly pale at the sight of her mother's smile.

_"This is sooo bad,"_ was Ranma's only thought.

- - - - -

Ranma and her mother headed back to the dojo with bags in hand. It had gone worst than Ranma could have imagine. Going clothes shopping with her mother was the most awkward, frustrating, and embarrassing time she'd ever had in her sixteen years of life. Well maybe not as frustrating as having two fiancees, an Amazon claiming to be his wife, a wannabe crazy fiancee, a friend that tries to kill him, a wannabe Samurai trying to date or kill him... okay, not the most frustrating in her sixteen years, but it did rate up there.

When Nodoka said "clothes" Ranma thought of kimonos, like what her mother wore all the time, were going to be the rule of the day.

She couldn't be more wrong.

"Kimonos? Nonsense," Ranma's mother had said at the mall. "A girl your age needs to make an impression that no one will forget."

_"No one will forget alright,"_ Ranma groused to herself as they neared the gates to the dojo. _"It wouldn't be so bad if mom didn't force me to wear this home. Damned high heels."_

For Ranma, the clothes were as bad as getting her hair done.

_"Oh man,"_ Ranma groused. _"I'm gonna miss my pigtail."_

Ranma's mother held the door open for the dojo since Ranma was carrying the lion's share of the shopping bags. Once inside both women set their burdens down and shucked their shoes. Kasumi stepped into the hallway from the kitchen as the pair were making their way deeper into the dojo.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Saotome, Ra- RANMA is that you!"

"Yeah it's me." Ranma answered forlornly.

"Oh My! Let me have a look at you," Kasumi said excitedly as she appraised the younger girl. "You look wonderful! That skirt **is** rather daring and it shows off your legs **so** nicely."

Indeed it did. Ranma was wearing a short black skirt, so short that the hem only came down about four inches from her crotch. On her legs, Ranma wore panty hose. 'Nude' was the colors description on the package, but what really made Ranma uncomfortable was that her mother refused to let her wear anything under it.

"It's call **panty**hose for a reason," Nodoka had declared back at the store, much to Ranma's agitation.

Ranma also wore a black, sleeveless shirt that was tailored to show off her bust line that sported a cut that exposed a 'daring' amount of cleavage that Ranma ignored at first. Until she noticed that a lot of the sale's men were talking to her chest and not at her - then she got irritated. Around her neck she had a thin, black choker with a silver inlay with matching earrings, clip ons - thank goodness, that peeked out of her red locks.

Ranma's hair was trimmed and done up so that her red bangs framed her face and the rest cascaded down onto her shoulders freely. On her face, she had some light blush and eye-shadow that accentuated Ranma's natural blue eyes.

Ranma was a vision of beauty.

"Oh Ranma, you look so stunning!" Kasumi excitedly said. "Let's go show the others. Everybody is here."

"Um... No, I rather no-" Ranma began.

"Ranma, dear," Nodoka spoke with a smile. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Lets go see what the other's think."

Ranma, being towed by her mother and Kasumi, headed for the living room where the Saotome patriarch, the Tendo's and the rest of guests were.

"Everybody," Nodoka announced as she entered the room. "What do you think?" She asked with a wave of her hand toward the just entering Ranma.

Eyes got big. Very big.

"Oh my's," were chorused around by the other girls in the room.

Mr. Tendo started bawling sending streams of water out both sides of his head and Genma, having for once missed being cried on and turning into a panda, fell over onto his back with Go piece in hand. Ryoga was currently human at the moment, opened his mouth to say something smart and teasing, ended up having to grab his nose instead when he saw Ranma.

Shampoo got all bugged eyed and let out something softly in chinese. Mousse was staring, slacked jawed at a potted plant in the corner. Cologne gave Ranma the once over and started giggling in a very creepy way. Ukyo just stared at Ranma, frozen like a statue.

"Um... hi guys," Ranma ventured.

"Ranma!" Akane cried. "Why are you dressed that way? You really are a pervert to go along with this!"

"Now Akane, that wasn't very nice," Kasumi gently reprimanded with a slight frown. "Ranma looks very nice, don't you think?"

"And besides," Nodoka added in a voice the indicated that she was annoyed with Akane's outburst. "He is doing this for the good of all of us and our country, which includes you. Ranma is doing the honorable thing like any real man would."

Much face-faulting ensued except for Cologne, who was cackling away in delight.

Everyone was soon up and seated around the table. Ranma sat next to her mother with Akane seated on the other side. Across from Ranma, were Cologne, Genma and Ryoga. Ranma made the mistake of sitting cross legged. As short as her skirt was and with nothing but pantyhose underneath, Ryoga eyes bugged again and he immediately fell on this back with twin streams of blood erupting from his nose.

"Ranma!" Akane exploded. "Quit picking on Ryoga, you pervert!"

"I didn't do nothing'!" Ranma objected. "I can't help if P-chan here falls over for no reason."

"Ranma," Nodoka gently chided with a nudge. "Please sit as I told you to."

Ranma blink-blinked before realizing what was the matter. After helping Ryoga up and reseating herself this time in the proper 'womanly' way with her legs together, the discussion got on its way.

"What's this I hear about son-in-law being betrothed to another?" Cologne ask in a very amused way.

"How ja find out, ya old ghoul?" Ranma asked as she shot a look toward Nabiki.

"Ranma! Please do try to speak properly," Nodoka admonished. "Also it is not polite of address your elders or anyone for that matter like that. It's not lady like."

Ranma held her hand up to her forehead and massaged her temples with her fingers and thumb. Cologne cackled at Ranma's obvious discomfort.

"But I'm not- ," Ranma began to protest before sighing. "How," Ranma said politely, "did you find out, Elder Cologne?"

Cologne reacted by cackling even louder. "Oh son-in-law! This is too rich!" the old woman said between cackles. "When the men from the government came by and warned us not to interfere with a project you're involved with, we of course had to come here and find out what was going on."

"Rachan," Ukyo said quietly drawing everyone's attention. She was also wearing a lost look. "Is it true that all of the engagements are off?"

"Um... ah... er...," Ranma floundered around verbally.

"Yes, dear," Ranma's mother answered for her. "I'm sorry. All of the engagements, except for the one with Futaba, have been voided by the crown itself."

"But Ranma Shampoo husband!" Shampoo interjected. "He no marry, he already married!"

"Shampoo we been through all that," Cologne said somewhat sharply. "The government of Japan doesn't recognize our claim since the marriage was never consummated. Japan threatened to take the matter up with Beijing over this, so for the good of the tribe you will not pursue this." Then she added in Chinese, "For now."

"Yes great-grandmother," Shampoo said dejectedly, slumping while warding off the advances of Mousse.

Silence fell about the table as everyone digested that bit of news.

"What's 'consummated'?" Ranma piped up, confused.

Everyone, including the now fully conscious Ryoga blink-blinked at the redhead.

Nodoka cleared her throat.

"Well dear," she began carefully, "consummate is a polite term to use to describe what a husband and wife do - together."

"Oh, I see." Ranma said while nodding her head. "It's just another word for marriage then."

Akane was in the middle of taking a sip of tea at the time, did a spit take soaking Genma who was across from her turning him into a panda. Nabiki eyes got big before she rolled onto her back and started laughing, kicking her feet up in the air as did so. Kasumi watched over the scene with a serene smile plastered on her face. Ryoga gaffed while holding his nose and trying not to look at Ranma's cleavage. Ukyo just stared bug eyed at her now officially ex-fiancé.

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked in a clueless way.

Nodoka cleared her throat again in such a way that brought order back to the room.

"Ranma dear," Nodoka said in even tone. "It's a polite term for... how a married couple has... relations."

Ranma blink-blinked at her mother.

"Relations?" Ranma questioned. "Aren't married people related?"

Nodoka studied her child's face. _"Surely she can't be this ignorant?"_ she asked herself. "No dear," she managed to say. "It's how a married couple has... intimacy."

Ranma blink-blinked again at her mother. "Huh?"

"Sex! She means sex! A pervert like you, of all people, should know that!" Akane exploded, exasperated at Ranma's ignorance.

"Oh yeah!" Ranma said with a nervous giggle. "Sex! Ha, ha! Of course. Ha, ha, ha! How silly of me."

Everyone around the table, including Ryoga, looked at Ranma through half lidded eyes.

"You didn't know, did you?" Nabiki probed.

Silence fell about the table.

"Ranma dear," Nodoka began with a hint of danger in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by a certain panda. "What **do** you know about sex?"

"Um...," Ranma fidgeted in her place. "It's... ah, something that happens to you when you... um, are married?"

"Yes dear, for the proper women," Nodoka agreed with a nod. "Now, do you understand what happens during sex?"

"Um... ah... no?" Ranma ventured.

Nodoka eyes widened before narrowing on the sweating panda sitting on the opposite side of the table. The chuckles around the table grew into a full blown laughter as everyone found mirth in Ranma's ignorance.

Everyone was laughing except four people: Kasumi who didn't think it was proper to make light of someone else's lack of knowledge (she did 'bust a gut' though, once she got to the privacy of her own room), Ranma who still hadn't gotten a clue, Genma who thought he was a dead man and Nodoka who was thinking the same thing as Genma.

"Genma dear," she said with a voice that promised great pain. "May I see you out in the dojo for a private chat?"

- - - - -

It was three days before Genma was able to hobble out of the guest room to show his face downstairs. Even then, Nodoka refused to acknowledge his presence. Genma was covered from head to toe with bandages after facing the wraith of his wife and looked the part of a mummy after being buried for a couple thousand years. He had carefully avoided water since tight bandages around his normal body were even tighter in his panda form. Nodoka, not giving him any sympathy, kept 'accidently' spilling cold liquids on her crippled husband.

Thus, insuring that he was kept in great discomfort.

Nodoka's punishment on Genma was so effective that it even impressed the Amazons. So much so that Cologne offered to make her and honorary Amazon - an offer that Nodoka was seriously considering.

Ranma was not fairing any better under her mother's 'training'. She was not wrapped in bandages like Genma was, but she was starting to feel that she would trade places with her father at the drop of the hat right now. Ranma had found herself cooking most the meals for 'bridal training' and Akane getting very indignant and angry about it. Akane voiced her opinion that this all had to be part of some perverted conspiracy to make her look bad.

"Jeez, Akane," Ranma had said while helping out in the kitchen. "Why would the government go to such lengths to make you look bad?"

"Because the government is run by a bunch of perverts!" Akane declared. "Why else would they be doing this?"

"I don't know," Ranma said sarcastically as she poured water on top of the rice, filling it to the proper line. "Maybe it has something to do with declining birth rates and some other stupid stuff."

Akane 'humpfed' at that and crossed her arms.

"Of course," Ranma continued as she turned on the rice cooker. "There doesn't need to be a conspiracy to make sexless tomboys look bad - they're naturally are."

Akane fumed and absentmindedly reached for her number 9 mallet, the Baka Basher, when she remembered that Kasumi had commandeered all of her mallets for the "harmony of the household". Lost as to how to respond without her mallet or any other blunt object, she had time to think for the first time in a long time. An evil glint came to her eye.

"Well, at least I know what sex is. Unlike someone I know," she said coyly.

Ranma froze.

"So what was the name of that movie that your mother rented and made you watch?" Akane asked. Then added in a very Nabiki-ish way, "Enquiring minds want to know."

Ranma eyes grew at the memory and she quickly turned away, washing her hands in the cool water from the sink.

"Itwasnothing!" Ranma blurted out, turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, I heard it was very educational," Akane taunted as she headed through the kitchen door. Akane's giggling was heard clearly as she walked up the stairs.

_"Stupid tomboy," _Ranma cursed to herself. _"Havin' to remind me about that._"

When Ranma's mother set up a TV/VCR combo in the guest room for Ranma several nights back, Ranma was confused why it was all such a big deal. Nodoka then roughly chided Ranma for her lack of knowledge, but excused and forgave her. Genma had explained (under great pain) that he "didn't want Ranma to have any distractions from the art during their training trip" and deemed certain 'facts of life' a distraction. Because Genma's confession, Nodoka had excused her offspring for her lack of knowledge, but stated quiet matter of factly that Ranma was going to get a crash course in sex education.

And did she ever.

During the presentation of 'The City Nights', Ranma's mother made running commentary on how manly the man was and how womanly the women was. The commentary didn't distract Ranma from what was happening on the screen. It's not that Ranma never saw naked people before, but she never saw naked people before doing what they were doing.

And doing it so many different ways.

And so many times.

Ranma found herself too stunned even to get a nose bleed.

Many days later, Ranma wasn't sure if she was enlightened, confused or some other emotion she wasn't sure about. Curiosity was definitely there as well as another feeling that quiet frankly scared the hell out of her.

Later that week, Ranma gave in to his curiosity and switched back and forth from male to female in the bathroom trying to grasp what was up to that moment in his life, a mystery. As different as Ranma's male and female bodies were, he couldn't deny that both forms had - interesting reactions to stimulus. The only thing that kept Ranma sane was the fact she recalled her mother saying during the presentation how normal and natural it all was.

After that and a repeat the following night, Ranma felt that she was still at a loss at how to deal with it all...

... but she knew she wasn't about to ask her mother on how to either.

- - - - -

A few days later found Ranma busy grumbling and hanging the wash on the line. This was part of her mother's training and she hated it. Unable to get out of it because it was this is what her mother termed "an important part of keeping a harmonious household" she grudgingly resigned herself to the thankless task.

_"Man this is hard work,"_ Ranma bitched to herself as she pinned some undies to the line. "_I'm gonna start thanking Kasumi more often after this is over with."  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by surprisingly welcome sound.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" The familiar battle cry resounded in the Tendo's backyard.

_"Alright!" _Ranma thought happily as she dropped Akane's skirt back into the basket. _"A good therapeutic beating on pig-boy is just what I need right now."  
_  
"Bring it on P-chan!" Ranma taunted, moving away from the wash and getting into a ready stance. She felt glad that Ryoga was back from where ever he got lost to.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoga roared in anger. "Because of you, I've seen Detroit!"

Ranma stumbled and almost face-faulted. This was not in the script.

"D... Detroit?" Ranma stuttered incomprehensibly.

"Yes," Ryoga hissed leveling his umbrella, pointing it at Ranma. "I would rather be beheaded and tortured before ever going back there."

Ranma blink-blinked at the lost boy for a second. "Wait a minute! How's that MY fault?" Ranma demanded.

"If you didn't try to help me by giving me directions to my house," Ryoga replied angrily. "I would've never ended up there!"

Ranma just gaped her enraged sometime rival and friend. "Huh?" Ranma finally said, stupidified before spitting out, "I was trying to help you, you moron!"

"Enough excuses!" Ryoga roared. "We fight!"

"Bring it on pig-boy!" Ranma said gleefully as she positioned herself for the attack.

"STOP!" and imperious voice rang out, freezing the two combatants before a single blow could be thrown. Ranma and Ryoga swung their heads around to face a fast approaching Nodoka. As she neared, they could make out a fiery and steely gaze in her eyes. It was enough to make Ranma let out an involuntary "eep" and for Ryoga to start sweating.

"What have I said about you fighting?" Nodoka address the younger redhead while shaking a finger at her. "There was to be no fighting or sparing while you are in training."

"But mom," Ranma explained. "What am I supposed to do? Stand there and let him hit me? He's always attacking me for stupid stuff anyway."

"That doesn't matter," Nodoka admonished. "It is not lady-like and if would interfere with your training. You are not to participant."

"But mom," Ranma said, growing more frustrated by her mother's attitude over the last few days. "This isn't fighting. It's self defense! It's martial arts!"

"Doesn't matter," Ranma's mother said firmly. "I don't want to see you fighting during your training." She then added dismissively. "Now continued on with your chores."

Ranma was mad. Mad as hell. Where does her mother get off at ruining a good fight? "Mom! Are you trying to turn me into a stupid, silly, weak girl?" she blurted out.

Nodoka froze in mid-step as Ranma covered her mouth with both hands. She realized right then that she screwed up royally. Ranma knew that her mother didn't know the 'Soul of Ice' technique, but she also felt the temperature dropped a good fifteen degrees in a matter of seconds. Considering the unseasonable warm weather they were having, Ranma realized she'd just awakened a force to be reckoned with and hoped to come away with only slight injuries. Nodoka's aura built up around her until it was visible and without any effort or movement of her legs, turned and faced her offspring.

"Why would you think women are stupid and weak?" she asked evenly in a frosty tone, the fog of her breath clearly seen in the air. Ryoga watched and felt Nodoka's scary 'Aura of Female Indignation' and quaked in fear. It was then he decided that anyplace was better than here and took the opportunity to get lost - even if it meant him ending up back in Detroit.

"Umm.., er, ahh," Ranma verbally flounder about.

"The truth," Nodoka commanded, dropping the temperature further. Ranma shivered.

"Well, ya-," Ranma stopped and composed herself. Her mother was already pissed and she didn't want 'improper language' to be added to the list of offenses that she would have to answer to. "Mother," Ranma began again. "Father always said that women..."

A few minutes of explanation followed by a shriek of anger from Ranma's mother. This was then followed by loudly proclaimed death threats against a certain panda-man.

- - - - -

Genma was swathed in a new set of bandages covering a new set of injuries as he sat across from Soun. They were busy cheating at Go as Ranma grumbled about the living room, dusting. Ranma's mother was taking the 'bridal training seriously and was determined that Ranma would be well versed in the 'womanly art of housework'.

_"This sucks," _Ranma thought bitterly. _"I don't know which is worst, being forced to stay as a girl, not being allowed to spar, or hearing mom keep saying how manly I am for doing it."  
_  
She wiped the top of the television with the rag.

_"At least it can't get any worst."_

"Pigtailed girl!" Kuno roared as he barged into the living room from the yard. "Fear not! I will free you from the shackles of this unholy -"

Kuno didn't get to say more as Ranma's foot connected to his chin, sending him back through the open doors and over the compound wall.

"I wonder how he found out about this!" Ranma complained loudly. "Him, I don't need."

Nabiki entered the room from the usual way, counting a wad of money on her hands.

"You sold Kuno information? I should have known," Ranma almost spat out.

Nabiki raised a calculating eye as the men in the room kept playing, ignoring the confrontation.

"Well a girl has to make money somehow," she said cheerily and in a dismissive way. "And it's so easy with you around."

Ranma sighed. "Why do you have to make money off of me anyway?" she asked exasperatedly. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Outside of making money?" Nabiki said with a laugh. "You have got to be kidding Saotome."

Ranma shook her head.

"Besides this whole project you're involved with has all kinds of money making opportunities," she said with a smirk. "Why, I can run a betting pool on it, whether you get hitched or not, milk the Kunos by selling info on your whereabouts, the possibilities are just endless. But I'm not heartless, for a substantial fee I can make sure that no one-"

Nabiki was cut off as the money disappeared from her hands and scattered onto the floor. She found herself suddenly slammed against the wall with a blade at her throat.

"You dare endanger this important experiment that could help the future of Japan for a handful of gold!" Nodoka shrieked as she press the tip of her sword into Nabiki's flesh, almost drawing blood. "For the greater good of society, I should kill you for you treachery."

"Ah... ah... ah...," was all that Nabiki managed to get out.

"Mom!" Ranma cried. "It's okay! She always doing stuff like this."

"My baby!" Soun cried - literally flooding the area around him. Genma would have turned into a panda if he didn't pull an umbrella out of no where and protected himself with it. Not being a fool, Genma wisely took advantage of Soun's distraction to rearrange the game board in his favor.

"Really?" Nodoka asked before her eyes narrowed. "Like what kind of 'stuff'?"

"Well," Ranma began, obviously trying to think of a lie and failing miserably.

"The truth. Now," Nodoka commanded, using her now familiar line.

Ranma swallowed. Hard...

... and began to summarized Nabiki's activities. Nabiki was too busy trying not to get cut to notice what was being said. She didn't care about anything except two things: Coming away intact and getting out of her freshly soiled panties. Finally the blade was withdrawn and she sighed in relief and sagged down the wall. She immediately started to plan her vengeance when she was hauled up physically and came eye to eye with the Saotome matriarch.

"You and I are going up to your room. Now," she said as cold as death. "And we are going talk about your business activities, mainly those that involve my child. Do you understand?"

Nabiki was like a bird, mesmerized by a snake and found herself nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now that is understood - Ranma please pick up the money on the floor and hold it for us." She turned her attention back to the middle Tendo girl. "This will take awhile."

And awhile it took.

By the time Nodoka and a very shaken and teary eyed Nabiki came downstairs, dinner had come and gone. Nodoka stalked toward the Tendo patriarch caring a file box as the younger girl trailed behind.

"Mr. Tendo, I will talk with you. Now," she commanded.

Soun swallowed hard.

"Y- Yes, Mrs. Saotome?"

"I demand an explanation as to why my child was allowed to be debased and abused while living here. I want to know and I want to know now."

Soun was sweating.

"What ever do you mea-"

He question was cut off as Nodoka slammed a naked picture of Ranma in girl form in front of Mr. Tendo.

"Oh," was all he said.

- - - - -

It turned out for the best.

All of the money, plus a bit extra, that Nabiki earned at Ranma's expense was turned over to Nodoka for safekeeping for Ranma when she got older. It was more than enough to cover a full year of college if Ranma decided to go. Mr. Tendo tried to dissuade Ranma's mother from taking it all, but it was either that or Nabiki being turned over to the authorities. Seeing that the honor of the Tendo's was on the line, Mr. Tendo relented.

Ranma's mother also had insisted that Nabiki apologize for her abuse of Ranma in front of everyone. Nabiki soon found herself before Ranma bowing and pleading for her forgiveness. This was something that she would never do ordinarily, but Nodoka kantana proved too good a persuader. For Ranma, she found a certain amount of satisfaction at seeing Nabiki being forced to grovel with her head firmly on the floorboards, bowing for forgiveness.

It was then that Ranma thought a little payback was called for.

"Why of course I forgive you Nabiki," she said with false cheer. "But I'm afraid it's just not enough."

"Wh- what do you mean?" Nabiki stuttered out raising from her bow with the feeling of something bad was about to happen.

"Well," Ranma smiled. "I'm concerned for your well being. After all it's obvious that you have issues that need to be dealt with and I know just the thing to help you."

Nabiki blink-blinked nervously as Ranma turned to Nodoka.

"Mother," Ranma said with a deep bow to Nodoka. "While I'm away, could you see it in your heart to help and train Nabiki into being a 'woman among women'? I'm sure she would benefit from your guidance on being a woman as much as I have."

"What a wonderful suggestion," Nodoka beamed. "To forgive those who transgress on you and then to help them be a better person! How truly manly you are! I think it's a great idea! Don't you agree Nabiki?" She asked the last in a way that brook no argument.

Nabiki's eyes grew wide and on understanding the undertones of the question, she looked around at the faces of her family and saw no help from them coming. Seeing no way out and trapped in a situation she had made for herself, she reluctantly agreed.

"Perhaps your sisters would like a little training as well?" Nodoka said as she pondered that thought aloud. "Yes," she proclaimed almost immediately. "That would be even more perfect. All three of you, especially Nabiki and Akane could use a bit of womanly training. Don't you agree Soun?"

Soun looked at Nodoka with wide eyes and at the faces of his daughters. Indecision ruled his mind, but being a person who normally chose the path of least resistance, his answer was easily predicable.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," he said nervously while eyeing his daughters. He added sagely with rubbing his chin. "Training never hurt anybody."

The Tendo girls sweated in dread.

"Now that's settled," Nodoka said, turning her attention to her daughter. "I think it's best that we retire for the night. Tomorrow is a big day. You met your new fiancé."

Ranma felt as if the table's were suddenly turned as she was reminded and paled.

"Ah... yeah. Right."

- - - - -

Two woman, one taller and older than the other, carrying a oblong object wrapped in silk and dressed in a fine, kimono moved gracefully through the semi-crowded street. Her companion looked like a younger version of herself at her side was also dressed in a kimono, whose shade of blue brought out her eyes and contrasted nicely with her hair. The younger one was also carrying a heavy looking suitcase with ease. The older women wore an expression of dutiful pride while the other was wearing one of distain.

The last week had been hell on Ranma. She hadn't been allowed even to spar while she was 'training' with her mother. All she was permitted to do was what Nodoka considered 'the womanly' arts: Cooking, cleaning, flower arranging and taking care of the families needs. It was annoying for Ranma to have her mother drill into her the idea being a "good wife, wise mother" all the while being told how "manly" Ranma was for doing it.

If Ranma didn't suffer from gender confusion before, she did now.

Before leaving the Tendo's, Nodoka made it clear that it would be just Ranma and her going. Absolutely no tag alongs. To keep Nabiki busy, Nodoka had her working on lunch under the guidance of Kasumi, who Nodoka deemed 'womanly' enough. Nodoka also assured Nabiki if any word got out, that she would put Nabiki through a bout of 'extreme womanly' training - something that Ranma hadn't been through due to lack of time.

Ranma wasn't sure what that was involved in 'extreme womanly' training, but knew she heard the words "shibari" and something referred to as "Kama Sutra" were used by her mother in reference to it. In any case, Nabiki took the threat seriously enough that it worked very well keeping her in line.

Akane was kept busy by learning about how to read cookbooks, read package labels and use measuring cups. After a few witnessed disasters in the kitchen, Nodoka decided that starting from ground zero with Akane would be the best approach. With a firm hand in the kitchen and making Akane taste a few of her concocsions, Akane was making slow progress in the right direction.

Very slow progress.

The two women walked in silence for what seemed like a long time before Ranma's nerves started getting to her.

"I don't know, mom," the younger girl said. "I don't know if I can go through with this for one night, much less three months."

"Now dear, be a man," the older admonished. "You can do this. Remember the fate of the country could well rest on what you do or don't do. Think of it as a challenge. You don't back down from a challenge, do you?"

Ranma thought carefully. "Not a martial arts challenge," Ranma finally said. "But this is different."

"Be manly," came the Nodoka's terse reply. "I will not settle for nothing less - and either should you."

"Yes, mom," Ranma replied without enthusiasm.

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"Mom?" Ranma tentatively asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why certainly dear," Nodoka answered her currently female offspring."What is on your mind?"

"Well, you know when you were telling me... um, stuff about..., er, um... sex and... stuff?"

"Yes dear, I remember. What about it?"

"I just wondering. You told me it was okay for a young man to... ,er - 'spread his seed', right?"

"Yes dear" the elder woman answered. "Don't worry, I do not blame you for your lack of... experience in that area." Then her voice hardened. "I can see that was my foolish husbands fault."

"Um, right," Ranma said quickly not wanting to get her mother riled again. "But my question is this: This last week you've been training me, you kept telling me that a 'proper woman is chaste'. Right?"

"Yes dear, a proper women should preserve herself for marriage."

"Well... if proper men are suppose to 'spread their seed' and a proper women is suppose to 'preserve herself', isn't that kinda... conda-, contra-, er, not quite right?"

Both women stopped in their walk. Nodoka turned and stared at her offspring in silence for a moment.

"What I don't understand," Ranma pressed, "is when I'm a guy you want me to... to do _that_ with every girl I meet and when I'm a girl you want me to be 'pure and untouched'."

"I know it all seems confusing," Ranma's mother said not missing a beat as they resumed walking. "But that is the way it's always been and is suppose to be."

Ranma mulled over that briefly, but not really understanding anything. "But what about pops?" Ranma asked slightly pointedly. "How many mistresses does he have?"

Nododa didn't even break her stride as she answered, "He hasn't any - or he better not have any."

"Er, why?" Ranma asked getting more confused.

"Because dear," Ranma's mother said sunnily, "I would have to kill him."

Ranma stopped her walk and stared at her mother's retreating back, blink-blinked and then took off after her.

_"All this relationship stuff is confusing," _Ranma lamented with a shake of her head.

The two continued their trek in silence until the older one announced, "We're here."

Ranma looked at what would be her home for the next three months. It look smaller than the Tendo's from the outside, but it probably was comfortable on the inside. The second floor had narrow balconies, double windows and a high peaked roof. The house was surrounded by a low wall.

Much to Ranma's disappointment, this house didn't have a dojo.

Passing through the opening to the grounds, the pair proceeded up the walk and to the front door. Nodoka turned to Ranma to make sure she was presentable.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No," Ranma answered flatly.

Nodoka cocked an eyebrow and said gently, "It will be all right. Remember your training and be manly about being womanly and it will be all right."

Ranma had to fight the gag reflex that she had developed over the last week during her training on being a "woman among woman". It was almost as strong as the gag reflex she had developed when she heard the word "manly" for what felt the six millionth time in the same week.

"Here we go," Ranma's mother said as she pushed the doorbell.

After a short wait, the door swung opened.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Note:

The crack about Detroit was just a joke. I got it from a bit in a movie called "A Fist Full of Yen". I'm not sure if the movie was 'The Groove Tube' or 'Kentucky Fried Movie'. What I am sure of its been ages since I've seen either one of them - anyway, I'm sure Detroit is a fine city and I mean no offense by this.

I like to thank everyone who emailed me and point out a few things and Anime Freak317 for nudging me about Nabiki's 'training' and the inclusion of the other Tendo sister's.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following from FukuFics 'dot' com for their input an pre reading: WarGiver, Sunshine Temple, J. St. C. Patrick, Alathon, Phoenix, and Pale Wolf.

Note: In answer to a few inquiries about Final Approach. Final Approach is a anime where the government tries to head off the nation crisis of declining birth rates in Japan by arranging marriages on the national level. This, by-the-way, is an actual crisis in Japan now.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

- / - / - / - / -  
- / - / - / - / -

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 2

A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in.

- / - / - / - / -

Ranma and her mother stood outside the neat, two story house and waited patiently for the door to be answered. It was a short wait, far too short for Ranma, who fought the urge to bolt right there. Though the time between the ringing of the doorbell and the door swinging open was small, it felt like forever. When it did open it revealed a middle aged man.

"Please come in," a tall, light haired man said with a bow. His hair was neat and manicured as well as his mustache. He had broad shoulders and a presence that could not be ignored. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having us," Ranma's mother said politely while entering and motioning for Ranma to follow. "I take it that the young man standing next to you is your son."

A young man with blond colored hair stood next to the father. He was dressed casually in a muscle shirt and black slacks. He bowed politely and addressed the guests. "I'm Futana Shimeru," the man introduce himself. "Futaba should be down in just a moment."

"Pleased to meet you," Nodoka said with a bow. Ranma remained silent as she also bowed.

Upon rising, Ranma took a moment to examine the young man. What she saw gave her the creeps. She found that Futana's eyes were carefully scrutinizing her. As if he were trying to... Ranma wasn't familiar with the phrase "undressing with your eyes", but she now understood the feeling.

_"This one's a pervert,"_ Ranma thought to herself. _"Let him try anything and I'll show him."_

"Please," the father said grandly as he lead the two woman deeper into the house, "come into the sitting room. Futana would you please get some tea for our guests?"

With a nod the young man disappeared into another part of the house. A few minutes later a dark-haired young woman appeared carrying a service of tea into the room.

"Thank you, Futana," Mr. Shimeru said as the woman placed the service on the low table.

Nodoka was engaging Mr. Shimeru in conversation, totally missing what Ranma had picked up on.

"Was there another Futana, a guy, here a minute ago?" Ranma inquired to the newcomer.

She smiled a pleasant smile, but her eyes were tracing along Ranma's figure in the same creepy way the man had. "Yes,' she explained. "That was my - cousin. He just stopped by for a quick visit and had to leave. We have the same name - kind of like a family tradition."

Ranma just nodded and took in her surroundings while shaking off the feeling that he'd have to watch out for this woman in the future.

Upstairs a young man sighed heavily, straightened his collar, and screwed up his courage and began to descend the stairs. Why did this have to happen to him? The only thing good that came out of the whole mess was the annulment of an unwanted engagement to an abusive little munchkin. Kurin was gone, thank god, and now Futaba found himself trapped in another unwanted engagement to a complete stranger. What kind of person was this Ranma and what kind of 'unusual condition' did she have.

All he really found out from the visit from the government agents was that Ranma was the heir to a dangerous martial arts style and had an unusual condition that he tested a high tolerance for. What the unusual condition was the government men wouldn't say, only that the Saotomes would inform them.

_"An heir to a martial arts school - my luck Ranma will turn out to be some violent, over-muscled tomboy - dammit!" _Futaba thought as he descended the stairs. _"I already have a girlfriend! Well, working on being a girlfriend. What I'm I going to do about Misaki?"  
_  
He continued his decent.

_"There's no way I'm going to marry someone that I don't love. This whole thing is stupid,"_ he thought determinately. _"Besides, once this girl discovers my secret - and she will eventually if she stays here - that will be the end of it."  
_  
He smiled inwardly at that. Misaki was angry that he didn't tell her his secret, but if anything they were closer now than ever. If Ranma rejected Futaba because of his family condition, then this whole thing would be over with quickly and he could get on with his life. Honor or anything else be damned.

He stopped mid way down the steps. "_I bet when she finds out, she'll think we're a bunch of freaks." _Futaba shook his head and continued down the stairs. _"No way anyone would put up with this. Well... maybe Misaki."_

Futaba entered the room filled with dread.

And stopped.

Instead of some over muscled tomboy he had envisioned, there stood a very pretty, delicate looking young woman in a blue kimono that accentuated her blue eyes and contrasted nicely with her red hair. Futaba's heart skipped a beat. This was not what he was expecting.

_"Wow. She's beautiful," _Futaba thought as he stared at the redhead. He then shook his head. _"How can someone who looks like that be the heir to a martial arts style? I mean, she doesn't look like a martial artist. "_

As he entered the room, an older woman that he took for Ranma's mother stood up.

"You must be Futaba," the older woman said. He answered her with a deep bow. "I'm Nodoka, Ranma's mother. May I introduce you to Ranma Saotome, your fiancée for the next three months," Nodoka said in a formal tone.

Mr. Shimeru took his cue and formally made his part of the introductions. "Ranma, this is Futaba Shimeru, your fiancé."

Futaba bowed toward Ranma. Ranma returned the bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Futaba said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ranma responded as her mother had coached her.

- / - / - / - /

Most of the time Ranma sat quietly and listen to her mother and Mr. Shimeru make small talk. Very little was said about the government project or anything really important to what led to the Saotome's being there. After what seemed like forever to the boy turned girl, the two adults rose as if on a unknown signal and headed for the door. The younger people followed.

"I'll visit every chance I get," Nodoka said to the son turned daughter. "And you be sure to do the same."

"Yes mother," Ranma said somewhat coolly, while thinking sarcastically, _"Thanks for leaving me to explain the important stuff."  
_  
Nodoka smile fell a bit and looked at her child with uncertainty in her eyes. With a final renewed smile and a bow to the Shimeru's, Nodoka made her exit. She had left, leaving Ranma in the care of the Shimeru's.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Well," Mr. Shimeru said grandly. "Why don't we go back into the family room and get to know each other better."

The group reentered the room and seated themselves.

"So Ranma," Mr. Shimeru began. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Ranma sighed, then smiled. _"Why not? If I tell'em everything, maybe I can get out of this quicker."  
_  
The conversation was pleasant and strangely relaxing for Ranma. She didn't hold anything back when telling them of her training, adventures, and misadventures. The Shimerus seemed to take everything she said at face value, even the weirder parts of her life and didn't even raise an eyebrow when Ranma referred to herself using male pronouns. After a bit, Ranma found herself relaxing and probably telling more than she should of, but it was liberating. After a week of being 'proper', Ranma found it felt good to vent. But what Ranma found the most relaxing for Ranma was there was no crazy rivals after him, no violent tomboy, no demanding mother, no dishonorable father demanding that she be honorable, no demanding mother, no one demanding that he marry them, no demanding mother, no one drugging him...

... and no demanding mother.

Ranma sighed. The Shimeru's were down right normal and Ranma discovered that it was rather nice to be around normal people for a change. There was no way in hell that she'd marry Futaba, she was sure of that. She may look like a girl, but that didn't mean she was one. But at least she could use the time to relax and maybe do something she rarely had time or peace to do: Think.

Any further musings that Ranma may have had were interrupted when Mr. Shimeru spoke to her. "When the government men visited us, they said you an usual condition. You mentioned something about a curse, could you go into more detail about it?"

Ranma swallowed hard and shifted around in her seat. She hated telling people about her curse. "Well," she started nervously, "it really started on the last leg of our training trip when my pop took me to 'this wonderful training ground' and..."

"... and that's how I got cursed." Ranma finished forty five minutes later.

There was silence in the room as each of the Shimeru family weighed Ranma's words.

"That's interesting," Futana said as she leaned forward, almost falling out of her top. "Would you mind showing us?"

"Futana!" The Shimeru patriarch scolded. "It is obviously an uncomfortable subject and we-"

"I don't mind," Ranma interrupted. "No one believes me until I show them anyway and the sooner I show you the better."

Ranma stood and looked around. "Is there anyplace that I can change? I don't want my kimono to get wet." She asked as she thought, _"Besides, my mom would kill me if I damage her old kimono."  
_  
After ushering Ranma to the changing room of the furo, she removed her kimono and changed into a blue robe that she had brought with her. She hesitated as she considered something important. _"Better take the panties off,"_ she thought. _"They hurt something awful when I change."  
_  
Upon returning to the family room, she found a kettle of warm water and several glasses of cold tap water on the table. The members of the Shimeru family sat on the long couch in expectation.

_"They're going to think I'm some kind of freak," _Ranma thought forlornly to herself, before looking at the silver lining, _"But there is no sure fire way to get out of this."_

"Now," Ranma said beginning the demonstration. "Hot water turns me back into a guy." She poured some hot water over her head reverting into his birth form. He let out the belt on the robe a bit to accommodate his male forms larger size. "And cold water turns me into a girl," he finished while picking up a glass and dumping it's contents over her head.

The room was silent as the occupants looked on Ranma with interest in their eyes. This was completely unexpected for the young Saotome. She was expecting gasps of shock, eyes wide in disgust or a lot of screaming and yelling. Instead the Shimerus looked almost blasé about it.

"And you think this is a curse?" Mr. Shimeru asked with the traces of a mirth in his voice.

Ranma looked at him for the briefest of moments before answering. "Of course it's a curse! How else would you describe it?"

Mr. Shimeru chuckled. His chuckling was joined by Futana and then Futaba.

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked. This was so far outside what she was expecting that she grew slightly irritated at the reaction she was getting. "Don't you think it's perverted?"

The laughing stopped and Ranma felt the temperature lower a bit in the room as the Mr. Shimeru cocked his head to the side and asked her. "What makes you think your curse is perverted?"

Ranma swallowed and nervously looked at the now neutral faces of the people in the room. "Well," Ranma said carefully. "It's just that's what everybody keeps telling me: My curse is perverted. That is... there's this... girl that I... kindasortslikealittle... keeps telling me I'm a pervert because of it."

Mr. Shimeru nodded as if he understood. "So because of that, you're a pervert."

"No!" Ranma objected. "Not really. Until recently I didn't know nothing about sex-, er, - I mean I don't, er -didn't... think that way."

The slip of the tongue didn't go unnoticed by Futana. She cocked an eyebrow and now took a renewed and deep interest in the redhead that she now knew was a virgin. "Ranma," Futana asked while leaning forward giving the cursed boy an eyeful of her cleavage. "What is a pervert?"

Futaba rolled his eyes, knowing his sisters partying and skirt-chasing ways.

Ranma tried not to ogled at the elder Shimeru child's barely contained assets and fumbled around verbally. "It's like... someone who is... perverted. You know. Like when someone does something perverted."

"So," Mr Shimeru asked pointedly. "Because you do something, like change sexes, that makes you a pervert?"

"No!" Ranma objected like before. "I'm not a pervert. I don't go stealing woman's underwear or grab their boobs like some of the other perverts I've seen do."

"So it's the actions that make one perverted then - not what you are, correct?" Mr. Shimeru asked.

Ranma sat and thought on that. It was true - it had to be true, otherwise she would be a pervert. "Yeah, I guess so," Ranma relented. "It's just hard to deal with sometimes. One second you're a guy, then next you're a girl."

Futaba nodded in understanding.

"Oh I wouldn't think it's that hard," Futana said smiling at the redhead and giving her an obvious look that made Ranma feel unclean. Ranma shivered involuntarily.

Mr. Shimeru nodded in understanding, he could relate to the problem that Ranma was having. Prejudice was one of the reasons why they kept the family secret so... secret. He seemed to ponder something before looking up at Ranma.

"I need to speak with my family about this," he said with a disarming smile. "Won't be a moment."

Ranma rose and bowed as she made her way back to the changing room. Secretly she smiled within. _"Yes! This will be over with faster than I thought," _Ranma thought to herself. _"If the Shimerus pull out of the exper-, expat-,er, test, then my honor will be intact."_

Before she could even make it to the changing room door, she heard her name called. _"That was quick," _she thought. Rather than having the Shimeru's wait for her to change, Ranma spun on her heel and headed back toward the family room.

"Ranma," Futaba said as he place a hand on Ranma's shoulder, leading her to the long couch. "I think you better sit down for this."

"Sit down for what?" Ranma asked, now wondering what was going on as she sat down to between Futana and Futaba on the long couch. Mr. Shimeru had moved to the easy chair across from her. _"They must be asking me to leave and think I'll get upset," _Ranma concluded.

"Can you keep a secret?" Shimeru asked seriously as he leaned forward. "Do you swear not to divulge anything that we may tell or show you."

Ranma was surprised and uncertain what was going on and hesitated. This was not quite what she was expecting. She had been burned badly in the past when it came to keeping secrets - the one with Ryoga came to mind, but the looks on the Shimeru family seem to speak volumes to her and she nodded. "I swear on my honor as a martial artist not to speak of whatever you show me."

Mr. Shimeru sized Ranma up and returned her nod. "You see, we don't think your 'curse' as you call it is a curse at all."

"Huh?" a puzzled Ranma asked. This was definitely not what she was expecting. "What else would you call a sex changing freak like me?" She asked bitterly.

Futana gripped Ranma by the shoulder and forced her to turn and face her.

"We would call it," Futana said as she shifted into the blond haired man from earlier, "normal."

Ranma's mind already laboring and overtaxed over the stress of her mother's "training" of the last week, meeting her new "fiancée", explaining her curse, the Shimeru family being unfazed by it, and now this. Ranma's mind did the only thing that it could manage to do at the moment: The Saotome Secret Technique.

In other words: It shut down.

With that, Ranma's world went unexpectedly black.

- / - / - / - /

Across the city, a meeting of great minds was taking place. One that would change the very shape of the future. One that will, for better or for worse, effect every human being on the Earth. One whose significance will be talked about and debated for hundreds of years to come, for it had changed the very direction what the human race thought of itself on a social, religious and philosophical level. Unfortunately we won't delve into that meeting here.

Instead, we'll move along to a meeting of not-so-great minds taking place at the Tendo Dojo.

"Saotome," Soun said over a game of Go. "I fear for the future of the schools."

"I too, old friend," the fat martial artist said as he pondered his next move.

"What I don't understand is why your wife went along with this insane scheme the government has," Soun stated somewhat pointedly. "She had always been so adamant about Ranma being manly."

Genma nodded. "I'm afraid it goes deeper that than, Soun." Genma said as he picked up one of the pieces, considered something, and then placed it in a new position. "I had a - discussion - with my wife over this."

Soun studied the moved piece and realized Genma must be just as disturbed over this turn of events as he was. Not once during the game did either one of them try to cheat. Soun also mused over Genma's definition of 'discussion'. Genma was still covered in bandages from the last 'discussion' he had with his wife.

"What do you mean old friend?" Soun finally asked as he fiddled idly with one of his pieces.

Genma sighed. "You know I told you the story about how I made the promise to make Ranma a man among men?" Soun nodded for him to continue. "Well there is another part of that story I haven't told you about."

Soun remained silent, wondering what foolish thing his friend did this time. Soun waited for Genma to continue. Genma lifted a cup of Sake to his lips and then lowered it without taking a sip. This surprised Soun - Genma must be more troubled by this than he thought.

"I mean the real reason," Genma said somewhat quietly, "why Ranma was to be raised a 'man among men' was to provide my wife with many grandchildren."

Soun nodded in understanding before commenting, "She does seem rather fixated on that."

Genma return Soun's nod. "More than you know."

Soun eyed his portly friend and watched Genma's face as he visibly assembled his thoughts. Thinking was usually difficult for the Saotome patriarch because he lacked practice on how to put thoughts together. Usually what thoughts he did manage to put together, didn't amount to much anyways.

"You see," Genma explained after a few moments of silence. "My wife wanted another child, a daughter, to complete the family." He fell silent for a brief moment before continuing. "Between the time Ranma was born and we left on our training trip, Nodoka and I tried to have more children."

Soun left eyebrow raised at that, but remained silent.

Genma let out an affirming grunt and continued. "We tried for years and finally went to a doctor. We found that Nodoka couldn't have anymore children. I forgot the exact reason, but since then my wife has been obsessed with grandchildren."

"That explains some things," Soun said. "But it doesn't explain why she went along with this experiment."

"Honor plays a big part in it," Genma said while raising the cup of Sake to his lips, this time taking a sip from it. "She truly feels that to turned down a request from the Emperor would be dishonorable - and knowing her she'd probably be right. Also she wouldn't want the family to be looked upon in a unfavorable light - in any case, this whole thing plays into her ulterior motive well."

"How so?"

"I think Nodoka doesn't care at this point whether Ranma sires a child or bears one. As long as she gets grandchildren out of it. She's looking at this whole test as a way of increasing the odds."

Soun rubbed his chin in contemplation, then nodded. "Yes, I see. If Ranma hates the boy - and I have no doubt he will - this may push him enough to settle down and marry Akane." Then Soun happily announced, "Then the schools will be joined!"

"Or he could settle down and marry anyone else for that matter," Genma pointed out deflating Soun before he got started. "But if the experiment works out and Ranma does settle down with this Futaba... either way Nodoka feels this is a win-win situation for her."

Soun looked at the game board without really looking at it. Both men were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"A cleverly played game, eh Saotome?" Soun mused out loud.

Genma looked up at his old training partner. "I don't think I played that last move very cleverly-"

"No, no, no old friend," Soun said in a voice laced with mirth. "I meant your wife. She couldn't ask for a better situation to get what she wants."

Genma nodded with a grunt. The two friends sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Saotome," Soun asked suddenly. "How good is you wife with that sword of hers? She always seemed rather clumsy with it."

Genma let out a snort. "Don't let that fool you, old friend. She was trained in one of the most dangerous kendo schools: Drunken Ryu Kendo. She had been trained by Won Fei Hung himself."

Soun's eyes widened at that. "You mean to tell me that your wife was trained by Won Fei Hung, the Drunken Master himself?"

Genma nodded, never taking his eyes off the Go board. "She was his prodigy. Nodoka is so good now that she doesn't even have to be drunk to use the schools techniques. She can get into the state of mind necessary without the use of drink."

The room fell silent as Soun digested that tidbit. "She truly is formidable then," Soun muttered.

"Yes," Genma agreed. "I first met her while watching a kendo tournament and witnessed the true might of Drunken Ryu Kendo. I begged to learn and she tried to teach it to me, however there were some drawbacks during the training."

"What was that?"

"Well," Genma said sheepishly. "During the training, I drank a little too much..."

_"I'm not surprised," _Soun thought to himself.

"... and woke up in bed - beside her."

Silence fell between them as Soun digested the meaning behind the tale.

"So that's-" Soun began, only to be cut off by a nod from his friend.

"Quite," Genma said. "That's how we ended up married."

- / - / - / - /

"Wha- What happened?" a confused Ranma asked as she slowly sat up, a cool rag falling from her forehead as she did.

"I'm sorry," Futana, back in her female body, said not-so-sheepishly. "You fainted when I changed."

_"Then it wasn't a dream," _Ranma thought as she blink-blinked recalling what happened. Then she realized what Futana said and protested, "I don't faint."

"You did," Futana pointed out.

"I don't faint," Ranma firmly stated.

"Okay," Futana said with a roll or the eyes. "You passed out."

"I don't pass pass out either," Ranma snorted as she sat up a little more.

Futana crossed her arms in exasperation. "Okay, how about this," she began. "Your brain decided that after a hard day of thinking that an unexpected nap was in order."

Ranma glared at the slightly older woman, thought a bit on that and then nodded. "Sounds about right."

Ranma rose to a seated position with the unasked for help of Futana and Futaba. Ranma cocked her head from one side to the other, making popping sounds, and stood up and stretched.

"Sorry about this," Ranma said while rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't mean to worry anybody."

"It's quite all right," Mr. Shimeru said sagely. "You probably weren't expecting what we had to show you."

Ranma now fully aware, turned to the dark hair woman. "So are you a guy are a girl?"

Futana laughed lightly. "I was born a girl and was able to change into a boy when I hit puberty."

"So you're really a girl?" Ranma asked carefully trying to not offend her hosts.

"Yes and no," Futana answered. "Let's just say I get great enjoyment from playing both sides of the field."

Futaba snorted.

"What?" Futana asked innocently as she leaned forward to see Futaba around Ranma.

"Your the biggest womanizer I know of," Fataba said to his sister. "Nothing in skirts is safe from you."

Ranma tried to wrap her mind around that: a woman being a womanizer. It was too big and didn't work out very well. "How," Ranma ventured to Futaba, "can a woman be a womanizer?"

"The same way your fiancé can be a girl."

"Huh?"

With that Futana reached around from the back at Ranma's partially open robe and opened it further, exposing Ranma's breasts. Futana then grabbed both of them and cupped and squeezed them together for Futaba to see.

"What the hell do yo-" Ranma started to protest and stopped as she noted something was happening to her fiancée. Futaba's eyes bulged out and a blushed rushed over his face then a definite and noticeable change happened. Ranma was suddenly staring slack jawed at a green-tinted hair girl that replace the black haired boy.

The silence that followed dragged on for a full minute. During that minute, Ranma's hands rose up on their own accord and patted down the front of the green haired girls chest. Feeling that Futaba's breasts were real, Ranma quickly retracted her hands and blink-blinked at Futaba.

"So you're really a girl?" Ranma finally asked, feeling a little too stunned to say anything else. Futana took advantage of Ranma's distraction and continued to knead and feel her breasts from behind.

"No," Futaba answered. "I'm kind of both."

"How can you be kinda both?" Ranma demanded still ignoring the now male hands that were lightly pitching at her nipples, causing them to stiffen involuntarily at the touch. "Did your family vacation at Jusenkyo or something?"

"No!" Futaba exclaimed. "This is normal for my family. Instead of having just an X and Y paired chromosomes, we have an extra X chromosome that can swap places under the right conditions."

"What in the hell does the english alphabet have to do with this?" Ranma asked, not really understanding. "I asked you about your curse AND WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

Futana quickly withdrew her, that is, his hands from Ranma's breasts as if they'd caught fire. Which was almost the case as Ranma's aura flared in irritation at being felt up. Mr. Shimeru cleared his throat to bring order back into the room.

Futaba shook her head. "It's not a curse," she explained. "It is normal for my family to change genders when we are... excited or something."

Ranma eyed the other girl. "Excited or something? Like how?"

Futaba looked at Ranma with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Ranma," she said quietly. "You are a very beautiful girl. That's enough excitement for anyone."

Ranma looked at Futaba in confusion before a light - dim one at that - lit up a dark corner of her mind -a dark corner that was taken up by scenes from 'The City Nights'. Looking down she finally notice that her robe was open fully exposing her generous assets to her hosts. Somehow Ranma's under-trained mind managed to put two and two together and get six and three quarters and with a small 'eep' Ranma closed the front of her robe and disappeared into the changing room.

After a few minutes where the Shimeru family stared blankly at one another, Ranma reentered the room in a red top and a nicely cut black skirt. She sheepishly looked at the others in the room before a determined look formed on her face before announcing, "We've gotta talk."

- / - / - / - / -

A few days later Ranma and Futaba were walking toward the school that Ranma would be attending for the next three months. Futaba was in his school uniform that comprised of a white, long sleeved button up shirt worn under a black jacket with matching trousers. Ranma on the other hand was dressed in the female version of the Komatane High School uniform - a spare one loaned to her by her 'fiancé'. Unlike Furinkan where it was a jumper type of dress, the ones at Komatane High were of the sailor suit type.

Ranma's uniform consisted of a skirt that ended just at the knees, a short pull over top that sported a broad, sailor type, white collar trimmed in a purplish strip that matched the color of the outfit. It also sported a green kerchief that was joined in the front with a purple slide. Ranma would've liked to wear her trademark black and red chinese outfits, but her mother had insisted on proper attire during Ranma's stay with the Shimeru's. Ranma also promised to stay a girl as much as possible during her stay and the dress code was strictly enforced at her new school. Between those two conditions she had to wear the uniform.

But really the main reason was her promise on her personal honor. There was no way she was going to be like her father.

"When we get to school, we are just friends - right?" Ranma said firmly.

"Right," Futaba agreed. "But remember: We can't keep this secret too long, the experiment is already making it into the newspapers and it will be only a matter of time."

"Yeah, yeah. Only thing we have to do is sit tight for the next three months and then get on with our lives, right?" Ranma continued, as if not hearing Futaba.

"Right," Futaba agreed.

"Nothing against you or anything, but I'm not marrying nobody right now. Especially a guy," Ranma said. "Right?"

Futaba sighed and stopped. "Ranma," he said to the redhead. "We been over this last night, the night before, and this morning. What are you worried about?"

"I just thought that we'd go over it one more time," Ranma said. "I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea."

"Well no one will," Futaba said. "I'll have to explain our plan to Misaki when we get to school."

The night of Ranma's arrival at the Shimeru's, they all sat down and talked about the next three months. It was a productive talk as far as Ranma was concerned, she learned that Futaba had someone he was already interested in and neither one of them wanted to pursue the engagement. With a united front, Futaba and Ranma worked on coming up with a plan and sticking to it. Failing that, they went with Mr. Shimeru's suggestion of a simple plan: Ranma and Futaba would go through the motions of the engagement, wait out the next three months and then get on with their lives. Honor intact.

The plan was simple. The plan was foolproof. The plan was perfect. And Ranma wondered what could go wrong - because of her past experience, she knew it usually did.

"Say," Ranma ventured. "You don't think that those government guys are watching us or something?"

"I doubt it, but just in case you'll should stay in your girl form - and we already talked about that too," Futaba pointed out. He stopped in his walk, causing Ranma to stop in hers. "Are you all right?"

Ranma looked at Futaba and then down the road that they were walking on. "Yeah," Ranma finally answered, "It's just that I wonder what else can happen to me now to screw my life up even more."

The two resumed their walk in silence for awhile before Ranma piped up again. "What's the name of your school again?"

"Komatane High," Futaba answered. "It's a little abnormal. I think you'll find it nothing like Furinkan."

Ranma snorted unladylike. "You don't know Furinkan."

"It's that bad?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Ranma answered with a shake of her head.

- / - / - / - / -

Ranma found herself standing before the principal, in an office that was decorated with different portraits and busts of super heros. The principal himself was an odd little man with a rounded head with a equally round mark on his forehead. Ranma was glad that there wasn't a palm tree growing from the top of the man's head, but still, her weirdness detector still rang loudly in her mind.

"Miss Saotome," Principal Hirouin said jovially. "We have made arrangements for you to be in the same class as Futaba."

"Yes sir," Ranma said. "How much do you..."

"Oh, I know everything," the round headed man said. "Don't worry, I've been informed of your allergy to hot water... just concentrate on your school work."

"Um. Yeah. Thank you," Ranma muttered as she thought to herself, _"Does everyone know what's going on?"  
_  
"By the way," Principal Hirouin asked mirthfully. "Do you believe in justice?"

Ranma blink-blinked at the odd little man, caught off guard by the question. "I, um, used to," she answered. "I wonder sometimes."

This brought Principal Hirouin up short. He blink-blinked at the redhead. "Why do you wonder, Miss Saotome?"

"With a life like mine," Ranma answered with a shrug, "sometimes you feel that there ain't no justice."

Principal Hirouin looked at Ranma for a brief moment before saying, "Well maybe in your time here, you'll discover justice in education. You see, that's my motto: Education with justice!"

Ranma blink-blinked in silence before muttering, "Ah... right," as she thought, _"Is every principal in Japan weird?"_

Principal Hirouin reached over and had the secretary summon Ranma's new home room teacher to the office.

In the large faculty room near the main school office, a man sat going over the files of one Ranma Saotome. He carefully studied the attached picture of a young, black-haired pigtailed man that seem to be glowing with a friendly cockiness.

_"Ranma Saotome,"_ the man thought. _"My new transfer student... yes, maybe we can be friends. Looking at his file, he seems in need of strong male bonding."_

Lost in his own personal fantasy, the man hugged the photo of Ranma to his chest, almost weeping with overpowering joy. Before he got too lost in his fantasy however, the loud speaker mounted on the wall paged him. _"Mr. Sabuyama, please report to the principal's office at once."  
_  
The man rose from his chair in barely contained excitement. He carefully replaced the photo of Ranma into the file, giving it a small caress as he did, before closing it and heading for the principal's office. Soon the handsome, tall, dark hair man in his mid-to-late twenties wearing a tweed sports jacket with matching trousers entered the principal's office.

Ranma was glad to see that her new teacher seemed more normal than the principal.

"Good of you to come," Principal Hirouin greeted the newcomer. "I would like to introduce you to your new student, Miss Ranma Saotome."

"**M-miss** Ranma Saotome?" Mr. Sabuyama asked, obviously shocked. "I thought the new student that was transfer from Furinkan was a male!"

"Yes, she is the transfer student from Furinkan," the principal confirmed. "This is Ranma Saotome, she will be attending here for the next three months or longer."

_"No chance in hell, three months and I'm out of here," _Ranma thought at the principal's comment.

"B-but Ranma Saotome is a male," Mr. Sabuyama protested. "I looked up **his** file just this morning."

"Oh that," Mr. Hirouin said with a dismissive wave. "Turns out that they have two Ranma Saotome's at Furinkan - one boy and one girl. Just like what we have here with the two Futaba Shimeru's."

Crestfallen and clearly acting disappointed, Mr. Sabuyama seem to ponder the words of the principal. Shaking off whatever occupied his mind, Mr. Sabuyama cleared his throat and introduced himself. "Welcome to Komatane High Miss Saotome, I'll be your homeroom teacher, Mr. Sabuyama."

"Uh... yeah, I mean, hi, er... thanks," Ranma said awkwardly, thrown off by this man's demeanor.

"I'm also a friend to all the bright young males here," Mr. Sabuyama added with a winning smile that seemed to gleam.

"That's... nice," Ranma commented in confusion to what that statement meant before she followed her new teacher to her class.

Out in the hall, Ranma found herself trailing behind Mr. Sabuyama. She took the opportunity to study him and pondered why he had a change in attitude. He came into the office acting like a normal teacher, then... he started weirding out. Ranma caught little snippets of him muttering to himself with phrases like: "I can't believe Ranma's a girl...", "supposed to be a male...", and "Oh Ranma, my ideal of youth...".

Curious as to why he was muttering like this about her, Ranma decided to find out what the matter was. So using her highly honed skill in tactfulness, she asked: "What the hell's your problem?"

Mr. Sabuyama stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face Ranma. He narrowed his eyes on the smaller girl and said, "I was expecting the male Ranma Saotome to show up today. I was hoping that we could become... friends."

Ranma blink-blinked as she looked up at the teacher, lost to any connotations that possibly could be in his statement. She shrugged her shoulders and reached out with a hand, "I guess we could be friends, if you want."

The older man suddenly straightened and folded his arms over his chest. He looked down upon Ranma's outstretched hand as if she were holding a bug in it and snorted. Ranma dropped her arm in confusion.

"What I like are steamy male relationships," Mr. Sabuyama said while suddenly pointing at Ranma, making her lean back away from his invading finger. "A girl like you would be nothing but trouble for that kind of relationship!"

Ranma looked cross-eyed on the tip of the finger before her nose and allowed her mind to concentrate on what could be the problem. With her limited knowledge and not really fully understanding the why's and what's of situations like this, she drew a blank. She rethought using everything that she picked up in her 'facts of life' training that her mother put her through the previous week and still drew a blank.

With nothing coming to mind, Ranma continued to stare cross-eyed at his finger in front of her nose before she grunted in an affirmative manner.

Withdrawing his arm, Mr. Sabuyama turned on his heal and headed down the hallway. Ranma blink-blinked at his retreating back and followed, this time at a respectful distance. For some reason that she couldn't quite figure out, Ranma found herself being glad as hell to be in girl mode at the moment.

- / - / - / - / -

Apparently Misaki was informed of the experiment with everyone else, since she was considered an 'involved party' in Futaba's life. Still, she greeted Ranma warmly as they meet before class. Futaba was there, but was being harassed by members of what Ranma assumed was the wrestling team. Ranma and Misaki didn't have much time to say much of anything before Mr. Sabuyama returned to the classroom and had Ranma do her introduction to the rest of the class.

It couldn't have gone anymore weirder.

After writing her name on the blackboard as she was asked to, she turned to address her new classmates.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, pleased to meet'cha." She said clearly. "I'll only be attending for the next three months, but I hope we'll get along in that time."

A hand raised. The owner of the hand was a blond hair girl, her hair done in a long ponytail that extended down to her waist and tied off with a small bow. She wore glasses and gave off an air that reminded Ranma of Nabiki.

Mr. Sabuyama called on the girl,"Yes, Negiri?"

"Is it true that your transfer here was part of the RTP committee project?" the blond asked with what Ranma swore was dollar signs in her eyes. Yes, definitely like Nabiki, Ranma concluded.

"Umm..., well. Kinda," Ranma stammered out, caught off guard by the question. _"Aww, man,"_ Ranma lamented before complaining to herself, _"Crap! How'd she find out? I was hoping to keep that under wraps for longer than this - like four months."  
_  
The classroom broke into quiet mummers as the students speculated among themselves over the newest addition to their class being engaged to one of them.

"So, who are you engaged to?" Negiri asked pointedly. The rest of the class leaned forward in their desks, waiting for the redhead's response.

"I'm..., er..., um...," Ranma was at a loss. She didn't want to say and looked around the classroom in hopes of getting out of answering the question. She caught a nod and reassuring look from Futaba. Ranma's sighed and her shoulder's sagged as she answered, "Futaba Shimeru."

"Noooo!" a cry rang out in the classroom from - Mr. Sabuyama. His face betrayed several emotions: Surprise, shock, grief, and finally hate. The last being directed at a certain redhead. Mr. Sabuyama stood by his desk, shaking with overpowering emotion before calming.

"I need to make a phone call," he said quickly as he stalked across the room, towards the door. He gave Ranma a wide berth as he passed her before addressing the class, "Study quietly."

Ranma, still at the front of the class stared at the closed door that the teacher just exited and blinked. "What in the hell is his problem?" she asked to no one.

Silence ruled the classroom for all of three seconds before every person in the room started to bombard her with questions.

- / - / - / - /

The classes were as boring as the ones at Furinkan. Ranma kept finding herself dozing lightly in spite of her best efforts to stay awake. The teacher, whose name Ranma didn't bother to catch, didn't seem too interested in keeping her awake and Ranma took the opportunity to... meditate on life in general. So what if her mantra sound suspiciously like a light snore? It got the job done.

It was after one unusually loud... chat, an eraser made contact with the forehead of Ranma. She was so into her meditation that she failed to sense its approach and therefore, failed to dodge. A halo of chalk dust surrounded Ranma's head as the eraser fell onto the floor.

"Huh? Wha-?" Ranma said intelligently as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Miss Saotome," The instructor intoned. "If you can't stay awake in class, maybe you can in the hallway - holding buckets."

"Ahhh... no. That's okay," Ranma said sheepishly. "I'm very sorry, I'll stay awake."

The instructor eyed the redhead. Ranma realizing that she wasn't acting 'proper', stood and bowed toward the teacher. "I'm very sorry sir," Ranma said, trying to sound sincere as she could manage. "I won't disturb the class again."

The man glared at the girl before snorting and returning to his lecture.

Light chuckles and giggles filled the room at Ranma's expense as she sat back down with a sigh. This was not fun. Ranma looked around at the faces around her and then back at the front where Mr. - whoever - was explaining... something that she wasn't sure of, and to the girl sitting to her right. Ranma had found herself sitting two seats up from where Futaba was sitting next to Misaki, his girlfriend.

Seeing nothing else to do, Ranma settle into her seat further as the teacher droned on and on.

- / - / - / - /

Everyone relaxed between classes as the teachers were switched out. During the respite, Misaki, Ranma and Futaba got the opportunity to chat with one another. There didn't seem to be any awkwardness, despite the circumstances that brought Ranma to this school.

"Futaba told me of what your plan is," Misaki said reassuringly to Ranma. "I'm not blaming you for what's happened."

"Ah.. thanks," Ranma said, slightly stunned. No one blaming her? But didn't everybody blame her?

"Futaba tells me you're the heir to a martial arts school," Misaki said as the three of them relaxed in their seats. "How good are you at martial arts?"

"Heh, I'm the best," Ranma stated. "I've trained in the art since I was able to walk."

Misaki eyed her new classmate. "Are you going to try out for any clubs?" she asked.

Ranma cocked her head in thought before shaking it, "Nah, I'm only going to be here for three months. Besides I never got into any of that at my old high school - I don't see any reason to now."

Misaki nodded absently as Futaba rolled his eyes slightly. "If you knew some of the clubs here," he commented. "You won't believe how aggressive they are when it comes to recruiting new members."

Ranma gave Futaba a questioning look.

"Let's just say when it comes to new members," Futaba continued, "they're not afraid to get physical."

Ranma gave him a warm smile and cracked her knuckles. "Just let them try," she said evenly.

"No. Not with you," Misaki clarified. "With each other - the clubs will fight among themselves."

Ranma blinked at her classmate before her shoulders sagged. "Damn. I was hoping for a workout."

Silence fell among them for a moment before Ranma cocked her head again, making popping sounds. "Can I ask both of you something?" she ventured.

"Sure," Futaba answered with a shrug.

"What's with Mr. Sabuyama? He seems really... odd."

Misaki and Futaba looked at one another before looking back at the redheaded girl.

"Mr. Sabuyama is... gay," Futaba answered carefully.

"He didn't seem too happy to me," Ranma responded without missing a beat. "In fact earlier he seemed pretty upset that I wasn't a guy like he thought I was going to be."

Misaki giggled as Futaba just stared at Ranma. Misaki's giggling subsided when she realized that Ranma wasn't joking - she hadn't a clue to what Futaba's answer meant. Ranma, for her part, just stared blankly back at them.

"Ranma," Futaba began carefully. "When I say the Mr. Sabuyama is gay, I mean he is a homosexual."

Ranma blinked dumbly at Futaba.

Misaki just shook her head. "Ranma where have you been all you life?"

"Oh, traveling and training in the art," she responded innocently. "Why?"

"Ranma," Misaki said while trying to figure out how anyone could be this ignorant. "What Futaba means is that Mr. Sabuyama is into guys."

By looking at Ranma's face, it was obvious that she still didn't get it.

"Ranma," Misaki said patiently. "You know about sex - right?"

Ranma recalling her mother's lessons in that area, nodded her head jerkily.

"Well," Misaki attempted to carefully word. "Mr. Sabuyama is into guys, like guys would be into girls. Understand?"

Ranma rolled that around in her mind. Misaki and Futaba's words pin-balled off of several ideas that lurked in the darkest recesses of her mind, ideas that she vaguely had a grasp on. Using her powers of deduction, Ranma manage to reach the only conclusion she could. "You mean Mr. Sabuyama is like Futaba, he changes into a girl and chases guys?"

Futaba and Misaki face-faulted hard against the desktops.

- / - / - / - /

Ranma rinsed the sweat out of her hair and quickly soaped up, gymnastics was surprisingly fun and blended itself well with her martial arts style. Though the instructor was a taskmaster, Ranma found the exercises easy and went a little overboard. Most of all, it put the disquieting knowledge of Mr. Sabuyama's nature out of her mind for the moment.

_"The uneven bars were the most fun," _Ranma thought as she rinsed the soap from her hair. _"Though I shouldn't have played tag with the ceiling."_

Ranma removed the bar of soap from the pocket in the tiled wall and ran it across her arms. _"Misaki was right, no sooner that I dismounted with a quadruple twist, I had the captain of the Gymnastics Team try to get me to join." _

Ranma bent over and started scrubbing her legs. _"Then after I explained it was all martial arts, then the captain of the Martial Arts Team is right there and tries to get me to join."  
_  
Standing upright, Ranma ran the soap over her torso. _"Then he tries to test me to see how good I am, and I end up pinning down in nothing flat and the captain of the Wrestling Team shows up and..."  
_  
She sighed. _"This school is as crazy as Furinkan,"_ she lamented, recalling how each club was issuing challenges for the right to have Ranma in their team. _"At least I put a stop to it by pointing out I'll only be here for a short time and didn't feel right joining any team because of that."  
_  
Ranma felt the cool water cascade down her body, taking the remains of the soap with it. She sighed in relief that the showers in the girls locker room had individual stalls, not one big open area like the boy showers at Furinkan. With the green tiled wall before her where the shower head was mounted and the grey-colored stall walls towering over her on either side, and the chest height stall door behind her, it was easy for her to ignore the other naked girls in the room. The locker room was another matter.

She had found the locker room a bit of a challenge. It seemed that every other girl coming up to her, half naked and asking her questions. They were all trying to be friendly and help the 'new girl' fit into her new environment. Misaki was there, seeing that they were in the same class, and helped the obviously distressed Ranma by deflecting some of the girls that were curious about the newcomer. If Ranma wasn't as desensitized to the female flesh as she was, thanks to the curse and Shampoo always glomping her in the furo, she'd have nasally bleed to death by the time the sixth pair of boobies jiggle by her.

Ranma wasn't too thrilled about the gym uniforms either. The tee-shirt was fine since they matched the male version nicely. The shorts though, resembled bikini bottoms and looked close enough to panties for Ranma's comfort. Ranma sighed and reminded herself the her honor rested on her sticking through this.

_"Just two more months, twenty eight days, fourteen hours, forty minutes and thirteen seconds if I figure right,"_ Ranma thought to herself as she dressed back into her school uniform.

"It's okay you know," Misaki whispered softly to Ranma as they walked back to their classroom, relatively alone. Ranma blinked at her. "I know, Futaba told me about your curse."

Ranma paled.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, noticing that Ranma's face drain of blood.

"I'm not a pervert," Ranma defended herself in hushed tones. "It's a curse, I can't help it."

Misaki looked at the now quaking redhead. "Ranma, it's okay," she said in soothing tones. "I don't think you're a pervert."

Ranma stopped shaking and looked at the smiling face of her classmate. For some reason it put her at ease. "Y-you don't?" Ranma asked, with a mix of confusion and hope.

"No you're just someone whose has an idiot for a father," Misaki said while smiling broader. "Besides, from what I saw in the locker room, you're as much a girl as the rest of us."

Ranma's right eyebrow twitched.

- / - / - / - /

Time went by quickly and to Ranma's surprise, quietly. Over the course of the last few weeks, Ranma noticed that Futaba would show up in girl form from time to time. Futaba had explained the ruse of having two identities and Ranma was surprised that no one was able to figured it out. Then again, Ranma herself got by pretending to be Ranko Tendo without anyone catching on. How may people can do a complete sex change from male to female right down to the plumbing? Ranma decided to let that thought go - it hurt her head too much to think about it.

The clubs had left her alone after she'd explained that she was just there temporarily. She did offer to help out with the Martial Arts Club during her stay. They were not much of a challenge, but it kept her somewhat occupied.

At the moment Ranma was at her favorite part of the school day: Lunch. Nothing else, not even P.E. came close to the sheer pleasure of mass inhaling vast quantities of food. Over the last few weeks, Ranma discovered that Mrs. Shimeru was almost as good a cook as Kasumi. Especially when it came to packing lunches. She also didn't seem to mind when Ranma asked for an extra helping 'to make it through the day'.

As Ranma ate, blurring her chopsticks, she noticed her fiancée in girl mode, dressed in a female uniform enter the room.

_"He - she, whatever, is cute as a girl,"_ Ranma caught herself thinking, before scolding herself for thinking what she suspected were perverted thoughts. _"Why is he in his girl form this time?"  
_  
Ranma watched Futaba as she gracefully crossed the room. Futaba waved to an classmate and sat down next to the redhead. With chopsticks in hand with bits of food dangling from them, Ranma continued to stare at her currently female fiancée.

"What?" Futaba asked, noticing Ranma's stare.

Ranma realizing what she was staring, snapped out of it. "I was just wondering... why are you like that right now?"

Futaba looked embarrassed. "Well... okay, it's like this: I got a little excited watching Misaki on the track and felt the change come over me. So my male half went home sick, while my female half came to class the rest of the day."

Ranma resumed inhaling her food, pausing to ask, "From just watching her on the track? What's so exciting about that?"

Futaba blushed slightly. "It's the way she moves when she jogs."

Ranma stared dumbly at the green-tinted haired girl, not understanding the explanation at all.

"Does the school know?" Ranma asked, changing the subject.

"The principal knows and keeps it secret. He says he owes my mom," Futaba explained while munching on her lunch. "Seems like my mom has a lot of pull."

Ranma stopped inhaling her food for a moment - a breif moment, before polishing her lunch off. "About your mom," Ranma ventured. "What does she do? I mean, I hardly ever see her."

Futaba cocked her head to one side in concentration. "I really don't know," she answered. "I know a helicopter has picked her up for work once or twice. I never really thought about it."

Ranma blink-blinked at her now currently female fiancée. Shaking her head slightly, she asked, "About Misaki, how'd she find out about you?"

Futaba sighed. "Doesn't matter, she knows. When she first found she was angry with me. It took a while for her to forgive me."

Ranma sat and digested that bit of news. "Wait," she said as she realized something. "How can you two be together when..." Ranma finished the question with a wave of her hand at Futaba's current female state.

"I'm working on it," Futaba explained. "My sister, Futana, has better control of it, but it is not complete. I've been trying different types of meditation, but so far no luck."

"How about your dad?" Ranma asked. "Surely he knows a way to control your - condition."

Futaba thought a bit and looked at Ranma in the eyes. "I can't tell you here, but I'll have him explain more when we get home."

Ranma nodded.

- / - / - / - /

Ranma followed Futaba , who was back as a guy, entered the Shimeru residence, kicked off their shoes and headed deeper into the house. Along the way they lost their book bags and placed their lunch boxes in the kitchen. Ranma noted that Mrs. Shimeru was absent as they made their way to the main room. There, they presented themselves before Mr. Shimeru, who had his nosed buried in a newspaper.

"Dad?" Futaba asked carefully. "Can you explain some more about our family condition to Ranma?"

"I don't know if there is anything left to explain," Mr. Shimeru said as he looked up from his newspaper. "We pretty much explained everything to her on her first day here. Is there something the matter?"

"For your... condition, is there anyway to... stay a guy if you wanted to?" Ranma asked carefully. She was dimly becoming aware of her cluelessness in certain areas of her life and she didn't want to offend.

Mr. Shimeru eyed the couple. He carefully folded the newspaper and set it aside. Being a parent, he noticed that the two were standing side-by-side. Closely side-by-side. Could it be...?

"I thought you two agreed to just go through the motions of the engagement," he said as he looked over the young couple. "When did you change your mind?"

Ranma and Futaba stared dumbly the elder Shimeru before a "Huh?" and "What?" came from the pair at the same time.

"Why are you be interested in Futaba staying a man?" questioned Mr. Shimeru quickly with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well...," Ranma began, slightly nervous as to her host's behavior. She turned to Futaba for any answers and upon seeing nothing helpful coming from him, she turned her attention back to Mr. Shimeru and continued. "It's just that... there is a girl that Futaba likes and she likes him, but he keeps changing. I just what to know if there is anything that would keep him a guy so that they can be together."

Mr. Shimeru nodded his head. Yes, something has changed. Apparently the unexpected had happened and the two were taking the engagement seriously now.

"I... see," Mr. Shimeru said quietly. "Well, there have been reports in the past where members of our clan have managed to control the change. You see there is a special gland that secretes the hormones that triggers the change. The gland is usually activates when we are excited, but there are reports that it can be controlled consciously by meditation. Futana is close, but her control is far from prefect."

Futaba pondered his father's words. "I've been trying to stay a guy by practicing meditation. Is there a special type of meditation I can try?"

"I've only heard stories, "Mr. Shimeru clarified. "Nothing certain - I can give you what books I have on it, but I'm afraid those stories mentioned that it took years of hard work to accomplish it. I'm afraid that when it comes to a physical relationship you two may have to settle for switching sexes."

Ranma blinked-blinked at the mustached man, completely lost now to where the conversation was going. Futaba's right eyebrow began to twitch since he was quicker on the uptake.

"Dad, are we talking about the same thing?" Futaba asked, in an exasperated way.

"You're asking about staying a guy so that you two can..." Mr. Shimeru voice trailed off as he realized that he was missing part of the puzzle.

"Dad!" Futaba complained loudly. "We're not like that!"

"Oh," Mr. Shimeru said dumbly to the pair. "Well... to answer your question Ranma, there is away to control the change, but it takes time."

"If it's a technique, I'll have it down in no time" Ranma said, "I can learn it and help Futaba practice it."

"You can try," Mr. Shimeru answered with a side long glance at the redhead, "I never was able to get as close as Futana has. Not many can. I had to give birth to Futana and Futaba."

The hollow sound of Ranma's head hitting the floor resounded through the room. Mr. Shimeru rushed over to Ranma as Futaba was helping her back into her feet while checking her over for injuries. The Shimeru's quickly got Ranma onto a seat before continuing.

"You gave birth to your kids?" Ranma asked, stunned at the revelation. "You mean to tell me that you are their mother?"

"Yes and no," the Shimeru patriarch said. "I did give birth to them, but I am their father."

Ranma brain shorted out for a moment before reengaging. "You can't be their father. Father's are men and men can't give birth," Ranma pointed out trying to grasp the situation better.

Mr. Shimeru sighed.

"Ranma," he said softly and patiently. "It's the only way for my line to continue. If the only way you were able to have kids was to bear them yourself, would you do it?"

"No way! I'm a guy," Ranma answered quite defensively. After living with the Shimerus for the last few weeks, Ranma was now unsure what really made a man a man and a woman a woman. In this household they seem so interchangeable and it scared the hell out of her. Especially Futana.

Mr. Shimeru leaned forward, pealed off his fake mustache and changed to his girl form. The male clothing sagging about her now lighter frame. "Are you saying I'm less of a father because I bore my children?."

Ranma opened her mouth, but her protest died on her lips.

"Tell me Ranma," Mr. Shimeru began while changing back into his guy form. "What would happen if you married a woman that you loved deeply, only to find that she couldn't carry a baby for medical reasons? What would you do if you both badly wanted children of your own? Could you see yourself carrying you and your wife's child?"

Ranma opened her mouth in an obvious retort, but was stopped by Mr. Shimeru's upheld hand. "No," she, now he said. "Think about it. Truly think about it."

Ranma stared at the older woman, man - whatever and contemplated the question. Ranma knew her life was getting weirder and weirder, but carrying a baby? To have kids? If it was the only way?

To have a family?

With the women Ranma loved?

"I don't know," Ranma finally answered truthfully.

Mr. Shimeru nodded in satisfaction at the younger girl. "You see Ranma, under the right conditions you'd be surprised at what you are capable of doing."

"But havin' a kid," Ranma said quietly with a shake of her head. "I don't know."

"You're still young," Mr. Shimeru said with a smile. "You don't have to know at this point in your life. But if it ever comes down to doing what I had to do to have kids, it won't make you less of who you are."

Ranma nodded dumbly as another mental barrier between male and female fell in her mind.

- / - / - / - /

Ranma was washing herself down with lukewarm water, warm enough to be more comfortable than cold, but not enough to trigger the change. She had promised on her honor to stay female as much as possible for the duration of the experiment, and since her honor is the only real thing she had left, she stuck to the agreement. Ranma was in the midst of lathering up her body when Futana knocked softly on the bathroom door and entered.

Ranma 'eeped' and shut her eyes tightly.

"Hope you don't mind," Futana said smiling as she sat down next to Ranma and grabbed a bar of soap. "I just need to clean up before going out."

Ranma jerkily shook her head, sending water droplets across the room.

Futana noticed Ranma's tightly shut eyes.

"Ranma," she said gently. "It's okay. We're all girls here. I have nothing that you haven't seen before. Open your eyes."

Ranma shook her head again.

_"This is going to take some work," _Futana thought to herself before saying firmly, "Ranma, open your eyes. I won't bite." As an afterthought she mentally added, "_Yet."_

Ranma pried one eye open and looked at a naked Futana beside her and immediately shut it again.

"No. No way," Ranma protested. "I'm not going to be a pervert."

Futana smiled. This was fun. "And why would looking at me make you a pervert?" she asked.

"Because your nak-, er... you... don't have any clothes on," Ranma stammered out.

"And because I'm naked, that make you a pervert?" the dark haired girl asked.

"No!" Ranma protested. "I-it's just that..." Ranma started mentally grasping for straws, "... you'll think I'm a pervert."

"No I won't," Futana said firmly and then more playfully, "C'mom, open your eyes and let's see those peepers."

Ranma was now visibly trying to control her breathing. Years of self discipline went out the window ever time she got caught in a situation like this. Ranma was always at a loss and never could think of ways out of things like this.

"Are you afraid?" Futana asked mockingly.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'," Ranma said with her eyes still glued shut.

"I think you are," Futana said coyly as she lathered up. "For such a big, bad martial artist, you sure scare easily."

"I ain't afraid of nothin'," Ranma reaffirmed. Futana was pushing all the right buttons.

"Prove it," Futana dared. "Open your eyes."

Ranma, despite of the coolness of the water she'd been using, started to sweat. She swallowed hard, desperately trying to find a way out of what her pride had gotten her into. Finding no solutions, Ranma lowered her head and opened her eyes.

"They're open," Ranma said flatly.

Futana bent over from her seated position in order to confirm this. "I can't see," she stated. "Your hair is in the way. Look up - don't be scared."

Ranma was caught between what she felt was decency and what something she'd never admit to: fear. Screwing up her courage, she slowly raised her head. What greeted her was Futana in all her naked glory, smiling at her.

"See?" Futana said mirthfully. "I'm not that bad looking."

"No, that's not it," Ranma said in her defense while trying not to look at the other woman's naughty bits. "It's just that... I'm really a guy and for you to be here-"

"Doesn't make you a pervert," Futana firmly finished Ranma's sentence.

Silence fell between the two as Futana continued to wash up and Ranma tried to think of a snappy comeback. This being Ranma, nothing came to her mind.

"You know, if you think about it," Futana said while rinsing the soap from her body. "You're pretty lucky."

Ranma blink-blinked at that. "What do you mean lucky?"

"Well you can change by using water," Futana said as she stood, putting a particularly very naughty bit of her anatomy at eye level with the still seated Ranma. "We change when ever we get excited."

Bug eyed from the view, Ranma watched Futana ease herself into the furo. Ranma collected enough of herself to finally stammered out, "Y-you c-call t-that l-lucky?"

Futana nodded from her new place. "Sure. You can play both sides of the field," she explained. "I can too - after some mental discipline, but I can always slip in an awkward moment. You would not have that problem as long as you avoided water."

_"Both sides of the field?" _Ranma wondered. "What do you mean by 'both sides of the field'?"

Futana blink-blinked at the redhead. "You mean you never thought of... 'doing it' with anybody?"

Ranma blink-blinked in return. She cross referenced the term 'doing it' with what she knew, completely unaware of the sexual connotations, and came up with a blank. Ranma blink-blinked again before asking, "Doing what?"

Futana looked dazed at Ranma for a moment, then shook her head. "_Ohh,"_ she thought with controlled lust. _"She is so ripe for the plucking."_

The quietness between them grew into a uncomfortable silence. Ranma didn't like the look that seem to light in the back of the other girls eyes. She shifted on the washing stool to get a little more comfortable.__

"What?" Ranma asked, breaking the silence.

Futana came back to the here and now. "Doing it," she explained, "is another term for sex. You do know what sex is, don't you?"

Ranma nodded her head jerkily, not wanting anymore lessons in the 'facts of life' at the moment.

"Well," Futana continued, "both sides of the field means you can have sex with girls... and guys."

Ranma's eyes widened at the realization. "No way. No way in hell."

"Why?" Futana questioned. "You have the body for it. It would be a shame to waste it."

"No way," Ranma stubbornly said. "I don't think that way." _"I can't think that way," _she mentally added, reaffirming her vocal objections.

"You don't now," Futana pointed out. "What about later? Don't tell me you haven't been curious. You'd have to be dead not to be. You can't tell me you haven't checked your girl form out."

Ranma remembering her explorations, when she was alone in the Tendo's furo, and how it felt during her week of 'training', just stared at the smiling woman in the bath as a raging blush crept over her face and upper torso.

"You have!" Futana gleefully said as Ranma blush deepened into incredible levels. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"I don't want to talk about it," Ranma mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Her blush deepened to red-hot poker levels as Ranma desperately tried to get herself under control. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, Ranma swore she heard it thumping in her ears.

"That's okay," Futana said as she rose from the furo, water cascading off her naked form, giving Ranma an eyeful. "But when you're ready to talk - or anything more - you'll know where to find me."

Ranma watched the older girl move with grace out of the bathing room, trying to keep her emotions and other unfamiliar and... new, exciting, and graphically perverted thoughts in check- she wasn't very successful since the free show Futana was giving her. Once Ranma was alone, she managed to calm down from the unexpected - excitement - and reactions of her body of the moment. As she was relaxing, she focused and pondered on the older girl's behavior, trying to see what Futana was leading up to and feared the conclusions.

"I wonder what that was all about?" she said out loud, hoping to convince herself that she was still as innocent before this all started.

Picking up her bath where it was interrupted, she sighed at her lack of knowledge that led to her fear. This was also accompanied by the realization that there was more in life that she needed to know other than martial arts - and that was a slightly depressing realization.

- / - / - / - /  
- / - / - / - /

Notes:

Yes, yes - I know: I should be working on my other story. But thanks to this one, I managed to overcome a nasty bout of writer's block that had stalled me. Doing this was easier than beating my head on the desk - and it hurt less too.

As for the reviews from the last chapter, I was completely caught off guard by the number of responses that I received. This story really seemed to strike an unexpected cord in many people. For the most part, people seemed to like the story except for my depiction of Nodoka. There, the reaction ranged from 'worst mother of the year' to 'I want to reach out and bitch-slap her'.

Good. Then I succeeded in communicating what I wanted to about Nodoka's character.

Then there was the reviews that wanted either Ranma to 'F it' and bail or go postal. While I originally had a long, draw-out explanation to post at the end of this chapter, I decided to trim it down to this: I wanted to try to start Ranma as in character as I could within the limitations of the plot. Having Ranma do some of the things suggested, while might be fun, would not have been in Ranma's character. Doing some of the suggestions, in the end, would have made the character irrelevant.

Those who suggested Ranma committing suicide to avoid a request from the Emperor: Not only that would be a big dishonor for Ranma, but to his whole clan as well. Dishonoring himself and others is not something Ranma would do.

Remember: Being dead is one thing, being dishonored is far, far worse.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following from FukuFics 'dot' com for their input an pre reading (listed in order of appearance): Stratagemini, WarGiver, gsteemso, Yrael, J. St.C. Patrick, and Phoenix. If I miss listing anyone, I apologize (sorry for misspelling your name Strat's).

Just to answer the question: Yes. I am working on part ten of the University section of Aftermath. It is out to the pre-readers for a second pass at this very moment.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 3

A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in

-o-o-o-o-o-o  
-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been around a month since Ranma came to live with the Shimerus and everything she thought she knew about men and women was, to put it lightly, thrown out the window. The window wasn't far enough to really describe how far her notions were thrown, out of Japan maybe - hell, the Pacific rim. No, all of Ranma's ideas about men and women were merrily waving at space probe Voyager as it passed it by, on its way out of the solar system.

During her stay, Ranma had taken note of how Mr. Shimeru behaved when he was a she. It was like it was still him, but it wasn't. It would be like he just would feminize his behavior, but underneath it all it was still Mr. Shimeru. When he was a he, he was definitely a he. He? She? Whatever.

Ranma also noticed the way Futaba acted when he was a she and the same applied. When Futaba was a guy, there was no doubt that he was a guy. When Futaba changed forms it was... he, or she was still Futaba but she was also definitely a girl too. A good looking girl for that matter, Ranma noticed. But no matter what form Futaba was in, Misaki was willing to stand by her... him... whatever.

As for Futana, the less Ranma saw of her, especially him, the better. Futana seemed the least changed when she, uh - changed. She acted like a pervert when she was a she as well as when she was a he. Futana seemed to enjoy teasing Ranma with her female body and making Ranma feel in ways she wasn't ready to explore yet. Or worse, Futana would also come on to Ranma in her male body, definitely raising questions that Ranma didn't even want to think about yet.

Life was confusing enough for Ranma just trying to keep everybody's his/her selves straight...

... and the pronouns were killing her.

In spite of the problems with Futana and the gender issues, or maybe because of the gender issues, Ranma found herself in the unthinkable position of being surrounded by people who actually understood how she felt. Right now, Ranma found herself doing something that would have been out of character for her just a little over a month ago: Talking. No death threats, no name calling, nothing leading to violence of any kind. Just plain ol' talking and enjoying herself because of it.

Futaba and Misaki were in the guest room as Ranma was going through her things. They were making small talk and comparing notes on the meditation techniques that Ranma was trying to teach Futaba. They had been making progress and Misaki often joined them in the exercises. As they were talking, Ranma was sorting through her underwear trying to separate them into two piles: One she can barely tolerate and the other was too painful to tolerate.

"Why do you wear underwear like this anyway?" Misaki asked, looking over Ranma's collection. "It can't be comfortable all the time."

"Tell that to my mom," Ranma answered despondently. "She thinks it'll help make an impression."

"Oh, it makes an impression all right," Misaki giggled.

"If you've been wearing these things at night," Futaba added while holding up something sheer, "No wonder Futana's been sneaking in here so much. To her, this is like an open wound in shark infested waters - and she's the shark."

"Yeah, but my mom-," Ranma began before being cut off by Misaki.

"This is the same mom that expected you to be raised as a man among men by your father?" Misaki asked pointedly. "The same father who sold you for some fish and rice?"

"Um... yeah," Ranma replied uncertain, "and pickles."

"You, me and Futaba are going underwear shopping for you next Saturday," Misaki announced.

"No... that's all right," Ranma said nervously, being more unsettled by the idea of shopping for underwear.

"Ranma," Misaki said while leaning forward. "Trust me, unless you're intending on bedding someone, no one wears underwear like this everyday."

Ranma's eyes widened on that before nodding in consent. "Okay, but can you help me though? I know nothing except what my mom told me."

Misaki nodded. "Yes we'll help you. It's settled then: This Saturday, we go shopping for some real underwear for you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma was chatting with Misaki and her friend, Negiri as Futaba was pulled aside by Motomura, the Wrestling Team's captain. As Ranma was only half paying attention to Negiri as she described the possible money making opportunities on fencing hair gel that she bought at a discount, Ranma was really keeping one eye on what was going on in the corner where Futaba was. The discussion seemed somewhat heated from where Ranma was sitting, but she remained with her female friends at the moment. After a few moments, Futaba returned to the group.

"What was that all about?" asked a curious Ranma.

"Oh, they just wanted me to ask you to join the Wrestling Team again," Futaba answered. "I told them you made it clear that you were not interested, but they made me promise to ask you anyway."

Ranma snorted. "I'm a martial artist, not a wrestler."

"That may be true," Misaki interjected. "But you impressed the hell out of Motomura when you pinned him down in nothing flat."

Negiri eyes widened as an obvious thought crossed her mind. "You'll do it!" she announced. She placed both hands on Ranma's shoulder's, forcing her attention on the redhead. "Think of the money making opportunities I'll - I mean - you'll have. I'll be your manager and-"

"No," Ranma said flatly. Negiri was too much like Nabiki at times for her tastes, and this was one of those times.

"No? C'mon it'll be-"

"No," Ranma repeated just as flatly. "I'm not going to make money off of my martial arts. It's there to protect the weak."

Negiri blink-blinked at Ranma. "You gotta be kidding. If it's only there to protect the weak, how are you going to make a living?"

Ranma considered that for a moment. It was true that it was drilled into her that martial arts was there to protect the weak, but on the other hand her father was all fired up about marrying her off to one of the Tendo's to inherit the dojo. You wouldn't need a dojo unless you were planning on teaching the art and you wouldn't be teaching the art unless you could make money off of it. Making money off of martial arts.

Whatta concept.

"I don't know," Ranma answered, now uncertain about what she was talking about. "But not by using martial arts - at least not yet."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The school day was over and Ranma and Misaki were sitting on low wall watching the wrestling team practice. Misaki was on the team, but had been sitting out this practice, so both of them were watching. Or in reality, it was Misaki watching Futaba while Ranma watched the team. After a while, Ranma got bored and started to consider some of the things that had happened to her in the last few weeks. Very little used to faze Ranma if it didn't involve martial arts, but lately she'd had time to reflect on some of the not-so-finer points of her life. Now she realized that there was a whole lot of other stuff that was just as important as martial arts and even, unbelievably, more important.

"M-misaki?" Ranma asked tentively. "Can I ask you something?'

Misaki blinked at the uncomfortable looking redhead that now wore a troubled expression on her face.

"Sure," she replied. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well, it's about - girl stuff," Ranma said embarrassingly. "I just need some answers, that's all."

"Sure," Misaki said as she motioned for Ranma to sit next to her. "What do you need to know?'

"Well, you're a girl, right?" Ranma began, then stopped when she noticed Misaki bemused expression. "I mean - you're a real girl, right?"

Misaki giggled lightly at Ranma's discomfort and waved her off. "It's okay, Ranma. I understand why you would say such a thing. What can this 'real girl' do to help you?"

"Well," Ranma started, feeling uncomfortable that she started the last two comments with 'well'. "It's just that my mom - before I came over, she tried to teach me to be a 'woman among women' and after hanging around - real girls for a while, I'm confused."

"Want do you mean?"

"Well," Ranma began, not feeling particularly creative on how to start her sentences. "My mom had pop raise me to be a 'man among men' and when I tried to ask my mom about some of the things that she taught me that - bugged me... well, she didn't really answer my questions."

Misaki at this point was a little lost. "Ranma could you start from the beginning?"

"Ahh.. sure," the redhead said. "It started right after those government men left..."

Ten minutes later.

"... and when I asked my mom about it, she says 'that's the way it always has been' or something or other. I don't know, but ta me it just seems the whole thing seems... wrong."

Misaki sat and digested everything Ranma told her of Nodoka's 'woman among women' training and shook her head. She was also comparing that to what Ranma has told her of being a 'man among men' and came to the obvious conclusion.

"Ranma," Misaki said sharply. "Your mother is nuts."

The silence that fell between the two girls was absolute.

"Wh-whatdaya mean?" Ranma asked, fearing that she had offended Misaki in someway.

"I mean that 'women among woman' and 'man among men' crap. I'm sorry Ranma, but your mother is about sixty years too late with her thinking. Besides, most girls won't put up with the kind of crap that your mother defines as a 'man among men'."

Ranma remained silent for a moment, lost in thought. "Yeah," she finally said. "I think you're right. Ya know, when I asked my mom if my pop had any mistresses, she said he'd better not or she would have to kill him."

"See?" Misaki pointed out. "She herself wouldn't put up with your father being a man among men."

They fell into silence again as Ranma considered that.

"I don't understand why she is the way she is then," Ranma said with a shake of her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't make sense," Misaki said. "What your mother has is what's called a double standard. She expects and thinks it's okay for men to act one way and women another." Ranma nodded in understanding as Misaki stopped and pondered something before continuing. "It's more like a triple standard. She also expects your male half to act like a 'man among men', your father to act completely differently from that, and your girl half still act another way."

Ranma stared off into space, brooding over Misaki's words. _"Triple standard? Mom does want me to act like... Futana does when I'm a guy, yet won't put up with that outta pop."_ She cocked her head and looked at Misaki, who was back watching Futaba as he pinned Chima, the Silent Bleeding Man, to the matt. _"And how she expects me to act as a 'proper girl' during all this..."_

Misaki did clear somethings up, but Ranma was still far from her major concern. Ranma sat and sighed. "Then what is the right way? I mean... how am I supposed to act?"

"Just have some confidence in yourself and be you," came Misaki's answer as she kept an eye on Futaba's practice.

"I'm not sure what I am anymore," Ranma mumbled lowly, but Misaki heard her anyway.

"Well," Misaki said turning her attention to the redhead. "You're away from the pressures of your family and friends - this would be a good time for you to find out."

Ranma and Misaki stared at each other for a brief moment. Misaki smiled warmly at Ranma in a way that made her feel funny before turning back to continue watching Futaba as he finished up. Ranma stared at Misaki's profile, looking at how she looked at Futaba, with a certain light - no, joy in her eyes. Ranma looked away and at the ground, feeling a particularly empty spot in her heart for the first time.

An empty spot Ranma couldn't really define.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma rose before dawn, stretching as she did so, popping the stiffness out of her joints. She blinked and looked about her in the dimly lit guest room and, interlocking her fingers, she stretched her arms again in front of her before dropping them into her lap. She sighed as the warmth of the stretch moved through her, relaxing her.

_"Another day," _she thought, groggily with sleep._ "Whoopee."_

She absently scratched an itch on her left breast with her right hand while covering her mouth with her left hand as she yawned. Removing her hand from her breast, she use it to wipe some sleep out of her eyes as her left arm headed toward the ceiling as she stretched that part of her body again. Her other left hand took over and continued to scratch her left breast as her other right hand relieved the itch on her other breast. All four hands were occupied.

All four hands?

Ranma blinked sleepily. Did she have four hands?

She blinked again and counted through her half awake haze: One, two, three, four. Four hands. How'd that happen?

_"Wait a minute," _she thought with half a brain. _"Two of those hands are male. I'm a girl right now - right?"  
_  
Ranma looked down and confirmed two things: One, she was definitely a she, and two, those were definitely male hands massaging her confirmation that she was a she. The sensations from the gently, yet firm manipulations of her breasts combined with her sleepiness and the relaxed state, kept her from coming to any obvious conclusions.

Ranma sighed.

_"It does feel kinda good though,"_ she thought drowsily as she stretch again running her fingers through her hair. The stretch only increased the contact with her other hands. _"It's kinda of a weird good, but still good."_

Her male hands undid the top buttons of Ranma's short nightshirt, exposing her breasts and now stimulated them with flesh-to-flesh contact. As Ranma's two extra hands slowly and gently squeezed Ranma's breasts, the fingers firmly tweaked at the her hardening nipples. Ranma inhaled sharply at the pleasant sensation and let out a gasp involuntarily.

_"Whoa," _Ranma thought as another sigh escaped her lips. She was becoming aware of the growing warmth of the room. "_That definitely was interesting."_

In her half sleep, Ranma's two free, female hands started started to move on their own accord, downward past her midriff, to where a different type of itch was making itself known. Then it hit her: Four hands.

She didn't have four hands.

Nobody had four hands.

Suddenly wide awake with eyes that threatened to pop out of their sockets at the realization, Ranma let out a very girlish 'eep' and suddenly found herself clinging to the ceiling. Looking down, red faced, she scowled at the male Futana who was sitting behind the spot that Ranma just vacated, hands frozen in the position of where Ranma's breasts used to be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma demanded as she looked down.

Futana looked up with a broad smile on his face. "Just saying good morning," he said quite innocently. "I thought a little massage would be a good way to start the day."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Get out."

"Why?" Futana answered coyly. "I like the view."

"Get out," Ranma repeated louder.

"You're too modest, you have a great rack there."

"Get out!" Ranma all but yelled.

Futana pouted and crossed her now female arms. "You're no fun." Futana rose from her perch on Ranma's bed. She looked up at the redhead, who was still clinging to the ceiling, her face was one of seriouness. "There is one thing I think you should know."

Ranma blink-blinked at Futana, disarmed by Futana's sudden seriousness. "What's that?"

Futana serious face broke into a broad smile. She reached up and pinched one of Ranma's ass cheeks that was hanging out from her thong underwear and exposed from her overhead position. This surprise attack was enough to make Ranma let out an exceptionally loud 'eep', lose her grip on the ceiling beam, and fall back onto the bed with a bounce and a light 'oof'.

"You have an adorable ass," Futana giggled as she exited Ranma's quarters.

Ranma lay there on the bed, fuming and thought the unthinkable: _"She's worse than Happosai." _As her fuming calmed to an irritation, Ranma caught herself absently rubbing her breasts. She stopped, blinked, then rubbed them again. She then stopped and blushed from the guilty pleasure.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was between classes and Ranma moved through the hallway making her way to where no man has gone before, the undiscovered country, the no man's land: The ladies room. When she first started school at Komatane, Ranma had tried to hold it until she got home. After the first two weeks though, she had relaxed enough in with her female form to allow herself the luxury of using the rest rooms at the school. Ranma had discovered that her attitude about her cursed form was changing. Changing due to her the environment she found herself in.

Back at the Tendos, her girl side was considered a curse and a burden that she had to bear. At the Tendos, Ranma's curse form was unmanly, a freak, a pervert, weak - an outcast. Looking back, Ranma could easily tell by the way the Tendos had treated her, even Kasumi, that she was never wholly accepted. Though Kasumi was the perfect hostess, she never took the time to really help Ranma deal with what she had to go through and Ranma ended up having to go through her troubles mostly alone.

In a nutshell, Ranma realized that she was rejected by the Tendo's the first day there and it never really got any better. There were moments - hopeful moments - that looked promising, but in the end it never really amounted to anything. That was something in the back of her mind that tore at her self-confidence little by little, that Ranma felt the need to overcompensate by doing something 'manly' - mostly getting into fights or overcome a challenge to prove to himself that he was still a man. It was only after that, her confidence would be restored.

Ranma pushed the door open to the ladies room and entered.

_"Here, with the Shimerus, I don't have a curse," _Ranma thought as she entered one of the vacate stalls. _"It's just a variation of what is normal for them."_

Ranma straddled the Japanese style toilets that were found in this school.

_"Strange,"_ Ranma thought. _"I am still me - the curse hasn't really changed me. I'm still the best martial artist I know, I just don't feel the need to have to prove it like I use to."  
_  
Ranma finished her business and flushed. For some odd reason the sound made her feel very zen-like.  
_  
"Maybe I'm finally trying to find myself - maybe... figure out what I want outta life. For me - not anyone else."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o

This particular Saturday wasn't a school day as Ranma finished up a vigorous set of katas in a nearby and conveniently placed vacant lot. She toweled herself off and was just starting to head back the the Shimerus for breakfast. The exercise was just what she needed to help relieve her morning frustrations that were created by Futana's actions - again.

This morning Ranma awoke to find Futana curled up beside her, butt naked. Being used to Shampoo sneaking in her bed, Ranma should have been used to it, but Futana had a way of getting to her on a level that no one else had been able to before.

Ranma found that Futana had a way of creeping her out and tantalizing her at the same time.

Ranma managed to get the sleepy, but still flirtatious, Futana out of her room before dressing. At least this time Futana was sleepy enough that she kept her hands to herself, much to Ranma's relief, but she often wondered why Futana was the way she was. There was something more troubling to Ranma than the actual actions of Futana: That was her feelings about Futana's actions.

_"She acting like... a letch,"_ Ranma thought as she watched the morning sun peek over a nearby roof. _"But that morning..." _Ranma thoughts drifted back to the morning when Futana 'massaged' her. _"It felt good... but I'm a guy... but... yeah... it felt good. Is that wrong? Is it wrong to feel good like that?"_

Ranma shook her head. This was getting her nowhere. Futana was obviously trying to get to Ranma by messing with her mind by messing with her body, and it was working. Ranma would be damned if she loses a fight because someone... well she took that back. People outsmarted her all the time, but she still didn't lose.

Lose?

Was this even a fight?

_"I need think on this some more,_" Ranma groused._ "Avoiding it is getting me nowhere."  
_  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO MEET THY END!"

Ranma blinked at her fang toothed full-time rival and part-time friend as he landed before her. This was not the normal greeting that she'd grown know and love and wondered where he'd could have possibly gotten lost to this time. Noting his highly agitated state, Ranma decided to try and be nice to Ryoga. She watched as he removed the heavy umbrella from his pack and prepare for battle.

"Hey ya P-, er... Ryoga, where've you been?" she asked, genuinely curious. She decided the best approach would be not to tease Ryoga like she used to. Doing so seemed childish to her now for some reason.

"Because of you," Ryoga began. "I've seen-"

"Let me guess," Ranma said drolly, interrupting Ryoga with an upturned hand. "You've seen hell."

Ryoga shook his head angrily.

"Detroit?"

Another shake of the head - this one vigorous.

Ranma ponder for a moment. _"Hmmm. Not as bad as Detroit, but worse than hell. What could it be?" _Ranma cocked an eyebrow and ventured, "You didn't didn't end up as Azusa's little Charlotte again, did you?"

"NO!" Ryoga yelled.

Ranma screwed her face up in thought and looked remarkably cute doing so. "Okay," she finally conceded. "I give up."

Ryoga seemed to steel himself for what he was about to say. After a moment of shaking in what seemed an internal battle, Ryoga spoke in a way that was hauntingly familiar to Ranma.

"The vengeance of heaven is slow, but sure. Because your foul existence has plagued and corrupted the very nature and moral fiber of this noble and righteous land," Ryoga said pompously, "I, Ryoga Hibiki - The Plaid Mountain of Nerima, will strike you down in the name of justice."

Ranma stared stupidly at Ryoga as he held his umbrella high, toward the sky. In the distance, the banging of a garbage truck was heard, sounding suspiciously close to the way thunder would sound. Furrowing her brow Ranma try to sort out what Ryoga had just said, it sounded too much like...

"Kuno?" Ranma questioned incredulously. "You've been taking lessons from Kuno or something?"

"NO!" Ryoga roared. "Because of your foul influence, I found myself disoriented in the chambers of the nobel Tatewaki Kuno for a fortnight! Now my manner of conversing has changed into this horrific manner."

Silence fell between the two as Ranma once again stared dumbly at Ryoga. The moment stretched long enough that, inexplicably, a tumbleweed came out of nowhere and rolled by. The birds continued their songs in the trees like they always had, dogs howled sorrowfully in the distant, and the wail of a baby's cry could be heard from somewhere.

"Ah... you've been in Kuno's room for... umm, two weeks and he didn't notice you?"

"Of course he didn't!" Ryoga snapped. "The Blue Thunder was so preoccupied in composing sonnets that he dedicated to his two loves, that he never perceived my presence."

Ranma's eyebrow began to twitch. She knew who Kuno's 'two loves' were and didn't care to know that the idiot was writing love songs, poems or whatever about her. She was also now fearing greatly for the lost boy's sanity.

"And now that I have located you, my unworthy foe, prepare yourself for a sound thrashing." Ryoga finished with flare in another ridiculous pose.

"Wait a minute!" Ranma objected as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How is getting lost in Kuno's room MY fault when I haven't even seen you in over three weeks!"

"Tis your fault! For I had spied you on a field of honor," Ryoga said as he posed in yet another dramatic way with his umbrella held high like a bokken - it still wasn't working for him and he looked fairly silly doing it. "Using foul magic to defeat your opponents."

"What?"

"I saw you outside when you were showing a bunch of guys some of your martial arts moves," Ryoga said with great effort while coming out of his silly pose, fists clenched.

"Oh."

"And when I went in pursuit of you to deliver the righteous vengeance of the heavens, you used your magic to disappear before my eyes."

Ranma's face screwed up as she mentally did the translations. "In other words, you saw me helping out the Martial Arts team, tried to chase me down and got lost."

"Yes!" Ryoga grounded out in frustration.

Ranma rubbed her temples with one hand and sighed. She was getting used to not having to deal with this... this... insanity everyday and it showed in her current mental processes. Though the distraction would be nice, Ranma felt she was dealing with more important issues than Ryoga right now and was in no real mood to fight him. It was clear that Ryoga was... stressed from his misadventures at the Kuno mansion and after staying at the relative sanity of the Shimeru's, Ranma was becoming aware of how weird the people in her life in Nerima truly were.

This was one of the reasons she was dreading her obligatory visit to her mother at the Tendo's next weekend, and Ryoga being here only served to remind her why.

"Look man," Ranma said evenly. "I don't have time for this crap. I gotta get back to the Shimerus."

"So, the foul sorcerer shows his true colors and yields to the might of Ryoga Hibiki, The Plaid Mountain of Nerima?"

Ranma's eyebrow twitched even more. Not because she was just called a coward in a round about way, but because Ryoga was sounding worse than she remembered Kuno ever being. She sighed. "Yeah, right - whatever," she answered still hoping to defuse the situation. "Listen, you hungry or something? 'Cause Mrs. Shimeru makes a hell of a spread."

"I have no need for sustenance at present, but I thank you for your generous offer," Ryoga answered haughtily as he brought his umbrella forward in an offensive way. "But enough conversing! Let us engage in honorable combat!"

"Oh brother."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma made it back to the Shimeru's after pounding on the "Plaid Mountain of Nerima". Even after the delay, it was still fairly early and she was a little tired and weary, but in a good way for the fight only proved to her that she was still the best martial artist out there. Overall it wasn't too bad of a fight and they managed to keep the property damage down to almost nothing - that in itself being a miraculous feat. In the end, the fight ended, as they always did, with Ranma winning, this time using a variation of the Hiryu Shoten Ha, sending Ryoga skyward.

She just hoped that Ryoga wouldn't end up back at the Kuno's. No one deserved such a fate and one Kuno-like nut-job was bad enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ranma had just entered the family room after taking a quick bath. After this morning's activities, she had worked up quite a sweat and after pounding on Ryoga, Ranma found that she missed the morning sparing sessions with her pop. She also discovered that getting a full night's sleep without worrying about another stupid early morning 'surprise attack' in the name of training was wonderful.

Ranma was finding it nice to relax for a change, instead of having to tend to so many rapid-fire events going on in her life that she couldn't possibly keep them all straight. Not only that, but proper rest was doing wonders for her attention span in class and her rising grades were starting to reflect that.

"Ranma," Mrs. Shimeru called from the kitchen. "Could you please get Futaba for breakfast? If both of you are going to meet Misaki for shopping, you'd better get an early start."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Shimeru," Ranma answered as she made a dash up the stairs.

Walking down the hallway, Ranma realized something: Except for being shown where everything was the first day, she had never been in Futaba's room and really didn't recall which one it was. Not wanting another encounter with Futana, for once a morning was enough, she came upon a strategy to find the right room.  
_  
"Futaba's a guy," _Ranma reasoned._ "I should be able to tell by just looking at the room."  
_  
Ranma came to the first door and gingerly opened it. Poking her head in, she waited for her eyes to get accustomed to the half light in the room. What she found floored her.

_"Wow,"_ she thought. _"I never thought Futaba would have a room like this."_

The room was definitely a guy's room: Messy, littered with books, and clothes on the floor. The walls, and even the ceiling, was covered in posters of women. But not just any women, but naked women. And not just naked women, but uncensored posters of naked women - all in nosebleed quality poses.

_"I wonder if Misaki knows Futaba is like this?"_ Ranma thought with just a little anger. _"He has someone as great as Misaki and he has all... all this? That's like cheating on her or something! I never thought he'd be a jerk!"_

Ranma entered the room and carefuly stepped over the piles of discarded clothes and other debris that were scattered on the floor. She almost slid on a girly magazine when she stepped on it as she neared the bed and at the snoring lump that was on in.

_"I'm gonna have to talk to him about this,"_ Ranma thought with a determined and now self-righteous anger. _"He can't be havin' pictures of naked women everywhere like this - what about Misaki's feelings?"  
_  
A stray feeling came out of nowhere: What if Misaki found out, got angry and dumped Futaba? Would Ranma try to take Futaba's place? Ranma froze at the very idea - and then berated herself harshly for being such a traitor to her new friend. Misaki was a great girl but she... she loved Futaba in spite of his condition.

_"Misaki is happy with Futaba,"_ Ranma thought with a bit of jealously. _"She cares for him as a person, no matter what form his is in."  
_  
Ranma froze again in mid-step as her eye's widened, not at the thought, but the feeling: Jealousy? No. She was bigger than that - right? She couldn't be jealous - that would be absurd. Still, after the stray feeling invaded her, Ranma had to take a moment to collected herself and shake it off before marching over to the bed and shaking the lump on it.

"Futaba," she said in a somewhat loud voice. "Futaba, get up."

The lump groaned.

"Futaba," Ranma insisted. "Get up."

The next groan came a bit louder, but there was no sign that Futaba was budging.

"Jezz," Ranma complained while shaking the lump again. "You sleep worse than Nabiki does. Get up!"

"Huh?" came a voice from under the covers

"It's time to get up," Ranma said. "Your mom has breakfast ready. We gotta eat and met Misaki - we're going shopping, remember?"

A hand snaked out from under the pile of blanets and snagged Ranma by the forearm. Before Ranma could protest, she was dragged onto the bed as the lump rolled over. Before Ranma knew it, she was on top of, and face to face with a very naked Futana.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" a surprised Ranma asked as she concentrated on ignoring Futana's breasts pressing against hers. It was surprisingly easy to do as Ranma's was attention was captured by Futana's shining eyes and the sensation of her breath as it brushed against Ranma's cheek. It was unexpectedly stimulating.

"What I'm I doing here? This is my room," Futana smoothy answered while snaking one hand under the back of Ranma's shirt and cupping her bare buttocks, that was exposed by the thong underwear under her skirt, with the other. "Have you come to get a morning workout?"

"No! I already did my exercises," Ranma objected, in an almost-but-not-quite-clueless-way, as she tried to untangle herself from Futaba's sister. "I thought this was Futaba's room. Let go of me!"

"Okay," Futana said with a mask of mock disappointment, before cocking an eyebrow and smirking. "But, before I do. Say 'oh'."

"Huh?" a confused Ranma.

"Just say 'oh'," Futana repeated quite innocently.

The request was unusal, but Ranma couldn't see nothing wrong with it. Ranma sighed, shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth, "Oh."

Futana immediately captured Ranma's lips in an open mouth kiss. Ranma's eyes bugged out at the unexpected contact and almost fell out of their sockets when Futana added her tongue to the kiss. Things got real interesting right then and the room seemed to warm considerably.

Not since Mikado Sanzenin surprised her on the ice rink, had Ranma ever been caught off guard like this. Futana's kiss however, was deep and passionate and took kissing to a whole new level that made Sanzenin's unwanted kiss seem like the slobbering of a rabid dog. Ranma's higher mental processes chose that moment to go on vacation to a nice beach somewhere, allowing another part of Ranma's mind to take over. What happened next was shocking, unexpected and emotionally troubling for the boy turned girl: She returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats.

"Not too bad," Futana said breathlessly as she broke the kiss. "Especially when you helped."

Futana then pushed a now stunned and senseless Ranma off of her before leading her to the door. "Come back whenever you feel like it," she said playfully as she sent Ranma on her way with a gentle pat/grope on the behind.

Ranma stood in the hallway trying to get a grip on... whatever she needed to get a grip on. Ranma had been kissed before: Kiss of death, kiss of marriage, Sanzenin's one sided slobber and other ones that she never really cared to remembered. But she'd never been kissed in a passionate, full-blown, knock-your-socks-off kinda kiss that left her feeling... wanting more?

Ranma staggered down the hall, weaving from one side to the other like a drunken man, finally making her way over to the correct room. Instead of poking her head in this time, she knocked loudly on the door. An affirming answer from the other side let Ranma know that Futaba was up and dressed and would be downstairs in a moment.

Turning and heading for the stairs, Ranma pulled enough of herself together to straighten her clothes that had gotten rumpled with her exchange with Futana. Ranma took a deep, calming breath as she walked, in a straight line, back toward the stairs.

She tried to come to grips with what was going on, not only with Futana - which was obvious to someone even as dense as her - but to what was going on inside her. It was true that any affection was something that was either extremely rare or missing altogether from Ranma's life - before and especially after she got cursed. She had all but gave up any hope that anybody would love a sex changing freak like her. Then she met Futaba and Misaki - and found a renewed sense of hope. If someone like Misaki could accept Futaba and his condition, could there be others like Misaki that could accept Ranma with the curse? Maybe someone out there...

... that could love her as a person?

Ranma touched a dainty hand to her lips, caressing her fingers over the softness of them. It made her whole body feel tingly.

The kiss.

The kiss was something else - it wasn't something that she could handle on the rational level and barely on the emotional one. This was something that Ranma really never experienced before and the more she thought back on it, the more she found herself feeling surprisingly... excited by it and wanting more of it. A hot passionate, wet kiss delivered by such a gorgeous and very sexy woman like Futana...

... then suddenly Ranma's eyes widened as a detail of what happened hit her: During the kiss, Futana was a guy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"She didn't puke in your mouth or anything, did she?" Futaba asked worriedly after Ranma told him an edited version of her encounter with Futana. Ranma had hoped that speaking with Futaba would help her come to terms with how she was feeling.

"No!" Ranma objected. "That's gross! What would make you think of such a thing?"

"Because she's done it before," Futaba answered dryly.

Ranma stared at her fiancé. "Oh," was the only reply that came to mind.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Futaba rose from his seat. "Well, if we're going shopping, then I need to change. Can't go shopping for bras and panties as a guy, can I?"

Ranma agreed with a nod. "You going to try changing using that meditation we've been working on?" she asked.

Futaba nodded with a smile. "Yes - and if that doesn't work, I'll just think of Misaki."

Ranma watched Futaba leave the room as a spike of jealously coursed through her. _"I am not jealous!"_ Ranma's mind scolded her emotions. Ranma rested her elbows on the table and propped her head up with her hands. She was going to face this before it got out of hand.

_"Okay - I am a little jealous," _she concluded to herself. _"Futaba has everything: A family who cares, understands and supports him. A girlfriend that forgave him for keeping his condition secret and still accepts him no matter what form he's in."_

Ranma dropped a hand down and started idly playing with a chopstick, lost in a mixture of thoughts and emotions. _"I never really thought that my life was so empty until I came here." _Ranma twirled the chopstick in her hand. _"I don't want my life to be loveless, but what can I do to change it?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ranma, Futaba in girl form, and Misaki entered the newly reopened Women's Expression Fashion Bazaar. The outside had a giant banner proclaiming 'grand reopening' on it. Upon entering, the smell of new paint and carpeting assaulted Ranma's senses as the trio made their way deeper into the store. New displays were laid out showing off their products while saleswomen stood behind the counters ready to assist shoppers.

Ranma had changed out of the outfit she was wearing and now sported blue slacks and a matching button up sleeveless shirt. The shade of blue brought out her eyes and made her loosely worn red hair stand out more. Misaki was in a short sleeved blue pullover dress that complimented her figure. Futaba was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt.

"I hope that crazy, chain smoking woman isn't working here," Futaba commented as the girls made their way up the escalator. "One fire was enough."

"Yeah, I'd hate to go through what we went through the last time we were here," Misaki said with a slight giggle.

Ranma felt a little left out of what seemed a private joke, but didn't feel like intruding. Passing the cosmetics, Ranma stopped as she spied someone familiar. "Hey," she said. "Isn't that your dad?"

The girls stopped in front of a large picture of picture of a very lovely women with red hair and blue, penetrating eyes that drew you in.

"Yes," Futaba said. "She's a model and goes by the name Iroka Kahoru. Remember when I told you about the whole idol star thing I have going on the side?"

Ranma nodded. "I remember that you said something about that and taking a break from it for a while."

"Yeah," Futaba confirmed. "Between school, the wrestling team, this whole engagement thing, and," Futaba shot a look at Misaki, "other important things, I needed a break."

Ranma stared at the picture of Futaba father, mother - whatever. She had seen Mr. Shimeru in his female form before, but not all dressed up like she was in the poster. _"Wow," _Ranma thought._ "She's beautiful."  
_  
"C'mon," Misaki said. "They moved the undergarments on this floor to the far corner."

Soon the girls were in, all intents and purposes, no-mans land. Here, there were racks of bras, bins of panties and other unmentionables that won't be mentioned. The girls moved among the displays with Misaki leading the way, picking through the selections here and there, finally stopping where the plain lingerie was kept.

"What are your sizes?" Futaba asked Ranma as she picked through a rack of comfortable looking bras.

"My sizes?"

"Yes," Misaki said. "It would be three numbers. Your mother probably told you when you went shopping with her."

"Well... I remember her telling me something, but I didn't think nothing of it," Ranma answered sheepishly with a shrug. "To be honest with you, I was so uncomfortable shopping with my mom that..." Ranma's voice trailed off into uncertainty.

"Ah. You don't remember," Futaba concluded.

Ranma confirmed this with a nod.

"Well thats easy to fix," Misaki said brightly. "Let's grab a changing room and find a tape measure and get your measurements."

Soon Ranma found herself in a small, curtained room in her bra and panties with Misaki and Futaba crowded in with her. Misaki motioned for Ranma to remove her bra, which she did as Misaki took one end of the tape and wrapped it across the largest part of Ranma's breasts. Futaba assisted by taking the other end of the tape and passing it behind Ranma and meeting Misaki in front, between Ranma's breasts.

"Ah... what's my size?" Ranma asked.

Futaba and Misaki looked at one another in what Ranma could only perceived as a stunned silence. "So big..." whispered one of them. Which one, Ranma wasn't sure.

"Is... is that good?" Ranma asked uncertain about the meaning.

Two pairs of haunted eyes looked up at her and nodded.

Half an hour later, Ranma came away surprisingly pleased with several sets of plain cotton panties and bras. Definitely more comfortable to wear and having more coverage than Nodokas selections ever were. The three girls were making their way back through the cosmetics department to the escalators when Ranma stopped as she spied someone she recognized, this time a real person and not a poster.

"Excuse me guys, " Ranma said with a broad grin across her face. "There is someone I want to say 'hi' to."

Ranma broke from her friends and approached three girls that were crowded around a display of lipsticks. All three girls were about the same height and had their backs to Ranma and her friends. Two had brown hair, one a shade darker than the other, the third had dark blue hair. Ranma came up behind the dark blue haired girl and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Hi Akane," Ranma said merrily. "How're you doing?"

Akane turned and furrowed her brow at Ranma before an unreadable expression crossed her face. "Ranma?" she said softly before blinking and noticing Ranma's companions. "What are you doing here?" the short haired girl demanded with narrowing eyes. "You aren't picking up anymore fiancées are you?"

Akane's lack of self control was evident to all, as well as the anger in her voice. Ranma felt a pang deep inside her chest at Akane's accusatons. For no reason, Akane had jumped to the wrong conclusion and for some reason her words had hurt this time. Really hurt. Ranma hadn't seen her in about a month and this is how Akane greets her? Accusing her right off the bat that she was picking up girls? With no provocation or evidence? And berating her in front of her friends about it?

Why can't Akane be more like Misaki?

If this was two months ago Ranma might have either brushed Akane's words off or worse, said something to make the situation escalate into violence, like name calling. Ranma now realized that it childish and stupid then, and that's exactly how Akane was acting right now.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer," Akane demanded, bringing Ranma out of her thoughts.

"Why are _you_ here?" Ranma coolly asked her former fiancée as she contained her own ire. Ranma would have crossed her arms, except that she had a bag of undies in one hand. Having spent time around comparatively civil people who took the time to actually be nice to one another and listen, Ranma found that she was fast growing impatient with Akane's attitude.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business," Akane responded sharply and in an irate manner. "I asked _you_. You better not be doing something perver-"

"Then it's none of your business what I'm doing here either!" Ranma snapped back loudly at Akane, cutting her off and drawing looks from several other customers around them. "I just saw you standing here and thought it would be nice to say 'hi' to you, but you had to go and ruin it by acting like a jerk! Well if that's the way you're are going to be about this, then fine! Who needs you anyway?"

On that Ranma stormed off leaving an opened mouthed and stunned Akane and Akane's friends in her wake. Misaki and Futaba looked at one another before giving one last glance at Akane and taking after their redheaded friend.

"What was all that about?" Futaba asked as she caught up to Ranma outside.

"Nothin'," Ranma answered while she walked briskly through the crowded street.

"Ranma," Futaba insisted as she grasped at Ranma's shoulder, slowing her walk. "Let me help - please."

Ranma lessened her stride to a slow stroll. Futaba moved up next to Ranma on her right, Misaki took the other side. They walked together in silence as Misaki steered them to a bench. Laying claim to the bench the three girls sat down, Ranma with a sigh.

"Who was that girl?" Futaba asked. "And why was she so mad at you?"

Ranma stared at the sidewalk, watching the feet of the masses pass by, lost in her thoughts for a moment. "That girl," Ranma finally said in a voice thick with emotion, "was my ex-fiancée."

Misaki looked at the redhead and waited for her to continue. Ranma visibly started to shake. Whether it was from anger, frustration or another emotion, Futaba couldn't tell, but it was clear that Ranma was upset. Futaba put a comforting arm around Ranma's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Misaki did the same.

"I mean, I don't understand her...," Ranma said mostly to herself than anyone else. She took a deep breath and began to ramble. "**She's** always callin' **me** a pervert when **she's** the one who walked in on **me** in the bath. **She's** always getting mad at **me** for things **I **have no control over. **She's** always hitting **me** for no reason and gets mad at **me** because **I** can cook better than **her** and blames **me** because **she's** not the martial artist **I am**..."

Ranma shook her head at that point and looked at each of her two friends at her side.

"You know, when I first spotted her, I was actually kinda glad to see her? I was kinda hoping that after a month apart that maybe she would've changed - maybe she'd be more understanding... maybe... be more like... you guys." Ranma said sadly with a shake of her head. "Then she opened her mouth and ruined it all. I just don't understand what her problem is."

The three girls sat in silence as the city passed them by.

"It sounds to me that Akane is immature," Misaki commented. "I bet she has her sweet moments, but she throws fits when things don't go her way."

Ranma thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Did I hear you right, that she walked in on you in the bath and she called you a pervert for it?" Futaba asked.

Ranma nodded again.

"Has she ever apologized for that?"

Ranma shook her head.

Futaba sighed and shook her head. "She's probably just jealous that you're better built than she is."

Ranma turned her head sharply at Futaba with a wide-eyed expression. After a heartbeat of staring, Ranma broke into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Misaki asked, curious to what seemed to lift Ranma's spirits suddenly.

"It's just that," Ranma worked out between giggles. "That's exactly what I said to her afterward."

The two other girls broke into wide grins and add their laughter to Ranma's.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

After the mood had lightened the three girls stopped at a nearby ice cream parlor. After loading up on cones, two normal and one of outrageous proportions, the three strolled down a side lane with less people on it as they headed back toward the direction of the bus stop.

"I can't believe you did that," Misaki exclaimed with much humor in her voice.

"Did what?" Ranma asked, taking a lick from her cone.

"You know," Misaki said as she switched to a 'cute voice'. "Gee, mister! Thanks for the extra scoop." Misaki finished with a batting of her eyelashes.

"Uh... I can't help it if guys are a soft touch," Ranma said, slightly embarrassed, while finishing her cone. "It just comes natural."

"Too natural," Futaba pointed out with mirth.

That gave Ranma thought to pause. Maybe she was becoming too comfortable in her girl form? Maybe she should switch to her guy form for the night? No one would know and it wouldn't hurt anything. No. She had made a promise and she was sticking to it come hell or high water. Breaking promises is something her old man did and she was better than him. She had more honor than Genma and she was going to prove it. Before Ranma could contemplate deeper on this, her train of thought was derailed.

"Futaba!" A voice rang out. "I knew it was you."

The three girls turned as one and faced a stocky man with dark sunglasses and a goatee. He had a slightly oily appearance and sported a cigarette that was dangling out of the corner of his mouth. He has a large bag of take-out in his hand.

"How are you doing?" the man asked. "Are you about ready to come back to work?"

"Not really, Mr. Gyoka," Futaba answered cheerfully. "I'm enjoying my time off."

"Well don't take too much time off, you know how fickle the public can be."

"Don't worry," Futaba said with a sigh. "My da-, mom won't let me take too long off."

Mr. Gyoka nodded and looked over at Futaba's companions. The dark haired girl, he'd seen before, but the redhead... her eyes, her hair, her build. Wow.

"Who are your friends, Futaba?" he asked as he appraised the redhead. "I recall you," he said to Misaki, "but I don't remember you," he said to Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," the redhead answered. "I'm Futaba's fian-friend."

"Ranma, huh?" the man said to himself. "Well, I wouldn't mind standing and talking, but I gotta get this grub back to the shoot."

With that and a slight bow the man took off down the street.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was evening and Futana, Futaba and Ranma were sitting in the family room as Mrs. Shimeru was preparing dinner. It had been a hard day of shopping and with Sunday being the next day, Ranma and Futaba were looking forward to winding down a bit before school kicked in. In spite of Ranma only being at the Shimeru's a comparatively short time, she had started to grow comfortable being there. Ranma was also enjoying the comfortable feel of her new underwear as all three were relaxing and making light conversation.

Occasionally the topic would stray to their 'conditions' and for Futana, that included bodily functions.

"What do you do about your period?" Futana asked idly.

"My what?" Ranma asked.

"Your period," Futana repeated. "You know - the monthlies."

With a blank stare, Ranma blink-blinked at Futana before turning to her fiance. She blink-blinked at him also, seeing that he understood what Futana was talking about by the look on his face. An errand thought passed through the redhead that she'd been doing an awful lot of blink-blinking lately. The moment dragged on for a few heartbeats before Ranma turned to Futana and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Futana started to giggle before going to a full blown laughter. _"Oh she going to by so much fun once she loosens up,"_ she thought to herself. She stopped laughing and looked over Ranma's very feminine form. _"So much fun."_

Futaba on the other hand was trying to find a tactful way to fill in the huge gaps of knowledge that the redhead apparently had. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat a bit. _"Maybe this is something my dad can explain better than I could."_ he thought.

"Ranma," Futana broke in. "What's the longest you have stayed a girl?"

Ranma gave Fatana a puzzled look and screwed her face up as she thought. Moving her hands before her, she splayed her fingers and lowered each as she counted. Ranma stopped in her counting as she visibly tried to remember something. She then kicked off the house shoes and resumed counting, adding her toes in well. All during this the Shimeru siblings watched.

"I think the longest I've been a girl was when Herb locked me in my curse form," Ranma explained absently as she finished counting. "That was about seventeen, maybe up to nineteen days. Why?"

"So your probably just missed yours," Futana concluded.

"Missed my what?" Ranma asked.

"Your... ah, period," Futaba answered.

Ranma gazed at him with the same blank look she had before. "Um. What's a period?"

Silence drew between the three as Futaba mentally fumbled around. "Ahh... Maybe we should wait for dad to come home. He really good at explain-" Futaba started before he was cut off by Futana.

"I'll tell you," she said, leaning toward Ranma, with eyes filled with mirth. "You see, about every month..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mr. Shimeru entered the family room after greeting his wife, who was on her way out to take care of some government matters. In dealing with such things, he knew his wife was a master at it and she had worked in keeping the clan safe from the public eye. Mr. Shimeru stripped his jacket off and hung it with care on the small hook by the front entryway. Moving deeper into the house, he relaxed. He spent most of the day hard at work modeling a new line of swim wear as Iroka Kahoru, his famous female alter-ego.

Of course it helped that he was also his own manager. By switching from his female to male form, he was able to move anonymously out of the studio without fear of news rags or paparazzi trying to invade "her" privacy. Also by being his alter-ego's own business manager, he also got a healthy chunk of change for managing himself.

This also gave him a sharp business mind. When Mr. Gyokai returned with lunch during the shoot, he mentioned that he had run across Futaba's and her friends on the street and noted that Futaba's friend Ranma was a 'real knockout' and could be the 'next big thing'. This got Mr. Shimeru's business mind turning and he pondered the possibility of convincing Ranma to try some modeling. Ranma's female form was more than lovely enough to convince a few agencies to try Ranma out on a few photo shoots. As the manager of the famous Iroka Kahoru and her daughter Futaba, it would pose no problem to get her in to meet a few key people. He idly wondered if Ranma had other talents like singing and would make a point in finding out. Either way, he could negotiate a good rate for Ranma, so the money would be good.

He would also get a percentage as her manager, of course.

He smiled at that and considered what would be a good time to broach the subject with Ranma.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the family room was unexpected. His two children were hovering over a prone Ranma, who was laid out on the couch with a cold compress on her forehead. It was a scene that was reminiscent of when Ranma first arrived when Futana changed in front of her. Hovering over the prone girl, Futaba wore a mask of worry while Futana had one of bemusement.

"What happened?" Mr. Shimeru asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is she all right?" Futaba asked as his father closed the door to the guest room where Ranma was staying.

The older man nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine. I explained everything to her."

"Sorry dad," the young man said. "We were talking and comparing our conditions when it just popped up, I can't believe that nobody told her."

"Well it's good that the gaps in her education are being filled," Mr. Shimeru said as both men moved down the hallway, toward the stairs. "It's better she find out now and not like you did."

Futaba nodded, remembering the first time he had his period. "I wonder if she'll be locked in her female form like we do."

Mr. Shimeru stopped and though about it. "I don't know," he answered with a shake of his head. "Ranma's condition is similar, but different from ours. We'll have to wait and see."

Futaba nodded as they descended the stairs.

"Remember," Futaba's father said. "Whatever happens, she'll need support from all of us. Understand?"

Futaba nodded again.

"I've a feeling that the gaps in her education are deliberate," Mr. Shimeru continued. "It's like Ranma was raised in a cave, knowing as little about life she does."

"Yeah," Futaba agreed. "But she'll be all right - anyone who can come away from being thrown into a pit of hungry cats is pretty tough."

That arrested Mr. Shimeru decent. "What?"

"Yeah, Ranma has been telling all about his, er - her, ah, whatever, life," Futaba explained. "From the way she tells it, she pretty tough."

Mr. Shimeru stared at his yougest child. "I don't recall Ranma saying anything like that."

"Well, she keeps a lot of what happened to her to herself," Futaba said. "She didn't really start telling me any details about her life until about a week and a half ago - when she warmed up to Misaki and I."

Mr. Shimeru pondered this breifly. "Tell me more about Ranma's life."

Forty minutes later, after hearing a more detailed story of Ranma's life as told by Futaba with side comments from Futana, Mr. Shimeru had one thought: _"Maybe I should look into what kind of parents Ranma has..."  
_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following, in order of appearance, from FukuFics 'dot' com for their input an pre-reading: Ellf, WarGiver, Phoenix, Pale Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Stratagemini, Yrael, and J. St.C. Patrick.

If I miss listing anyone, or misspelt their name (like last time), I apologize.

**WARNING: **If you don't like Nodoka in this story, be prepare to like her less.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 4

A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The unseasonable warm weather had turned into seasonable warm weather as three adults sat around the table, sipping tea, making light conversation and watching the world go by through the opened doors at the back of the house. The leaves on the tree by the koi pond swayed in the wind as a fish jumped periodically, hoping to capture a insect that strayed over the waters surface. After some tea and obligatory pleasantries, the mustached man who was the host cleared his throat somewhat nervously and addressed one of his guests.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Mrs. Saotome?" Mr. Soun Tendo asked of Nodoka.

The middle aged, but still beautiful, woman placed her tea cup carefully on it's saucer, straightened a slight imperfection in her kimono and looked at the elder Tendo. "I would like to speak to you about formalizing an agreement between our houses," Nodoka answered evenly. "I would like to see about pairing my - son - up with one of your daughters."

Mr. Tendo's eyes lit up at that, before dimming, "I would like that, but what about the annulment of all the engagements by the Emperor?"

"That was for all previous engagements," Nodoka explained. "It has nothing to do with any future engagements that we may make after this is over with. Because of the Emperor's annulments, any new arrangement will be unhindered by any of my husbands foolishness."

Genma started to sweat a little more at Nodoka's words. Because of the warmth of the day, this went unnoticed by Nodoka and Soun.

Mr. Tendo's eye re-lit with a new fire. "Yes! Yes! Now the schools will be joined!"

"Precisely," Nodoka said. "The schools will be joined, which is what you two wanted in the first place and I'll get my grandchildren. Everybody will get what they want."

"Oh happy day!" Soun Tendo cried in buckets. Genma moved back to prevent himself from changing as Soun's tears spilled everywhere. Soun's tears suddenly dried up as he realized an important detail. "Wh-what if Ranma decides to marry this boy? What then?"

Nodoka smiled a crafty smile. "I don't think that will be an issue. I didn't push Ranma to be a 'woman among women' as hard as I did for no reason. I also took steps to keep him ignorant of some of the facts pertaining to being a woman, certain facts that I'm sure will make him more agreeable in the long run. After three months of being forced into being a 'fiancée', I'm sure he'll be more than happy to marry any _girl_ we choose for him."

Soun rubbed his chin in contemplation._ "Mrs. Saotome is more clever than I first suspected." _He studied the woman who was now daintily sipping at her tea. _"She may manage to do what Genma and I failed to do." _After a few quiet moments, he ventured, "But - what on the outside chance Ranma does decide to marry this boy, what then?"

"Then I'll get what I want and we can move the engagement onto the next generation."

"The boy will not marry the boy," Genma declared pompously. "There is no way that my son would choose to live his life like a weak gir-erk!"

Nodoka removed the tip of the sheathed katana from Genma's gut. "Dearest," Nodoka said firmly with a touch of acid in her voice, "considering how many problems of honor you have caused, it would do you good to remain silent."

Genma could only nod as he held his sore stomach while regaining his breath. He hoped that his wife wouldn't be too angry with him if she found out about him having another scheme, er - deal without informing her. That Kuno boy offered a nice sum just to merely meet his 'daughter' and promised even more money if he could arrange it for her to date him. That money went a long way in covering Genma and Soun's numerous and extensive bar tabs, unfortunately not all of them. Because of that, Genma wanted Ranma to date this Kuno at least twice.

"Now then," Nodoka began ignoring her nervous husband. "Which one of your daughters do you have in mind for my child?"

"I was thinking of Akane, she would be the best choice," Soun said in a oh-so-wise voice. "They are the same age and both are martial artists."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Kasumi," Nodoka countered as she ran a finger over the rim of her teacup. "It's true that she's older than Ranma, but that only means that she would be able to bear children now and much easier than Akane would."

"But Akane and Ranma have so much in common," Soun pointed out. "Also since they had been engaged before all this started, they know each other and already get along."

Nodoka pondered that for a moment, then nodded in concession. "All right, but I want to make it clear that I still expect grandchildren as soon as possible - no more than a year after the wedding."

"How soon do you think the wedding should take place?" Soun asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Nodoka pondered this for a brief moment. "The sooner the better," she answered. "They were engaged before all this, then there should be no objection to a quick wedding - say the day after Ranma's obligations to the state are completed."

"That soon?" Soun asked, slightly stunned by the speed of what Nodoka was proposing.

"I waited long enough for grandchildren and do not wish to wait longer than necessary," Nodoka said firmly. "As soon as Ranma is freed from his obligations to the state, he will marry Akane."

Soun smiled a wide smile. "That shouldn't be a problem then. Akane and Ranma always have gotten along just fine."

"Excellent," Nodoka commented as she picked up her teacup.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud slam of the front door as Akane stormed through the room on her way to the stairs. "That arrogant, perverted jerk!" she screamed along the way.

Nodoka looked at Soun, his face still frozen in a smile, with with a cocked eyebrow.

"See?" he said dumbly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the heart of the city, a man stood nervously pacing back and forth in front of an office. He stopped his pacing and regarded the gold lettering on the frosted window of the door. Running his fingers through his hair, he pondered if he was doing the right thing.

Mr. Shimeru stood in the narrow corridor just outside of the office suites. His lawyer highly recommend this particular company, even though the person running it was a foreigner. But Mr. Shimeru still hesitated at the door. Did he have the right to interfere with Ranma's life? Was this really something he wanted to get involved with? He sighed. On one hand what he was doing could be seen as an unwelcome interference, but if things were as bad for Ranma as his children led him to believe, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

_"If anyone objects_," he thought, _"I could always fall back on the excuse that I was checking out the background of my prospective daughter-in-law."_

With the though firmly in mind that he was doing the right thing, Mr. Shimeru entered the offices of Richard Club, Private Investigators, Inc.

Soon Mr. Shimeru was ushered into a smallish, neat office that had file cabinets along one wall, a large picture of a group of men in uniforms - military Mr. Shimeru guessed - on the other wall, and a water cooler. The flat surfaces of the room were taken up with neatly arranged rows of nicknacks, odd looking objects, and framed black and white photographs. Mementos of a bygone era. There was a sizable wooden desk that dominated the room with comfortable chairs on either side. The chair behind the desk was occupied by a surprising elderly foreign man.

Mr. Shimeru could tell, even with the old man seated, that he was tall. The hawkish features of the man were accentuated by the thinning hair was combed back in a way that had been out of style for decades. He wore a suit was more up to date, but seemed to be old on the elderly man's frame. The man studied Mr. Shimeru with inquisitive blue eyes, while atop his desk, he rubbed his tobacco stained fingers together .

The whole room had an air of age to it that equaled the age of the man sitting behind the desk.

"C'mon in and grab a seat," the man said in very good Japanese as he motioned Mr. Shimeru into the room. "I'm Mr. Club, I run this agency. My secretary said you had a case?"

Mr. Shimeru nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I do," he answered as he reached into his breast coat pocket and took out a folded sheet of paper. "I would like as complete background check on these people, as soon as you can manage."

Mr. Club took the folded sheet of paper and opened it. He seem to study the names and what little information that was on it intently. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked at Mr. Shimeru in the eyes.

"May I ask why you want these people looked into?"

"Their daughter may become my daughter-in-law," Mr. Shimeru explained. "I just want to see what kind of family she came from. Nothing ancestral you understand, just what kind of people they are."

Mr. Club nodded his head absently. "Okay. Seeing that your lawyer recommended me and he's a friend of mine, I'll get right on it. Is this your phone number?" he asked while pointing to a line on the sheet.

Mr. Shimeru nodded. "Yes, my cell phone number. You can reach me there most anytime - oh, if a woman picks up the phone, please feel free to tell her anything. She'll get the message to me."

Mr. Club's eyebrow raised at that. "Usually guys want to keep the dames in the dark about their snooping."

"Not from her," Mr. Shimeru said smiling at his private joke. "We're like one person, we don't have secrets from each other."

Mr. Club just nodded. "You should hear something from us in a few days."

"Thank you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sweeto!"

_"On lord, not him,"_ Ranma thought despondently.

The screams and squeals of the girls in the locker room were almost deafening. Many of the the girls fled the room while others stood and covered as much of themselves as they could. The little troll-like martial arts master was bounding between the girls like a pinball, groping and feeling each girl he came into contact with.

_"Stupid, perverted old man!"_ Ranma's mind screamed as she made her way through the sea of panicked girls._ "I'll show him-"_

Happosai stopped his bounding around as his eyes fell up on the very familiar redhead as she came storming up to him.

"You old letch!" Ranma yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Why Ranma, my dear!" the old man said with innocent, doe-like eyes. "Come give your master a hug," Happosai said as he leapt.

Ranma was expecting the assault and prepared to meet him with a strong kick that she'd hoped would at least cripple the diminutive pervert. However Happosai's flight was intercepted by a steel fan that solidly connected to his face. The force of the blow was enough to send Happosai into the nearby wall below the opaque windows, cracking the tiled surface.

Standing between Ranma and Happosai was a man - an outlandishly dressed man.

Ranma's savior was a vaguely familiar figure with thin mask with holes for his eyes and a mustache. He wore a turban-like hat, with a moon symbol on the forehead, that covered his large, round head. He was also wearing a bizarre blue jumpsuit, a thick black leather belt and a white cape. He also wore white gloves and boots. In one hand he welded a oversized fan that appeared to be made of medal.

"Who... are you?" Happosai asked as he picked himself off the floor. Happosai's face was marred by a red stripe that went across where the hard, metal fan had belted him. "How dare you ruin an old man's fun!"

"I am the defender of justice at this school," the small, round headed and strangely dressed man answered. "They call me 'The Justice Maker'!"

Happosai blinked at the costumed man. "Whatever," he said as he reached into his gi. "I'll teach you to respect your elders."

Ranma hackles rose as she knew what was coming. She may have had put up with Happosai's antics in the past, but she would be damned if she did now. Ranma panned her head around, looking for some way of taking this fight outside and to take Happosai out if it came to that. The windows above and behind Happosai looked like the best option.

"Copping feels of innocent young girls is evil," The Justice Maker said dramatically. "You must be punished!"

"I'll teach you some respect! Cop this!" Happosai said as he withdrew and threw a Happo Daikarin in one swift move. He moved so incredibly fast and the Happo Daikari was heading for the Justice Maker before Ranma could even blink.

The Justice Maker stood his ground and used his fan to bat the lit Happo Daikarin back from where it came from. Happosai just had enough time to widen his eyes and comically go cross-eyed before the bomb went of in his face, sending him through the window and high into the sky trailing smoke behind him.

"Not bad," Ranma commented, impressed with the strange man's handiwork. "The old freak had it coming."

"Glad to be of service," the Justice Maker said jovially. "Now - I must be off!"

Ranma stood in the shambles of the girls locker and pondered the newest - and very interesting - person she'd met. He did seem familiar, she was sure of that, but where did she meet him?

Anymore thoughts were interrupted as principal Hirouin enter the scene followed by members of the wrestling team.

"What happened here?" the round headed principal asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well...," Ranma began, looking closer at the principal. He kinda reminded her of... _"Nah, it couldn't be," _she mentally concluded before continuing to explain what had happened.

"You've seen The Justice Maker?" Principal Hirouin asked with excitement and wide eyes. "You mean the legendary super hero that protects justice and peace at the school?"

Ranma blink-blinked at the principal. Come to think of it, Principal Hirouin's **did** seem to resemble... perhaps... Nah - couldn't be. "Um... yeah. I guess." Ranma finally said with a shrug.

"It sounds like you were fortunate that the Justice Maker showed up," Principal Hirouin said in a wise way. "You might've gotten hurt."

"Nah," Ranma said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Me and the old letch go back aways. I've always beat 'em."

"You've seen the Justice Maker," Motomura, the captain of the wrestling team said. "Impressive. We were hoping to see him ourselves."

"Ah - guys," Ranma said carefully. "You do know you're in the girls locker room, right?"

The three men of the wrestling team looked about them for the first time and noticed some of the half dressed girls who remained in the room during the whole affair. Three sets of eyes got large before blood erupted from their noses like three crimson geysers. Ranma looked at the three collapsed boys laid out on the floor while shaking her head.

"These guys are worse than Ryoga."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a vacant lot near the Shimeru's, a young girl moved gracefully through a series of complex katas. The look of concentration of her face was only betrayed by a repeating cycle of scowls and thin smiles that replaced one another every few minutes. It had been a interesting morning.

This morning Ranma almost came close to hitting Futana - at least she think she did - she wasn't really sure. Even though the thought of hitting Futana surfaced from time to time, Ranma reminded herself that the pervert was still a girl. Futana had not only snuck into her bed that morning, but somehow managed to disrobe Ranma without waking her. Ranma woke to the sensation of receiving a full body massage from a very amorous and naked Futana. Ranma thanked whatever god that was is charge of perverts for the fact that Futana was in girl form at the time. If she were a he, Ranma would have been at a loss at what to do.

Ranma was angry at the time and asked for Futana to leave, which she did with surprisingly little argument. The problem now was Ranma couldn't tell if she was mad at Futana for waking her like that, or mad at herself for actually enjoying the feeling of Futana's nude body rubbing up against hers. It was scary and exciting at the same time as well as pissing her off and frustrating Ranma in ways that were new to her.

The worse thing though, was that her new and different frustrations were exciting and... enticing in a weird sorta way.

And **that** was really pissing her off.

At least she thought it was pissing her off.

Sigh.

A twinge.

Ranma stopped in her morning exercises and concentrated on this other, new strange feeling.

"Something's... wrong," Ranma thought aloud. Furrowing her brow, Ranma moved into another set of katas and stopped as she felt another twinge. "What's going on?"

Coming out of her stance, Ranma thought on what could be the matter. It wasn't the weather, for it was mild and slightly breezy - perfect for working out in. It wasn't her balance - that was flawless from years of practice. It was something intangible... something just out of reach. Even through Ranma had been sleeping better now than she had in her whole life, she felt - fatigued.

Ranma shook her head, sending her red locks flying about. _"Dammit, what's wrong now?"_ she groused to herself.

Picking up a towel, she wiped the sweat off her face and arms as she made her way back to the Shimeru's. She briefly thought back to the other week when Ryoga showed up. _"He better not show up today,"_ she thought with a touch of malice. _"He does and tries that Kuno crap again, I'll turn him into a pig and mail him gift-wrapped to Azusa."  
_  
She walked slowly and enjoyed the air as it gently brushed passed her. Looking to the partly clouded sky, she marveled at the diversity of the shape of the clouds. Then, she felt a stronger twinge.  
_  
"What the hey...?"_ she thought, her irritability growing by the minute. Stopping just outside the Shimeru's, Ranma focused on herself. Nothing. She could find absolutely nothing - but there was something... With a shrug she entered the house.

"Morning Ranma," Futaba greeted as Ranma passed him in the family room. "How was your workout?"

"It was fine I guess," Ranma answered, keeping a sudden feeling of wanting to lash out at something from of her voice. "I cut it short though, I'm feeling a little tired."

Futaba nodded. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

It was Ranma's turn to nod as she headed for the furo.

Ranma entered the bathing room and began to disrobe. She sighed. Something was definitely wrong, but she'd be damned if she could figure out what it was.

_"I'm probably just stressed out about this coming weekend," _she rationalized as she pulled off her bra. _"I'm not looking forward to seeing my mom."_

She stopped in her disrobing and sighed on that thought. For some reason seeing her mother was less than appealing. _"This is my mom, for goodness sake,"_ Ranma scolded herself, guilty that she should feel that way. "_I should be glad to even have a mother, some people don't."_

A twinge.

_"Dammit,"_ she thought. _"Last thing I need now is to come down with something."  
_  
Slipping out of her loose silk pants, she studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes traced the curves of her body, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing obvious, Ranma leaned forward and looked closer at her face. Still nothing.

Another twinge.

_"Probably just something I ate," _she mentally tried to dismiss the muscle spasm. _"Can't figure what I ate to cause this though."  
_  
She sighed and removed her panties and stared...

... and stared...

... and stared...

"Oh my -"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Futaba spied his sister stagger in, looking like death warmed over. "Morning sis," he said to his blanket wrapped sibling.

"Umm," a bleary eyed Futana responded as she weaved toward a chair and collapsed into it.

Futaba backed up, not wanting to get get caught up with Futana if she got sick from last night's drinking. Futana had a nasty habit of using whatever was handy to get sick into and wasn't bashful about it either. In the past she'd gotten sick while kissing, using peoples pants as air sick bags and other highly objectionable personal spaces. Futaba thought that Futana got her jollies out of grossing people out sometimes and couldn't understand why. Futana's head rested on the edge of the table, lolling about gently.

"Late night?" Futaba asked, slightly disgusted with his sisters antics.

"Uhhhh," was the groaned reply. Futana seemed to melt into the chair as she sagged lower. Her head seemed to become part of the table as she wasted away.

"You know, sis, if you don-"

"GGGGOOOODDDD!"

Futana's head shot up in response to the scream. she went crossed eyed for a second and almost fell out of her chair as a wave of dizziness hit her. Futaba jumped and looked about in a panic for a moment. Futaba and Futana stared at one another for a few heartbeats as the scream that had pealed the air faded .

"Ranma!" Futaba cried in concern and took off in the direction of the furo. Futana followed at a more pedestrian pace, holding her head in hand and weaving slightly as she did.

By the time the two siblings made it to the furo, Mr. Shimeru was already there. He had switched into his female form and had a comforting arm around a shaking redhead. Ranma looked pale and was sitting on one of the washing stools with her panties around her ankles. It was obvious that Mr. Shimeru was trying to keep Ranma from hyperventilating. After what seemed like a handful of minutes, Ranma seemed calm enough to talk.

"You okay?" Mr. Shimeru asked in a voice filled with concern.

Ranma only shook her head in reply.

"You okay?" Futaba asked lamely.

Ranma took a deep breath. "Sorry," she said softly. "I was - surprised. I know you told me, but I was still surprised." Then with obvious false macho, she added, "I'm fine, really."

All was quiet for a moment.

"Let's try changing you to a guy," Futaba suggested. "Okay?"

"No," Ranma answered evenly and mechanically. "I made a promise to stay a girl, and I'm going to keep it."

"This is just a test though," Futaba said calmly while placing a reassuring hand on Ranma's shoulder. "We want to see if you can change or not when you are on your period."

Mr. Shimeru added. "Yes, please. We are most curious how close your condition is to ours."

Ranma though about her hosts' requests, then nodded. "Okay," she said. "But only for a few minutes. I keep my promises." She mentally added with bitterness, _"Not like a certain panda I know."_

The Shimerus nodded as Futana filled one of the rinsing buckets with some hot water from the tap. After a short wait, she handed the water off to Futaba.

"Ready?" he asked the redhead who responded with a nod.

The hot water cascaded over Ranma's naked form with a loud splash. What the Shimeru's were facing was a wet and still female Ranma.

"Was the water hot enough?" questioned Mr. Shimeru.

"Yes," Ranma answered, somewhat shocked that she wasn't changing. Her eyes got big as the pupils got smaller. She let out a small, "Oh boy."

"Ranma? Ranma!" Futaba called to her, trying to keep her from going into shock. "It's okay."

Ranma stared at him for a few heartbeats before ranting. "Okay! Okay! How can you say this is okay? I'm bleeding - down there - for crying out loud! How can you say it's okay?"

Futaba had his hands on Ranma's shoulders and stared at her right in the eyes. Futaba concentrated using the techniques that Ranma had been showing him to shift into his girl form. "Because I do it every month. Trust me, it's okay."

Ranma open her mouth to say something and just as quickly closed it. She open it again - and closed it. Ranma let out a sigh, then nodded.

Futana was in her male form sniffing the air. "At least she isn't putting out pheromones like you and dad do when you are on yours," he said to everyone.

"Well that would definitely make it easier to handle," Futaba answered her now male sister.

"Fear-what?" Ranma questioned.

"Pheromones," Futana explained while wagging his eyebrows, "are chemicals that you put out for attracting the opposite sex."

"Attracting...," Ranma's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Futaba said. "When I first had my period, I hadn't a clue what was going on. On top of that I had every guy - and I mean every guy - trying to pick me up."

Ranma stared at her fiancé with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," Futaba reassured Ranma. "If you were putting any, Futana would be all over you." Then added mentally,_ "more so than she is now."_

Ranma looked past Futaba to Futana, who was back to being a girl, a very pretty and sexy girl, Ranma noticed. She studied Futana's lips and thought some surprisingly naughty daydreams. _"All over me... I might not mind that," _she thought back earlier that morning and imagined herself kissing those lips._ "No! Don't think about that,"_ Ranma scolded herself. Focusing on something else, Ranma traced the curves of Futana's body that weren't hidden very well by the thin blanket. A very thin blanket. _"No! Don't look there!" _Ranma's mind screamed.

Ranma instantly closed her eyes and mentally flogged herself for being such a pervert.

"C'mon," Futaba said turning Ranma's attention back to the matter at hand. "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll show you what to do."

Later, just before heading out to school, Ranma placed a handful of pads inside her school bag. "Female protection" was the term that Futaba used and Ranma tried to make light of the situation by trying to come up with a good martial arts style for it. None came.

_"I'm not going to let a little blood, cramps, hot flashes and everybody getting on my nerves stop me!" _Ranma proclaimed to herself as she unconsciously posed in a dramatic way that would have made either Kuno or Ryoga proud. _"I can do this!"_ Ranma's pride was now mixed with her stubbornness. _"If Futaba can do this, I can do this too!"_

She let out a soft sigh, came out of her pose and rubbed her lower belly unconsciously.

_"Not like I have a choice now,_" Ranma groused to herself. _"I can't change back until I'm through. Stupid biology."  
_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma and Futaba were sitting under a tree in the school yard, resting with their backs to it. School was out for the day and they were waiting on Misaki to show up. She was involved in what was now called 'the incident' in Home Economics and she had to stay after and help clean it up. Who knew that making chocolate with an abnormally high caloric content would spontaneously combust? Ranma and Futaba passed the time waiting by watching the clouds go by and talking.

"Ranma I would like to ask you something," Futaba tentatively asked.

"Sure," Ranma responded with a shrug. "What's up?"

"Well you know when you were telling Misaki and I about your life and how people always told you about honor?"

"Yeah?" What about it?"

"Well it seems to me that you always tried to do the right thing," Futaba said while watching a bird shaped cloud go by. "While your father... well, does the opposite."

"Tell me about it," Ranma said forlornly.

"Then why do you listen to him?"

"Huh? Whatta mean? He's my pop, that's why."

"Ranma as much as we talk, I still don't understand you."

Ranma sighed as she spied a upside-down horse in the sky. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have everybody telling you to do this or do that because it's honorable, yet the people that are doing the telling have questionable honor themselves."

Ranma remained silent as she measured Futaba's words. "Yeah," she finally whispered out. She knew her father had little or no honor, and had to admit to herself that she was beginning to question her mother's.

"I think you know more about honor than you think," Futaba firmly stated. "You just have to use it."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, breaking from her thoughts.

"I mean, maybe you should find your own definitions of honor, instead of relying on other people to do it for you. That way you won't have to worry about contradictions and be answerable to yourself."

Ranma sat up away from the tree to stared at Futaba.

"I think you already have a strong sense of honor, or a least a strong sense of right and wrong," Futaba continued. "All you just have to do is assert it and judge your action and the actions of those around you by it."

"I don't know...," Ranma began uncertainly. "When my mom or pop tell me something about honor, it seemed to make sense at the time."

"After what your father did to you, you still listen to him?" Futaba asked incredulously. "Ranma, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but that's just dumb to do that."

"I know!" Ranma snapped back. "But what else I'm I supposed to do?"

"Do what you think is right and honorable and to hell with what your father or your mother think."

"But my mom..."

"Uses her definition of honor to get you to do what she wants."

Ranma leaned back against the tree and stared off into the sky. She ignored the passing clouds as she weighed Futaba's words. It was a very disquieting conversation.

"Maybe you're right..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma was wrapped in a robe, drying her hair as she headed toward the guest room that was her home for the last month or so when she felt a hand trace along the firm cheek of her rear. She spun around to face her molester and found Futaba's sister Futana standing there with a lecherous smirk on her face also wrapped in a robe.

"Yes?" Futana asked while wangling her eyebrows.

Ranma sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"With a beautiful woman like you in the house? You must be kidding," she said in a way that reminded Ranma of Nabiki. Futana sashayed up to a now very flustered Ranma.

If only Futana wasn't so smooth about getting around Ranma's defenses.

"Look Futana," Ranma tried to explain 'diplomatically', "it ain't like I'm not flattered or anything, it's I'm just not interested right know. Okay?"

"Can I have just one little kiss," Futana asked coyly. "Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes," Ranma answered somewhat hotly. "Look, I'm not ready for... whatever it is you have in mind. I gotta I lot on my mind and I just don't wanna deal with this right now."

"Oh pooh," Futana pouted as the front of her rode parted slightly, exposing a lot of cleavage and twin swells of breasts. Ranma's eyes were fixated at the exposed flesh. This did not go unnoticed by Futana. "See something you like?" she taunted.

"Yes," Ranma whispered under her breath before snapping to the here and now. "I mean no! Just leave me alone, okay?"

Futana stepped up to Ranma and slide her arms around her. "C'mon," Futana said in a singsong manner. "Just one kiss."

Futana leaned closer to Ranma's face. Ranma grew more nervous with the conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted and actually longed to feel Futana lips on hers, another part wasn't so sure and resisted.

"Please stop," Ranma said weakly. Futana ignored her and pressed nearer.

"Please..." Ranma repeated hoarsely.

- WHAP -

Ranma was set free and almost fell onto her posterior. As she staggered about and regained her balance, both mentally and physically and she looked to her savior. It was Futaba looking very pissed at his sister who was on the floor and rubbing the back of her head.

"Stop picking on poor Ranma!" Futaba scolded at the older sibling loudly. "She's got enough problems without you making them worse."

Futana was rubbing the growing knot on her head and frowned slightly at her brother. "I'm just trying to show her how the other half lives, that's all," she said defensively. "I wouldn't have done anything."

"You know Ranma is dealing with a lot right now," Futaba said with an edge. "You're taking advantage of her weakness to... to try and bed her."

"Wa c'mon, bro," Futana said, picking herself off the floor. "I wouldn't have gone that far. I was just playing. Honest."

Futana moved off to her bedroom rubbing her head while Futaba steadied Ranma. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ranma nodded her head jerkily, but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Futaba asked. "You know you should just hit her or something - that's what I always had to do."

Ranma shook her head mechanically as she faced Futaba. "I... I... I don't hit girls," she said stammered emotionlessly.

"What do you mean you don't hit girls?" Futaba asked in a slightly exasperated tone. "Look, if someone - anyone - especially someone like my sis - who doesn't take no for an answer - tries something you don't like, don't be afraid to defend yourself."

"I don't hit girls," Ranma said in the same emotionless tone. It was obvious to Futaba that Ranma was still shaken by the encounter with Futana.

Futaba let out a sigh. "Look, let's go downstairs and talk this over. Okay?"

Ranma nodded her head jerkily as before and allowed herself to be led into the kitchen.

"So you don't hit girls? Why?" asked Futaba as he put a teakettle on the stove.

"Well I was raised to believe that woman were weak and needed to be protected," a now much calmer Ranma explained. She was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with her head propped up by one hand.

"That's nice," Futaba said with a nod. "But why won't you hit girls?"

Ranma blink-blinked at her fiancé.

"Well they are weaker than men," Ranma defended softly. "And men are stronger so it would be wrong to pick on the weak."

"I... see," Shimeru thought aloud before addressing Ranma again. "So now that you are in your girl body, you are weak and it is up to me to protect you."

Ranma's eyes widened before narrowing, she clenched both of her hands in anger. "I'm not really a girl though," she defended. "And I'm the best martial artists there is, so I don't need anyone's protection."

"But you said yourself that women are weak and needed to be protected."

"That's for real women!" Ranma roared in frustration. "I don't count!"

"You forget," Futaba said. "You're on your period right now and that certainly makes you count as a real girl."

Ranma opened her mouth to say something smart, but lacking in the wit department, nothing came of it. Another part of her mind was staggering over the implications that she was now as much of a 'real girl' as much as a 'real man'. It was almost overwhelming.

"Being a girl hasn't made you weak, has it?" Futaba asked, forcing Ranma out of her thoughts.

Ranma slowly shook her head.

"Then I cannot offer better proof than that, that woman are not 'all weak and needing protecting'," Futaba said with a smile for added emphasis. "It's not the woman that are weak, it's your attitude toward them that is."

Ranma stared at the black-haired boy as he removed the teakettle from the stove, placed in on a tray with cups and in turn place the tea service on the table.

_"He's so nice to me," _Ranma thought absently, before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems to me all that anyone has to do to defeat you - Mr. 'I'm the best martial artist of my generation' - is to send a bunch of women after you."

Ranma started to get angry, stopped, and then contemplated Futaba's words. After careful thought, Ranma still drew a blank. "What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"I mean," Futaba began to explain as he poured the tea into the waiting cups. "If I wanted to defeat you, all I would have to do is send four or five girls after you when you least expect it and they would take you down."

"No way!" Ranma said defensively. "There's no way a bunch of girls can defeat me."

"Futana almost did," Futaba pointed out, placing a cup before Ranma. "And she's not a trained fighter. I'm afraid with your attitude, you will fail against any woman - no matter how good or bad in martial arts she may be."

Ranma open her mouth and tried to say something in her defense, but nothing came of it. Futaba was close to the problem and Ranma's past actions, or lack of actions, around violent women spoke volumes in itself. During her reflections on her past, Ranma took a sip of her tea.

"You have already told me in our talks how other people manage to hit you based solely because they were girls," Futaba pressed. "I would say because of your attitude, girls are definitely stronger than you."

"You keep saying that it's my attitude - what's wrong with my attitude?"

"You need start looking at people as individuals, instead of men and women," Futaba said surprisingly sagely for a teenager. "There are women who are stronger than you, you have admitted that when you told me of an 'old ghoul'. Do you deny this?"

Ranma shook his head. It was true, in spite of Cologne being a woman older than dirt, she was one of the strongest and most skilled opponents she'd ever faced.

"As far as your attitude goes - you need you shift your thinking from man equals strong and women equals weak and instead concentrate on what **person** is strong and which **person** is weak."

Ranma stared at Futaba and tried to turn this over in her mind.

"Maybe...," Ranma said softly, "I'll try and do something about it..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mr. Shimeru patted his stomach in satisfaction at a meal well eaten. Futaba was also patting his own stomach, mimicking the older Shimeru. Futana ate quickly and made for the door, not explaining where she was going. Ranma herself was rubbing her belly carefully, for she was just past her monthlies and still felt a little weirded out by the whole experience.

"Man," Ranma commented, "your mom really knows how to cook."

Futaba only nodded, feeling too content to converse.

Mr. Shimeru leaned forward and propped himself up by his folded arms. This seemed like a good a time as any to broach the subject. "Ranma," he began. "I would like to talk to you about a proposal."

"A proposal?" Ranma queried. "What kind of proposal?"

"Well, when you were out shopping last weekend you ran into one of my associates," Mr. Shimeru explained. "He has a good eye for fresh talent and he thinks you have what it takes to be the 'next big thing'. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Ranma blink-blinked at him. "Haven't a clue."

Futaba knowing what his father was talking about piped in to explain it to Ranma. "He's talking about modeling or being an image girl."

Ranma blink-blinked at Futaba. "Modeling? I don't know," Ranma mused. "I mean I know nothing about it..."

"Well it's not that hard, it get tedious at times and sometimes you run into some weird people...

Ranma looked at Futaba with half lidded eyes.

"... Right. They might seem normal compared to the people you've known. Anyway it's kinda fun and exciting."

"Well," Ranma thought aloud as she waffled in uncertainty. "I really don't know."

Futaba smiled at Ranma. "Give it a try," he said more excited by the idea than Ranma. "It'll be fun."

"No pressure, Futaba, " Mr. Shimeru gently said as he turned his attention back to Ranma. "Well, you have time to think about it. There's no rush."

"Okay," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'll think about it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mr. Shimeru eased himself into the easy chair across from Mr. Club. "What did you find out?" he asked.

"Plenty," Mr. Club answered in a no nonsense manner. "You really picked a couple of loons for in-laws."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's start with the dame, Mrs. Saotome," Mr Club began as he pulled out a thin manilla folder. "She is a master at an obscure kendo form. She has been stopped and warned about carrying her katana several times by the police and in spite of that, has been reported still carrying it. She also has been admitted to the Tokyo Mental Hospital for observation twice in the last eight years."

"Did you find out what for?"

"Not really," Mr. Club answered with a shake of the head as he pulled out a cigarette. "They keep those records under tight wraps. What we were able to find out was that the doctors considered her 'slightly emotionally disturbed, but harmless'."

Mr. Shimeru bowed his head in thought.

"That usually means that she's whacked out," Mr. Club continued as he lit the cigarette with a match, "but hasn't killed anybody yet." He shook the match out.

Mr. Shimeru sighed. _"What kind of life has Ranma had?"_

"Still, that's nothing compared to the the mister," Mr. Club continued, taking a drag of his cigarette as he pulled out a thick three ringed binder. "I've had to deal with losers like this in the past. Hate 'em. Guys have one thing in mind and it's nobody but themselves. They don't care who gets hurt or why as long as they get what they want."

"That bad?"

"If I were a younger man, I'd kill the bastard and dump his fat carcass where no one but the fishes would find it."

Mr. Shimeru studied the elderly man across from him. There was something in the man's eyes that told a story of hardness, death and remorse. A chill ran down his spine. Mr. Shimeru came to the conclusion that if Mr. Club was a younger man, he'd make good on his words.

"And their kid - the son, jezz, I feel sorry of him," Mr. Club said with a shake of the head. "That bastard of a father has sold his ass more times than a cheap whore sells hers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I understand about this man's MO," Mr. Club said while blowing smoke into the room, adding to the atmosphere. "He finds a sucker with something he wants, whether it's something valuable or as worthless as a cheap drink, and arranges for his son to marry the sucker's daughter as trade and then takes off."

Mr. Shimeru sat and digested that for a moment. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a whole lot of anything else's," Mr. club said as he opened the binder. "That asshole has a rap sheet that stretches from here to the States. He wanted for a lot of crimes - small stuff, you know, petty crimes. Wanted for questioning in several prefectures for child abuse - that would be for what he did to the poor dumb bastard of a son he has - and several families are still looking for him for slights on their honor."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah, a real sweetheart that Mr. Saotome," Mr. Club said sarcastically while leaning back into his chair.

"Anything on the son, Ranma?" Mr. Shimeru asked, fearful of knowing too much now.

"Nah, nothing really," Mr. Club answered while pulling out another folder with a few sheets of paper on it. "He's mostly his father's patsy in all this and has been cleared of his fathers doings in many courts. He may be wanted as a material witness against his father, if the law ever gets off their asses and pick him up."

"I wonder why the authorities haven't picked Ranma's father up yet?"

"Yeah, my thoughts too," Mr. Club said off handedly. "But you know how the police are sometimes: If it's not an immediate crisis, they don't deal with it. Why do you think gropers on trains got so outta hand that they had to have all female carriages on some lines?"

"Hmmm," Mr. Shimeru considered Mr. Club's words and concluded that there was more truth in them than he'd like to think about.

A quiet moment was shared by the two men.

"I gotta question for you though," Mr. Club said, flicking some ash into an ashtray. "When I looked into this pack of loons, you mentioned their daughter. I only found a son."

"Oh that," Mr. Shimeru said casually, having prepared a story just in case. "That's because the daughter was a unofficial recent addition to their family. She may not show up in any paperwork."

"Well that's good, at least she'd get away from these nut-jobs," Mr. Club said, taking another drag of his cigarette. "It would explain what one of my men found out."

"What was that?"

"Seems like her 'father' wanted to be sure he'd get something out of her like he did his son," another pause as he exhaled some smoke. "He apparently has accepted a 'meeting fee' or whatever they call it on his 'daughter's' behalf with some other nut-job of a family."

"I see..."

"Yeah, there's nothing like a father that prostitutes his kids, huh? Well, it's all there in our report," Mr. Club said. "If you have any questions on any of it, just give us a ring."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Misaki was looking through the latest issue of 'Supernatural Quarterly' when Ranma came upon her. She was sitting out again on wrestling practice and was waiting on Futaba to finish up and Ranma had just came from helping the Martial Arts teams with their practice.

"Watcha' reading?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Misaki answered in her usual happy way. "Just looking at my horoscope."

"Horoscope? Like stars and stuff?"

Misaki nodded absently as she finished reading the section she had started.

"I never thought you'd believe in stuff like that," Ranma commented as she motion at the magazine in Misaki's hands.

Misaki answered with a shrug. "You never know what you may learn reading stuff like this," she said. "I've seem to find something every time."

Ranma sat next to Misaki, quietly lost in her own thoughts.

"Thinking about this weekend?" Misaki asked, breaking into Ranma's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it."

"That bad?"

Ranma nodded. "You know what's funny?" she mused out loud. "I never really saw how bad things were until I got away from it. I've only been here - what - a month? And looking back on what I thought was normal..." Ranma shook her head. "I'm just not looking forward to going back to that - even for a few hours."

"Well that's understandable," Misaki commented. "I hate to use the analogy, but you're like an abused child that thinks the abuse is normal because you grew up with it. Now that you're away from it and are now seeing it from the outside, well your perspective has changed."

Ranma could only nod.

"So how are you going to handle your mother?" Misaki asked out of the blue.

"I don't know," Ranma confessed. "She starts pulling this honor stuff and I get confused because... because..."

"She tells you one thing and does another?"

Ranma stared at Misaki for a brief moment. "Yeah. Something like that. You know I was talking to Futaba about this and he said that I should try to find and use my own definitions of honor instead of using anyone else's."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Misaki said with a gentle smile that made Ranma's heart just melt. "I've only known you about a month, but you seem like a decent person and probably are more honorable than the other people in your life."

"Yeah...," Ranma whispered as she tore her eyes from Misaki. _"She's Futaba's girl!"_ Her mind yelled at her. "But," Ranma continued, "my dad's easy though. He's always been honorless, but what I'm I going to do about my mom?"

Misaki shrugged. "I think you should stand up for yourself - no one else seems to."

"To my mom!" Ranma exclaimed. "This is my mom we're talking about here."

"The same mom that let you go ten years ago?"

Silence fell between the girls.

"Um, yeah," Ranma answered weakly.

"If you had a child, would you let them go?" Misaki asked pointedly.

"Hell no!" Ranma shot back. "They'd have to pry my kid outta my dead arms before they'd..." Ranma voice trailed off then.

"There's more to being a mother than just giving birth," Miskai said as she wagged a finger at Ranma. "From how I see it, your mother gave up that right when she let you go knowing full well what kind of man your father was."

"My mom...," Ranma whispered. She shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

Misaki shrugged her shoulders, placed her hand over Ranma's and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Just be you, stand up for yourself and follow your own sense of honor."

Ranma raised her head and looked at Misaki. "How do you know so much?" she softly asked.

Misaki smiled one of those smiles. "I read it 'Mysticism Monthly'. They had and article on finding your Wa."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the quiet of the house, Mr. Shimeru fretted over the knowledge that he'd acquired. Futaba and Ranma had left earlier, heading off to meet Ranma's mother, leaving him in relative quiet for going over the files that Mr. Club gave him. It still didn't look any better than the first time he read through it.

Mr. Shimeru put down the binder that outlined the life and crimes of one Genma Saotome with a sigh and a shake of his head. With such a role model for a father it was a true wonder that Ranma didn't turn out to be a violent thug instead of the decent person he knew. He sat at pondered as to what to do. He couldn't in good conscience allow Ranma to return to such an abusive environment but in less than two months time the experiment would be over with and decisions would have to be made.

How to proceed?

_"Ranma could stay here if she and Futaba got married,"_ he thought. _"But they themselves had ruled that out. They have no romantic notions between them."_

_"Apply for an extension? Yes, that would be a good way of buying time," _Mr. Shimeru weighed that. "_But time is all that it would buy. Best to keep that in mind just in case."  
_  
Mr. Shimeru thought deeper. _"It may be possible to take this to court and show that Ranma's parents are unfit and legally become Ranma's guardian," _he considered. _"That runs into problems of different sorts. While there was plenty of evidence against the father, there was only scantiest hints against the mother." _

Mr. Shimeru sat in his easy chair and tried to think of something.

He thoughts were soon interrupted by his eldest child.

"What's wrong dad?" she asked. "If your brow creases anymore, you'll ruin your good looks and your modeling days would be over."

"Huh? Oh. sorry," Mr. Shimeru said lamely. "I trying to figure out a way to help Ranma."

"Help Ranma?" Futana asked. "How? What's wrong?"

Mr. Shimeru sighed. "Well earlier this week I commissioned a private investigation agency to look..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day had come.

The day Ranma had been dreading for sometime now.

It had been over a month since she'd last been this way. On one hand this was like home, on the other hand her memories of the Tendo dojo were likened to a surreal madhouse. Of course her memories of the Tendo dojo were tainted by her recent experiences. But most of all, Ranma dreaded seeing her mother.

Ranma led Futaba, in male form, and Misaki down the sideway in the direction o the Tendo dojo. Butterflies were fluttering around inside her, unsettling her stomach as the trio made their way. She was not happy about visiting, but she did promise and one thing Ranma did do was keep her promises. Unlike a certain panda-man...

... or her mother for that matter. Nodoka did promise to try as see her when she could. Since the day that she left Ranma at the Shimeru's, Ranma hadn't even heard from her. Something that Ranma noticed.

"I hate this," Ranma muttered.

"It'll be all right," Futaba said re-assuredly. "You'll see."

Ranma sighed, not feeling reassured at all.

"Remember," Misaki said. "You're engaged to Futaba. I'm just a school friend tagging along."

"Right," Ranma said. "Last thing I want is for my mom to think we're not taking the engagement thing seriously - I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it."

"What would she do?" Misaki asked.

Ranma sighed. "She'll probably say I'm not being womanly enough or something... man I hate this."

"It'll be fine," Futaba said. "We're here for you." Futaba turned a smiled at Ranma.

Ranma felt a funny feeling, the same type of feeling she had when Misaki smiled at her. Ranma smiled back a genuine smile and tried to suppressed any more of the weird feelings. She'd been having too many weird feelings and it was making her feel... weird. It wasn't just one feeling that Ranma was dealing with, but a host of new and foreign ones, ones she wasn't sure existed

Acceptance? Honesty? Hope? Desire? And dare she think it... love?

No. Best not consider that last one - yet.

She knew it was one, or some combination of those, were involved in her feelings of discomfort. The fact that one or more of those feelings were cropping up with more than one person just added to her confusion. She also knew she was really too - afraid to investigate them at the moment or anytime in the near future.

All too soon for Ranma they neared the Tendo dojo. Misaki fell behind a step, allowing Futaba and Ranma to walk together, side-by-side. In this game, appearances can mean everything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"... and now I'm trying to figure out what to do."

Silence fell between parent and child as Futana digested everything that her father told her.

"It's amazing that Ranma isn't nuts or something," she commented. Mr. Shimeru nodded his head in agreement as Futana picked up the thick binder with Genma's records in it and started flipping through the pages. "Now what?"

Mr. Shimeru let out a slightly frustrated snort. "I'm not sure, but I can't stand by and watch. I feel I have to do something."

Futana stopped her flipping of pages near the back of the binder. "You know that Ranma's father is making the motions of engaging her to a Tatewaki Kuno?"

Mr. Shimeru nodded.

Futana continued to read the last few sheets in the binder. "Say dad look at this," she said.

Looking over his daughters shoulder, he looked over what she was pointing out. He slowly shook his head. "So?" he asked.

A light came on in Futana's eyes. "Can I have a copy of this and borrow the family lawyer?"

Mr. Shimeru looked questionably at his daughter.

"I won't do anything unless I clear it with you," Futana explained. "I just want to get a legal opinion from our lawyer."

With a shrug and a nod, Mr. Shimeru gave Futana his permission.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ranma fidgeted as her and her "fiancé", with Misaki still trailing, passed through the gates of the dojo grounds and made their way to the front door. Ranma distracted herself by noticing how little the dojo had changed, but she also felt that it was as foreign to her as the first time she'd seen it. A lot can happen to a person in a month - a whole lot.

"I don't know if I can go through with this," Ranma commented as the butterflies in her stomach upped their flight a notch.

"It'll be fine," Futaba said assuredly. Misaki also laid a comforting hand on the redhead from behind.

Ranma sighed and drew strength from her new friends. Straightening, she composed herself with one thought in her mind: "_Why can't my friends and family be more like these guys?"  
_  
With a slender hand, Ranma reached out and knocked on the door.

After a short wait, the door swung open.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notes:

Howdy!

As you can see, I've fleshed out Nodoka and Genma's characters somewhat in this chapter. I'm not trying to make them more sympathetic or anything like that, I'm just shooting for a little character development that also describes a bit of what motivates them. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to "in character" as I can within the requirments of the story, without turning them into parody's.

Whatta challenge.

Anyways, this reflects my feelings that the biggest villains in the Ranma-verse have always been Ranma's parents. No other villains or rivals, has come close to the amount of damage that Genma and Nodoka have done to Ranma's life. In the spirit of that, please feel free to hate'm as much as you want.

Mr. Club's orgins are obvious to any who has watched detective movies or radio shows from the thirties and forties. (No! I'm not _that_ old!) There were detective names taken from the suites in a deck of cards - except one. Until now.

The 'Justice Maker' was used in the Futaba-kun Change! manga when released as single issues, but when the individual releases were put together into a volume, it was changed to 'The Friend of Justice'. Why I don't know, but Justice Maker sounded cooler to me so I used it.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following, in order of appearance, from FukuFics 'dot' com for their input an pre-reading: Anchoku, J. St.C. Patrick, Gate, and Pale Wolf.

If I missed listing anyone, or misspelt their name, I apologize.

**WARNING: **Some angst ahead, but it gets better. Think of it as the darkness before the dawn.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

- o - o - o - o -  
- o - o - o - o -

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 5

A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in.

- o - o - o - o -

"Ranma!" Kasumi said merrily as she ushered the redhead and her friends into the house. "You look wonderful! Come in, come in!"

"Hi Kasumi," Ranma just as merrily replied, letting Kasumi's happy nature rub off on her. "Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Futaba Shimeru, and this is a friend from school, Misaki Shima."

"How do you do," Kasumi greeted them with a bow. "Please be welcomed into our home."

Ranma's two friends returned the greeting and followed Kasumi to the family room. When they neared their destination, Ranma caught the tail end of a conversation. The voice was unmistakably her mother's. "... worry, I'll be sure to talk to him about it."

Kasumi led the guests into the room and Ranma's quick eye noted that it was Akane walking away from Nodoka, to take her spot at the table. She studied her mother and noticed a look in her eyes that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Then again, Ranma had always felt uncomfortable around her mother. Sighing internally, Ranma tried to prepare for whatever storms might come.

Everyone was then seated around the table with Ranma seated next to her fiancé on her left, with her mother and father on her right. Misaki sat across from Ranma, next to Nabiki and Akane. Soun Tendo was seated at the head of the table and across from Kasumi. Introductions were made and soon everyone was making small talk.

"So how are you doing my - girl," Genma said somewhat grandly. "Can't wait to come back?"

Ranma blinked at the question, then shrugged her shoulders. "Not really," she confessed. "I kinda like it where I'm at."

Silence fell among those at the table as everyone digested that bit of news.

"So... are you keeping up with your training? I hope you're not slacking off," Genma asked in a slightly fearful way.

"Yeah, I've been working out," Ranma answered while passing a cup of tea to her fiancé. He rewarded her with a smile that just warmed her heart. Ranma smiled back at him before continuing. "Ryoga's showed up once and we had a good workout. I'm getting worried about him, though," Ranma paused as she sipped her tea. "He said he got lost in Kuno's room for two weeks and he seemed a little - unnerved by it."

"You weren't picking on poor Ryoga again, were you?" Akane asked in an accusing way.

_"Some things never change,"_ Ranma sighed internally. "No," Ranma answered very evenly. "He did his usual threat and attack jag. Heh, It was a good fight though, but I still beat him."

Akane opened her mouth to say something more, but Nabiki spoke first. "When you say you are worried about him, what did you mean?"

Ranma lowered her cup. "I mean he was talking like Kuno - except worse, if that's possible. Sometimes I worry about that guy, though. He wouldn't be such a bad guy if he wasn't so obsessive about stupid stuff."

"Or if you didn't pick on him so much," Akane added pointedly.

Ranma cocked her head and thought of how to handle this. Before, Ranma would have said something like, 'what would you know about it, you uncute tomboy', but those days seemed long ago and far away. Selecting several avenues of attack, Ranma chose to try and disarm Akane.

"Perhaps," Ranma thoughtfully conceded before pointing out, "but you have to admit that his reactions to every slight, real or imagined, are always too excessive."

Akane opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. She blink-blinked at Ranma. This was not like him, her,... whatever.

"I mean, trying to kill someone because he himself was four days late to a duel he set up," Ranma said in a way that seemed rational. "A duel over something as stupid as bread. I hate to say this, because I consider him a friend of sorts, but I think he needs some professional help."

All attention was focused on the redhead who was back to sipping her tea daintily. Futaba and Misaki were sipping theirs as well, ignoring the stares that were directed at their friend.

- o - o - o - o -

"What do you think?" Futana asked the portly man sitting across from her.

"Genma Saotome is the head of the clan," he said, looking over his black rimmed glasses. "If you can get him to sign this with corroborating witnesses, there would be little that he could do to contest it."

"What about the mother, Nodoka?"

"Well, she could try to contest it, but Genma is listed as the head of the clan," the lawyer answered while shuffling papers. "Even if she did challenge it, she would have to answer for her husband's actions and her lack of involvement in her son's life. Also the suicide pact that was forced on Ranma when he was only..." he leafed through the binder, "... five years old would draw into question her fitness as a mother."

Futana smiled. "Thank you," she said as she gathered up the papers. "That's all I needed to know."

- o - o - o - o --

"Ranma," Nodoka said while rising. "I would like to speak with you, please - alone."

Ranma blinked at the unexpected request, but nodded in consent. "I'll be right back," she said reassuringly to her fiancé and friend as she excused herself from the table. Ranma followed her mother up the stairs, all along wondering what could be so private that her mother felt the need to pull her aside.

_"Could she have seen through our act?" _Ranma worriedly thought._ "Maybe she thinks I'm not being 'womanly' enough - god I hope not."  
_  
Nodoka led Ranma up into the guest room, that she and her father used to share when they stayed with the Tendo's. Upon entering, Nodoka closed the door behind them and moved over to the window. She stared out the window for a brief moment before turning to face her offspring.

"Ranma, what happened between you and Akane last weekend?" Nodoka asked. "Akane came home from shopping and was very upset with you."

Ranma blinked at what was asked and was truly surprised by the question. The incident at the department store was burned into her mind by the frustration of Akane's accusations, but afterward, Ranma had gotten over it and put it behind her. She wasn't expecting her mother to know about it, much less dredge it up. Still, Ranma should have figured her mother would have found out and asked about it.

Ranma looked at her mother with measured eyes as she spoke. "I was shopping with some friends of mine for some new underwear," Nodoka's eyebrow rose at that, "and I saw Akane with some of her friends and I stopped and said 'hi' to her. Akane then started to accuse me of doing - dishonorable stuff and I left."

Silence fell between the two women as Nodoka waited for her son turned daughter to continue. When it was evident that nothing was forthcoming, Nodoka prompted Ranma. "What did she accuse you of?"

"The usual," Ranma answered almost off handedly, "being a pervert and picking up girls."

"Were you?"

Ranma's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "No I was not," she firmly answered. "I was just out shopping with my friends." Then she added with a mischievous smile with hoped of lightening the mood, "As far as picking up girls goes - I am an engaged woman you know."

"I... see...," Nodoka thought aloud and missing the humor that Ranma tried to project. "So what did you say to her after she accused you?"

Ranma sighed, sensing the mood wasn't going to change. "Nothing much."

"You must have said something, what did you say to her to upset her so?" Ranma's mother pressed.

Ranma shook her head slightly. "I told her all I wanted to do was to say 'hi' to her and if she was going to be a jerk about it, then fine. After that I left the store."

"That's all?"

Ranma looked at her mother and shrugged. "Yeah, basically. I said 'hi and she flew off the handle and started accusing me of stuff that I never did. I got tired of it, called her on it and left."

"She's saying that you were very rude and embarrassed her in front of the whole store," Nodoka said a little pointedly.

"Mother," Ranma said evenly, hiding her irritation. "**She** was accusing **me** of dishonorable acts and embarrassing **me** in front of my friends and strangers. I do have some pride, you know."

Nodoka studied Ranma in silence for a few heartbeats.

"Still you shouldn't have upset Akane like that," Nodoka finally said in a scolding way. "I don't think Akane really meant any of the things she said and you should make allowances for her."

Ranma stared at her mother, then folded her arms. She was not liking where this was going. "Well, if you don't believe me why don't you ask Misaki and Futaba? They both were there."

"It's not a matter of belief," Nodoka said as she waved a hand in a dismissive manner. She also filed the fact that Futaba went shopping with Ranma for underwear away in the back of her mind for later. "Just apologize to Akane and everything will be put right."

Ranma stood there and looked at her mother with a mixture of shock and defiance. "Why should I apologize when I am the offended party?" Ranma ground out as her frustrations with her mother were barely kept in check. "Akane's the one that needs to be apologizing - not me."

"Ranma!" Nodoka admonished somewhat sternly. "You have to learn to get along with her, you may end up married to her."

Silence fell once again between the two women as Ranma digested that piece of news.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Ranma managed to work out. "Didn't the Emperor dissolve all the engagements?"

Nodoka sighed. She didn't want to spill the beans this soon, but she felt it important for Ranma to know why she had to apologize, after all keeping the peace with a prospective daughter-in-law was important. "Yes, that's true, dear," she said placidly. "But that doesn't mean that new arrangements can't be made if the engagement between you and Futaba doesn't work out."

Ranma was stunned speechless as she continued to stare at her mother. After a few quiet seconds, she managed to find her voice. "What?"

"Yes, we have decided that if the engagement between you and Futaba doesn't work out, you are to marry Akane."

Ranma stood there with renewed speechlessness at her mothers words.

"That's why you must apologize," Nodoka continued. "We have decided that if things don't work out with you and Futaba, you will marry Akane," she reaffirmed.

Inside the stunned exterior, Ranma wrestled to control emotions there were raging. _"How can they do this to me!" _Ranma's outraged thoughts shot repeatedly through her brain._ "How can they do this to me!"_

Ranma broke from the mantra and focused on controlling the building frustration within her towards her mother. No, frustration wasn't the word for it, but Ranma didn't want to associate that emotion with her mother. This was her mother for gods sake! And it wouldn't be right to hate - no - best not think about that now. Ranma drew a calming breath - it didn't help, so she drew another. "You want me to marry...," her voice then trailed off.

Ranma's breath grew ragged before she managed to control it. It won't do any good to lose control now. _"This is a fight!"_ her mind latched onto. _"This is a fight - I gotta concentrate on the fight. My personal honor is at stake. 'Soul of Ice'."  
_  
During Ranma's mental exercises, silence filled the room. Nodoka eyed her offspring, wondering what could be the matter with her ordinarily very dutiful child. "Ranma -" she began somewhat gently.

"No," Ranma suddenly and powerfully said. "I will not apologize for things that I am not guilty of. Akane's the one that needs to apologize to me."

It seemed to take a few seconds for Ranma's words to sink into Nodoka.

"RANMA!" Nodoka said loudly, not expecting her child to openly defy her. "You WILL apologize. What happened at the store wasn't an important affair, so let it go. Apologize to Akane - it will make things easier on both of you in the future."

Ranma began to fume. Wasn't her mother listening to anything she had said? Couldn't she understand that this was no 'little affair'? Couldn't she see that something was amiss and this was a sign of something deeper being wrong between Akane and her? Why couldn't her mother be more like Futaba's parents?

What about honor?

_"Shouldn't honor and truth be something that's interconnected?" _Ranma questioned herself before theorizing on her mother's actions. _"My mom doesn't care about the truth, she didn't care about what is right. All she cares about is smoothing Akane's ruffled feathers so that Akane would be more inclined to marry me."  
_  
Ranma's stubborn streak, her newly emerging sense of honor and the earlier biological 'happenings' of the week, chose that moment to combine and assert itself.

_"Without truth, there is no honor," _Ranma mentally concluded.

"Ranma, did you hear me?" Nodoka asked, bringing Ranma back to the here and now.

"Yes I did, and the answer is still no," Ranma repeated calmly, clearly, and precisely. "I will not apologize for things I did not do."

"Ranma," Nodoka said dangerously with a slight shake in her voice and not liking Ranma attitude one bit. "If you don-"

"My personal honor will not allow it," Ranma said firmly, interrupting her mother while looking at her in the eye. "In fact, I considered the way Akane acted toward me dishonorable. I will be polite to her, but any engagement or any other arrangement between me and her will not be considered until **she** apologizes to me."

Ranma's mother stood, speechless at her child's words for a few heartbeats. She then narrowed her eyes in anger at her rebellious child - a child that she would soon teach the folly of her ways. Nodoka wordlessly stared down at the younger redhead, trying to assert, dominate and crush Ranma's will by her sheer presence alone.

_"This is a battle,"_ Ranma's mind pointed out to itself. _"Keep thinking of this as a battle."  
_  
Ranma locked eyes with the older woman who was attempting to destroy her will, her spirit - her soul - and didn't flinch. The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, as the two women's wills clashed silently. The tension rose and built to, what would be to anyone else, unbearable levels and still mother and child silently fought each other for dominance. Ranma and her mother were like statues staring at one another, neither backing down.

For Nodoka, this was an effort to bring her wayward child to heel. For Ranma, this was a fight - a different type of fight than she was used to, but a fight none-the-less for what she believed was right. Nodoka was about to learn that Ranma Saotome never loses.

- o - o - o - o -

Downstairs, the people made light conversation, ignorant of the silent battle occurring overhead. Misaki was putting a fifth heaping spoonful of sugar into her tea as Kasumi picked up the teapot.

"So how are you and Ranma getting along?" Kasumi asked polity of Futaba while offering to refill his cup. Misaki was stirring the thick morass that was her tea, satisfied that she finally had enough sugar in it, before taking a test sip. She smiled at what she thought was the perfect amount of sugar in her tea.

"We're getting along just fine," Futaba answered while accepting another cup of tea. "She's a great girl."

Akane nearly spit out her tea and started coughing. Nabiki started to pat her back, trying to help her clear her throat. "You mean -cough- that -cough- you two -cough, cough- are -cough-"

"Yes," Futaba answered the unfinished question. "We're getting along just fine. She's a great girl to have around."

Genma fell over onto his back while Soun snapped off the handle of his teacup. Akane resumed her coughing in earnest as Nabiki up the slaps on her back. Kasumi's ever serene smile broadened somewhat.

"Oh my, how wonderful," Kasumi merrily commented. "It's nice to know that someone appreciates Ranma."

Futaba and Misaki just blink-blinked at the antics of the Tendo's.

- o - o - o - o -

After a few more minutes it was painfully clear to Nodoka that Ranma wasn't going to budge, much less back down.

"Ranma," Nodoka finally said, breaking the silence, but not the tension, using the same dangerous voice she'd used earlier. "Family honor-"

"Doesn't have a damn thing to do with this and you know it."

Nodoka reared back, anger clearly written on her face. "Do not interrupt me again!" she shrieked. "You are MY child and you WILL do as YOU are told. Do I make MYSELF clear?"

Ranma continued to lock eyes with her mother - unblinking, unflinching and not showing any signs of backing down. If anything her mother's reaction made her dig in her heels further. The 'Soul of Ice' that Ranma was using made those heels deep and sharp.

"Very well," Ranma said in a cool manner letting a touch of her 'Soul of Ice' seep into her voice. She then bowed toward her mother - not a deep bow and an obvious slight toward the older Saotome. "Then we have nothing more to discuss. If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

No sooner then Ranma turn to leave, she was stopped by the rasping sound of a sword being unsheathed. "You will not turn your back on or disobey me," Nodoka said evenly. "If you'll recall the contract that you and you father signed before leaving on your training trip. Now you'll do the manly thing and apologize - understand?"

Ranma's anger flared and was just as quickly suppressed. _"No! I mustn't lose control! This is still a fight! 'Soul of Ice'!"_ Ranma slowly turned to face her mother. _"This is a fight,"_ Ranma reaffirmed herself. A fight that did not involve fists or martial arts moves - yet, but still a fight. Ranma faced her mother, who was holding the family honor sword, half-drawn from its sheath. She looked upon the woman who gave birth to her with hard eyes that were getting harder and colder by the second.

"I thought you said that I already met the terms of the contract," Ranma pointed out with contempt leaking into her voice. Ranma stared at her mother with her eyes narrowing further. "Unless you are going back on your word or were lying when you said that - two more things which **I** consider dishonorable."

Nodoka trembled with rage as anger clearly defined itself on her features. She stood and shook, as if she were fighting to control herself, but was uncertain as what to do. The absolute anger in Nodoka's eyes was enough to make a normal person run screaming into the streets, but for Ranma that look just fueled her 'Soul of Ice' more. Nodoka stood, shaking in fury for a dozen heartbeats.

Ranma was unsure what her mother was going to do. Different parts of Ranma's mind went to work: One part wanted unconditional love of her parent, but now knew that was impossible so remained silent. Another part wanted to renounce her family name - honor be damned - and become ronin, but having a name was still important to Ranma so that part wasn't allowed to go very far. Ranma still wanted honor for herself, if nothing else, so other parts were engaged in exploring diplomatic paths of actions...

... and still other parts of Ranma's mind had already thought of five different ways of disarming Nodoka if it came to that.

"Well mother?" Ranma said in a half-taunting way. "Are you saying you're no better than pops - always going back on your word?"

Nodoka shaking increased to the point that Ranma thought that she was either going to attack or shake herself apart. She did neither.

"GET OUT!" Nodoka roared as she forcibly re-sheathed her sword. "GET OUT! And don't you dare come back until you are ready to apologize to Akane and me."

Ranma was still looking at her mother with unflinching eyes. "I'll gladly leave, but I'll leave after I'm through visiting with the rest of the Tendos. I am a guest here like yourself," Ranma said as she warily exited the room. "And only they can ask me to leave - not you."

Ranma exited the room and closed the door on her mother before the older woman could even form some type of response, verbal or otherwise. Out in the hall, Ranma exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, before turning and heading back down the stairs.

She felt as if she won a battle, but for some reason didn't feel the high that usually comes with victory. Exhaling again, Ranma pondered what the cost of winning was.

- o - o - o - o ----

"Hello, dad?" Futana said into the phone. "I just called to tell you I think I can help Ranma."

She stopped and listened to her father as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I think I have that covered."

Pause.

"I wont go through with anything until Ranma says so," Futana said. "I'll get everything in place and leave the final decision up to her."

She listened to what her father was saying and a smile crept over her face.

"Don't worry... but expect a large bar tab," Futana said, "and I'll try and be home early."

- o - o - o - o ----

Ranma neared the foot of the stairs and stopped. She took a few more deep calming breaths and regained control of her hands that had started shaking half way down the stairs. She was upset and angry at her mother and needed to steady herself before rejoining the others. After a few moments, she felt a little more in control of her emotions and finished her descent.

_"Don't think about it now," _Ranma thought as she pushed the confrontation with her mother out of mind. _"Gotta stay focused on other things."_

Ranma reentered the family room and everybody was where she'd remembered. Moving over to Futaba she sat dutifully next to him and across from Misaki. The conversation continued unabated as Ranma further gathered herself, smiled and relaxed.

The mood was as light as the subject matters that were being discussed. After about twenty minutes and in the midst of conversation, Nodoka came storming down the stairs. She stopped and looked over the room, pausing to stare daggers at her child before announcing, "Genma, we're leaving."

"But, dear-" Genma began to protest while thinking, _"we haven't broken out the Sake yet."_

"Now," Nodoka said, cutting off her husband. She then turned on her heel and left the room without further delay.

Genma started to sweat heavily as everyone watched him as he quickly rose and followed his wife, who had already exited the house, as quickly as he could manage. Everyone blink-blinked in the wake of this turn of events.

"Oh my," Kasumi commented. "Mrs. Saotome seemed awfully upset. Do you think she is all right?"

"She'll be okay," Ranma said offhandedly as she mentally steeled her emotions for later. "Something didn't agree with her - she'll get over it."

Nabiki arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Akane felt that Ranma did have something to do about Auntie Nodoka leaving and wasn't afraid to press the issue. "What did you do to your own mother to upset her?"

Ranma placed her cup onto the saucer and looked at her ex-fiancée in the eyes. "What happened between my mother and I is of no concern of yours. Let's just say we had a disagreement and leave it at that."

Kasumi nodded as if she understood. Nabiki looked nonplused, but Ranma could tell she was deeply curious as to what happened. Akane looked rather cross and wasn't afraid to show it. "You did do something! How could you do that to your own mother. You idiot!"

Ranma sighed and tapped again into her 'Soul of Ice' to calm herself. She had realized that dealing with Akane was going to be like dealing with her mother. "What exactly did I do to her?" Ranma questioned.

Akane stared at the redhead and opened her mouth to say something, but lacking any facts nothing came to mind. Lacking facts didn't stop the train of logic that Akane had acquired through dealing with Ranma. She just switched to a tried and true method: Blame Ranma. "You had to have done something," Akane insisted. "You're always doing something to make people mad at you and now you've done it with your own mother!"

Ranma cocked her head and looked at Akane. "Really?" she asked quizzically, then smiled. "Well, since you have no idea what you are talking about, I'll give your accusation all the attention it deserves - none." With that dismissal, Ranma turned to Nabiki. "So Nabiki how's everything at Furinkan? Is the old True Blunder still making a fool of himself?"

Nabiki blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but collected herself enough to respond. "Yes, he's still at it and from what I understand is trying to-"

"Don't you ignore me!" Akane exploded to her feet, making Futaba and Misaki back away from the table. "Don't you dare ignore me! I asked you a question, I expect an answer! What did you do to your mother!"

Ranma stared at the irate tomboy who was staring down at her, locking her eyes with Akane's. _"She's acting... like a child," _Ranma thought. _"She's being ignored and she's throwing a fit. Now... how to handle this?"  
_  
Smiling thinly Ranma made her decision. Instead of speaking to Akane, Ranma looked around Akane, who was still looming over her, and addressed Soun at the head of the table. "Mr. Tendo," she stated clearly. "I am a guest here and I don't appreciate being treated this way. Please control your daughter."

"Yes, you're being very rude," Kasumi gently scolded Akane. "Ranma has never done anything dishonorable that we know of, so there's no reason to suspect her now - and she is a guest."

Akane stood frozen, open mouthed, and unsure as to what to do.

Soun looked between Kasumi, Akane and Ranma with nervous eyes. Seconds ticked by. All eyes were on the Tendo patriarch as he fidgeted in his seat and started to sweat lightly. Soun's nervousness intensified as the seconds started to grow into a minute.

_"He's trapped,"_ Ranma realized. _"He doesn't want to make Akane mad, but doesn't want to go against Kasumi. I wonder how'l he'll get out of this one?"  
_  
Soun swallowed and let a cautious and nervous laugh escape before falling silent. He then nodded to himself before speaking. "So Nabiki, what were you saying about that Kuno boy?"

_"He's a coward!"_ Ranma concluded. _"He is not interested in what's right or honorable, just what is easy for him to deal and live with."_

Kasumi let out a sigh that only can be described as disappointment. Akane sat back down with a 'hrumpt' and crossed her arms and Nabiki blink-blinked at her father.

"Ahh... yeah," Nabiki said as she turned her attention to the redhead. "There's rumors that Kuno-baby paid a good sum of money to meet you Ranma."

"Oh? Arranging a challenge? I don't see that as a problem, I'll just stomp him like I always do," Ranma idly commented.

Nabiki shifted a bit. "Um," she was still not used to not charging for information. For her, this made conversation a little difficult. She did learn to fear Nodoka however, and that alone was enough to reconsider going back to her old ways. Not to mention Ranma resembled a younger Nodoka and Nabiki didn't want to test if she acted like one if Ranma's ire was directed toward her. "It's not a challenge."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Not a challenge? Then what?"

Nabiki looked at Ranma and at the other guest that were there. Ranma caught on to the hidden meaning.

"It's okay," Ranma reassured. "They know all about me."

Nabiki looked lightly shocked before quickly composing herself. "Your father accepted a good chunk of money to allow Kuno to meet and date...," she stopped and took a deep breath, "his daughter."

All was quiet, except for a small 'Oh my' from Kasumi. Ranma tapped more of her 'Soul of Ice' to help contain her growing rage. Ranma's eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't," she finally said.

Nabiki nodded. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ranma's temper went up a notch and she drove deeper into the 'Soul of Ice' to compensate. If this kept up, Ranma feared she'd turn into a block of ice. She exhaled a shaky breath as the others watched, some worriedly, some dispassionately, and a few with concern.

"He sold me out again?" Ranma asked dangerously and gave Nabiki a look that reminded her of Nodoka in a rage - Ice Queen be damned, it was something to be feared. _"Just like my mother," _Ranma added mentally with a great deal of bitterness.

Nabiki only responded by nodding.

- o - o - o - o --

Ranma was quiet on the way back to the Shimeru's, something that didn't go unnoticed by her companions. As they stood, for all the seats were taken, Futaba and Misaki watched over the brooding Ranma as the bus swayed back and forth as it made its way through traffic. Ranma was beginning to come out of her 'Soul of Ice' and was trying to deal with the feelings that were assaulting her. So lost in her own thoughts and emotions, Ranma ignored her surroundings - even to the point of allowing a groper to take a quick, but meaty, feel and get away with it.

Ranma stared off into space, moving only with the sway of the bus, nodding and shaking her head occasionally as she sorted her troubled thoughts. _"What the hell does my father think he's doing!" _she thought irately. _"With Kuno!" _

She unconsciously gripped the hanging strap a little tighter to steady herself as the bus bumped along the road.

_"And Akane! She acting like a... a... kid who didn't get her way and...," _Ranma drifted back to recent memories of her behavior when she stayed at the Tendo's._ "... I really wasn't much better. I guess she was expecting me to be the same. Have I really changed so much in so little time?"  
_  
She sighed heavily and shook her head.

_"I really did act like a jerk at times when I was living there," _she thought depressingly. _"I mean always insulting her or trying to be 'Mr. Macho' because...,"_ she paused as her mind gathered the right thoughts before continuing. _"I was compensating for the curse," _Ranma realized._ "I was trying to hang onto something that...,"_ she looked over at where Misaki and Futaba were standing close together, staring back at her with worried expressions, _"... maybe wasn't as important as I first thought."_

The bus turned sharply causing Ranma to press up against someone behind her as a shorter girl leaned into her from the front. The bus straightened up and everyone went back into their original positions.

_"My mother,"_ Ranma thought darkly._ "What in the hell is her problem? She always acting like honor is important and everything, but when it gets in the way...," _Ranma sighed and controlled her emerging emotions. _"She's no better than pop. She wants me to give up what dignity I have, what honor I have, for what? So the tomboy would marry me? What the hell about my honor and my feelings? Don't they count for anything?"_

Ranma gripped the hanging strap tighter in her frustration and warring emotions.

_"Dammit!"_ Ranma swore to herself. _"I'm her son! Shouldn't that count for something!"_

She brought her frustrations under control.

_"I'm only sixteen for crying out loud! Why in the hell is she in a hurry to marry me off so fast? So she could have grand kids! She gave me up when I was five to my idiot father and now she's trying to get rid of me..." _Ranma closed her eyes in her effort to control herself. _"I hate-, think I don't like mom too much."_

Ranma's mind decided to close down on that thought, fearing where it would lead her.

All too soon they made it to their stop and Futaba had to gently nudge Ranma into some state of awareness before she moved. As they stepped off the bus, Misaki and Futaba each took a side and flanked Ranma as they walked along. By doing this, they were able to steer the quiet girl in the direction of the house, which was good - because Ranma spent more time looking at her feet than the way ahead.

After a few blocks of nothing but silence, Futaba looked over to the brooding redhead. "Are you all right?" Futaba asked tentatively, his voice deep with concern. "You've been very quiet."

Ranma stopped walking and sighed. She was almost out of her 'Soul of Ice' and had started to truly feel the effects of what she'd just been through. It wasn't good.

Misaki studied the redhead carefully and noticed that she was trembling. Whether she was crying or shaking in anger was unknown because Ranma still had her head down, obscuring her face. Outside the trembling, all that was coming from the redhead was the raspy sound of her breathing.

"Ranma?" Futaba softly ventured again.

Ranma looked up at her friends - those she considered her real friends with a face that was wracked with emotion.

"Ranma!" Misaki exclaimed and put a comforting arm around the shorter girl. "What's wrong? What happened back there?"

Ranma stood and shook her head, unable or unwilling to speak at the moment. Futaba motioned for Misaki to lead Ranma into a nondescript fast food joint, the type that is found in any crowded city, and steered her toward an isolated part of the eatery. They found, and claimed, a corner booth near the back, away from most of the people. While Misaki stayed with Ranma, Futaba left the girls to place three orders of soft serve ice cream and returned soon after with them. He set one down in front of each girl, before sliding into the seat next to Misaki. 

"Ranma," Misaki said in her gentle way. "What's wrong? It's about what your father did, isn't it?"

Ranma sighed. She needed to talk, to figure out if what she did was the right thing to do, but she didn't want to burden her friends either. She felt lost, she was trying to find her way, trying to find out what was honorable and might have blown it for all she knew. Futaba lightly nibbled at his treat, not really in the mood to eat. Misaki ignored hers in favor of her friend sitting across from her.

"Ranma," Misaki said again in the same gentle way. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ranma echoed with a bitter laugh. "Too much sometimes... my whole damn life - that's what's wrong."

Futaba and Misaki remained silent, waiting for Ranma to continue.

"You know what the sad part is?" Ranma asked with bitterness seeping into her voice. "The sad part is I thought that my life was all right, or at least somewhat normal. After being around you guys, I know it's anything but."

Futaba and Misaki blink-blinked at the redhead.

"Um... Ranma," Futaba said carefully. "We don't exactly have what you would call normal lives here."

"That's not what I mean," Ranma tried to explain. "I mean you guys listen to me, you try and help me get things right when I get them wrong and...," Ranma eyes lowered until she was studying the melting ice cream in front of her, "... not as a thing to be traded to the highest bidder."

The three fell silent as Ranma visible got her emotions under control. After a few brief moments, she continued. "I mean look at my family. Look at them! My dad has bartered and sold my guy side out to most every girl he'd run across for something as little as food and drink, and now he's doing with my girl side. My mom was expecting me to... to... to..."

"Be a jerk," Misaki interjected.

"Thank you," Ranma said, " to be a jerk and have a bunch of illegitimate kids running around - something she'd threaten to kill my pop for if he did the same thing, and now..."

Ranma sighed heavily and shook her head.

"The thing is...," Ranma said in a heavy voice. "I thought it was all normal, I mean I thought that it was normal to have parents like that, I mean look at Mr. Tendo, and Ukyo's dad and..." Ranma's voice trailed off as she shook her head again at some thoughts that were traipsing through her mind. "But I must have felt something was wrong with it all to begin with," Ranma said in a lost way. "I mean, I always thought what my parents did was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what. Now I know."

Silence visited the table again. Futaba reached over and placed his hands in Ranma's. "Ranma," he said drawing her attention away from her thoughts. "I wish I knew what to do to help you."

_"You could marry me so I won't have to go back there," _Ranma thought as she looked into Futaba's eyes. She pushed that idea into the back of her mind quickly. _"Idiot!" _she berated herself. _"He loves Misaki!" _The uncomfortable feelings she'd been having swelled up inside her again. This time it was more powerful than before. This time she knew what it was: Wanting and jealously.

Ranma bit her lower lip as she brought those two warring emotions under her control. "You know what I really want in my life?" she asked rhetorically. "I want someone, anyone, who could love me for what I am instead of what they can get out of me."

The other two looked at Ranma before slowly nodding in understanding.

Ranma drew a big breath, then spoke nervously. "I'm going to be honest with you guys, you're my friends - probably the only real friends I've had in my life - and I feel you need to know... that... I've been feeling kinda... jealous of both of you. I'm trying not to be, but it's like... I wish I had what you have." Ranma head sank down further.

"Ranma, it's okay. We understand," Futaba said reassuringly.

Ranma head shot up. "You do?"

Both nodded. "You don't hide your emotions very well," Misaki pointed out. "We kind of figured it out a while ago."

Ranma exhaled a breath the she didn't know she was holding and the three shared a quiet moment before Misaki asked, "Ranma, what did your mother do to you?"

Ranma sighed and looked at the still melting ice cream in front of her. "My mother ," she finally worked out darkly.

Ranma took a deep breath and opened her mouth before closing it. She did this two more times in an effort to control the raging emotions that were associated with her mother. Emotions that she was ill equipped to handle. Spending most of your life on the road away from people tended to make handling such things difficult. After the fourth breath, Ranma stammered out.

"M-my mom, is no better than my pop."

Futaba and Misaki exchanged worried looks. "What happened?" Futaba asked gently.

Ranma swallowed. Hard. "She doesn't care about honor. She doesn't care about truth. All she cares about is getting me married so she came have a bunch of grand kids running around."

Futaba and Misaki sat in silence, looking at their friend with concern etched on their faces.

"She sold me out, like pops did," Ranma continued, looking at Futaba. "She said that if it didn't work out between me and you, that I would marry Akane."

Silence continued around the table for a few seconds as Futaba and Misaki let that sink in.

"She didn't!" Misaki exclaimed, holding a hand over her mouth. "I mean you... you told us yourself that you and Akane had a lot of problems to work out. Why would your mother do such a thing?"

"Because she's no better than pop, that's why!" Ranma said somewhat loudly. Ranma's fists visibly clenched so hard and Futaba feared that she would draw blood with her fingernails if she didn't let up. "My pop was always doing stuff like this to me, never asking me what I thought or felt. Whenever **he** wanted something... Now they're both doing it to me."

"Are you sure?" Futaba asked carefully, but respectfully. "Could you have been mistaken?"

Ranma shook her head. "No. When she called me upstairs to talk with me..."

- o - o - o - o --

Futana, in male form, leaned back against his seat at a bar with a small group of friends and one business associate of his father's. The place, to put it mildly, was a dive. The air was stale despite the feeble efforts of the ceiling fans, and the smell of beer, citgerettes and alcohol lingered in the air.

"Are you sure that he'll be here tonight?" Asked one of his accomplices.

Futana nodded. "According to the report, he goes drinking every night with his friend," he explained. "They have overdue tabs in every bar in the area except here. If he's going to be anywhere, it'll be here."

"So what do we do while we are waiting?"

Futana smiled and placed a pack of cards on the table top. "Anyone for poker?"

- o - o - o - o ---

"... then I came downstairs and you know the rest," Ranma concluded.

"I don't believe your parents," Misaki commented after hearing Ranma's account of the discussion she'd had with her mother at the Tendo's. "How can they do this to you?"

"That's what I thought," Ranma said with a slight edge. "I just couldn't believe it at first."

"There's more isn't there?" Futaba asked. He moved his hands over one of Ranma's and gently, but firmly unpried one fist then the other. Once opened, he held on to Ranma's hands, he looked her in the eyes. "What else is there?"

Ranma looked into Futaba's eye's and was momentarily lost in them._ "Why can't I have someone like...," _she thought as she let out a deep and heavy sigh at seemed to deflate her. "I shouldn't... feel like this," she began before her voice trailed off to nothing.

"Ranma," Misaki said, adding her hands to Futaba's, lending comfort. "What shouldn't you feel?"

Ranma looked as if she were going to burst into tears. "I shouldn't think-, I mean I shouldn't feel this way. It's wrong. It's wrong to feel this way. My mother..."

The two friends looked upon the redheaded with concern etched on their faces. Ranma was trembling with emotion. She eventually looked away from them.

"What are you feeling?" Futaba asked while giving Ranma a reassuring squeeze drawing Ranma's attention back to the conversation. "What else about your mother?"

Silence returned to the table as Ranma's two friends continued to gently squeezed her hands as a show of support. Both patiently waited for Ranma to continue. Tears were now starting to flow from Ranma's unblinking eyes as she faced the two people across from her.

"I hate her," Ranma whispered out, with great effort. A pained expression flooded over her face as she realized what the price of victory was over her mother: The knowledge that she was unloved by her. Ranma sank lower into the booth, her head drooping further down to hide tears that were flowing unchecked. "What kind of son am I, to hate his own mother?"

With that, Ranma's head continued to lower until it rested on her now folded arms. Once there, she began to weep in earnest.

- o - o - o - o ----

Genma was sitting across from Soun in the Little Shogun Bar, drinking another round of Asahi beer. The bar itself wasn't very special. It was small, barely bigger than the Tendo's living room, with three booths along one wall opposite the bar with its stools and about six small tables scattered about the floor. Also it was one of the - make that the only - place that they hadn't maxed out their bar tab - yet.

Though sake was the usual drink for the two, they decided on sticking to beer that night. It was a switch, but they had heard that variety was the spice of life. So what if they liked all their spices wet? Besides it was cheaper.

"I tell you Tendo, we have to do something about that worthless boy of mine," Genma said while readjusting a fresh bandage. Nodoka was still fuming when they made it home and took her frustrations out on her husband. "He's turning into a self-centered, honorless and disobeying boy. I can't have that! You have to help me."

Soun mused over this turn of events while staring at his glass of beer. It seemed that Ranma not only didn't like the idea of being married to his little girl, but insisted that Akane apologize. He should know better than that. What on earth could be the matter with the boy?

"We can't do anything too overt, " Soun pointed out. "If we do anything that would call attention to the government, it could be looked on as sabotaging the experiment."

Genma nodded. "True. Nodoka tried her hand at throwing a monkey wrench into the works by being overly helpful in teaching Ranma how to be a woman." He took a swig of beer and sat the glass down on the table with a clunk. "But this! I don't understand! Soun, old friend, what could have possibly happened to the boy to make him act this way."

"You don't... you don't suppose that Ranma is... is in love with this Futaba, do you?"

Silence fell between the martial arts masters as they contemplate that thought.

"It's possible... I guess," Genma ventured. "Ranma has never stayed a girl for as long as he has. Maybe the curse has affected his mind in some way."

The silence resumed.

"In any case, we must let Ranma know the error of his ways," Genma said pompously. "Maybe I'll visit him and try to talk some sense into him. If not, I'll beat some sense into him."

Soun shook his head. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to try and discipline him that way at the moment," he said while thinking, _"besides, Ranma's much better than you are, old friend."_ Soun cleared his throat, "He has always been a reasonable young man, perhaps getting a cooler head involved will help."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about sending my daughter, Kasumi, to speak to Ranma," Soun said while motioning for more beer. "Ranma has always respected her, maybe she'll get to what is the matter with the boy and help him."

Genma thought on that and then nodded. "Yes Tendo, you are right. If Kasumi can't get through to that worthless boy of mine, nobody can. I have no doubt that she'll get him turned around in no time. Let's drink to the success of the plan and the joining of the houses!"

"Here! Here!" Tendo joined in on his friend's celebration.

- o - o - o - o --

Ranma came back to herself with the sensation of being gently rocked. Blinking her eyes she discovered that her was being held with her head resting against something soft. Sitting up, Ranma realized that the side of her face was resting against Misaki's breast. Panic gripped her momentarily.

"I'm not a pervert," Ranma defended herself as she scooted away from Misaki. "I'm not-"

"Ranma!" Misaki gently chided. "It's okay. We know you're not a pervert."

Ranma was about to say something before sighing. "Sorry. Habit."

"Ranma," Futaba said, drawing Ranma's attention. He was sitting where he was before Ranma's emotional outburst. "I really wish there was something I could do to help you."

Ranma stared at Futaba and then at Misaki sitting next to her. "You guys," she said with a sad smile, "have done more for me in one month than anyone else has in my entire life."

Silence fell among the three.

"I just wish," Ranma paused in thought before continuing. "I wish I knew what to do now. The only thing I do know for sure is, that I can't go back to the ways things were - I just can't."

Silence returned to the table.

"Well...," Futaba ventured, "you could take up my father's offer. That will take care of money."

"What offer?" Misaki asked.

Futaba looked at Misaki and explained his father's offer to try Ranma out on modeling.

"That's an excellent idea!" Misaki beamed. "Why don't you go for it, Ranma, you'd be great."

Ranma thought about it before slowly shaking her head. "I don't think I could do it," she said. "I'm a martial artist - I don't know nothing about modeling."

"You can try," Futaba said. "It would be the first step at getting away from your folks - they wouldn't be able to hold money over you."

Ranma pondered that. It was true, if Ranma had her own money there would be very little that her pop and mom could do. "What if they disown me?" Ranma asked in a small voice. "I don't want to be ronin."

"So you make your own name," Futaba said. "If they disown you then it'll probably the best thing for you. They couldn't force you to do anything."

"Besides," Misaki interjected, "I don't think they'll disown you, no matter how much they threaten. They have too much riding on you."

Ranma blinked at her friend. "What? Wha'cha mean? What if pops kicks me outta of the school? What am I going to do then?"

Silence descended once again around the table. Misaki screwed up her face as she pondered want to do, looking rather cute Ranma thought. It was Futaba that spoke first though. "Ranma," he said. "Didn't that old guy, the master... what's his name... Hippi... Hoppod-"

"Please don't say his name," Ranma said half pleadingly. "I can't deal with him today."

Futaba nodded like he understood, but didn't really. "Anyway, didn't he already name you his heir?"

Ranma blink-blinked at that.

"Yeah," Misaki added. "And what about your training trip? You told us of all the stuff you learned from different dojos, temples and training grounds, but hardly mentioned anything that your father taught you."

Ranma blink-blinked again. "Yeah," Ranma said to herself. "He just taught me the basics. Anything he tried to teach me that was higher than that, always ended in disaster. Everything else, the stuff that I really learned came from somewhere else."

"It seems to me that he can't kick you out of a school that doesn't exist," Futaba said with self satisfaction. "If most of what you learned was from somewhere else, stuff he doesn't have a claim to begin with it."

Ranma blink-blinked repeatedly. "Yeah. Yeah. You're right. I never thought of it that way." Ranma grinned broadly before the smile waned a bit. "But want about my mom? What do I do about her?"

Silence revisited the table as the three pondered that.

"Look at it this way, your mother wants grandkids right?" Futaba asked.

Ranma nodded.

"There is no way that your mother or father can hope to get what they want if they don't have you," Misaki point out, seeing where Futaba was going. "Your are the... the... keystone to their plans. Without you they don't have anything."

"Misaki's right," Futaba said with excitement slipping into his voice. "They're depending too much on you to see their dreams come true. Without you, they have nothing."

Ranma sat and thought on that with an open mouth. It was true. Everyone was depending on her for their dreams, and in doing so, crushing what dreams she might have. "I... I have the advantage." Ranma whispered out. "Without me, they have nothing..."

Futaba and Misaki smiled at the redhead, Misaki adding a nod.

"Okay," Ranma said with a smile returning to her face reflecting her changing mood. "I have the advantage - how do I use it?"

"First," Misaki said, glad that her friend's mood was brightening. "You need to get your own money. That's really the only thing they can threaten you with. Take away that, you'll be untouchable to them."

"Wait," Futaba realizing something. "Ranma is still a minor, what if her parents don't want her to model?"

"Then it will probably go to court," Misaki theorized in the dark. "I'm guessing that the Saotome wouldn't want their dirty laundry aired."

"If you don't know just say so," Futaba gently chided. "But my dad would know. Let's go talk with him."

Ranma smile. Her day was starting to look up.

- o - o - o - o -

"'Another round!" a slightly tipsy Soun Tendo called out.

The barkeeper shook his head. "Sorry," he said, "your tab is maxed out. If you want to drink, you have to pay."

"P-pay?" Soun asked as Genma 'humpt'. "How much?"

"Your monthly tab for you and your friend comes to...," the portly barkeeper paused to look at a sheet of paper with many markings on it, "forty one thousand yen."

"For-r-r-t...," a wide eyed Soun stammered out, sobered by the amount.

"A-huh," the barkeeper said. "Now, how are you going to pay."

"I don't have any money on me," Genma slurred out. "Wash about you?"

Soun shook his head, sending his hair flying about. This didn't go unnoticed by the barkeeper or another interested party.

"Now look here-," the barkeeper began, only to be interrupted by a blond haired young man.

"Problems?" the man from a nearby table asked in a voice that barely concealed guile.

Soun and Genma blink-blinked at the young man who seem interested in the goings on. Genma smiled inwardly, seeing a way out of their dilemma. It was an old game for him and he could do it in his sleep. "Yes. I'm afraid we've been cursed with..."

Later...

"... woe is me to have such a disrespectful child."

"Well I wish I could help," the blond man said with dramatic seriousness after hearing Genma's tale of woe. "But I'm a I businessman, there would be nothing in it for me."

"Well... I'll tell you what," the stocky marital artist said. "I have a... daughter, a very beautiful daughter. If you take care of our small tab here, I'll agree to engage her to you."

Silence fell for a brief moment. The blond seem to ponder that.

"An interesting proposal," the man replied while taking a swig of beer. The other two men looked on greedily. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Of course I do," Genma said with flare. "Buy us a round and I'll show you."

The blond man looked at Genma and smiled. "Certainly. We can't discuss business with dry mouths, can we?"

"Here, here," Soun said in jovial agreement.

Soon three drinks appeared before the men. Genma drained half of his before putting the glass down and reaching into his gi. "Here," he said as he produced a photo. "Isn't she a beauty?"

The man studied the photo and smirked. "I don't think so, she looks to much like a boy to me."

"Huh?" Genma asked stupidly as he accepted the photo back. "Oh, wrong one, that's my worthless son."

Groping around inside his gi, Genma eventually produced another photo. Checking to see if it was the right one this time, he handed it to the blond man. "Here," he said in triumph. "Isn't she a beauty."

The blond studied the photo of the redhead and smiled. "Yes she is. Are you sure you want to betroth her for so little?"

Genma waved off that concern. "It becomes a matter of honor if you take care of this tab for us. She's a fine girl. Trust me."

The blond man nodded.

- o - o - o - o --

Walking back to the Shimeru's, Ranma's spirits lifted considerably. In fact she was almost giddy. She had the advantage! That one concept just boggled her mind. Not only that, Ranma was applying that line of thought to encompass everyone who tried to use her or blame her for things that were beyond her control. If she'd thought like this before, even Nabiki would have been nothing more than a nuisance indebted to Ranma, not the other way around. This was great!

Of course Ranma realized that this would only work if the other person was halfway intelligent. It wouldn't apply to people with thick skulls or one-track minds like Mr. Tendo or her pop. Probably wouldn't work against her mom, unless she really pushed it. It definitely would not work on someone as dense as-

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

Bingo.

Ranma sighed she didn't want to deal with Ryoga right now - especially if he started talking like Kuno. Kuno... now that was the densest person she ever met. Ranma shook that off and focused on the looming threat of pig-boy.

"Excuse me miss? Can you direct me to the Tendo dojo?" The lost boy asked of Misaki.

Misaki blink-blinked at the strange boy. "Ahh... yeah," she tentatively answered. "You-"

"Go down that way mister," Ranma interjected sweetly while putting on a very cute act that included batting eyelashes over wide innocent eyes and tilting her head in just the right way. Ryoga staggered over the onslaught of feminine charm and was lost. Ranma poured on the charm and pointed down the street. "Until you come to a large body of water, head north along the shore until you see a fish in the sand. Then go inland and it should be right there."

"Th-thanks m-miss," Ryoga stammered out before he went in the direction opposite from that Ranma had pointed to.

The three watched the lost boy wander all over the sidewalk as he made his way. Misaki blink-blinked as the realization of something. "Ranma," she ventured. "How can he find his way with those directions you gave him?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "With his sense of direction, it won't matter."

"Oh."

"C'mon," Ranma said with a smile to her two friends. "Let's get home so we can talk to your pop," she said excitedly.

Futaba and Misaki nodded. It wasn't until they hit the front door of the Shimeru's that Ranma realized that she referred to this place as 'home'.

- o - o - o - o --

"Just sign right here and that will cover all the beer you have drunk, my friend," the tall blond haired man said. "And if your friend signs right here," the man pointed to the said spot on the form, "his drinks will be covered as well."

"Sounds good to me," Genma said as he signed the topmost sheet of the stack on the dotted line.

The papers were pushed over to Soun's side of the table where he picked them up and tried to focus on the words.

"Wash dis?" he asked drunkenly.

"Just a form to cover the beer you and your friend drank, that's all."

"No srings?"

The blond man blinked at the inebriated martial artist before he realized what was said.

"No strings other than what's on there," the man answered.

"Fine," Soun announced happily as he added his signature to the form under Genma's.

As soon as Soun affixed his signature on the form, six other men who were sitting with the blond man came forward and signed their names to it as witnesses.

"Thank you gentleman," the blond man said before turning to one of his companions and said, "Here you go."

The blond's companion then affixed a seal to the bundle and stamped and signed it himself. Upon completion he rose and bowed to the still seated blond.

"I'll have certified copies sent to you as soon as they are prepared," he said. "I'll wait for your call before I file them like you asked me to."

"Thank you," the blond man said with a nod before turning his attention to the two drunk martial artists. "Now remember," the man cautioned. "This just covers the beer you drank up to now, any more and you'll have to cover it."

Genma just waved the man off as Soun nodded, trying to look sagely.

"Then our business is concluded," the blond said as he rose from his seat. "I bid you all a good day."

Upon exiting the Little Shogun Bar the blond man quickly hailed a cab and hopped in. The driver didn't even notice when a dark haired woman paid the fare after the twenty minute ride.

- o - o - o - o ----

Elsewhere in Tokyo...

A strong, well-built young man walked with purpose. On his back, he carried a heavy looking backpack with an equally heavy looking umbrella strapped atop it. His eyes were focused and determined as he waded through the sea that was Tokyo, looking for anything familiar.

Ryoga kept his mind focused on the task at hand: Finding the Tendo dojo - and if he was lucky enough, he'll be curled up next to Akane tonight. He smiled openly at that thought as he kept an eye out for the landmarks that the extremely cute redheaded girl had mentioned when realization hit him.

Redhead.

Cute.

Girl.

Ranma.

_"THAT BASTARD!" _he mentally roared. _"I bet he sent me the wrong way, so I'll never find my way to the Tendo's!"  
_  
Anger built up until he thrust a fist into the air and began his declaration, "RANMA! THIS-"

"Why Ryoga!" A very feminine voice interrupted him in mid-rant. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Ryoga said intelligently as he took in his surroundings and noticed that his was in a small closet with many cleaning implements inside. He turned to face the person who addressed him.

"Kasumi?" Ryoga said, not believing his luck. "This isn't Yokohama?"

Kasumi smile gently at the lost boy and prodded him out of the broom closet so she could put up the whisk broom she was carrying. "You're in our broom closet, you big silly," she explained gently. "Have you been in there long?"

Ryoga blinked at Kasumi. "You mean, I'm at the dojo?" He asked as Kasumi answered with a nod. "I don't believe it," he whispered in wonder. "I actually got here. How'd did I do that?"

- o - o - o - o ---  
- o - o - o - o ---

Notes:

None really this time. Just hope everyone enjoys this and a thanks to those who left a review.

My other story is only about eighty percent roughed out. I'll stuck on one scene, but I'll figure it out.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter Six

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following, in order of appearance, from FukuFics 'dot' com for their input an pre-reading: WarGiver, J. St.C. Patrick, Stratagemini, and Lerris.

If I missed listing anyone, or misspelt their name, I apologize.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

- o - o- o- o -----

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 6 **  
**  
A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in.

- o - o- o- o ---  
- o - o- o- o ---

Soun staggered home leaning on his stocky friend for support, as his friend also leaned into him for support. The day started out troubled, but in the end things were beginning to look up as a plan was hatched to help Ranma see the error of his ways. It was a fine plan - an excellent plan. Kasumi would soon convince Ranma to see the light and all would be right in the world. The schools would be joined, the future of Anything Goes would be secured...

... and not to mention their retirement.

As both men weaved a convoluted path back to the dojo, Soun couldn't help but wonder: _"Why doesn't the boy want to apologize to my Akane?" _He then 'hrumpt' to himself, _"just shows that Ranma has a lot to learn about women."_

Genma was thinking along similar lines, but for him the day ended on an especially good note: They had gotten their bar tab taken care of for free! How much better could it get? _"Yes, my worthless son's curse does come in handy,"_ Genma thought as he high stepped over a curb. _"I wonder how many more tabs I can pay off using his curse?"_

Genma weaved to one side, then the other, taking Soun with him. Occasionally they would come close to falling, but their counter staggering into each other would somehow keep both men upright and moving. _"Yes between this and a few dates with that Kuno boy, all of our tabs should be taken care of in good order_." Nearing the dojo and looking forward to resuming their endless games of Go, Genma had one final thought: _"After all, it is his duty to take care of his parents in our old age."  
_  
- o - o- o- o -

It was an upbeat Ranma who entered the Shimeru household as Futaba held the door open and allowed the two girls to enter first. Once inside, all three kicked off their shoes by the front door and padded deeper into the house. Ranma was filled with optimism as she followed Futaba and Misaki into the family room. There they found Mr. Shimeru there, with his nose in the evening newspaper, as was his habit before dinner.

"Dad?" Futaba questioned, breaking Mr. Shimeru away from his evening reading of the scandal sheet. "We need to talk about something important."

Mr. Shimeru looked up at the faces of the three youths and noted the seriousness of their expressions. He blinked once and also took note of the demeanor of the youths. Not wanting to make the same mistake he did earlier by jumping to conclusions, he asked, "What happened?"

Ranma swallowed hard. "Well," she began hesitantly, "you see - my folks..."

Twenty minutes of explanation followed by another ten of Mr. Shimeru asking some clarifying points. Futaba and Misaki helped Ranma detail what had happened at the Tendos, freely adding their own comments about the situation as they did.

"... and now I'm here to ask you...," Ranma's voice trailed off before finding itself again. "I'm asking you, is that offer you made me earlier still good?"

"The modeling job? Why yes, of course," he answered with a smile. "You're going to take up on the offer?"

"Yes, I am," Ranma answered. "I think I'm going to need the money..."

Mr. Shimeru nodded and folded and placed his paper away. "Okay. I'll get a hold of Mr. Gyokai and get you in for some test shots later in the next week or two."

"Dad," Futaba said. "Does Ranma have to have his parents permission to do this?"

Mr. Shimeru rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, ordinarily - but I think we can find ways around that. It would be best to get with our lawyer and ask him. He'd know more about it than I."

Just then the sound of the front door opening was heard followed by the cry of: "I'm home!" from Futana. She soon entered the room and looked on the others gathered in the room. "Hey, everybody," she greeted as she sat down next to Ranma - very close. "Am I missing anything?"

Ranma tried not to feel weird by Futana's presence, but Futana still had a way of getting to her without even trying. "_Did the temperature go up all the sudden? My imagination again," _Ranma thought as she scolded herself for thinking... what might have been naughty thoughts about the elder Shimeru child. Ranma looked at the woman sitting beside her, _"Man she's not just cute - she's beautiful."_

"We were discussing the possibility of Ranma modeling," Mr. Shimeru answered Futana, tearing Ranma's eyes and thoughts from Futana as well. "She wants to give it a try, but is worried that her parents would interfere. I was just about to tell her that we needed to get together with our lawyer..." Mr. Shimeru's voice drifted off as he noted the growing smile on his elder child's face. "... I take it by that smile, everything went as you hoped?"

Futana nodded coyly as her smile broadened. Ranma and the others in the room blink-blinked at the exchange. "Everything went perfectly," Futana answered.

Mr. Shimeru nodded. "Good," he said. "She wants to get away from her parents and this will help immeasurably."

Futana nodded and smiled some more.

"After what happened today, I think it would be in Ranma's best interests to try and break from her..." Mr. Shimeru continued before pausing in thought, "... abusive relationship with her parents."

"Wha-what's going on?" a confused Futaba asked echoing Ranma's thoughts.

Mr. Shimeru sighed and addressed the redhead. "Ranma, I did some things that you may or may not like. When Futaba told me of your training, I was - well, quite frankly, horrified."

Ranma nodded for Mr. Shimeru to continue.

"I called my lawyer and he recommended a private investigator," Mr. Shimeru explained. "I hired him to check out your parents background."

Ranma remained silent for a moment, feeling a little uneasy, before nodding for Mr. Shimeru to go on.

"After getting the report from Mr. Club, that's the private investigator, I felt I had to do something on your behalf, but I didn't know what," Mr. Shimeru shifted in his seat. "I tried to think of anything to keep you from going back to your parents - everything from filing for an extension to..." his voice trailed off there.

Mr. Shimeru was quiet for a few heartbeats as he let the moment pass.

"Anyway, Futana thought of an idea and I gave her permission to run with it," Mr. Shimeru continued. "I don't know the exact details, so I think it would be best for her to explain it."

Futana scooted back from Ranma as so to see her better before addressing her, "I noticed that you father had a habit of engaging you to various people for the littlest of reasons," Futana explained. "I just made sure I was there when the next reason came up."

"Um, what did you do?" Ranma finally asked, slightly worried about what was going down.

"Ranma, I did something today - something I don't know that you will like or not - but it will give you a chance to take some control of your life."

Ranma quietly stared at Futana.

"But first," Futana said seriously, "you must understand nothing is set in stone yet. I just put the pieces in place and left the final decision to you. One phone call is all that it would take to get the ball rolling."

"What ball? What are you talking about?" Ranma asked, confused and slightly frustrated that no one was getting to the point. Futaba and Misaki were just as confused, but remained silent and hoped that things would go Ranma's way for once.

"Basically I met your father and paid his and his friend's bar tab -" Futana shot a look at her father as she continued - "a large bar tab in exchange for his signature on some forms."

Ranma felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You didn't - you didn't... we're not engaged... are we? What ja' do? How did ja'...," was all she was able to get out before being stopped by Futana's upheld hand.

"No we're not engaged," Futana answered. "How was easy - surprisingly easy. You can tell your father has a lot of practice in bartering your life away - and cheaply. Anyway, these forms-"

"He sold me!" Ranma interrupted with a shriek. "Again!"

Futana nodded as she opened her mouth to say something more, only to be cut off by Ranma.

"I can't believe him!" Ranma exploded "He sells off both my sides to get what he wants and..." Ranma voice trailed off as she shook and got her anger under control. "You know, just when I think pops can't sink any lower, he surprises me. Did you know that I found out today that he sold my girl side out to Kuno?" Futana nodded slightly, that was in Mr. Club's report. "This is too much," Ranma said despairingly burying her face in her hands. "What side of me did he sell off this time?"

Ranma rant quieted down, giving Futana time to explain. "He didn't sell you this time," Futana said. "Instead he sold something of his this time."

Ranma blink-blinked at Futana, puzzled at the meaning. "Wha-what did he sell?" Ranma asked, half fearing the answer.

"Ranma," Futana smiled. "He sold his parental rights for about forty thousand yen."

Ranma stared off into space for a moment. "What?"

"It's different this time, Ranma," Futana said soothingly with a crafty smile. She then took Ranma's hands in hers and pulled Ranma back down beside her. "This time he signed away his and the Saotome clan's rights away. Since he is the head of the Saotome clan..."

Ranma looked at Futana for a moment, still unsure of the concept. Since no coherent thoughts were forthcoming, she said the first thing to cross her mind, "Huh?"

"You see," Futana continued to explain patiently. "The form he signed was a release and declaration. After the paperwork is filed, you'll become the legal ward of one Iroka Kahoru, famous model and star."

Ranma gaped at her, still uncertain at the meaning behind what she was told. With nothing coming to mind, she asked, "What's a ward?

"A ward is a person that is under the protection or custody of another," Mr. Shimeru said with authority. His explanation drew some interesting looks before he clarified rather sheepishly, "I wasn't too sure myself - I had to look it up in the dictionary."

"So that means in becoming Ranma's guardian, you - or rather Iroka Kahoru, could protect Ranma from any schemes that his parents may try and force on her," Futaba said, grasping at what was happening.

Mr. Shimeru nodded as Futana spoke. "Exactly, they can try to engage him, her... whatever to whomever they want, but it won't do them any good unless they can convince Iroka Kahoru, who would be Ranma's legal guardian, of that - and the chance of that happening are zero."

Mr. Shimeru nodded in agreement with Futana's statement as the room fell silent.

"You understand," Mr. Shimeru said carefully. "If you agree to this you will become my ward? That means I'll, or my female side, will be responsible for you. Understand?"

Ranma nodded slowly then stopped, pondered the meaning of Mr. Shimeru's words, and then shook her her head.

"That means that your health and welfare will be my, or my female alter-ego's, responsibility. That means that I'll become... for all intents and purposes, your parent - but not like the parents you now have. I won't force you to marry against your will or go through torturous martial arts trails, but I will not interfere if you wish to learn something on your own. I will insist however, that you apply more of yourself to your schooling. I have noticed that you are improving, but I would expect better."

Ranma jerkily shook her head in confirmation that she understood what Mr. Shimeru was taking about. Not just about her grades, but the whole meaning of what she was doing.

"You would live here," Mr. Shimeru continued. "You can visit your parents or anyone you want and have friends over, but I must have to ask that any martial arts challenges be done elsewhere."

Ranma nodded.

"Also, if I feel you are being abused by the people in your life, I will step in and have them taken care of - legally."

Ranma nodded as the true meaning of Mr. Shimeru's words sank in slowly, ever so slowly. "Y-you mean," Ranma finally managed to stammer before falling silent. "That..." her voice trailed off as she looked back and forth between Futana and Mr. Shimeru.

Futana nodded. "Just give me the word, and in one phone call, Iroka Kahoru will become your legal guardian."

Ranma opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Only if you want," Futana reminded in a clarifying voice. "Everything is in place except the papers haven't been filed yet. You give me the go ahead and they'll be filed. Certified copies will be mailed to all interested parties - mainly your dad. Knowing his track record, he won't dare contest it. If you don't want to become Iroka Kahoru's ward, then we'll drop this and everything will as before."

"What about the Tendo's?" Futaba interjected. "What's to stop them from objecting?"

"Mainly because Soun Tendo was one of the seven witnesses," Futana said smartly. "Also, I don't think he'd want to draw attention to his behavior in this either, after all helping to sell your would-be heir for forty thousand yen - the price of their bar tab - would be frowned upon if and when it becomes public knowledge."

Silence fell among those in the room.

"Futana! You're a genius!" Misaki gushed as she crossed over to Futana, rewarding her with a hug. "Here we were trying to think of a way to help Ranma and you did it all by yourself."

"Wait a minute," Futaba said, interrupting any premature celebrating. "What about Ranma's mother? She could try to contest this."

"True," Futana said as she enjoyed Misaki's hug and almost slipped into her male form in doing so. "But she'll have to answer as to why she was absent from Ranma's life for so long and the seppuku pledge. Our lawyer has voiced the opinion that any court would question her harshly on that."

Mr. Shimeru nodded and considered what Mr. Club found out about the Saotome clan. "With as much dirty laundry as the Saotomes have, they would probably not openly contest this." He looked up at Ranma who was still sitting there, stunned by the possibilities. "Well Ranma? What do you want to do?"

Ranma stared at each of the people in the room, uncertainty clearly in her eyes. She slowly shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, no one's ever ask me that before. This all too much - I been told what I have to do for so long... I don't know. I don't know."

"Ranma!" Misaki said in astonishment. "This is your big chance! You could be free from your so-called family and have a life all your own. What's there to think about?"

"Misaki," Mr. Shimeru said gently. "Ranma needs time to think about this. From what she has told us, she hadn't really made a decision in her life and she needs time to consider. This is a big decision... one that will effect the rest of her life. Give her time."

- o - o- o- o ------

Kasumi finished drying and putting away the last pot having dismissed Akane a few moments before. She looked about the kitchen and everything was in its place, neat and spotless as she liked it. Looking out the window, she was pleased to find that the wonderful weather that they had been blessed with in the morning continued onto the afternoon.

_"Akane is really coming along with her cooking lessons,"_ she thought absently as she turned from the window. "_The lunch that she prepared today was actually fairly good. Auntie Saotome's lessons are starting to help."  
_  
Kasumi set down the dishrag in its place on the counter and became lost in her thoughts. She stared uneasily at the rag as she thought back a few days ago when her father made a request. Kasumi shook her head at the memory. _"Father wants me to 'talk some sense into Ranma'. Can't they see that he is happy where he's - she's at?"_

Kasumi sighed.

_"Those two won't stop until they completely destroy poor Ranma's life,_" Kasumi thought with some bitterness. _"Can't they leave well enough alone?"_

- o - o- o- o ------

Ranma exhaled as she sat cross-legged across from Futaba and Misaki. She had found her center and concentrated on her heart, slowing it. It was about as close as she could come herself in helping Futaba with the exercises in controlling his sex-changing abilities as she could get. Ranma slowed her heart to one beat a minute before retreating from that state, opening her eyes and watched Futaba as he shifted from one form to the other. Sometimes the shift was done smoothly, other times rather haltingly. Futaba was getting better, but still he was a slave to his emotions if he didn't concentrate enough.

Ranma turned her attention to Misaki seated beside Futaba. She had taken into joining in on their little exercises, first as a cheerleader, supporting Futaba in his efforts and then joining in becoming an active part of the meditation. Ranma traced the outline of Misaki's face as she sat, eyes closed concentrating on her body.

Misaki's shifting form wasn't as noticeable as Futaba's. Her hair stayed the same color and she remained the same size between her male and female forms. Ranma noticed that Misaki's shifting was more halting that Futaba's and it was obvious that she had a lot more work ahead of her. Ranma also noted that Misaki's state of meditation was much greater than Futaba's and doubted that she was even aware...

Wait a minute...

Misaki... changing?

Ranma watch in silence as Misaki was hesitantly shifting from one form to the next.

_"What the...?" _Ranma mind staggered around a bit before she concentrated on how this was possible. _"She's like Futaba - maybe?"_

Ranma waited until Misaki shifted fully into her male form before calling out to her, him... whatever. "Misaki?" Ranma said gently. Misaki didn't stir. "Misaki!" Ranma said louder bringing both Misaki and Futaba out of their meditative state.

"Misaki blinked a few times before focusing on Ranma. "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

Ranma stared at Misaki for a few heartbeats before asking, "How long have you been able to change forms?"

Misaki blink-blinked at Ranma. "Huh?"

Ranma inhaled deeply and pointed at her friends chest. Misaki blinked and looked down.

"EEEK!" Misaki shrieked as she patted down the front of her, that is his, chest. "Not again!"

Futaba was the first to react by hugging Misaki, calming her. "Misaki, calm down. What happened?"

Misaki took a deep breath in an effort to get herself under control. She took a few more and leaned into Futaba with her still male body. She swallowed and exhaled slowly.

"It... it happened before," Misaki managed to work out with effort. "After the wrestling match with Karin and Anzu, when I lost a lot of blood... I changed... after I recovered."

Futaba held the male Misaki and thought. "That's when the nurse gave you the blood transfusion using my blood, wasn't it?"

Misaki nodded.

"I'm sorry," Futaba said softly. "I didn't know that..."

"Shhh," Misaki whispered to Futaba. "It's okay. I was just surprised. I thought it wouldn't happen again since I haven't changed in a long while. I guess all this meditation did something."

Futaba leaned back and looked at Misaki and smiled. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

Misaki giggled. She sounded strange with a slightly deep voice.

Ranma watched the drama unfold before her and felt... odd about it. There was no screaming, yelling, accusations or awkwardness. Just support. Ranma expression was as if someone struck her. She shook her head. "Tell you what," Ranma said as she rose from here cross-legged position. "You two keep working on it and I'll check back with both of you later."

Ranma quickly left the room leaving the Misaki and Futaba alone.

"She's really hurting, isn't she?" Misaki asked.

Futaba could only nod in reply.

Outside in the back yard, Ranma was fighting an emotional battle._"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" _Ranma raged to herself as she walked outside. _"I will not be jealous, I will not be jealous, I will not be jealous!"  
_  
Ranma walked around the outside of the house as her vision became blurry. _"IT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Ranma's mind roared._ "IT"S NOT!"_

Ranma wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. _"Look at me - crying and feeling sorry for myself,"_ she thought bitterly._ "I thought I would get over being jealous when I talked to them about it. I shouldn't - they're my friends and..."_

Ranma buried her face in her hands in an effort to control the pent up emotions that were overwhelming her. After a few moments she was able to reign in her emotions and concentrate on what just happened. To calm herself, Ranma began to pace back in forth in the small yard.

_"Misaki changed," _Ranma thought as she paced, _"and it was okay with her as long as she had Futaba by her side. Is that what love is... caring for someone no matter what? If something like that happened with Akane, I would be blamed for it whether it was my fault or not and all hell would break loose and..."_

Ranma ceased her thoughts as her emotions welled up and took over her thought processes again. She took a deep calming breath and cleared her mind, or a least tried to. She try to think on what could have possibly happened to Misaki, but was too distracted by her feelings to really do any good. She stopped in her pacing to further bring herself under control. She was a master of her body, but her emotions still ran rampant unless she actively suppressed them, but you can only use the 'Soul of Ice' so long before it becomes useless.

Steadily Ranma calmed herself and instead of pushing her emotions aside, decided to confront them. She swallowed and resumed her pacing. _"I won't find happiness just wanting what other people have, I'll have to go out and find it for myself. Futaba and Misaki pointed the way, all I got to do is go and look for my own happiness - but where to look?"  
_  
"Ranma, are you all right?" the voice broke into Ranma's thoughts. "You're wearing a path in the yard with your pacing."

Ranma stopped in her pacing and blink-blinked at Futana, who was standing just inside the back door. Ranma studied the pretty young woman who was staring back at her and felt... something - what, Ranma wasn't really sure of. "Sorry," she said. "Just thinking about some stuff."

Futana eyed the redhead with concern. Ever since she had learned more of Ranma's past and gotten Genma's signature, Futana had been backing off of Ranma and giving her room. Futana didn't want to add to Ranma's problems by teasing her... or trying to do other things with her. It didn't mean that she stopped entirely, but she did cut back.

"Anything I can do to help?" Futana asked in a very serious tone.

Ranma opened her mouth to say something, but just as quickly closed it. "I'm sorry," she said. "But not right now. I have a lot of things to think about. That's all."

Futana nodded, hesitated, and then continued on into the house.

- o - o- o- o --

Nodoka sat and looked upon her garden. She was pleased that her husband and friend came up with a plan of having Kasumi speak with Ranma. _"Kasumi has always been my first pick for Ranma as a wife,"_ she reflected. _"Maybe after their talk, Ranma will see what a fine woman Kasumi is."_

Nodoka smiled outwardly as she imagined the lovely children that Kasumi would have with Ranma.

_"Maybe I should plant a bug in Kasumi's ear about the possibility of being engaged to my son,"_ she thought as she watched a few insects fly between the flowers in her garden. _"She would be a better choice and she would be able to bear children easier than Akane."  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a bird that flew into the yard, landed on a branch of the tree, look about before alighting on the ground. She watched as the bird pecked at the ground here and there.

_"Ranma must be made aware of the importance of continuing the family line," _she returned to her thoughts._ "It is a duty - he may not like it, but he must - he will - do it."_

Nodoka smiled again to herself at the thought of Kasumi bearing Ranma's children. _"All will be put right in the world when Kasumi succeeds in making Ranma see what's right. First,"_ she mentally listed, _"he must apologize to Akane and myself for being so disrespectful. Second he will swear to marry whomever we decide that he will marry. And third...,"_ her eyes narrowed, _"he will continue the family line - without delay."  
_  
She sat and pondered her garden some more, smiling at the thought of everything turning her way.

- o - o- o- o -

The redhead headed back toward the Shimeru's after her evening workout. Ranma had her hair in her trademark pigtail as sweat dripped from her face. Walking back, she took in what was left of the day. High patchy clouds dotted the sky and the sun peeked between two of them raining down warmth on an already humid day.

She was thinking about how nice some ice cream would be after she cleaned up when her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. Turning, Ranma spied the familiar face of Kasumi Tendo as she approached.

"Kasumi," Ranma exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

As Kasumi neared the redhead, Ranma could see the troubled look on her face. "Kasumi what's wrong?"

Kasumi sighed as she stopped before Ranma. "I... well... I'm suppose... it's just that - oh, pooh..."

"Kasumi," Ranma gently interrupted the other girls stammering. "What's wrong?"

Kasumi sighed heavily and her shoulders sagged a bit. "I was... asked by our fathers to speak with you."

Ranma sighed before her eyes narrowed a bit, after all this was Kasumi. "What about?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma's blue eyes and sighed yet again. "I'm not really sure to be honest... my father mentioned something about Akane, you, and needing to understand women. Your father said something about you disobeying and being disrespectful. Your mother mention 'talking some sense into you' and..." Kasumi paused and blushed, "you, me and grandchildren."

Ranma's right eyebrow twitched on that.

"But no one really explained what was going on," Kasumi finished somewhat flustered. "All I really know it that they wanted me to 'set you straight' and 'turn you around' as they put it."

"You really don't know?" Ranma asked in a somewhat skeptical tone.

Kasumi caught the tone in Ranma's voice and nodded. "All I know is that something happened between you, Akane and your mother, but no one really explained the circumstances or the details."

"Not even Akane?"

Kasumi sigh... again and shook her head. "Well Akane... you understand, has a way of... speaking with her emotions... that may not reflect what really happened."

Ranma nodded and was slightly surprised that his parents and Mr. Tendo would press Kasumi into doing their dirty work. "Tell you what," Ranma said. "Let's get something to drink and I'll tell you all about it."

Ranma finished her recount of the events between her and Akane when they ran into one another shopping. Ranma also detailed the 'discussion' she and her mother had about it, as Kasumi sat and stared at the tea before her. For a few heartbeats all was quiet between the two, before Kasumi spoke. "I'm sorry-"

"Kasumi stop. Please," Ranma interrupted. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Kasumi sighed. "But Ranma, Akane-" she began, only to be interrupted again by Ranma.

"Kasumi, apologizing for things you didn't do is not going to help Akane," Ranma said pointedly. "Akane is never going to accept responsibility for herself or her actions if everyone else does it for her."

Kasumi looked at Ranma with different eyes and cocked her head to the side slightly. "You sound so much more mature than you did, before all this happened."

Ranma nodded. "I feel more mature, but I know I have a ways to go before I can claim that I'm grown." Ranma paused with a sigh. "Kasumi, it's not like I don't like your sister. I think she will become a wonderful person someday - when she's grown up. But not now. Not until she accepts and learns from her mistakes - and not have other people shield her from it."

Kasumi sat across from Ranma in silence. She couldn't really think of anything to dispute Ranma assessment of her younger sister.

Ranma smiled thinly. "Kasumi, I know you like to keep the... harmony of the household intact, but in doing so you've done Akane and Nabiki a disservice."

Kasumi eyebrow arched.

"I mean," Ranma continued. "Look at Nabiki scamming money and generally making everyone around her miserable. All so she could have fun and make spending money for herself. I'm sure you've heard of the morning challenge that Kuno had about dating Akane?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Well, did you know Nabiki was the one that was egging Kuno on?" Ranma asked as Kasumi stared wide eyed at her. Ranma nodded before she continued. "All so she could make money on the betting pool. If Nabiki would do something like that to her own sister can you imagine the type of stuff she was doing to me?"

Kasumi sighed heavily and nodded. Kasumi had found out the depths to which her middle sister had fallen, when the near pornographic photos of Ranma's girl form were uncovered by Nodoka. Kasumi fretted with her hands a bit before she motioned for Ranma to continue.

"I'm not entirely blameless in dealing with Akane either, Kasumi," Ranma said somewhat quietly. "But when does an insult given, after one has been taken, warrant being clubbed over the head by a table?"

Kasumi didn't reply. She sat there across of Ranma silently going over both her sister's behavior. She broke into a thin smile. "Here I am, sent to 'try and talk sense into you' as our fathers put it, and you're the one talking sense to me."

Ranma returned the smile with one of her own. A silence fell that was comforting in a way between them.

"So, what are the fathers up to now?" Ranma asked, breaking the silence and changing the subject.

Kasumi sighed. "Well, they're worried that you might have fallen in love with Futaba. They're worried about the future of the schools."

"Figures," Ranma said with a touch of acid in her voice. "They're just worried about their retirement."

Kasumi only nodded in response.

"How's Ukyo and Shampoo?" Ranma asked, feeling another change of subject was in order. "I'm surprised that I haven't seen either of them since this all started."

Kasumi blink-blinked. "You don't know?"

Ranma blinked back. "Know what?"

"Well since the beginning, or right after your engagement to Futaba started, both have had a restraining order placed on them," Kasumi answered.

"A restraining order? By the government?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Yes, your mother suggested it to the two government men before they left. She told them how persistent Ukyo and Shampoo were and they would try to subtly undermine the experiment."

Ranma looked at Kasumi darkly. "And what about Akane? Why wasn't a restraining order placed on her?"

Kasumi sighed. She hated where this was going. "Well, according to your mother, since the Tendos and Saotomes were family friends, it wouldn't be necessary."

"I... see...," Ranma said slowly and carefully._ "Stacking the deck, eh, mother?" _Ranma thought. She shook her head after a few moments of silence. "It doesn't matter anyway," Ranma said firmly. "It doesn't matter what my folks or your father want anymore - only what I want."

"R-Ranma?" Kasumi asked, suddenly worried that Ranma wasn't taking Nodoka's interference well. "What do you mean?"

Ranma gave Kasumi a measured look, then shook her head. "I don't know yet," she finally said softly. "I'm just tired of living for everyone else's dreams and not allowed to have any of my own."

Silence resumed between the two as Ranma visibly wrestled with her thoughts. Ranma turned and looked out the window at the remains of the day, deep in thought. _"Maybe I should go visit Ukyo and the ol'ghoul soon and see what's happening,"_ she thought as she watch the color of the sky change, heralding the approaching night. Ranma's mind also turned over a little tidbit that Mr. Club had uncovered. _"Maybe I'll even get the Amazons out of my hair."  
_  
"Ranma?" Kasumi said softly breaking into Ranma's thoughts. "I'm sorry... from me, this time."

Ranma blinked at the older girl across from her, confusion evident on her face. "What are you sorry for Kasumi? You haven't done anything to me."

Kasumi sighed. "True, but I haven't done anything to help you either. To be honest with you Ranma, you're a nice, innocent and very forgiving person and I like you immensely - but your curse..." Kasumi's voice trailed off.

"Scares you," Ranma finished for the Tendo girl.

Kasumi nodded and blushed a bit as she looked at her teacup. "Yes it does," she confirmed. "Can you imagine living in a world of science, reading about medicine and all the wonderful things that are being discovered everyday, only to have what you believe in completely turned upside down?"

Ranma pondered that for a moment before nodding. "I guess the confirmed existence of magic was something that you were not prepared for."

Kasumi nodded.

"You should be going," Ranma point out. "It'll be getting dark soon."

"Ranma-," Kasumi began.

"It's alright, Kasumi," Ranma said reasuredly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Ranma then broke into a broad grin. "To be honest I like you a lot as well, but you're... a little old for me."

Kasumi blink-blinked at Ranma's statement before giggling lightly. Ranma joined in before escorting Kasumi back to the bus stop.

- o - o- o- o ---

"Lift your head a bit - good, now look to the right - no, your other right - good. Hold there," the photographer said.

-FLASH-

Ranma blinked a few times to clear her eyes. When Futaba said that modeling was tedious at times, he - she, whatever - wasn't exaggerating. Between make-up, clothes changing, being prodded into this position and that, and having strobe flashes in your eye two or three times a minute... well, it was getting on Ranma's nerves.

And this was just some test shots.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" the photographer called out.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief. She could now get out of the bikini that she was wearing. Not that she didn't look good in it or found it uncomfortable, but with the air-conditioning set as low as it was, Ranma was freezing. Ranma quickly followed Futaba, who was in girl mode, back into the dressing room.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was tedious," Ranma said as she changed out of the swim wear and into her regular street clothes. "How do you put up with it?"

"It's not that bad once all the test shots are through," Futaba answered. "You get to go places, you know, location shots. If you become a idol star, you have personal appearances, autograph signing and other stuff."

Ranma stared at Futaba with slightly widened eyes. "I don't know if I want to go that far."

Futaba waved her off. "It's okay, you don't have to go that far."

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief on that. It was making money, but it was still all too new for her.

- o - o- o- o ------

"Hello ol'ghoul," Ranma said in a voice that was just laced with mirth, thus sparing a knock on the head from Cologne's staff.

"Ah... son-in-law," Cologne said in her usual gravely way. She noticed Ranma's raised eyebrow at the greeting. "If you can joke, so can I. What brings you by today, sonny boy?"

Ranma looked about the Cat Cafe. It was unusually slow and there were very few customers seated at various tables that Mouse was tending to. She also noted that Shampoo wasn't around or she'd would have been glomped by now.

"Shampoos out on a delivery?" Ranma asked.

Colognes eyes widened a bit. "Are you interested in seeing her? It wouldn't be too much to hope that you have seen what a good wife Shampoo would make and you would like to run off with her, would it?"

Ranma smiled. "Yep, way too much to ask. Seriously though, I would like to speak with you, if you have the time."

Cologne eyebrow raised. "Oh Ranma," she said in as sultry a voice a woman her age could manage. "You're far to young for me."

Ranma blinked at the elderly Amazon before the meaning and the way Cologne said her statement registered - Ranma nearly retched. "No! I don't mean that!"

Cologne responded with mirthful cackling. After a few seconds of unrestricted laughter, Cologne quieted down. "Oh son-in-law," she finally worked out. "You're far too easy."

Ranma crossed her arms, 'hurmpted', and pouted prettily.

"I'm sorry," Cologne said placidly. "Forgive an old woman and her jest. What is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

Ranma returned the smile and looked around the room. "Can we go somewhere where we won't be bothered?"

Cologne looked at the seriousness in Ranma's eyes and nodded. "The roof," she said. "We won't be bothered there."

After climbing the stairway to the roof, the two women seated themselves as comfortable as they could on the rough surface.

"Tell me, honestly, is Shampoo really the best fighter of her generation in your village?" Ranma asked.

Cologne blinked at the question and hesitated before nodding.

"Then I take it that the latest batch of warriors have been somewhat of a disappointment," Ranma commented.

Cologne bristled mildly at the comment. "They are young and lack experience," she defended. "In a few years-"

"I'll be better than I am today and they'll still be behind," Ranma interrupted. "This is serious, Cologne. I didn't want to speak with you with the intention of insulting you. I wanted to speak with you about the real reason you wanted me to return to China as Shampoo's husband."

Cologne remained silent for a few heartbeats. "What ever do you mean? You defeated her-"

"While protecting someone else. There was no marriage challenge, Shampoo's claim is not valid, even by your own laws," Ranma said rather pointedly. "I had a... friend look it up, but that's okay, though. I can guess why you really wanted me back in China."

"Oh? And what other reason could that be except to be Shampoo's husband?"

Ranma looked at the older person, trying to read her mood, but Cologne hid it too well.

"I think you wanting me as Shampoo's husband was just part of the deal," Ranma said. "I think you were really looking for what Happosai was looking for - a worthy heir."

Cologne regarded the boy turned girl for a moment. Ranma could feel the eyes of the elder and the subtle ki that was emitting from the old woman as it caressed her own ki. Obviously Cologne was alarmed enough by Ranma's guesses to literally 'feel her out'. It was enough of a tip off for Ranma to know that she hit close to the mark, that it embolden her.

"You presume too much," Cologne said dryly. "Shampoo is-"

"No where near my level and not likely to ever be and you know it," Ranma interrupted, weary of Cologne's games. "When I first beat her on the challenge log, she had been fighting most the day and tired."

Cologne nodded in agreement.

"While I," Ranma continued, "was tired, hungry, hadn't had a good night sleep in days, and not even really used to my girl form. Yet I beat your heir - easily."

Cologne glared at the redhead.

"You may have hopes of her being a matriarch of the village," Ranma said. "But you and I know that she won't get much better in the art than what she is right now."

Cologne looked down and sighed heavily. The jig was up.

"You are quite right in your assessment of Shampoo," Cologne said wearily. "I was hoping..." her voice trailed off into nothing. Ranma stood by, watched and waited it out, seeing if Cologne would continue without prompting. "When I first came here I watched you. I observed you hopping from rooftop to rooftop, practicing your art, and defeating the Hibiki boy. I knew that that I had met someone with unique abilities."

Cologne raised her eyes and met Ranma's stare. "Your adaptability, strength, dedication to the art and curse made you a very desirable heir. I was hoping that Shampoo would woo you into returning to China willingly as her husband and shield sister."

Ranma cocked his head and looked at the Amazon matriarch, Ranma's brow furrowed in thought. After a few moments in silence, Ranma motioned for Cologne to continue.

"You see, I wanted Shampoo to succeed me on the council and you to succeed me in the art."

Ranma exhaled. "I see... and the shield sister bit?"

"Your curse had made you both male and female... something I have no doubt that you have figured out by now. You haven't been splashed accidentally in quite a while now have you?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied while thinking back the last few weeks. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it. How'd you know?"

"Your ki, speaks volumes," Cologne answered. When you were fighting the curse, your ki was in turmoil, causing you great misfortune."

Ranma blink-blinked when she realized something._ "I haven't been hit by any water - hot or cold - since..."_ Ranma wracked her brain and could come up with anything. _"I don't remember... why has the curse let me alone?"  
_  
Her mind raced back, comparing not only the events in her life since she got cursed, but everyone she knew who was cursed. _"Pops hardly ever get accidentally splashed... he doesn't care if he is a panda or not. Ryoga gets splashed, but only cares if Akane finds out... but..." _Ranma pondered a moment, thinking of Shampoo, Mouse and Taro. _"They've accepted their curse to a certain extent. Pops doesn't care, because he never really care what people thought of him. Ryoga it gives the opportunity to sneak into Akane's bed. Shampoo uses it to stalk me..."_

She felt she was on the verge of a great discovery or something. _"The Shimeru's accepted my curse... and... so have I." _Then something that Cologne said penetrated her mind. "You mean my ki was affecting my curse?"

"In a sense. When you were fighting your curse, your ki was like a storm, disrupting the natural ki lines in the environment around you. This was causing such things as water to seek you out at the most inconvenient times. You have accepted the curse, calming your ki - the natural surrounding ki lines will not be affected anymore."

Ranma's reply was a small nod. "Okay, that explains that. So what about the Amazon situation?"

Cologne, still sitting, leaned against her staff. "You would have been honored husband of a matriarch and also as a woman, warrior and a shield sister to Shampoo. You would have been trained in the advanced warrior arts of the Amazons."

"But I couldn't because I was an outsider..."

Cologne nodded. "Yes, and that problem would have been solved by you marrying Shampoo and becoming part of the tribe."

Silence fell between the two. Ranma lost in her own thoughts as Cologne looked on, wondering what could be going on in the young woman's mind. The seconds ticked by, uncounted as Cologne remained silent as Ranma made up her mind.

"Cologne," Ranma finally said. "While I am honored to considered good enough to be your successor in the arts, I cannot marry Shampoo - even after this experiment."

Cologne sighed with a nod. "May I ask why?"

"Because I cannot forget Shampoo spent months tracking me down to kill me," Ranma explained. "I can forgive her, because she was a victim of her antiquated laws, but I cannot forget. That experience has tainted my view of her - and of the Amazons."

"I... see...," Cologne said softly, looking almost as old as she claimed to be.

"Look," Ranma said suddenly. "I don't mind learning from you - in fact I'd sooner be your heir than the Freak's, but I ain't going back to China."

Cologne eyed Ranma, hoping to get something out of this. "What do you propose?"

Ranma sighed. She might regret this, but... "Look Cologne, I would much rather be your friend than your son-in-law. It may not be what you want, but it is all I can offer you."

Cologne sighed. It was something to consider and maybe something more may come out of it. After all, close unions had started with friendships. If Ranma wouldn't become an Amazon by marriage, maybe by becoming a blood sister? That would open the door for any of Ranma's heirs to be welcomed into the tribe as an equal no matter what sex. It was something to consider and as long as Cologne has been alive, patience was one thing she had learned.

"I'll have to speak this over with the rest of the elders," Cologne said. "They my want you to become a blood sister to Shampoo or myself before I can train you further."

Ranma nodded. "We'll see..."

- o - o- o- o -----

The first thing Ranma noticed as she stopped just outside the open door of 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki' was the wonderful smell of the okonomiyaki that wafted out. Her senses were filled with the aroma and her stomach was stimulated by the thought of getting some of Uyko's cooking. Patting her stomach to settle it, Ranma grinned as she entered the restaurant.

_"Man,"_ Ranma thought hungrily. _"It's been too long." _

Spying the person behind the grill, Ranma took her time and studied the features of Ukyo. She was dressed in her usual outfit: A deep blue chef's smock with a bandar filled with small throwing spatulas. Ukyo had her long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, much like the way Ranma wore her hair today. Ranma watched as Ukyo fluidly moved between each of her customers that were lined uo along the elongated grill, looking much like bar patrons waiting for their drinks. Ranma took the tiime to study Uyko's profile, the way she moved about, and the way she smiled.

_"She is cute,"_ Ranma thought. _"I wonder..."_ Ranma shook her head to clear it of any errant thoughts and entered the restaurant. "Hey Ucchan!" she called out. "How are you doing?"

"Ranchan!" the girl behind the grill called out, her grin broadening. "C'mon and have a seat sugar, I'll fix up a special for you."

Ranma smiled warmly at her friend and slid onto an vacant stool in front of the grill and watched as Ukyo poured some batter from a large, flat bowl. The batter immediately sizzled on the grill's hot surface as Ukyo quickly, and with practiced ease, started to piling on the ingredients.

"How's it going, sugar?" Ukyo asked as she cooked. "I would have come to visit, but there were... complications."

Ranma nodded. "I understand. Kasumi told me about the restraining orders. Since you couldn't come to me, I thought I'd come to you." She then smiled, "How have you been?"

Ukyo used her spatula to place the freshly cooked okonomiyaki onto a plate and served it to Ranma. "I've been fine. In fact, since the Emperor dissolved the engagement, my dad's been making noises about me coming home."

"Really?" Ranma asked after swallowing what was in her mouth. She had learned some manners over the last month and a half or so. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Ukyo sighed. "No, not really," she said. "I was hoping that after all this was over with that you and me could get together and... date... or something."

Ranma smiled, at least Ukyo wasn't trying to force a new engagement on her. "Date? I guess I can do that... if I don't get married or anything."

Ukyo almost face-faulted onto her hot grill, but was saved by past experience on how painful that was. "Mar-married?" she squeaked out.

Ranma giggled, yes giggled, and patted Ukyo on the shoulder from across the grill. "Ucchan, I was just joking."

Ukyo returned the smile and then playfully scowled, "That wasn't funny Ranchan."

Ranma stopped her giggling and looked at her friend with serious eyes. "Ukyo, when you were trying to get me to marry you, what kind of life did you envision us having together?"

Ukyo blinked at the suddenness of the question, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you know - you, me and okonomiyaki. What more is there?"

A moment of silence fell between the two friends.

Ranma blinked at the chef. "Well... there's martial arts, training, probably teaching. Opening a dojo or something later on... lots of stuff like that," Ranma suggested.

Ukyo nodded as she prepared another dish for another customer. "Yes - I could have seen those things becoming a side line, but the important things like the restaurant and okonomiyaki would always have to come first. Before the Emperor stepped in, I hoped to make you a part of it."

Ranma felt a slight pang at the kind of life that Ukyo envisioned for them. Ranma mentally shook her head and swallowed. "So you don't think learning new techniques or mastering a new form is important?"

"Of course it's important," Ukyo answered with a smile as she serve another customer. "But not as important as taking care of business."

Ranma blinked again at Ukyo. Her bad feeling about this was creeping up from her gut to enclose Ranma's heart. "I'm just curious... say if you did get me to marry you and I wanted to go on a training trip. What would you have done?"

Ukyo shrugged her shoulders as she prepared more food for more customers. Her answer was most off handed, "I'd probably go with you to at least make sure you would be gone too long. After all I'd need a hand around here for rushes."

Ranma was now feeling quite ill from the type of life that Ukyo had imagined for them. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was also depriving her of her appetite. The life of a restauranteur was not one Ranma wanted for herself.

_"She's fitting me into her life and not thinking about what I want,"_ Ranma thought somewhat sadly, but not wanting to give up quite yet, she had to try another approach.

"Say if I wanted to open a dojo, and it meant that we had to close the restaurant - what then?"

Ukyo looked at Ranma with an odd look in her eyes. After a few heartbeats, she shook her head. "I don't think that would be possible," Ukyo finally said. "We wouldn't need a dojo if we had the restaurant."

Ranma swallowed hard. "I... see," she said before falling silent. "Oh man, look at the time," Ranma said in a rushed tone, covering the sudden urge to get out of there. "I gotta get going back home."

Ukyo smiled at the redhead. "You have to leave so soon? You could always spend the night here."

For some reason that thought made Ranma feel a little more ill. "No, that's fine," Ranma blurted out. "I gotta get back to the Shimeru's, I promised I would be back by a certain time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... my fiancé wants to take me on a date tonight," Ranma blurted out. It was a good lie and Ranma even managed to keep his poor poker face from revealing that fact this time.

"Okay sugar," Ukyo said with a small smile. "Come back whenever you can. You know the door is always open for you."

Ranma nodded and waved as she walked out the door. Ukyo waved back happily with a smile as she watched Ranma leave. For Ukyo, this had been a promising talk, and she hoped that it would lead to something more in the future. Ranma was talking about the future and asking questions about how she felt about doing things with her!

Ukyo turned her attention back to her customers and her smile faded somewhat as she cleared Ranma vacated spot in front of the grill. On Ranma's plate was the remains of an quarter-eaten okonomiyaki.

- o - o- o- o -------

Ranma had retreated into the guest room that she called her own and sat cross-legged on the floor, deep in thought. She bit her lower lip as she chewed through her thoughts and fretted about the possibility of reclaiming her life.

It proved to be more difficult that she first thought it would be.

_"This is your big chance! You could be free from your so-called family and have a life all your own. What's there to think about?"_ Those words of Misaki batted around in her head for the last few weeks and remined her that it was her choice what to do with her life.Ranma sighed and mused, _"What is there to think about?"_ _  
_  
It was true: Outside a fight or learning a new technique being taught by someone else, Ranma never really thought for herself. She just let things happen to her or did whatever someone told her to do. Sometimes she would complain about it, but that didn't prevent her from doing whatever someone else wanted. _"What do I want?"_ Ranma questioned herself.

_"I want someone to love me for me...,"_ came the answer from that same day as Misaki's words. Ranma sighed as she pondered that. _"Did anyone love me? Or were they interested in getting something out of me?"  
_  
Ranma sat cross-legged on her floor and meditated on the problem. She had been searching for answers since the Shimeru's made the offer, and all avenues led to one answer. It was an answer that made her feel uncomfortable, but no matter how she looked at it, the conclusion was the same.

Ranma sighed and then focused her thoughts on the many people in her life that wanted or laid claim to her. Ranma focused on the women in her life who had a proclaimed their love for her or demanded marriage before the Emperor intervened. Ranma started at the top of the list.

_"Akane,"_ Ranma thought almost wistfully, remembering back when they first met. _"She could be a good person, if she learned to take responsibility for her actions. She's too immature right now."_ Ranma barked out a bitter laugh before suppressing it._ "Like I was much better trying to out do everyone because I thought I always had to be on top."_

Ranma shook her head at the memory of trying to "out-girl" Tsubasa when she was called ugly by her... him... whatever. _"Yep, my pride wouldn't leave well enough alone,"_ she thought as she continued to shake her head at her own stupidity at the other things she had done in the past. It was disturbing and humbling when she realized that she wasn't as guiltless as she thought.

Ranma stopped her train of reminiscing and sighed as she thought sadly, _"Akane needs to grow up more... like I'm starting to do, before I can consider her."  
_  
Ranma shifted around, making herself comfortable before continuing on to the next person of interest. _"Ukyo. She's my friend, but she wanted me to marry her because of what my dad did to her."_ Ranma furrowed her brow in though._ "But all her talk has always been of me fitting into her... precon-, hmm - preconceived idea of how I would fit into her life. Not a life that we would build together..."_

Ranma sighed with a touch of depression that her best friend never really took her wants into consideration.

_"Shampoo," _Ranma considered for an unsurprising brief instant before rejecting her. _"She wants me as a trophy husband. If it wasn't for her stupid laws, she wouldn't even give me the time of day. I don't care how much she says she loves me - I will not forget the months she spent trying to kill me because I was a girl."_

Ranma took a deep breath and calmed herself. _"What am I going to do with my life?"  
_  
Ranma felt like a animal that had been kept caged it's entire life and had gotten it's first taste of freedom and didn't know what to do with it. It was said that an animal that grew up in captivity will stay within its cage because that is all it had ever know,n even if the cage door is left open - Ranma found herself in a similar situation. Ranma had taken the first tentative steps of looking beyond the bars of her old life, Futana had opened the cage door for Ranma to give her the opportunity to step outside for the first time.

Instead of the liberating feeling one would expect that freedom would bring, Ranma felt a certain amount of trepidation. Freedom was wonderful to get back, but what if you never had any freedom to begin with? How would anyone deal with it? How does one cope?

Instead of feeling exhilarated, it was frightening.

Fear of freedom and what it meant was causing Ranma to hesitate.

_"I have to think about this,"_ Ranma scolded herself. _"I have to make a decision for me."  
_  
As bad as her life had been, it was the only one she knew. She had grown used to, and gotten comfortable with the way things were. _"I already told Futaba and Misaki that I couldn't go back to my old life,"_ Ranma thought. _"But am I ready to change my life?"_ Not having to make her own decisions, it was hard to think in any other way until she came to the Shimeru's.

_"No more!"_ Her brain, her pride, and her honor demanded. _"I need to get away from that. The time I've spent here, I have never been happier - I've never been so in control... I need to..." _She paused in thought for a moment. _"I need to stay out of the trap that my old life has built for me. If I don't, I'll only be living my life for other people's happiness and not my own."_

Still the fear of the unknown lurked in the recesses of her mind.

_"This is a fight,"_ she concluded. _"I'm fighting for something that should have been mine to begin with - my life."_

Ranma opened her eyes and looked out the window and the sunlight streaming in through it. _"I remember someone saying 'that a journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step'," _Ranma sighed. _"In this case a phone call."_

On that thought, Ranma rose from the floor and headed downstairs. Soon Ranma found herself in the Shimeru's family room. Futana and Mr. Shimeru were discussing something about student teaching when Ranma cleared her throat, drawing their attention.

"Please forgive my interruption," Ranma said politely with a slight bow. "Mr. Shimeru, Futana?" Ranma pause to draw a deep breath, "I've decided."

Mr. Shimeru looked at Ranma. "So... what would you like to do?"

"Let's make the call and get the paperwork filed," she replied, adding a nod for emphasis.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Ranma nodded again. "Yes sir," she said. "I can't got back to the way things were. My life will never be my own unless I do something to change it."

Mr. Shimeru eyed Ranma.

"Let's do it," Ranma said while returning Mr. Shimeru's look with a firm one of her own. "Let's get the ball rolling."

- o - o- o- o -  
- o - o- o- o -

Howdy all!

I think it's safe to say that this story has graduated from 'anti-writer's block' story to 'full-all-out' story. The title for 'anti-writer's block story' has been passed down to a little gem I call: Lesbian Amazonian Dominatrix. I play with that in my sick and twisted moments and have about forty five hundred words down on it so far. I still don't have a real plot for it, for it is more of a free-flowing thing, but a plot is starting to jell out of nowhere and it has been fun as hell to play with.

I know my updates have been coming in longer intervals, and I apologize. My muse has been very flighty lately and she has been fluttering to one story to the next a lot lately. There had been times I've had four stories up on my computer and I go from one to the other, writing nonstop. Then there are times I stare at my keyboard and wonder "what in the hell I'm going to do now?" because I'm at a loss as what to write.

This is on top of my other hobbies and 'real life' that has been intruding more often now.

To answer a few questions:

lol wrote: ...did you get Drunken Ryu Kendo from another story, or did you make it up?

I got the idea from watching Jackie Chan in 'Drunken Master' and thought "Hey! What if...?"

This bit was really poking fun at the many fanfics out there than have shown Nodoka as being very skilled with the sword, when in the manga she is anything but. If she were to be anyone's second, she'd probably accidently stab herself to death before the ceremony got very far. I thought this would be a fun way of having Nodoka be clumsy and skilled at the same time.

Hiryo wrote: I like that fic... only thing I'm curious about is that Ranma didn't change... Not even hot water seeked him out.

True. I was a plot hole that you pointed out and I hope my explanation satisfies you. Ranma will change back eventually, but right now his own sense of honor and the acceptance of the Shimerus of his curse makes this only a secondary concern right now.

To whoever (sorry, I couldn't find your post) asked how many chapters this was going to be: When I originally outlined this, it was to be six chapters of about ten thousand words each. To those of you who have read my other story and its notes, you already know how bad I am at estimating how long it takes me to get anywhere. Right now, I am about two-thirds of the way through my outline. I have no idea how many more chapters there are to go to finish this.

I would like to thank everyone else for taking the time to leave a review. I do appreciate it.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following, in order of appearance, from FukuFics 'dot' com for their comments, constructive criticism and pre-reading: Anchoku, WarGiver, J. St.C. Patrick, Lerris, Alathon, Sunshine Temple, McClown, Musouka, and Nicholas Leifker.

If I missed listing anyone, or misspelled their name, I apologize.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

- - - - - - -

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 7

A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover/fusion/whatever with a touch of Final Approach thrown in.

- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -

The heat of the afternoon was relentless. The thick and barely moving air combined with the humidity to make the day even more oppressive and uncomfortable. In the pond, under the tree, the fish were attempting to escape the heat by lingering in the deepest, coolest parts of their small world as possible. Inside the nearby house, every window that could be opened, was open as were the doors to the backyard to allow the thick air to move through the house in a vain attempt to bring the temperature down a bit. This only worked marginally and the sticky heat clung uncomfortably to the people sitting around the table like a cheap pair of underwear.

Kasumi was slightly nervous, but hid it well under the mask of a gentle smile and the shell of obliviousness that she had carefully crafted and surrounded herself with. Being seemingly oblivious to others and wearing a mask of cheerfulness combined to project an air of innocence that had many advantages in throwing people off. It also acted as a subtle defense mechanism. Everyone thought that whenever she did something, she did it for the best or because she was unaware of the circumstances and therefore guiltless in any wrong doing. In any case, no one bothered Kasumi with unimportant problems leaving her free to focus on the important ones clandestinely.

However, when something important did come up, especially matters of the family or the heart, she would make herself available to be pressed into service because she knew that among her family, she was the best able to handle it. Unfortunately, it meant that sometimes she was called upon whether she wanted to or not. Not that Kasumi usually minded; helping people was something that she naturally excelled in and, for the most part, enjoyed doing. She also knew enough to be careful not to abuse it - or let anyone else abuse it for that matter.

In situations like that, her carefully crafted shell of innocence came to the fore.

Nodoka and Genma Saotome were seated together on one of the long sides of the table with her sister, Akane, opposite them with her father seated at the head of the table. The tea service and a plate of small cakes were placed on the table and everyone was sipping at their drink, making light conversation and, in spite of the heat, relaxing as comfortably as possible. It was like the calm before the storm when the room descended into silence.

The storm began with Nodoka, finishing a sip of her tea and asking, "How did your talk with my son go, Kasumi?" 

Kasumi sighed internally, never letting it surface for the guests before her, as she kept her annoyance with the Saotome woman in check. As Kasumi opened her mouth to answer, another annoyance reminded itself of its presence.

"Yes, what happened when you talked to that boy of mine?" Genma asked in a gruff manner that just grated on Kasumi's nerves.

Kasumi placed her cup back onto the saucer and folded her hands in her lap. In doing so, it allowed her time to compose herself before answering. She smiled serenely and turned her attention to her guests.

"I believe the our talk went very well," Kasumi said brightly. "Ranma seems to be really starting to find herself and discovering what she wants out of life."

The people around the table blink-blinked at the eldest Tendo girl's response.

"He... what?" Genma asked softly, unsure as the the meaning of Kasumi's words.

"Oh yes," Kasumi continued on cheerfully. "She really seems to be happy where she's at. In fact I've never heard Ranma sounding so happy before."

The silence that followed was like a weight that made the air seem even thicker than before and kept everyone rooted to their spot. Genma and Soun's eyes widened as Nodoka's narrowed.

"Kasumi, why do you keep referring to my son as a she?" Nodoka demanded in a soft, yet stern way. "You know very well that my son is a man despite his condition."

Kasumi smiled at the older woman while inwardly hiding the fact that she was very cross with Nodoka. _"What kind of woman would do this to their child?"_ She thought in a controlled way before answering."Ranma was a woman the last time I saw her, so I just refer to her as a female," Kasumi explained innocently. "Besides, Ranma doesn't care whether she is a boy or a girl anymore. She seems very comfortable with the idea of being both. Ranma had ask me to refer to her as a her when she's a she."

Genma and Nodoka's eyes widened together on that. "Surely you're joking," Nodoka said in a most chiding way. "We have done everything to ensure that Ranma would be as manly as possible."

_"Except when it comes to running her own life,"_ Kasumi thought with some contempt as she continued to maintain her proper facade. "I'm sure you did quite well," Kasumi commented in the same cheery way. "But Ranma does seem to have grown a mind of her own, and she does seem happy as she is."

"H-he's happy! As a girl!" Genma exclaimed in a voice laced with outrage. "There is no way my son would live as weak-"

"Mr. Saotome," Kasumi's calm, yet strong, voice cut right through Genma's rant. "You are a guest here. Please keep your tone civil."

Genma stopped opened mouthed in mid rant as he looked at the eldest Tendo girl. He blinked, folded his arms and 'hrumphed'.

"So... he is...," Nodoka stated before falling into silence.

"Kasumi... is Ranma in... in love with that boy?" Akane asked in a timid voice.

Kasumi cocked her head and paused, as if she were remembering something, before lightly shaking her head. "You know, that never came up. She didn't really say."

"You did talk to him about his behavior?" Nodoka asked in a voice with the barest hint of frustration in it.

"Oh yes," Kasumi answered somewhat brightly, ignoring the undercurrent in Nodoka's tone. "We had a nice talk about everything."

"Oh?" Nodoka said with tiny bit of annoyance before pausing. She was starting to get the feeling that the conversation between her son and Kasumi hadn't gone as she had hoped. Taking the few seconds to gather herself, she went to the heart of the matter. "So... does he understand his proper place and is going to apologize?" She asked almost primly while lowering her cup.

Kasumi cocked her head as she mentally recalled the conversation with Ranma. "No... I don't believe so," she said in the same bright fashion. "That would be... improper."

The table fell silent as some of its occupants did a double take at Kasumi.

"Kasumi, dear," Soun said to his daughter a bit hesitantly. He was not quite sure how to approach the situation and didn't want to offend Kasumi. This was Kasumi, after all. He gathered his thoughts quickly and worded his question as carefully as he could. "You did manage to talk some sense into him, did you?"

Kasumi took another dainty sip of her tea and gently placed the cup back on it's saucer before answering. "Well... we did talk, and it was a very interesting conversation," Kasumi said more primly than Nodoka could ever manage under the circumstances. "But I'm afraid I couldn't really "talk sense" to Ranma because it seem to me that she was already making sense."

The three adults and Akane seated around the table looked at Kasumi with a mixture of shock, awe, and confusion.

"What do you mean, dear?" Nodoka asked while thinking,_"Something's not right here."  
_  
"What I mean is, after hearing what happened to poor Ranma at the store, I don't blame her for wanting an apology from Akane. If I were her, I would ask the same."

Silence ruled the table.

"You mean you're taking his side over mine!" Akane objected. "I'm your sister!"

Kasumi nodded as she lowered her cup from her lips. "Yes I am, Akane," she said firmly, but in her own gentle way. "Ranma and I talked about your actions at the store. If you remember, you and I also talked about what happened and you even admitted to me that you acted badly. Why shouldn't you apologize?"

"It's... just... I...," Akane stammered about verbally. Inside she could see Kasumi's point, but it was an alien notion that her sister was siding against her. She didn't know what to do.

"Akane," Kasumi gently said while taking her youngest sister's hands in hers. She then looked into Akane's eyes before continuing. "You really need to apologize. You did act badly. You told me so yourself. You should know better by now not to jump to conclusions and act rashly."

Akane looked at Kasumi in the eyes and sighed as her shoulders sagged. "I'll apologize," she promised, "the next time I see him."

Kasumi smiled a smile that lit up the room. "Thank you, Akane. I'm sure Ranma will appreciate it." This was followed by a silence that lasted a few heartbeats as Kasumi shared a caring look with Akane.

"Kasumi," Nodoka said, interrupting the moment between the two sisters. "We sent you to talk to Ranma so that he would understand his place in this family. He needs to be reminded what is expected of him and how to keep peace within the family."

_"Peace at the expense of Ranma's self worth," _Kasumi thought as she controlled the ever increasing anger she felt toward the Saotome matriarch. Breaking eye contact with Akane, Kasumi faced Nodoka.

"Why yes Auntie," Kasumi said in her usual bright way, "but I'm sure you would want her to stand up for herself when she has been wronged. After all, it would be...," Kasumi paused in thought before smiling broadly, "... unmanly if she didn't."

Nodoka's mouth formed into a thin line. She didn't like this. Not at all.

- - - - - - -

"Psst. Ranma," whispered the female Futaba, during a break between classes. "Do you have a pad?"

Ranma blink-blinked, fished around in her school bag and retrieved a small notepad and handed to her now female fiancee.

Futaba looked at the offered school supply and shook her head slightly. "Not that kind of a pad, the other kind of pad."

Ranma looked at Futaba in confusion before what Futaba was really asking for dawned on her. "Can't you change to a guy?"

"No," Futaba said in a low whisper, "I'm like you remember? I can't change until I'm done."

"Oh yeah," Ranma whispered back with a nod. "I don't have any. Have you asked Misaki?"

"Yeah, she's out."

"Damn," Ranma said under her breath. "How about the infirmary?"

"I guess it'll have to do," Futaba conceded with a sigh while rising from her seat. "I just didn't want to use the ones they have."

Ranma nodded as she rose to tag along with Futaba. Ranma recalled when she ran out when she had her first period almost a month ago. "Yeah, they don't have the ones with the wings and the sticky stuff catches and pulls your hair."

Futaba nodded in agreement. "Not to mention that you have to change them more often. You think they'd carry a better brand other than that cheap stuff."

The quiet conversation continued over the comparison of feminine hygiene products as the two boys turned girls made their way to the school's infirmary.

- - - - - - -

Kasumi gave the counter once last wipe to sweep away any imaginary dirt that she might have missed before stepping into the hallway. She was about to turn to enter the family room where her father and Genma were playing yet another game of Shogi when a knock was heard from the front door. Diverting from the family room, Kasumi opened the door and was greeted by a well dressed young man.

"Good afternoon," the young man said with a deep bow. "My name is Mr. Kazama. I understand that a Genma Saotome resides here?"

Kasumi smiled at the young man's politeness - something that had been lacking in the household for some time now. "No," Kasumi answered Mr. Kazama. "He lives with his wife over in the Hikawadai part of Nerima, near Johoku Park, but Mr. Saotome is in right now visiting. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please, very much so," the man answered with another bow. "I have to deliver this package to him and he must sign for it."

Kasumi smiled and beckoned Mr. Kazama to enter. He followed Kasumi down the hallway after slipping out of his shoes by the front door. Upon entering the family room, both were ignored as Soun tried to cheat by distracting Genma.

"Look!" Soun said dramatically. "It's the master!"

Genma was on to Soun and his eyes never left the board. "Nice try Tendo, but you'll have to do better than that."

"Excuse me, Mr. Saotome," Kasumi ventured. "But there is a gentleman here to see you. He says he has a package for you."

Genma's eyes never wavered from the board. "Nice try Tendo, you even sounded like Kasumi that time."

Kasumi sighed, paused, then cleared her throat. "Mr. Saotome," she insisted about as much as she could while still remaining polite. "You have a guest."

Genma took a quick glance and saw Kasumi standing next to a well dressed young man who was carrying a package under his arm. The glance only lasted about a tenth of a second, but it was enough that by the time Genma's eyes returned to the board, he found himself in an bad position.

_"Soun's getting faster," _Genma thought with a heavy sigh. _"I'm going to have to use some of the 'Forbidden Gaming Techniques' of Tu Fat if I'm going to win this round." _

"Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi repeated with just a hint of frustration creeping into her voice.

Genma nodded to himself after he was satisfied that Soun couldn't possibly do more damage than he already had, turned his attention to the visitor. "I'm Genma Saotome, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Mr. Kazama. I represent the law offices of Sosuke, Mao and Kurtz. I have been charged with making sure that this gets to you." Mr. Kazama held out a wrapped package with Genma's name on it. Genma reached out for the package and the young man withdrew it from his reach.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Kazama said while holding up a small clipboard. "I will need you to sign here," he indicated a line, "before I am to surrender this to you."

Genma grunted and signed the form without even as much as giving it a quick glance. The young man confirmed the signature and passed the package into the waiting hands of the Saotome patriarch.

"Thank you very much," Mr. Kazama said with a bow. "That completes my task here. I bid you all a good day."

Kasumi escorted the young man out the way they had come as Genma ripped opened the brown wrapped package and examined it's contents. He studied the top sheet in puzzlement. It was all legal speak and he couldn't really make heads or tails of it. He looked at the enclosed binder and flipped through a few of its pages; after skimming here and there, he closed the binder with a shrug.

"What did that young man bring you Saotome?" Soun asked as he looked at his friend.

"Nothing important," Genma said with a slight smile. "Nothing important at all."

To Genma, the papers weren't important. If it wasn't martial arts or an immediate threat to his personal freedom or securing his retirement, then it wasn't a pressing issue. It wasn't like Genma hadn't seen legal things like this before, but if he couldn't figure it out, he usually ignored them for more important pursuits, like food, drink, and martial arts. If it did turn out to be something important later, like someone collecting on a debt or a bride/groom looking for Ranma, he could always pass the buck to Ranma for him to solve.

Worse come to worst, he could always go on an extended training trip.

Pushing the unimportant papers out of the way and out of his mind, Genma concentrated on more important matters, like winning the game of Shogi.

- - - - - - -

Ranma was hanging onto the side of what most women would call, "a hunk". The hunk in question was wearing a very nice and very sharp black jacket with an equally black tie. He had chiseled good looks, a square jaw and piercing gray eyes. His jet black hair was slicked back in a simple, yet pleasing way and a thick, silver ring adorned one hand.

Ranma herself was wearing a dark green, form fitting evening dress that bared her shoulders and showed off her figure perfectly. The color of the dress contrasted with her skin and highlighted her hair, which was done up in an elaborate style, making her red, loose locks fall onto her shoulders. Around her neck was a bejeweled choker that matched the bracelet around her gloved left wrist.

One of Ranma's hands was resting on the man's broad right shoulder, her other hand was holding a drink with ice in it. She looked at the man's profile with a smokey gaze. The man was looking off into space, one arm around Ranma, the other also holding an iced drink.

In a few moments it was all over.

"Alright, that's a wrap," the photographer said.

On that command, Ranma and the man broke apart and politely bowed to each other. Ranma turned, removed the jewelry she was wearing and handed them to a older, brown haired woman who placed them into a locked case. After that, Ranma turned away and headed back toward the dressing room accompanied by Futana. Futaba or Misaki couldn't be with Ranma that day because the Wrestling Team had a meet, so Futana volunteered herself in Futaba's place. It wasn't that Ranma minded Futana's company, but the girl still had a way of exciting Ranma's imagination in ways that she wasn't yet used to. But being Ranma, she was starting to adapt.

"Man," Ranma said as she rubbed her stiff neck. "If I have to look up anymore today, it'll be too soon."

"Was it that bad?" Futana teased. "If you want I'll rub your neck for you."

"No, that's all right. Really," Ranma said quickly with a touch of nervousness that didn't go unnoticed by Futana. "It just all this 'look this way, pose that way, hold there, look more sexy' type of stuff that gets annoying after while. I can't believe all of this, just to sell bottled green tea."

"Well don't forget that you have the Minomo Swim Wear Competition coming up," Futana pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Ranma said as they entered the dressing room. "Futaba is going to help me through that though. Your dad, I mean Iroka Kahoru is going too. She wants to formally introduce me to some people."

Futana nodded as she shut the door behind them and rested her back on it.

"What I don't understand is why Futaba is not competing," Ranma said as she removed one of the gloves from her hand and placed it on the counter. "I mean, she's done this type of stuff before, she'd probably be a shoe-in."

Futana smiled while looking over Ranma's form in the tight dress. "She's already the Tokyo Great Land girl," Futana explained. "So she is already under contract."

Ranma stopped and pondered that. Contracts. Legal stuff. She made a mental note to try to learn more about those kinds of things before too long.

"By the way, why did you come along with me today?" Ranma asked as she unzipped the dress and slipped it off. "I can handle myself here, you needn't have bothered."

"Ohh, I had nothing to do and I thought I'd keep you company," Futana answered coyly, with a somewhat mischievous lilt in her voice. "Besides I wanted to see what you look like all decked out."

Ranma hesitated in mid strip, just as she was hooking her thumbs under her black, thigh high nylons she was wearing in preparation of peeling them off. For an instant the thought ran across her mind that she she should be feeling uncomfortable with the tone that Futana used, but for some reason didn't.

"Oh? And what did you think?" Ranma questioned, somewhat warily, still frozen in mid-strip.

Futana smiled while wagging her eyebrows at the nearly naked redhead. "Better than I'd imagined."

A certain silence fell in the room. It was not a true silence, for noises from other parts on the building were working their way into the room, but a silence that was felt between two people involved in something scandalous. The feeling built up for a few ticks of a clock before a mischievous notion crossed Ranma's mind. Instead of pushing it away like she had always done to any thought that she deemed perverted, Ranma impulsively acted on the idea.

She smiled at Futana. It was a very winning smile that reached up into her eyes and lighted them. Ranma then spun around, decked out in nothing but her panties and thigh highs. The spin made her hair fly freely and her breasts move on their own accord, drawing the complete attention of Ranma's audience of one. Ranma finished her spin facing Futana. As she stopped, her breasts bounced in a very interesting way, her hair flew dramatically in front of her face, and her legs crossed in such a manner that it accentuated her figure as her hands rested on her hips.

"What about now?" Ranma asked in a somewhat husky voice as she shifted all her weight on one foot, increasing her already natural curves.

Futana's eyes widened, her face visibly flushed and she swallowed nosily. "ExcusemeI'llberightback," she said hurriedly as she grabbed her nose, turned, opened the door she was leaning on, and rushed from the dressing room.

Ranma stared at the closed door in the wake of Futana's hurried exit. There was no doubt in Ranma's mind that Futana was dashing to the nearest restroom or another secluded spot in order to change. Ranma blinked a few times before thinking, _"Why did she leave? Doesn't she realize that I've seen her change before?"  
_  
Ranma cocked her head to one side as the full length mirror in the dressing room drew her attention. She paused and took a moment to examine herself. Staring back at her was the image of a very stunning woman with sparkling blue eyes, firm breasts, well proportioned waist and hips, all topped with a cascading hair style that framed her face prettily with its loose, red locks. The fact that she was only wearing black thigh high stockings with matching panties only magnified the effect.

_"Whoa. I must have really rattled her with that little display..." _Ranma thought as she concentrated on the secret excitement she felt by teasing Futana. She eventually broke into a wide, mischievous smile before bursting into a fit of giggles, _"That was... that was fun!"_

Still giggling, Ranma finished changing into her street clothes.

- - - - - - -

"Kasumi, what's this?" Nabiki asked as she held up a binder with some loose sheets on top of it. "I found it in the living room."

"Oh that," Kasumi said offhandedly. "It belongs to Mr. Saotome. A very polite gentleman from... I think it was Sosuke, Mao and Kurtz delivered it to him here about two weeks ago or so. Why?"

"Sosuke, Mao and... Kurtz?" Nabiki said thoughtfully. She furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated. After a few moments, her eyes widened. "Sosuke, Mao and Kurtz!" she exclaimed. "The Sosuke, Mao and Kurtz!"

Kasumi blinked at her younger sister. "Yes. That is what I believed he said. Why?"

"Kasumi - Sosuke, Mao and Kurtz are one of the biggest law firms in Japan, that's all," Nabiki said with a touch of exasperation. She started to leaf through the papers and stopped when she was half way through skimming the top one. She blinked and reread it more carefully.

"Do you know what this is?" Nabiki asked as she continued to leaf through the book and the attending documents.

"No, not really," Kasumi answered with a shrug. "Mr. Saotome said that they weren't very important. Why?"

Nabiki had closed the binder and continued to read one of the other loose documents and then another. "Kasumi," Nabiki said quietly. "These are legal forms and they say that Ranma is no longer under the parental supervision of the Saotomes. That means that legally they're no longer his parents."

Kasumi's eyes widened on that proclamation. "Oh my."

Nabiki nodded. "You said it. Do you know who is Ranma's new guardian is?"

Kasumi, still wide eyed, shook her head.

"Iroka Kahoru."

Kasumi cocked her head in confusion, blinked a few times, and then shrugged her shoulders.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Kasumi, Iroka Kahoru is a big model -probably one of the biggest. She's famous! How in the heck did Ranma get the attention of someone like her!"

"Iroka Kahoru?" Kasumi whispered to herself, mimicking the facial feature of her younger sibling a few moments earlier. "Iroka Kahoru! The Iroka Kahoru! Oh my!"

Nabiki nodded as her sister finally got it. "This is big news. How come Mr. Saotome didn't say anything?"

Kasumi looked at Nabiki with half-lidded eyes.

"Right," Nabiki agreed with Kasumi's silent comment on Genma's intelligence. "This is Mr. Saotome."

"What are you going to do with that?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders at first, before a smile crept over her face. "Gonna make a few phone calls and find out if this is legit. Then I'm going to spring it on a certain somebody when the time is right."

_"Interesting,"_ Kasumi thought, all the while smiling internally. _"I wonder how the Saotomes will react to this?"_

- - - - - - -

Ranma wiped the sweat from her brow having just finished her workout. Before she left, Mr. Shimeru informed her of the news that the final paperwork was completed and Ranma was now the ward of Iroka Kahoru with no complications since no one challenged the adoption. Ranma was no longer under the parental supervision of the Saotomes. She was now officially free of anything that the Saotomes might try to push on her.

It was a weird, scary, and liberating feeling.

_"Well, it's done," _she thought as she draped the towel over her shoulders. _"I am officially not under the thumbs of my parents anymore."_

Ranma took one last look at the vacant lot before heading back to the Shimeru's. She was going to miss practicing there, for a sign had been posted that the lot was soon to be developed for multi purpose use. She sighed at the thought of have to scout around for another open area to use. With a silent goodbye to the lot she had used since coming to the Shimerus, Ranma turned and walked away.

Only to be met by an annoying reminder of her recent past.

"Ranma!" Happosai cried as he came out of nowhere. "Tell me it isn't true! Tell me that Cologne was lying."

Ranma blinked-blinked at the short, elderly material arts master, wondering what he was talking about. Actually Ranma was a bit surprised that Happosai wasn't trying to grope her and that fact took a few seconds to register. Only after the brief shock wore away did Happosai's words sink in and she asked, "What are you talking about, you old freak?"

Tears came to the wide eyes of Happosai as he sniffled pathetically. "I mean the rumor that Cologne is going to make you a blood sister and name you as heir to her Amazon Ryu."

Ranma blinked before recalling the conversation that she had with Cologne all those weeks ago.

"Who told you that?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes. The suspicion of Nabiki interfering in her life again reared its ugly head.

"Mousse did," Happosai said. "He said that you visited Cologne and talked on the roof. Mousse said that you becoming blood sisters with Cologne would relieve all responsibility of Shampoo trying to make you her husband and at the same time boost the status of Cologne's clan."

Ranma nodded and realized Mousse had been eavesdropping on her and the Ghoul and heard of her proposal. The fact that Cologne hadn't contacted Ranma could be because of the restraining order and made a mental note to visit or talk with her before too long.

"Well, we did talk about doing something like that," Ranma confessed. "But it's all still up in the air. Why should you care, anyway?"

Happosai's face took on one of great consternation. "Why should I care? Why should I care! You're my heir, not hers! I won't have it, you hear me? I won't have someone else taking what's mine!"

Ranma's eyes renarrowed and she felt her anger build up. "Yours! I'm not yours. I was never yours," Ranma snapped back at Happosai. "I never agreed to be your heir, you just assumed it because those two idiots were too cowardly to deal with you!"

"Now listen here you young-," Happosai began only to be cut off as Ranma continued to rant.

"No, you listen," Ranma interrupted loudly. "If you were serious about me being your heir then you would have stopped playing all these stupid games and trained me for real. You didn't do anything seriously and now when someone else comes along and offers to do what you should have done to begin with, you get upset! Grow up old man, I have no time for your stupidity."

Happosai's anger flared at Ranma's words before seemingly fading to nothing.He stared hard at the boy turned girl and spoke in an even voice. "If you're so much better than I, why can't you train Akane?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't preach what you don't practice, boy," Happosai said snappingly. "Always dancing around her, refusing to spar properly with her, not showing her any moves and allowing her to vent her frustrations on you so she wouldn't learn any self control."

Ranma stared at the old man who was now in as much of a venting mood as she was. "You are no better than me, so don't act all high and mighty about this," Happosai finished sharply. "When it comes to teaching, you're more of a failure than you realize."

Ranma let out a heavy sigh. _"The freak's right,"_ she thought depressingly. "_I'm not a good teacher..."_ That thought seemed to deflate her whole body.

"You're right," she conceded openly to Happosai. Her head drooped slightly in the realization that she was a failure at teaching Akane. "I wasn't... I wasn't a good teacher." Ranma then raised her head and looked Happosai in the eye. "But I never claimed to be a teacher or a master."

The silence that followed stretched for a few moments. Happosai was left speechless by the fact that Ranma didn't insult him as usual during their exchange. Happosai decided to pay closer attention to what Ranma was saying.

"Tell me though, with the reputation of Anything Goes as it is, why should I stay with it?" Ranma asked, breaking the silence. "You and your stupid panty raids and my pop with his thieving, why shouldn't I look for a better school?"

Any anger that Happosai had lingering seem to evaporate with Ranma's words. It was almost as if he realized that this was not quite the same Ranma that he was used to dealing with. "Alright," he said calmly. "If I promise to train you for real, would you decline Cologne's offer?"

Ranma eyed Happosai suspiciously. "_He wants me to be is heir - for real!" _Ranma mentally concluded. _"Misaki was right! Happosai is depending on me to see his dreams come true."_

"I don't know... Master Happosai," Ranma answered carefully and respectfully with guarded words. "How would I know that you won't go back to your old ways if I agree?"

"I'll give you my word," Happosai said with a look in his eyes that Ranma had never seen before: Seriousness.

Ranma bit her lip and thought of two conflicting offers before a stray though entered her mind. _"Why should I choose one? Maybe I can have both,"_ Ranma realized. "I'll tell you what...," Ranma said carefully. "Let's both get together with Cologne and see if we can... work something out."

Happosai stood perplexed by the sudden shift to diplomacy that Ranma was attempting. He was expecting Ranma to make a snap judgment and either decline, which Happosai had no intension of letting Ranma do, or agreeing. _"When did Ranma start using his brains?" _Happosai wondered as he thought of ways to move things more in his favor.

Happosai controlled any spontaneous ideas and began to ponder several things. _"I need to turn Ranma. I can't let him go over to Cologne." _Happosai studied the boy turned girl more closely and carefully. _"Ranma's ki has settled! That would make him even more focused than before."  
_  
Happosai briefly considered threatening Ranma with throwing him out of the school, but just as quickly rejected it. _"If I did that, all it would do is just drive him further to Cologne." _He cocked his small head to one side. _"If that fool Genma, in his laziness, didn't train Ranma in the way of the school properly and allowed Ranma to develop his own style, Ranma could very well turn his back on Anything Goes without fear of reprisals."  
_  
Happosai sighed heavily. _"Whatta mess," _he commented to himself while shaking his head. _"I need Ranma for my heir," _Happosai thought with determination. _"He is the best martial artist I've run across in the last hundred years."_ He rubbed his chin as he eyed Ranma._ "Cologne knows that too, dammit and that's why she's willing to let him off that Kiss of Marriage. Better to have a willing pupil and blood sister than an unwilling in-law that will fight you every inch of the way."  
_  
As the silence between the two dragged on, Happosai nodded again to himself. _"Smart. Very smart. Cologne has thought of a win-win situation for herself... now, how do I counter it?_"

Happosai pondered what to do for a few moments. With nothing coming immediately to mind, he considered the consequences. _"I have to think of some way. If I don't then Cologne will win our little bet and I'll never be able to feel the soft, firm body of Ranma's girl form again... or any other girls for that matter."_

Happosai looked up at the waiting redhead and decided to stall. "Very well my boy," he answered evenly. "You set up the time and place and I'll be there."

"I have some things I need to check out with Cologne first," Ranma said. "I'll give you a call when that's taken care of."

Happosai nodded absently."Very well," he said. "When can I expect to hear from you?"

Ranma thought visibly and shrugged her shoulders. "Sometime this week," she answered. "Is there anything else?"

Happosai shook his head. "I'll wait for your call," he replied almost softly. After a few heartbeats of silent contemplation, the diminutive martial arts master took to the rooftops and headed back in the direction of the Tendos. During the trip back, he started scheming to bring Ranma solidly back into the school of Anything Goes.

_"Yes,"_ Happosai thought as he hopped from roof to roof. _"Attacking Ranma directly wouldn't do, that would just push him away... but maybe pressuring him through his parents..."  
_  
Ranma stood there a few heartbeats and shook her head watching Happosai as he disappeared. _"I wonder what he's up to now?" _she thought, somewhat depressed by the fact that her life just got a little more complicated. Shaking her head to clear it from the confrontation, Ranma headed back to the place she now considered home.

- - - - - - -

Ranma entered the Shimeru residence with a hearty "I'm home", and made her way to wash the sweat off of her. While washing, her mind revisited the confrontation with Happosai.

_"I didn't expect the Freak to just give in like that,"_ Ranma thought to herself while she quickly scrubbed. "_I wonder what's he up to?"  
_  
Ranma sighed and rinsed the soap off of herself. She paused and considered maybe relaxing to a hot soak, but rejected it. She swore that she would stay a girl for the three months and her own stubbornness refused to let her welch on an agreement. She sighed again and then pushed that out of her mind.

_"Anyway, I really put my foot into it this time,"_ Ranma thought as she dressed. _"I had better call the ghoul and see about that blood sister stuff... and feel her out about meeting with Happosai."  
_  
Making her way to the phone, Ranma paused to flirt a bit with Futana as Futana was heading out the door. Ranma was finding a certain amount of secret excitement in teasing Futana, as Ranma assumed, that Futana found in teasing her. Futana showed up naked in Ranma's bed once or twice since the 'Green Tea' shoot, but Ranma was handling it better and took it in stride now instead of getting flustered.

Ranma was looking at her and Futana's antics as more of a guilty pleasure than anything perverted.

The most interesting development was that Futana began sitting in and trying to use some of the mediation techniques that Ranma, Misaki, and Futaba were practicing. Futana was striving for better control than she had already had and was taking it far more seriously than Ranma first gave her credit for. Though none of them could exactly figure out how or why Misaki was changing, both chalked it up to the blood transfusion that Misaki received from Futaba.

Ranma pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she picked up the phone and dialed a well remembered number.

"Hello? Cat Cafe?" Ranma said carefully into the phone. "No, I don't want to place an order, I would like to speak to Cologne please."

Ranma paused.

"It's Ranma."

Ranma held the phone away from her ear as the high-pitched squeal of excitement threatened to deafen her. Moving the mouthpiece closer to her mouth, while keeping the earpiece as far away as possible, Ranma tried to calm the overexcited Amazon.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ranma began. "No I won't take you on a date, Shampoo. Please get Elder Cologne, I have business to discuss with her."

- - - - - - -

"Is that Godzilla?" Soun asked his long time friend and partner in crime.

"Where?" Genma asked as he turned his head in the direction that Soun pointed to.

"My mistake," Soun said mirthfully. "It was just a cloud."

Genma returned his attention to the game board in front of him and wondered where the new hotel on 'Ginza' came from. He studied his opponent with a wary eye before picking up the dice to give them another roll. If he could make it past this new obstacle and to 'Go' he would avoid having to mortgage one of his utilities.

"Are you two still at it?" a slightly peeved Nodoka asked as she entered the room after instructing Akane on how not to turn the cutting board into wood chips when slicing vegetables. "What are you playing anyway?"

"Something that Nabiki had laying around," Soun explained while making the mistake of taking his eyes off the board. "The object is to dominate your opponent and control all the property on the board."

"I... see," Nodoka said, somewhat unsure at what the two were really playing.

Soun studied the board after his momentary distraction and discovered that Genma had somehow landed on 'Go' after rolling... a thirteen? "A... lucky roll, Saotome," Soun chuckled out. Yes, Monopoly was more interesting with the rules of Anything Goes applied - and more realistic.

"Okay Auntie," Akane chirped as she entered the room. "I cleaned up the-"

"Genma!" the irate martial arts master roared at the top of his lungs as he entered the grounds of the Tendo dojo. Genma immediately assumed the 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger', with head and hands pressing against the floorboards. "What is the matter with your son!" Happosai demanded. "He just told me he is considering turning his back on the schools!"

Genma raised his head and looked up at Happosai and blinked. "W-what?"

"Your son! Your worthless son!" Happosai yelled with one hand on his hip, the other pointing at Genma with his pipe. "The little ingrate is thinking about making a deal with Cologne to become her heir!"

Silence fell in the room as that bit of news sank in.

"H-he can't do that," Genma stammered. "He is the heir to the Saotome school."

"That idiot," Akane mumbled. "What the hell is he doing now?"

"The schools will never be joined," Soun exclaimed with surprisingly dry eyes.

"I know that you nitwit!" Happosai said harshly to Genma and ignoring Akane and her father. "You go over there right now and make sure your idiot of a son understands his place."

"I'll call the authorities," Nodoka said seriously as she headed for the phone. "I'll show those backward Chinese barbarians that Japan is a land of laws and consequences. Disobeying a restraining order will get the meddling fools deported."

"Won't do you any good," Happosai said somewhat calmly. "The boy went and visited them at their place, they didn't approach him."

The room fell silent.

"I take it he also visited that restaurant girl, Ukyo was her name?" Nodoka asked.

Happosai nodded. "It would be a safe bet," he said turning his attention to the still crouching Genma. "What are you going to do about your son?"

- - - - - - -

"That's all it takes to become a blood sister?" Ranma asked incredulously to Cologne via telephone.

"Why yes, what were your thinking?" Cologne asked with much amusement in her voice.

"Well, I figured becoming a blood sister would involve... blood or something. Not a kiss."

Cologne cackled on the other end of the line.

"Sheesh," Ranma added, slightly exasperated. "You Amazons have a kiss for everything."

"Be lucky that you never had to suffer the Kiss of the Communal Blessing," Cologne said between cackles. "That could take days."

"The Kiss of the Communal Blessing?" Ranma puzzled. "Is there really such a thing?"

"Oh yes," Cologne cackled out. "That's where the whole tribe has a hand congratulating a warrior who does an extraordinary task. The whole village gets involved in the kissing. It takes days to do and days more to recover."

"Er, why would that much kissing take so long to recover from?"

"Well, usually there is a lot of drinking involved and morals become slightly... loose," Cologne explained. "We usually have a bit of a baby boom nine months later..."

Ranma paused and blink-blinked. "I don't think I wanna know anymore."

Cologne howled in laughter on the other end of the line.

- - - - - - -

Genma was sweating._ "Everything I worked so hard to achieve is spiraling out of control,"_ he cursed mentally to himself. _"I spent years turning that boy into the best martial artist and this is how he thanks me! Now my worthless son is being beyond disrespectful and disobedient."_ The eyes of Happosai were boring into Genma, raising his fear of the old master to new and unexplored levels._ "Now he's threatening to turn his back on the schools! I knew this experiment was bad news."_

"Well Genma!" Happosai said sharply. "What are you going to do about my heir?"

"W-well, I n-need to think of a p-plan," Genma stammered out. "I'm s-sure that w-we can m-make the b-boy see reason."

"I can be your heir," Akane piped up, hoping to capitalize on Ranma's decision. "I am the heir to the Tendo school, after all."

Happosai directed a look of annoyance at the youngest Tendo girl. "This is serious, girl," he barked at her. "You haven't near the skill, patience, or control to even be considered an heir to anything."

Akane's jaw went slack at the insult. She felt her frustration at being slighted turn to anger and she began to verbalize her displeasure. "Now listen here, I am as good-"

"QUIET!" Happosai ordered with a small amount of ki in his voice to hammer the point home. It had the effect of making Akane almost lose her bladder control as the old master's ki hit her like a slap in the face. "This is serious and I have no time to be listening to how good you **think** you are."

Akane was lost for words under the old man's ire. She had never seen Happosai so worked up and wasn't inclined to make him madder. In response to his words, she nodded meekly, sat down, and shut up.

"Now," Happosai said directing his attention back to both his students this time. "What are you two going to do about this?"

"Yes, husband," Nodoka said threateningly. "What are you going to do about this?"

Genma sat up from his cowering position and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way. "If we threaten to disown him, that would probably turn him. Ranma values his honor too much to risk going ronin."

"T-that's true," Soun said in support of his friend. "Ranma has always prized his personal honor. Threaten that, we can get him to do anything we need him to do."

Nabiki who had been watching the proceedings with interest, was waiting for the right time to drop a bombshell. She smiled as the time arrived. _"Payback's a bitch," _she thought as she eyed Nodoka.

"That won't work," Nabiki said loudly, but in a deadpan sort of way.

The adults in the room blinked at the middle Tendo girl's proclamation.

"What do you mean that won't work, girl?" Genma asked in a irritating way. "Of course it'll work. Ranma wouldn't go ronin for-"

"Ranma isn't your child anymore," Nabiki interrupted. Silence filled the room as Nabiki smirked at the stocky martial artist. "It seems that someone signed some paperwork that dissolved the parental rights between the Saotomes and Ranma."

"Impossible. Who would do such a thing?" Nodoka demanded.

Nabiki hid her satisfied smile under a mask of professionalism. She removed a binder and its accompanying paperwork from under the table and placed them on the smooth surface. Genma gave a puzzled look as he recognized the "unimportant documents" from weeks ago.

"Well according to this," Nabiki continued, holding up several sheets of paper, "Genma Saotome, the head of the Saotome clan, signed the paperwork about three-four weeks ago."

"Saotome!" Soun wailed. "How could you!"

"Don't be so quick to judge daddy," Nabiki snapped. "You were one of the witnesses. In fact, your name is right under Mr. Saotome's"

Silence fell in the room as tension built up to incredible levels.

"GENMA! SOUN!" two voices rang out loudly at the now cowering martial artists. When they peeked up, they were greeted by Nodoka and Happosai towering over them.

"You had better fix this, understand?" Happosai said dangerously. "Or I swear I'll take the both of you on an extended and very long and painful training trip."

"Y-yes m-m-master," the two stuttered out.

"Ranma will be visiting here in a few weeks," Nodoka said evenly, but in a tone that was far more dangerous than Happosai's. "When Ranma leaves here, I expect that he will know his place - understand?"

The two men nodded frantically.

Happosai smiled at his two students. A smile that was most unpleasant. _"Yes," _he thought. _"This will get Ranma to reconsider his position. And if this does all come back to me... I can say it was all a misunderstanding."_

- - - - - - -

"Okay, I'll see you at your place with Happosai after my visit with the Tendos," Ranma said into the mouthpeice.

"I'll look forward to seeing how Happi will act," Cologne commented. "I don't know if you know or not , but Happi and I have had a competition on which is the better martial arts style, Amazon or Anything Goes since he first showed up."

Ranma furrowed her brow in thought. "No. I didn't know that, but thanks for telling me."

"Well, it's something to keep in mind," Cologne said. "I'll see you in a few weeks and I hope we can work somethiing out. You have such great potential, it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Yeah... see you then," Ranma said distractedly while she hung up the phone. _"More stuff to think about,"_ she thought as she began to think about what she was going to propose to Cologne and Happosai. But first she had to think about the swim suit competeion this coming weekend. _"One disaster at a time,"_ she finally thought as she headed off to get ready for school.

- - - - - - -

The weekend had finally arrived and with it, the Minomo Swim Wear Competition. Ranma, unused and unsure about such things, was escorted to the dressing room by Futaba. Ranma soon found herself surrounded by dozens of half-dressed women. Being used to seeing female flesh all the time, Ranma was unfazed by it all. What was bothering her though, was the coming competition.

"Are you sure that this is really necessary?" Ranma asked worriedly as she sat on the tall stool and fumbled for her things. "I mean, this is more than just posing for some photographs or something."

"Trust me Ranma," Futaba said. "Win, lose, or draw this will be good publicity for you."

"Okay," Ranma conceded weakly. "I'm just nervous I guess. This is all kinda new to me."

"Trust me," Futaba said with a smile. "I did this before. You'll be fine."

_"I wish I could be as confident in this as I am with my martial arts,"_ she thought absently before she looked around the large dressing room now filled with naked, female flesh. She was used to it, but Ranma had to admit that Futaba made for a very attractive girl - even while still clothed.__

Ranma's eyes followed along Futaba's form.__

"Whoa," Ranma thought. _"She is beautiful." _Ranma then shook her head and cleared it of perverted thoughts. _"She's Misaki's girl... guy... whatever,"_ Ranma scolded herself. _"I can't be thinkin' that way."  
_  
"Something wrong?" a now confused looking Futaba asked a blushing Ranma.

"Ah...n-no," Ranma stammered as she fumbled around in her bag some more. "I guess I should get into my swimsuit, huh?"

Futaba nodded.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

Ranma dropped her swimsuit as her long, red hair spiked skyward at the sound of the insane laughter. _"It can't be, it can't be," _Ranma repeated as she turned to face...

... a complete stranger.

She stood almost a full head taller than Ranma in her high heels. The stranger was decked out in a purple swimsuit that accentuated her orangish hair. She was looking at Ranma and Futaba in a haughty manner and a gleam in her eye that reminded Ranma of a certain unstable gymnast. Ranma immediately felt uncomfortable and highly alarmed until she remembered that she was a girl right now, and there was no way the this stranger could be wanting her to marry her... him... whatever.

"Enjoy what popularity that you have right now," the strange orange haired woman declared while pointing at the pair. "Know this Futaba: I will crush your friend Ranma! You will both taste the bitterness of defeat at my hands!" The strange girl finished by going into a laugh that sounded eerily like Kodachi's.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

The hackles on the back of Ranma's head rose at the maniacal laugh. The girl turned and strode away with an air of snobbery that just oozed from her pores. Ranma then blink-blinked a few times before turning to Futaba and asked, "Who is she?"

The orange haired girl froze in mid step, stumbled, then hit the ground and just as quickly regained her feet before storming from the room cursing under her breath.

"I can't believe this!" She fumed loud enough in the hall for all to hear in the dressing room. "It was bad enough that Futaba didn't know, but no one can tell me that Ranma doesn't know who her greatest rival is!"

A sound of a man's voice was heard, but because of the pitch, the words were muffled and hard to make out. It was followed by a pregnant pause.

"Oh I see what the matter is," the high pitched voice of the strange woman was clearly heard with a bemused tone. "We haven't met yet."

Ranma sweat-dropped as she finished slipping into her swim suit. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it," Futaba said in a reassuring way. "Stuff like this happens all the time at these things."

"I take it that I've just traded some of my old problems for new ones?" Ranma asked with half-lidded eyes.

Futaba shrugged her shoulders. "That's life."

Ranma blink-blinked at that.

- - - - - - -

"You did good," Misaki said cheerfully.

Ranma smiled thinly. "But I didn't win," she pointed out with a slight pout. "I came in third."

"Out of a field of sixty girls, that's great," Misaki said as she handed Ranma her change bag. "You probably lost points during the talent part of the competition, though."

Ranma's smile broadened as she changed back into her street clothes. "Eh, they probably weren't expecting a martial arts display. Anyway I'll do better on the rematch."

Misaki blinked audibly, then giggled. "Ranma," she said between giggles, "this isn't like a martial arts challenge or anything like that. Once it's over, it's over."

Ranma stared at the long-haired girl and felt a feeling of... emptiness. "No rematch?" she questioned.

"Nope," Misaki shook her head. "Not this year."

Ranma frowned and found that she didn't like the thought that not only had she lost, but she wouldn't get the opportunity to prove herself in a rematch. Ranma sighed. She didn't like to lose, but this wasn't a fight or something that she would get a second chance at. Learning to accept a final defeat was slightly humbling.

Ranma looked around the large, open changing area for anything that she might have missed. Several of the girls were milling about, chatting with other contestants and friends.

"C'mon," Misaki said, drawing Ranma from her thoughts. "Futaba and Iroka Kahoru are waiting."

Ranma smiled at Misaki's cheerful disposition, allowing it to affect her, before following her out the door.

Once out into the hall, Futaba came running up to the pair. "Ranma," she said, "there's someone that dad-, er, mom wants you to meet."

Ranma blinked at her now female fiancé. "Someone wants to meet me?"

Futaba nodded as she led Ranma, with Misaki trailing, out into the wider backstage area. Futaba wove around groups of people and other obstacles until she came to a smaller knot of people with a tall redhead that Ranma recognized as Mr. Shimeru's female side, Iroka Kahoru. She was talking animatedly with two men and a woman that were dressed in business suits.

"I got her, mom," Futaba said as the trio halted in front of the adults.

Iroka Kahoru smiled at the people she was talking to and motioned for Ranma to step closer. "Ranma, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Shibo, Mr. Mikon, and Mrs. Hitonare," she said as she made the introductions. "Everyone, this is Ranma Saotome, my ward."

After the courteous exchange of bows and other pleasantries, Kahoru continued. "They represent the Kobushi. They are manufacturers of martial arts equipment and they were most impressed with your display during the talent part of the competition."

Ranma blinked at the taller redhead before focusing her attention to the three business people. "You liked it?"

"Yes, we did," the one who was introduced as Mr. Shibo said. "In fact, we feel that it was most fortunate that you didn't win the competition. If you did, we couldn't ask you if you were interested in being a model and possibly an image girl for a new line of martial arts wear and equipment that we are gearing toward women."

Ranma looked at Kahoru with uncertainty in her eyes, before turning back to Mr. Shibo. "It sounds..., er, interesting. What do you need me to do?"

Mr. Shibo smiled as the woman, Mrs. Hitonare spoke. "First, we would like you to come down for some test shots," she said as she fished out some business cards and handed one to Ranma and another to Kahoru. "We would want you to model some of our prototypes. This means doing some martial arts moves... it doesn't have to be anything elaborate like what you did here, but enough to get the point across."

Ranma blinked. "What point is that?"

"We're working on launching a campaign aimed at women who are in, or are interested in martial arts," Mrs. Hitonare explained. "We are looking for someone who is young, skilled,-"

"And beautiful," Mr. Mikon interjected.

"- and beautiful," Mrs. Hitonare continued without missing a beat. "To be the 'Kobushi Girl'. Someone the public could identify women, martial arts, and our products with."

Ranma blinked a few times and shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good to me," she said before turning to Iroka Kahoru. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect for you," Kahoru said with a wide smile. "I'll have our agent get in touch with you tomorrow and work out the details. Would that be acceptable?"

Mr. Mikon beamed. "That would be most satisfactory," he said with a bow. The other two followed suit. He rose from his bow and addressed Ranma. "We look forward to working with you."

"Er, likewise I'm sure," Ranma awkwardly responded as she bowed deeply to the older man. Iroka Kahoru giggled at Ranma's response and the others were just as amused.

"Then it's settled then," Mr. Shibo said. "We'll wait to hear from your agent."

After a few minutes of small talk, Kahoru excused Ranma and the others. Walking from the building, Misaki gushed, "Oh Ranma! You did it!"

Ranma looked at the dark haired girl walking next to the green haired one and blinked. "What did I do?"

Misaki rolled her eyes as Futaba snickered. "Ranma," Futaba began, "you just got your foot in the door for your first contract."

Ranma halted in mid step. "_My first contract?" _her mind questioned before realization hit her like a wet fish to the face. _"My first contract!"  
_  
Ranma stood and pondered the meaning of that as the others looked on. "Wow," Ranma finally commented. "I didn't even think about it."

- - - - - - -

It was fairly late into the night as Ranma lay on her back and stared at the darkened ceiling of her room at the Shimeru's. She was lost in thought, reflecting on how her life had changed in such a short period of time. _"You know after I... I accepted Mr. Shimeru, that is Iroka Kahoru, being my guardian," _she thought, _"I thought things would go a little easier."  
_  
_"Are they?"_ she asked herself. Ranma continued to stared into the darkness above and frowned. _"Yeah, in some ways. Harder in others."_

She rolled onto her side and finding it uncomfortable, rolled onto her back again.

"_No one can have a completely trouble free life, I know,"_ Ranma thought quickly. _"It's just that the problems I have now are... different than the problems I had before."_

Ranma smirked to herself._ "Traded old problems for new ones."_

She rolled onto her side again, in search of a comfy spot. _" I don't have to worry about being forced to marry anyone or having kids or being manly or all the other junk that I put up with. I do have to worry about my grades, my martial arts and my job."  
_  
Ranma's mind paused on that, then frowned as her elbow made itself known to her side.

_"My job," _she thought as she tried her back again. _"I never thought that I would do anything outside of martial arts and here I am modeling martial arts equipment... I just never expected my life to change so quickly and radically."  
_  
Ranma rolled once again onto her side.

_"Well, there is a major difference," _Ranma conceded. "_If I have a problem, at least the people around me are willing to help me without making things worse. The only things that Mr. Shimeru demands of me, will make me a better person. My curse doesn't make me a freak either."  
_  
Ranma paused on that thought.

_"... not a freak." _The last thought echoed in her mind. Ranma smiled at that. _"It's nice being somewhere where I'm... normal."_

Ranma sighed as her shoulder felt like it was in an awkward position. Giving up on getting comfortable, she sighed heavily and turned on the small lamp that was beside her and rose from her futon. Stretching, she made her way over by the door and to a calendar that was hanging on the wall next to it. Ranma looked at the dates that were marked. "_Gotta test shoot for Kobushi after school this week for some gi's. Gotta meet with Cologne and Happosai to talk about being their heirs after..." _Ranma sighed as she looked at what was marked for this weekend._ "... my visit with the Tendos. My mothe-... Mrs. Saotome will probably be there."  
_  
Ranma sighed again and allowed her mind to drift off for a moment before lifting the calendar page to examine the next month. There, near the end of the month, was a date with a big circle around it and stars all over it. Ranma looked at the date in question and wondered about its importance.

_"What is that all about?"_ she wondered, trying to recall the significance of the date. _"I don't think I have a shoot or anything that day... why did I mark it?"  
_  
Ranma sighed. She hated not being able to remember stuff and, thanks to prodding from Futaba, started marking her calendar more clearly. Unfortunately, Ranma used to just mark the day and not write down what was important on those days. Now she wished she had.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Ranma remembered.

"Oh yeah!" Ranma exclaimed. "That's the day I can turn back into a guy. How could I've forgotten?" Ranma paused to ponder that for a moment. _"Maybe because it's not as important now, as it once was..."  
_  
Blinking a few times on that, Ranma shrugged her shoulders and returned to her futon. There, she turned off the light with a gentle 'click', rolled over, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -

Howdy all!

First off, I would like to thank all of those who took the time to leave a review. I do appreciate it.

Second, I would like to inform all of you that my updates will come at longer intervals. This is for several reasons:

One, as stated before, my muse has been flightily and since the completion of my "anti-writer's block" story, she has been hankering for something to replace it.

Two, summer is here and I have been going outside more. (Oooo look! It's... it's... it's the sun! I've almost forgotten what it was.)

Three, and most important to me, my wife has recovered enough after a long illness to want to get out more. Since the end of the nastiest round medicine that robbed her of her energy to do much of anything, she been feeling well enough get out and rejoin the human race again. So when she says "Let's go", I drop everything and we go. No arguments.

Ya'll take care and I'll still continue to work on my stories, it'll just take longer.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following people for looking this over:Lerris, CyberSkaarj, J. St.C. Patrick, WarGiver, Gate, and Nicholas Leifker - who suffered through this twice.

If I missed anyone or misspelled their name, I apologize.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

----------  
----------

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter 8

----------

Female Ranma and male Futana's limbs were entangled with one another as their bodies intertwined. Deep soulful kisses passed back and forth as they wrestled with each other in a passionate embrace, each vying to communicate their desires physically. Hands flowed smoothly over each other's exposed skin as each sought to explore every nook and cranny of the other. The sheets that covered the bed were beginning to get in the way by restricting their movements. The couple responded as one by kicking the sheets off the bed and onto the floor where they lay forgotten. The cool night air now openly caressed their bodies, drawing even more attention to their nakedness.

The passion escalated, Ranma gasped as Futana touched a particularly sensitive part of her body. Unexpectedly, Ranma felt the familiar tingle that signaled her change of forms. Still lip locked, Ranma stretched out into his larger male form that Futana countered by switching into her female form and both continued their passionate assault on one another unfazed. Breaking to catch their breaths, Ranma shifted back into his female form, again Futana countered. Each looked deeply into the others eyes before resuming their play.

Breaking from another round of kisses and passionate groping, Futana leaned back and looked Ranma in the eyes. "Guy or girl?" he asked.

Ranma looked back into Futana's eyes and smiled. "Does it really matter?"

Futana shifted into her female body and Ranma shifted into his male one. Still looking into one another's eyes, they both shifted back into their other forms.

"No," Futana answered. "It doesn't matter at all."

Ranma looked at the larger male Futana and saw something in his eyes, something that made her feel complete. Ranma instinctively knew what was coming next and prepared herself. She moved her legs apart to allow Futana entry, Ranma's eyes never wavered from those of Futana.

"Yes," Ranma said softly.

Futana kissed Ranma deeply as he began to lower himself into Ranma-

- BEEEEEEP -

Ranma bolted upright in her futon, blinked, and looked around the room in a haze of confusion before silencing the alarm with a touch. She sat there in her futon, grasping at the fragmants of the highly erotic dream that had just visited her. Her heart raced from the dream's aftereffects, that its beating sounded like thunder in her ears. After a few long moments, a few deep breaths, and a good deal of self control, Ranma managed to get her heart rate back down somewhere in the neighborhood of normal.

Ranma took one last deep, calming breath.

_"Whoa,"_ she thought._ "That was some dream." _Looking at herself, Ranma noticed that she was sweating. _"That was really, really some dream," _she thought as she shakily climbed out of her futon.

Staggering over to the mirror, Ranma studied herself. Staring back at her was a pretty redhead, face still flushed from the effects of the dream, hair wildly going everywhere, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Somehow the dream didn't bother her in as much as it excited her.

_"That dream was something else," _she thought as she studied herself. She touched her lips and cocked her head to one side. She was comparing this dream to the other she had the night before where the roles were reversed. Ranma made a decision. _"It was still good. I liked it."  
_  
Ranma then became aware of the certain smell of her own arousal accompanied with the feeling of something warm and wet between her thighs. Ranma looked down and blushed. _"I better get cleaned up."_

----------  
  
During the quick scrub and rinse, Ranma tried to ponder the meaning of last night's dream. She also considered the one she had the night before, one where she was the guy. Ranma wasn't completely clueless to their meaning or the interchangeability of her roles in them, but after this morning's dream though, Ranma felt especially... frustrated. Her feelings of frustration made it impossible for her to really concentrate on the matter and she soon gave up.

_"Oh man," _she thought as she sighed. _"I can't stop thinking about - that."_

Ranma tried to sort through the thoughts and emotions that fluttered loosely about inside her, but wasn't getting anywhere fast. _"I'll try and clear my mind and see if that helps," _she thought before taking a cross legged position on the bathing room floor.

Ranma attempted to clear her mind and fall into a meditative state, but failed.The warm air coming from the furo mixed with the cool water on her body proved to be too much of a distraction. _"This is no good,"_ she thought._ "Do I lack so much discipline that I can't stop thinking about - that?"_

Sighing again, she considered her feelings, physically and emotionally. _"I guess it's normal when you discover something new, but man." _Ranma thought through pursed lips. _"The only way I'm going to get any thinking done is to... well, get some relief." _

Ranma shifted back onto the washing stool and eyed the door to the bath. At this time in the morning, she knew that she would have the bath to herself for at least another twenty or thirty minutes. Ranma peeked over and double-checked to see that the bathroom door was locked, assuring herself that she would have the privacy she needed. Once that was done, Ranma studied her female body, caressing herself with the palm and fingers of her hands.She followed the same paths her hands took in the dream and enjoying the sensation of the touch of flesh against flesh and exploring every curve... After a few moments she felt considerably naughty and reached down to relieved the tension that had been building.

Uncounted minutes later, Ranma arched her back as she climaxed. By using a wash rag as a gag, she was able to keep her cries of passion down to a minimum. After she came down from the high that her orgasm brought her to, Ranma relaxed her jaws and allowed the wet wash rag to fall and land on the bathing room's tiled floor with a 'plop'.

As she gasped for breath, she leaned back and rested against the wall, basking in the warm comfort of the afterglow. _"Better," _was her first intelligent thought as she relaxed against the wall. _"Now maybe I can think."  
_  
Ranma sat there, panting and thinking of nothing for a few seconds before recalling the dreams that had excited her so.

_"The night before I was the guy and Futana was the girl," _Ranma thought as she picked up the discarded wash rag and began to rewash herself. She took extra care to clean certain areas of her body. _"Last night, I was the girl while Futana was the guy."_

Ranma paused in her bath to consider something. "_Am I dreaming about Futana because I... think I may... love her... or am I dreaming about her just for the sex?"_

Ranma pondered this more deeply. _"I know what sex is, but I still haven't a clue what love is,"_ she concluded as she picked up the rinse bucket. _"Am I confusing one for the other?"  
_  
Pausing in mid-rinse, Ranma felt faintly disturbed by her ignorance in the matters of the heart. She poured the cool water over her; the water cascaded down her body, taking the soap with it. _"First I was attracted to Futaba because he understood me. Then I felt something for Misaki because she accepted me. Futana teased me in... very interesting ways and now I'm leaning toward her."_

Ranma paused and considered something else. _"Even before all this, when I first arrived at the Tendos, I... went for Akane because she was nice to me at first and offered me friendship. She's even helped me out when I was in a jam and stuff," _Ranma exhaled explosively in frustration. _"If I was more honest with her when we first met and took her more seriously, who knows what kind of relationship we would have had."_

Ranma shook her head. _"No good thinking about 'what if's'. I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do now."  
_  
Ranma began to refill the rinse bucket. _"I'm going all over the place without a clue what I'm really doing,"_ Ranma thought forlornly. "_Why can't everything be as easy as martial arts?"  
_  
Sighing while removing the rest of the soap, Ranma's shoulders sagged._ "The best I can do is try not to get involved with anyone until I know what I'm doing... and hope I don't get... hurt."  
_  
Finishing her bath, Ranma stood and reached for the waiting towels. She hurriedly patted the water off her body and then wrapped herself in the larger of the two towels and used the smaller one to start drying her hair. She reached over and unlatched the door and exited the bathing room, leaving the questions of her budding sexuality, life, and love unresolved.  
_  
_Wrapped in only a towel and still drying her hair with the other, Ranma exited the changing room that was outside the bathroom, only to almost run head long into Futana who was just staggering in. Staring at each other, Ranma felt her face warm up as Futana blinked at the redhead.

"Good morning," Futana said sleepily. She followed the curves of Ranma's towel-wrapped figure with elevator eyes before returning to Ranma's flushed face. "You okay?"_  
_  
Ranma stared into the eyes of Futana and imagined that she saw something in them - something that she seen before in her dream._ "Why did I have to think about the dream now," _she lamented to herself. Ranma was vaguely aware of her face warming up even more as Futana's question registered.

"Um, yes. Yes! I'm okay. Ha-ha-ha. You?" Ranma stammered, desperately trying not to turn any redder than she already was.

Futana noticed how flushed and flustered the redhead was acting._ "Interesting," _she thought and pressed closer to the redhead. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked huskily. "You look a little... excited."

Ranma didn't know how to respond to that and ended up staring back at Futana. She entertained a few naughty notions in her head, but decided to push them aside; she really did not want to get involved at the moment. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ranma finally said rather flatly. "I had a heck of a dream last night. That's all."

"Ohh, a nightmare," Futana said almost knowingly as she leaned even closer to Ranma, close enough that Ranma felt her breath when she talked. "Anything I can do to keep the boogieman away?" she whispered in a husky, teasing, and erotic way.

Ranma looked deeper into Futana's eyes that were mere inches from her own and tried to decide on the best course of action. Throwing out her just born resolve not to get involved, Ranma seized the first impulse to cross her mind. Ranma shrugged her shoulders creating very interesting jiggles in her anatomy that clearly distracted Futana. Futana opened her mouth to say something more, and that's when Ranma took advantage of the moment.

Ranma quickly leaned forward and captured Futana's lips in hers. Futana's eyes bulged as she froze on contact with Ranma's lips and almost fell out of their sockets when Ranma's tongue invaded her mouth. Though she fought it, Futana morphed into her male form as she, now he, returned Ranma's kiss. Ranma lips never broke contact as she compensated for Futana's now slightly larger stature. It was Futana's turn for his brain to go on vacation as all higher functions fell under Ranma's oral assault.

The kiss broke and Ranma backed away carefully. She was faced with a spaced out Futana, in male form, frozen in either shock or fear. Ranma studied the man and decided on shock. _"With as goofy a grin as Futana has, it couldn't be fear,"_ Ranma mentally concluded. She then stepped carefully around the dazed man, heading for her room.

Pausing, Ranma looked back on the still frozen Futana. Smiling at Futana's lack of movement, Ranma took the towel that she was using to dry her hair, twisted it up, and snapped it at Futana's unprotected backside.

- CRACK -

"YOW!" The blond-haired man yelped and jumped as he returned to the here and now. Rubbing his behind, he stared in wide-eyed surprise at Ranma.

"Gotcha," Ranma said playfully before continuing to her room, giggling all the way.

Futana stood there, stunned and rubbing his, now her, posterior watching the retreating, giggling redhead. _"Whoa,"_ Futana thought as she touched her fingertips to her still tingling lips. _"Whoa."_

------------

Nodoka's earlier anger at her husband and Mr. Tendo had been tempered by time. Which meant that she wasn't in as much of a killing mood anymore, but it wouldn't take much to get her back into one. She entered the Tendo family room and spied her husband and Soun playing one of their endless games of... whatever and frowned. She stalked up to the playing men and asked a question that she had asked every day since Nabiki dropped the bombshell last week.

"What are your plans to get my son back?" she asked the two practitioners of Anything Goes.

"Simple," Genma answered as he folded his arms. "We are going to explain to him that his obligations to the family cannot be ignored, him being a ward of some one else isn't important, and after this foolish experiment is over, he will marry Akane."

Nodoka sighed. _"Why did I marry such an idiot for a husband?"_ she lamented to herself before remembering her indiscretion. _"Right, like I didn't have much of a choice... I was warned that practicing Drunken Kendo Ryu was fraught with peril,"_ Nodoka thought as she counted to ten. _"But they didn't say anything about stupidity!"_

Coming back to herself, she smiled an unpleasant smile before addressing the two martial artists. "I told you that won't work," she patiently said. "Ranma has no obligations to this family thanks to you two. Now again, what are you two going to do?"

Genma eyed Soun, who was sitting across from him, nervously before looking back at his wife. "If we can't reason with him," he answered rather pompously, "we'll just beat some sense into him."

Nodoka rubbed her temples, fought the coming headache, and tried to stay in control. _"That idiot!" _her mind screamed. _"I ask the same question every day and get the same stupid answer - even after I explain to him all that would do is drive my son away."_

Nodoka stood there and continued to rub her temples, desperately resisting the urge to gut her husband and his friend right then and there. After a prolonged silence, she stopped massaging her head and stared balefully at the men before her. "Let me explain something to you - AGAIN," she said very dangerously to the two. "I already told you that beating him will not work. If you two do anything, and I mean anything, to drive my son further away... I. Will. Kill. The. Both. Of. You. Understand?"

The men's eyes widened at the woman's proclamation.

"Now," Nodoka continued in a very prim way, "You have to reason with Ranma. Threatening him with empty threats will do nothing. Do you understand?"

The two men nodded.

"Now, when I ask you two tomorrow, 'what are you going to do', you better have something practical in reply," Nodoka said as her eyes narrowed as she stroked her katana. "For I'm getting tired of your stupidity."

Soun turned white as a sheet and Genma gulped loudly.

"We have a understanding, right?" she asked as she continued to stroke her katana. The two men nodded frantically.

"Good. I look forward to your answer tomorrow," Nodoka finished and glided out of the room leaving two very shaken men.

The men sat in silence, slightly paler, and sweating at the thought of what this woman would do to them if they failed. The auburn-haired woman disappeared in the direction of the front door; a gentle slam was heard that signaled her departure. After an prolonged silence the two men faced one another.

"Saotome?" Soun asked in a nervous voice. "What are we going to do?"

Genma removed his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. "I don't know Tendo, but we better think of something or plan on leaving on a very extended training trip."

"How extended?"

Genma placed his glasses back on. "Well, it would be safe to use the word "permanent" in this case."

The two fell silent once again.

"We need to reason with the boy, get him to understand his obligations," Genma said in a voice laced in frustration. "We need something to force him to do what's right."

"But how?" Soun asked in exasperation. "Everything we thought of your wife has shot down... and that's not even considering what the Master will do to us."

Both men shuddered at the thought.

"We need to find out why he is acting like this," Genma declared. "I don't think he would fall for a boy, no matter what the government computer matching says. Something else is going on and we need to find out what it is."

Soun nodded in agreement. "Quite. Know your enemy," he said sagely. "If we can find the reason for Ranma's actions and eliminate it, Ranma should return to normal and come right back."

Genma nodded. "Right. First we must gather information. This means that we will have to spy on him."

"Right," Soun agreed. "When do we start?"

"After he gets out of school today," Genma answered as a loud grumbling filled the room. "Definitely after we eat," Genma added as he rubbed his complaining stomach.

----------

Ranma sat at her desk and mulled over her emotions. It was new territory for her and she was unsure as to what to do._ "I wonder if these dreams mean anything,"_ she pondered. _"I like how the dreams make me feel, but it they also make me feel... unsure about... Futana."  
_  
Ranma picked up a pencil and started doodling on her notepad.

_"I mean, I like - I really, really like playing with Futana,"_ Ranma thought._ "It's exciting and new and makes me feel like a daredevil or something."  
_  
Ranma tapped the pointed end of her pencil on the paper's surface.

_"It's thrilling, but how does she really feel?_" Ranma thought on Futana. She then cocked her head. _"How do I really feel?"_

"Aren't you excited?" Misaki asked, wide eyed, breaking Ranma out of her thoughts. "I mean you might become famous."

"Um, huh? Oh. No. Not really," Ranma answered lamely, quickly leaving her thoughts behind. Misaki had been very excited for Ranma about the possibility of Ranma becoming a model and had been talking a great deal about it. Ranma didn't mind as long as Misaki kept quiet about it around Negiri - that girl was too much like Nabiki for Ranma's tastes. "I mean, I not exactly sure what the big deal is. I'm just going to do some katas or something and wear a few of their outfits while someone takes pictures. What's the big deal?"

"Ranma!" Misaki said in slight exasperation. "This is a big deal. Do you know how many girls would die to be in your shoes?"

"Um. No?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Of course I did," Ranma objected. "I spent ten years on the road."

Misaki smiled at her redheaded classmate. "I mean like normal people. Trust me, this is a big deal."

"Um. Okay. Say, are you and Futaba coming with me tonight?"

"Can't. We have to go to the Wrestling Club practice after school," Misaki answered tiredly. "I swear the team gets weirder and weirder."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your practice," Ranma said. She then blinked. "What do you mean by the team is getting weirder?"

"They all get nosebleeds so easily," Misaki answered. "It's a wonder that any of the guys made the team."

Ranma blink-blinked at her friend and lightly shook her head. _"Should I tell her why they're getting nosebleeds?"_ Ranma pondered before her train of thought got derailed by her own intruding thoughts. Ranma sighed and decided to venture for an opinion. "Misaki, if there was someone you thought you liked... what would you do?"

Misaki smiled broadly at Ranma. "Who's the lucky guy... or girl?"

Ranma presented warding gestures to her friend. "No one! I mean I don't... It's just a question," Ranma floundered about.

Misaki's smile widened as she dug through her school bag. "This is what I used," she said as she presented a charm that looked like a tag. "You write the name of the person you like and attach it to your underwear."

Ranma took the offered charm and blink-blinked at her friend. "Huh?" was Ranma's intelligent response before she found her voice. "Er, thanks. I was hoping for something a little more... um, like an opinion."

"Well, you could always tell him... or her," Misaki said as she paused in thought. "Come to think of it, if I did that with Futaba, it probably would have saved a lot of trouble."

Ranma stared at the dark-haired girl. "Thanks," Ranma said softly.

It was at that point that Futaba, in male form, took his seat after returning from the restroom.

"What's up?" he asked, looking between the girls.

"Nothing really. We're just talking about girl stuff," Misaki answered off handedly.

Futaba nodded and turned more toward Ranma. "I don't mean to be nosey, but what did dad want to talk to you about this morning?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. He got me a tutor for my history class," Ranma replied. "I'm not doing too well in it and he thought it would help me."

"Did he say who?"

Ranma shook her head. "No. He arranged it through the school, so it's probably a student here or something."

Any more conversation was put aside as the teacher entered and class resumed.

Later in the day, after the final bell had rung, Futaba walked with Ranma to the school gate. "I really wish that I could go with you," Futaba said. "I feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Nah, I'll be all right," Ranma answered. "Besides, your dad, er, I mean, mom, er, that is Iroka Kahoru is coming with me."

"I know, I just don't want you thinking that I'm abandoning you or anything," Futaba said. "I'm your friend. Friends stick together."

Futaba smiled at Ranma in a way that made Ranma feel warm and fuzzy. Groping for words, Ranma managed to stammer out, "I... er, thanks... I'm... ahh, touched."

Ranma and Futaba stared at each other for a few heartbeats before Ranma spoke up. "We better get going," she said. "You have practice and I have a test shoot to go to."

Futaba nodded and started to head back into the school building before Ranma called after him. "I'll see you and Misaki when I get back."

Futaba waved in acknowledgment before disappearing into the building. Ranma stared off into space for a few moments and sighed. She then turned and made her way back home to meet up with Mr. Shimeru's alter-ego, Iroka Kahoru.

Ranma failed to notice two men shadowing her.

-----------

Ranma leapt high into the air and did several impressive kicks. She was wearing a blue gi, finely tailored to fit the female figure, yet still be loose enough to allow ease of movement. Ranma kept conscious control of her kata, not allowing herself to go too far. Knowing that many people were not used to fifteen foot standing jumps, she limited herself to five to six foot ones.

All along, the camera's shutter was clicking away.

In spite of limiting herself, Ranma was throughly enjoying herself. Not knowing what was waiting for her when showed up for the test shots, Ranma half expected "frilly crap" on the gi's. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the clothing was well designed for the female frame. The gi's were closely fitting and lack the bagginess of regular gi's that she had wore in the past. They were lightweight, made of natural fibers, and a breeze to move in.

Absolutely perfect for Ranma's female form.

"Okay, break!" the photographer called out. Ranma stopped in mid-kick and alighted to the floor.

"We're through?" Ranma asked as she accepted a bottle of water from one of the many people milling about. The photographer nodded in reply and Ranma headed back to the dressing room.

"You were absolutely fantastic!" gushed Mrs. Hitonare in a way that reminded Ranma of Misaki. "I've never seen anyone as good as you are."

Ranma grinned, but didn't feel it right to brag. "Yeah..., er, thanks. I've been doing this awhile."

"How long?" Mrs. Hitonare asked. "And who was your teacher?"

"Well... I've been doing this since I could walk," Ranma explained as they walked. "My pop took me on a ten year training trip when I was six."

"He must have been an excellent teacher," commented Mrs. Hitonare.

Ranma pondered that as they entered the dressing room. "He was all right, but most of what I learned came from other people, dojo masters or some monks that we met on our trip." Ranma explained, then noticed Mrs. Hitonare's look. "Don't get me wrong, pops is a hell of a martial artist. He's even developed his own techniques... stuff that was so dangerous, he sealed them away. I know them, so I can tell how powerful and dangerous they are. But as a teacher, pops', well... his methods left something else to be desired."

"Oh?" Mrs. Hitonare questioned.

"Yeah, pops can... do - he can do martial arts real good, but can't really teach," Ranma answered as she removed her gi. "I mean, he's good to spar with and everything and he is really a great martial artist, but knowing something and teaching are two different things."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," commented Mrs. Hitonare.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Ya see, I've been helping out with the Martial Arts club at school. And let me tell you that teaching is a hellva lot different from learning. If there is one thing that I learned from helping out with the club after school is I gotta have patience."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Ranma said while slipping into her street clothes. "Like, take my pops, for instance. He really doesn't have the patience for teaching; he's always looking for some short cut or some 'ultimate technique' to use in place of training."

"I see," Mrs. Hitonare said, but not really understanding. "Well at least you got something out of your training trip. Oh! Your guardian, Ms. Kahoru had to leave to take care of some details on the proposed contract for you. She left a young man here to look after you."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "A blond?"

Mrs. Hitonare nodded with a smile. "Yes, he is waiting for you in the lobby."

Ranma returned Mrs. Hitonare's smile and nodded absently. "That's all right, I know him."

As Ranma changed into her street clothes, she began to ponder deeply upon how much she actually owed her father for what she had learned.

-----------

Ranma and Futana walked side-by-side down the narrow sidewalk. Ranma couldn't help but notice that, as late in the day as it was, Futana was still a guy.

"You're still a guy," observed Ranma.

"Well, after your performance this morning, can you blame me?" Futana replied.

Ranma smirked. She was throughly enjoying teasing Futana. "You just lack self control, that's all," Ranma said slyly, before changing into a gruff voice, mocking his father's tone. "You just need more practice, boy."

Futana's eyes narrowed as they continued to walk along. "I wouldn't mind practicing on you," Futana said suggestively. "I bet I'd have you down in nothing flat."

Ranma snorted. "You haven't any martial arts skill to throw me."

"I wasn't talking martial arts," Futana said as he wagged his eyebrows.

Ranma froze in mid-stride, almost face-faulting when the meaning of Futana's words reached her brain. When it came to things like this, Ranma was picking things up a lot quicker than she was two months ago. Ranma was a fast learner, after all. Futana laughed at Ranma's reaction as Ranma stopped and faced Futana with hands on hips.

Ranma gave Futana a half-lidded glare and said mockingly, "I'm not that kind of a girl."

Futana returned Ranma's looked with one of her own. "You certainly do act like one, the way you tease me all the time."

"Tease? Me?" Ranma asked innocently, batting her eyelashes for added effect. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Futana said, narrowing his eyes. "You've been... been..."

"Acting like you?" Ranma said mirthfully. "What's the matter? Can dish it out, but can't take it?"

"Oh, I can take it, " Futana answered as he leaned closer. "Can you?"

"I can take anything you can dish out," Ranma shot back, lower lip jutting out in defiance.

"Oh, really? And what can you dish out?"

Ranma's eyes shifted to the right, then shifted to the left. As far as she could tell, they were alone. Ranma quickly leaned forward and gave Futana a kiss. Not a deep one like earlier, but enough to ensure that Futana would stay in his guy form for awhile. Ranma was getting good at, whatever it was she was getting good at.

"See? I can tease just as good as you can," Ranma said as she wagged her eyebrows.

Futana stared at the redhead and smirked. "If this is what I get for daring you, I gotta challenge you more often."

Ranma blinked as her mouth fell open. "You tricked me?"

Futana nodded. "Yep. I just had to taste your lips again."

Ranma pouted.

"What's wrong?" Futana asked mirthfully and in a slightly hurt way. "Am I so bad?"

Ranma stared at the blond for a few heartbeats, then broke into a smile. "I don't kiss and tell," she said mockingly as she turned and strolled away, hands behind her head, and whistling a tune.

Futana stared at the retreating back of Ranma as she made her way down the sidewalk. He blinked a few times, smiled and then gave chase. "Wait a minute! You gotta tell me!"

The two played tag, laughed, and giggled as they headed toward the bus stop.

Genma and Soun looked at one another in stunned silence.

"Soun," Genma said in a thin voice. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Y-yes, old friend, I'm afraid you did," Soun manage to work out.

Silence fell between the two spying martial artists.

"This is bad, very bad," Soun said finally. "Ranma has fallen for the boy."

----------

Ranma managed to find a seat while Futana suffered through standing and hanging on to a strap. Ranma looked over her shoulder and out the bus window behind her, watching a crowd of people mill about before the bus began moving again. As the bus pulled away, Ranma turned to face the center of the vehicle. Looking up, she spied Futana looking down on her with a smile on his face.

Ranma returned the smile and noticed that Futana was glancing at something. Following his eyes, Ranma realized that, with her seated and the position that Futana was standing at, he had a good shot at her cleavage. This, for some reason, excited her.

_"Man, I gotta stop doing this,"_ Ranma scolded herself._ "I said I wouldn't get involved with anyone until I knew what I was doing."_ Ranma looked down and continued thinking. _"Why am I like this all of a sudden? I mean..." _her thoughts trailed off.

The bus turned and made everyone shift around in their seats or lean where they were standing. _"Well, I was pretty clueless before," _Ranma admitted to herself._ "I feel like I just discovered some great martial arts technique and I want to practice it over and over..."_

Ranma scrunched up her pretty little mouth as she plunged deeper into her emotions. _"Futana and I are just playing... it's not like she's serious,"_ Ranma reassured herself as she looked up at the blond haired girl-turned-boy._ "Is she?"_

"What are you thinking?" Futana asked, breaking Ranma from her thoughts.

Ranma looked up at Futana with a wide eyes and said the words that every man fears: "Futana, we need to talk."

There was a prolonged and uncomfortable silence between the two.

Futana blink-blinked at the seated redhead as he look at her in the eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" Futana asked, his own eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Not here," Ranma answered softly. "Let's get off this thing and find someplace quiet to talk.."

Futana looked at Ranma quizzically before nodding. They rode the rest of the way in relative silence. Ranma used the time to gather her thoughts._ "Why does this all have to be so confusing?"_ she lamented to herself._ "In my dreams I start on as a guy, then I'm a girl and then I keep flipping back and forth... I don't know what to think anymore."_

A cold feeing swept through Ranma. _"Those dreams I've been having... I used to be so obsessive about being manly because... of my mother, but now," _Ranma looked up at the standing Futana, _"it's not that important anymore. But I gotta know where I stand - with Futana."_

Ranma sighed. Her emotions were flip-flopping back and forth between embracing and running scared. _"Futaba found someone - and even before Misaki started changing, she accepted Futaba just fine."  
_  
Ranma looked up once again to the standing Futana. _"We tease each other, but does she want me? Or does she just want me in only that way?"_

Ranma sighed softly to herself and thought of the earlier conversation she had with herself in the furo._ "I give my heart away too easily," _Ranma concluded._ "I go for anyone who shows me any type of affection."_ Ranma paused in thought. _"No. That's not true. Shampoo showed me lots of affection. Too damn much. When she does it though, it makes me feel like... like a possession, not a person. Kinda like how Kuno makes me feel when I'm a girl around him."  
_  
All too soon the bus halted at their stop and they disembarked. Ranma and Futana made their way to a cafe near the bus-stop and found it empty of customers. The lone waitress on duty smiled as she followed the couple as Futana led Ranma and the trailing waitress to the back of the cafe where there were no windows and barely any light. Selecting a corner booth, Ranma and Futana both settled into their seats across from one another in a very quiet, dark, and deserted part of the cafe.

-------------

Genma roof-hopped with relative ease, pausing to make sure Soun was right behind him. Soun, having not done any of this in a while, was sorely out of shape, but managed to keep up with great effort. Soun knew he was going to be feeling it in the morning, but it was better than losing his head.

Almost out of breath, the two masters of Anything Goes alighted not too gracefully in a nearby alley when they spied Ranma and the unknown man step off the bus. Soun nearly fell when his foot landed on a banana peel; Genma landed with an "oof" as the pot belly that he had acquired since living at the Tendos reminded itself of its presence.

"Where did Ranma go?" Soun asked after he regained his footing.

"He went into the cafe with that man," Genma answered.

Soun nodded as he watched the entrance to the cafe. "I wonder what he is up to?'

"We'll find out," Genma said firmly, "but we must be patient."

Soun nodded as the two settled to wait for Ranma to reappear.

-------------

The booth's seats were tackily covered with a green and red plaid vinyl and the light over the table must have only had a fifteen-watt bulb installed. The corner that the couple found themselves in was so poorly lit that the expression "feel around for your food" came to Ranma's mind out of nowhere. The entire cafe was quiet except for the clinking of dishes that could be heard from someplace in the back. It was the lull between the dinner rush of the office workers and the clubbing crowd so, for all intents and purposes, Ranma and Futana had the place to themselves. After ordering a tea and a coffee from the waitress and receiving them, a silence fell between the two.

"I need to know something...," Ranma said, breaking the silence, then stopped.

Futana waited a few moments for Ranma to continue. When it was clear that Ranma wasn't, he prompted gently, "What do you need to know?"

Ranma swallowed some of her tea. "I need to know, honestly, how do you, um, feel, er, about me?"

Futana raised an eyebrow.

"I mean," Ranma suddenly felt very exposed - more exposed than if she were running around stark naked, "I know we tease each other a lot, but is there anything behind it or not?"

Futana leaned back into the booth's seat and pondered. He found himself in a surprising delimma. When Futana first met Ranma there was only one thing on his mind and that was between Ranma's legs. Now Futana was looking into the blue eyes of Ranma and found himself unsure as to what to do.

_"It would be so easy to get Ranma in the sack now," _he thought. Futana stole another glance at the redhead across from her. _"I've never seen her this - vulnerable before." _Looking closely Futana noticed how fidgety Ranma was. _"She's scared - really scared about this, but she's trying to deal with it. Oh, it would be so easy to do her..."_

After a few moments of contemplation, a calm feeling settled over Futana. _"I can't do it," _he thought._ "I just can't - not to Ranma." _Sighing internally and clearing his throat, Futana spoke gently. "Ranma, I'm not sure myself if there is anything behind all the teasing. It's fun, but really can't say for sure. I think we'll find out one way or another if we give it time."

Ranma blinked at the blond. "You don't know either?"

Futana shook his head. "No, I don't. Let's just take it easy and let it work out by itself."

Ranma smiled a bit at this, feeling somewhat relieved. She then frowned at something. "I thought you were a real playboy when it came to women."

Futana stared straight ahead into space and whispered, "I thought I was too..."

Silence fell on the pair as each considered their own thoughts and emotions.

"Tell me," Futana asked, "what brought this on?"

"Just some dreams I've had," Ranma answered absently without meaning to.

"Oh? What dreams?" Futana asked in a voice that was a half-hearted attempt at being coy.

Ranma turned just a little pink and decided to bully through. "I've been having some... very... nice dreams."

"A-huh," Futana prompted.

"Well... it involves me with another person..."

"A-huh."

"And well," Ranma paused to fidget with her fingers. "One time I was the guy, the next I was the girl, but that doesn't really bother me. It's just all happening so... fast."

Futana looked like he was pondering the situation. After a few moments a thin smile crept over his face. "For people like us," Futana said in a very confident way, "the dreams you are describing are normal."

Ranma stared at the blond man as he shifted into a darker-haired woman. "You see," the now female Futana continued. "When you are both sexes, it is normal to think about sex like that."

"But sometimes I have a faint, distant voice in my head that's telling me I was born a guy," Ranma whispered, "but I don't think of myself strictly as a guy anymore." Ranma paused and thought to herself, _"Now that I think about it, I haven't thought of myself as either one. Like Cologne said, I accepted my condition. That's why I haven't had problems with hot - or any water lately. My ki has settled."  
_  
"I was born a girl," Futana said with a shrug, bringing Ranma from her thoughts. "Ranma, have you ever dreamt of having sex with anyone that's the same sex as you are in your dream?"

Ranma stared wide-eyed at Futana. She knew very well what she was asking. "No," Ranma objected very firmly. "Well... yeah. Just once," she stammered around a bit, "Well..., I had a dream a week or so ago were I was a girl with, um... another girl..." Ranma answered hesitantly, fighting the blush that was creeping over her face.

"No guy/guy action?" Futana asked.

"No. No way," Ranma answered very firmly with a shake of her head for added emphasis.

There was a silence between the two that lasted a few seconds.

"I'm no psychiatrist, all I can do is speak from experience," Futana said. "When I first started changing, I had dreams like what you are having, except mine were me as a guy with a girl, a girl with a guy, and guy with a guy. I never dreamed of doing a girl as a girl."

Ranma shifted in her seat.

"Don't worry," Futana said with a smile. "It just probably means that you're becoming more sexually aware of yourself. You'll settle down. Futaba is probably having an easier time of it because he has Misaki, but I assure you he is going through the same thing. I overheard him talking to dad about it a few days ago."

Ranma blinked at Futana. "So, how did it turn out for you?"

Futana shrugged with her response. "In the end I embraced my ability to change. Hell, changing sexes is normal for my family and my mom and dad helped me through it. Eventually I want to be able to... have fun with both my sides. As far as love goes, I could see myself being with anyone, regardless of sex. Right now, I'm working on controlling my condition so I can 'do it' as a girl."

Ranma blinked again. "Why? I mean, I thought you were happy as a guy."

Futana leaned forward and took one of the smaller redhead's hands into her own. "I am, but there's someone I would like to be a girl for." Ranma stared wide eyed at the other girl and felt her cheeks warm up. "Tell me," Futana continued, "is there someone in particular that you are with in your dreams?"

Ranma face turned as red as her hair; she gave thanks that they were in such a poorly-lit corner. "Y-y-yeah. M-maybe."

Futana smiled in understanding. "Well, we'll just wait and see what happens," she said. "In the meantime... if you have any problems, I'll be there to help you through it."

Ranma smiled at the woman across from her.

"Now, while you finish up your tea, I'm going to change," Futana said as she rose. "I hate boxers when I'm a girl, they bunch up."

Soon after, the two women left the cafe walking side by side with wide smiles. Ranma was greatly relieved; not only were her dreams normal for a sex changer, but other people had been through this before. It was reassuring to know that it was part of normal development and nothing unusual.

Futana, was feeling rather odd. A prime opportunity to bed Ranma... and she passed it up. _"I must be getting soft,_" Futana thought to herself. She looked over at the happy redhead that was beside her and smiled._ "Maybe not."_

Feeling particularly mushy at that moment, Futana put an arm around the shorter Ranma and pulled her into a hug. Futana felt happiness creep into her spine as Ranma returned the hug and both women made their way back toward the Shimeru's house arm in arm.

"Feeling better?" Futana asked.

Ranma looked up and smiled. "Yes. Much." Ranma answered. "Thanks for listening. This is the first time I really talked about this with anyone."

"Well, like I said, if you need to bend an ear, I'll be here for you," Futana said honestly.

Ranma smiled and gave Futana another sideways hug as they neared their residence. "Thanks."

---------

Lurking around the corner, two men lingered and watched as the two women entered the house.

"Genma? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Tendo," Genma said with a shake of his head. "First Ranma is cavorting around with a man and now with a woman. It makes no sense."

Soun and Genma pondered over what they had seen today. First they had followed Ranma from school to where she was living, and watched as she got into a car with a tall, redheaded woman. They followed the car as made it's way through greater Toyko. They waited outside a large building until Ranma came out in the company of a blond-haired man; then they witness Ranma as she planted a kiss on the blond. The two martial artists shadowed the couple to a cafe where Ranma exited with a dark-haired woman - a woman that Ranma was being very, very friendly with.

But a detail was lurking in the back of Genma's mind, something about the man that Ranma was with earlier.

"We have lost the boy," Soun lamented.

Genma rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Soun stared wide-eye at Genma. "W-what do you mean Saotome? Your son kissed a man eariler today and they were carrying on... like - and now he's with a girl-"

"Tendo, didn't you notice something?" Genma asked, interrupting his friend. "The boy that Ranma was with earlier wasn't his, well her, fiancé."

Soun's eyes widened more. "You're right. Ranma's fiancé was a dark haired boy, that one was blond."

Genma nodded in self-satisfaction. "Ranma is two timing his fiancé," he declared as he looked at Soun. "He is seeing another man, and probably another woman - all behind the back of his fiancé.

Soun continued to stare at the stocky martial artist as the seconds ticked by.

"W-what does this mean?" Soun asked.

"That means he is not staying faithful to his fiancé", Genma explained as he watched Ranma and the dark-haired woman board a bus. "He has violated the terms of the experiment. He has broken his word, so this will bring to question his honor."

"But he was honor bound to go through with the experiment," Soun pointed out, not understanding what Genma was getting at. "He promised."

"Exactly." Genma said.

Soun and Genma stared at one another for a few moments before what Genma meant sank in. "That means..." Soun tried to work out. "That means... Ranma would be bringing dishonor on himself."

"Exactly," Genma said as he wiped some imaginary dust from his glasses. Replacing his glasses on his face, he looked as Soun with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "We have him."

----------

Ranma and Futana shucked their shoes by the front door before making their way further into the house. Ranma was so caught up in resolving and clearing things between her and Futana, she was completely unaware that she was followed. All Ranma felt at the moment was a content, but excited, peace. _"I'm normal,"_ she thought happily._ "As normal as... well, everyone here. This is great!"_

The pair made their way toward the family room.

_"I'm never going to be a freak again!" _Ranma thought with great relief.

"Hey guys!" Futaba said as he entered the room from the opposite door. "Guess what? We're going to the beach this weekend!"

"The beach?" Ranma asked. "Which one?"

"Kasai Rinkai Park," Futaba answered. "Everyone is going. Me, Misaki, mom, dad - you know, everyone."

Ranma thought about it for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't," she explained. "I hafta visit the Tendos and my parents."

"Why do you bother?" Futana asked. "I mean, it's not like they ever try and visit you."

Ranma pondered that, before answering the question. _"It is a good question," _she thought._ "Why do I even bother?" _Ranma sighed internally before reminding herself of why she does the things she does. "It's the principal of the the thing and because I promised," came Ranma's firm answer. "Breaking promises has always been my pops' thing. He was real good at it and I ain't gonna be like pops."

Silence fell in the room.

"You'll never make it in politics," Futana said mirthfully. "Do you want any company?"

Ranma though a brief moment before shaking her head. "Nah, I think it'll be all right. I got a meeting afterward with some people on martial arts stuff. I'll just go by myself and meet you guys later. I'll take my cellphone with me and if I get out early enough, I'll meet you there."

Futana nodded. "Don't forget to take some extra money with you too, for bus and train fare."

------------

"What are your plans to get my son back?" Nodoka asked the two men in front of the shogi board.

Genma looked at his wife with a smile that revealed nothing, but said everything. "Simple," he said, "we have seen Ranma cavorting with a man that is not his fiancé."

Nodoka, not expecting a real response from her husband, blinked at him. "Go on," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Since he is honor bound to be another's fiancé, he has broken a promise - a promise he has made on his personal honor."

Nodoka mulled over that for a few moments before asking, "And how will that bring him back?"

"Since he has abandoned family honor, the only thing he has left is his personal honor," Genma explained somewhat sagely. "He promised to be what's-his-name-"

"Futaba Shimeru," Nodoka offered.

"- fiancée for the duration of the experiment, on his honor, we now have witnessed that he has broken his word."

"And because Ranma highly values his personal honor," Soun said, picking up where Genma left off, "we can use that as a wedge to get him to do what is right."

Nodoka looked at the two men with a guarded expression. Nabiki who was in the room watching the drama unfold, was very interested in how Mrs. Saotome would react.

"Tell me everything you saw yesterday," Nodoka commanded the two men.

"The other day we decided that the only way we could win Ranma back was to treat him like an opponent and study him for weaknesses," Genma explained in a oh-so-knowing voice. "We decided to spy on him and see what he has been up to."

"We followed him from school to a building downtown where he was for several hours," Soun said. "When he came out of the building, he was in the company of a man with blond hair-"

"Wait a minute," Nabiki interrupted. "What building did you see Ranma come out of?"

Genma furrowed his brow in thought as Soun rubbed his chin. After a moment Soun spoke up. "It was call Tarento, I believe. Yes, I do think it had the name Tarento over the door."

Nabiki's hid her surprise well and only offered a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, as if the information wasn't that important. The room was silent as if everyone was waiting for Nabiki to reveal something. When nothing was forthcoming, Genma and Soun continued with their tale. Behind her poker face, Nabiki was about as excited as she could be.

_"Tarento!"_ Nabiki thought to herself. _"That's only one of the biggest ad and modeling agencies in Japan. Ranma's guardian is wasting no time getting Ranma into the business."  
_  
Nabiki ignored the over-embellished story Genma was spouting and concentrated on more pressing matters._ "There has got to be a way for me to profit from this somehow, there's just got to be a way!" _she thought. _"I could try blackmail. A lot of stars or up and coming stars pay big bucks to keep compromising photographs out of the public eye... but Nodoka took all my pictures of Ranma away..."  
_  
Genma and Soun had finished telling Nodoka what they had seen and waited like little children to see if what they did had pleased their mother or not. Nodoka sat, unmoved by the heat of the day, pondering what she had just heard. Her face was unreadable as she thought. After several long moments, Nokoda addressed the two men.

"This might work if he hasn't thrown away his personal honor as well." She then cocked her head slightly to one side. "We will need a contingency plan if he has."

A smile spread over Nabiki's face as she eyed Nodoka._ "Yes," _she thought._ "Maybe we could come up with a business arrangement..."_

---------

The heat wave that hovered over the city, was broken the night before by an unexpected and violent thunderstorm. The rain was torrential as it swept through the city leaving the temperature slightly cooler but the air even more humid and unbearable than before. The rain also brought out the sick, warm smell of oil and asphalt that lingered in the air and clung to her senses. Ranma ignored these discomforts as she made her way from the bus stop and strolled along the sidewalk. The stickiness of the day was the least of Ranma's concerns as she headed toward a place she once considered home.

_"Figures that I would get mine this week,"_ Ranma thought with a slight irritation, _"Futaba had his, er, that is, hers last week."_

Ranma was unsurprised by that morning's return of the "monthly visitor" since she had been well informed from the last time it had happened. Like anything else, Ranma looked at it as a challenge and was determined to take it in stride. The cramps weren't anywhere near as bad as the last time, but Ranma was discovering the joys of "bloating".

_"I feel as big as a panda. Damn, and I wanted to wear my jean shorts today," _Ranma thought as she made her way toward the dojo. She fingered the waistband of her miniskirt absently and smiled. _"At least I still look good."_

_"I hope dealing with Happosai and Cologne doesn't take too long,"_ Ranma thought as she turned onto the walkway that led into the dojo grounds. _"I wanna go swimming!"_She paused in her walk and contemplated an important detail._ "That is, if I'm brave enough to use a tampon."  
_  
Ranma continued on until she reached the outside of the Tendo's door. _"I wonder if this is even worth it,"_ she thought absently as she raised her hand to knock. _"I mean no one here tries to keep their promises and here I am."_ She halted her hand before it made contact with the door and thought on that some more._ "No,"_ she concluded. _"I'm going to try to be better than that. If I start breaking promises because they're inconvenient, than I'm no better than pops."_

With newfound resolve Ranma reached out with a slender hand and knocked on the door.

After a short wait, the door swung open.

-----------  
-----------

Howdy!

I know it took me a while, but a lot has been going now in Real Life. I've been helping out my wife, as she been trying to get her garden together. It fell into disrepair when she took sick last year and there was a lot of work that needed to be done. She can't work too long in the Texas heat, but that's why she has me. In any case, it's good to have her up and about. This was on top of our wedding anniversary, my birthday, our kid birthdays coming up, etc., etc., etc.

As far as my other story goes, I'm working on it. I have, what I believe to be, the last four chapters outlined as well as a chapters worth of martial written. Unfortunately what I have written is not in the same chapter. My muse has also been flighty as heck.

Bad muse! Bad muse!

I have another "anti-writer's block" story started and I have hopes that this will jump start me.

As always, I like to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review for this.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter Nine and Epilogue

I don't own any of these characters or situations. They belong to someone else. Also this is done purely for fun, not profit. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, yet to be born, or visiting from other dimensions is purely coincidental. I'm doing this for fun.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would like to thank the following people from Fukuficsdotcom for looking this over and giving me their feedback, comments, and checking my spelling/grammar: WarGiver, CyberSkaarj, S. Hitarumonwa, Stratagemini, McClown, Gate, J. St.C. Patrick, gsteemso, AnimeFreak317, Lerris, AshK, Munchkin, Babs Yerunkle, and Alathon.

If I missed anyone or misspelled their name, I apologize.

Boldly going where others had gone before and meekly going where few have been.

----------  
----------

Final Approach Ranma

Chapter Nine and Epilogue

----------

Ranma shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for the door to open. She was nervous, but felt strangely nostalgic about being there. _"This was the first place I called home after my training trip,"_ she thought as a sense of regret filtered through her. "_If I told Akane about my curse straight up instead of letting her find out in such an... embarrassing way, I wonder... could've worked out?"_

The door swung open soundlessly and Kasumi greeted Ranma with a warm smile. "Ranma!" Kasumi merrily said as she ushered the redhead in. "I'm so happy you made it. You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma said just as merrily. She was amazed at how much of Kasumi good nature could rub off on another in so little time. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Kasumi replied before her voice lowered. "Look out. The fathers are up to something. They didn't take you being adopted out very well."

Ranma nodded as she toed off her shoes. "I didn't expect them to," she said in a equally low voice. "But thanks for the warning."

Kasumi lead Ranma into the hallway and paused at the kitchen door. "I'll only be a moment. I have to get the tea."

Ranma nodded as she looked around the hall and its well cared for hardwood floors and walls. Everything was as it was when she first showed up, flung over the shoulder of a panda. The sense of nostalgia started to creep into her gut, but it was quickly pushed out as Kasumi's warning reentered her mind. Ranma moved towards the family room.

_"Akane was mad and upset that night. She probably felt betrayed and I didn't help by being such a jerk. We both were acting like a couple of kids instead of... okay, both of us were kids...," _Ranma thoughts trailed off for a few heart beats. _"Okay - still kids... If only I could get another chance... knowing what I know now. I wonder if I could have made it better?"  
_  
Ranma sighed. _"Why am I thinking about this now?"_

Ranma mentally prepared for combat as she made her way deeper into the Tendo home. Along the way she was having some second thoughts._ "Why did I bother to come?" _she thought._ "Would it be so bad if I go back on my word - just once?"_

She stopped in the hallway and shook her head._ "What the hell am I thinking?" _she harshly scolded herself._ "Of course it would be bad. The next thing you know I'll be making and breaking promises - like pop does."_

Sighing to herself, Ranma continued on her way to the family room. Stopping just outside the doorway, she spied in on the scene, using her unnoticed presence to study her opponents.

Soun and Genma were at their traditional spot on either side of the game board, but this time neither one of them were playing. Genma's arms folded in almost a self-satisfying way and Soun looking about as serious as he could muster. Akane sat in her usual place wearing a look of slight nervousness. _"No, not nervous,"_ Ranma thought. _"It's like she is unsure about something."_

Beside Akane sat Nabiki with a ill-concealed smirk on her face. Ranma was still unnoticed and she used that to carefully scrutinized Nabiki, watching as she bushed her bangs to one side._ "She's up to something,"_ Ranma concluded. _"She wouldn't be wearing a look that smug unless she thought she was going to be in for some money... most likely mine. Watch that smirk disappear the moment I step into the room."  
_  
Ranma's eye traced further down until it reached her mother. Nodoka sat next to Genma with an unreadable expression on her face. For once, the Saotome honor blade was not beside her but propped up against the wall behind her, safely in its wrappings.

Sensing Kasumi coming up behind her, Ranma decided that it was time for her to make an entrance. "Hi guys," Ranma said to the seated Tendo girls as she entered. "Hello mother, father, Mister Tendo," she added as she greeted the elders in the room. She also noted that Nabiki's smirk quickly changed into a neutral expression.

Kasumi immediately entered the room, as if on cue, stepping around Ranma to reach the table. She carefully placed the tea service that she had been carrying in the middle of the table and beckoned Ranma to enter the room further. Ranma nodded in acknowledgment and sat down across from her parents. Kasumi then sat down next to Ranma and began serving the tea.

"How have you all been?" Ranma asked, beginning the traditional small talk and pleasantries. "You're looking well father, mother."

"Thank you," Nodoka said formally as Genma just grunted. "As are you."

"You are looking very well yourself," commented Kasumi as she finished serving the tea to everyone. "How is everything with you?"

"Fine, just fine," Ranma answered after taking a sip of tea. "Though I like where I'm at, I do look forward to these visits," Ranma lied. Pausing to take another sip, Ranma then addressed Akane. "How are you doing Akane? Have you been keeping up with your practice?"

Akane blinked at Ranma in uncertainty. She opened her mouth - closed it, blinked once, then answered. "Fine. I'm fine," she said in a tone that matched her behavior.

_"Something is up with Akane," _Ranma thought as she lifted the cup to her lips. _"I wonder what it is?"_

After a few more exchanges of unimportant small talk, Nodoka cleared her throat just loud enough to draw attention to herself.

"Ranma, we need to discuss something important with you," Nodoka said in an wary tone. "It seems that there has been some kind of... clerical error. You have been accidentally removed from the Saotome clan. I'm sure that, together, we can correct this."

Ranma responded with a shrug to the three adults. "That wasn't a clerical error," Ranma said calmly as she held up her cup for a refill. "I was offered the opportunity to have myself removed from yours and pops custody, and I took it."

There was silence for a few heartbeats as the others in the room realized the importance of Ranma's statement.

"YOU decided to forsake your family?" Nodoka said incredulously. "Why have you done this?"

Ranma took the offered tea from Kasumi and thanked her with a smile. She took a sip, looking rather dainty as she did so. After placing the cup on its saucer, Ranma's eyes narrowed as they focused on her mother and father. "After the wreck that you and pops turned my life into, you have to ask?" Ranma said in a very even, but hard tone. "When I was offered a chance to escape anymore dishonor that pops stupidity may bring, I took it."

"How can you say that?" Genma asked in a put upon way. "After all I did for you?"

Ranma looked genuinely puzzled for a split second. "All you done for me?" she said, letting her rising ire leaked into her voice. "All you done for me! What exactly did you do for me?"

"I gave the last ten years of my life to make you the best martial artist of your generation," Genma spoke in, what was to Ranma, an irritating oh-so-wise voice. "The sacrifices that I made on your behalf... and this, THIS is how you thank me."

"Sacrifices? What sacrifices?" Ranma asked.

"All the years hardship that I endured for yo-"

"And I endure even more for you," Ranma interrupted sharply. "As far as I'm concerned, you telling me how bad you had it is laughable. You have created more problems for me than should be legal. Now that I think about it, most of the problems you created were illegal. How many people did you steal from? How many people did you betroth me to? How many lives did you ruin?"

Genma opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Ranma. "Don't say another word old man. I know about you and Kuno."

Genma's mouth immediately snapped shut. There was a silence that lasted a few moments before Ranma continued. "All you were there for was yourself," Ranma said before taking another claiming sip of her tea. "When it came to sacrifices and hardships, it was me that bore the brunt of your dishonor and stupidity."

Genma's eyes narrowed, but he controlled his own rising ire. His first instinct was to challenge his child physically and beat some sense into him, but he was enough of a scammer to know when a deal needs to be made with words - something he was sure that Ranma was not good at. He chose to ignore Ranma's accusations, even if there were some truth to them, and decided to forge ahead.

Unfortunately, his wife was there. "What are you talking about?" Nodoka asked of Ranma. "Your father doesn't know a Kuno."

Genma started to sweat slightly as Ranma turned all her attention to Nodoka. "You mean you don't know? It was in the binder that was sent over with the copy of the forms."

"I haven't had time to go through all of it yet," Nodoka said as she eyed her husband.

"Oh," Ranma responded with a blink-blink of her eyes. "Well it seems that the panda here has accepted a large amount of money for Kuno-"

"Ranma!" Genma admonished. "That is not important right now. What is important is the future of the schools."

"Like hell it ain't," Ranma shot back at her father. "This is one of the reasons why I choose to get out. Because with you selling me off at the drop of a hat, there's no way for me to keep my honor intact."

Nodoka's eyes shifted between her child and her husband a few times before settling on Genma. "Husband," she said in an even harder tone than Ranma managed. "You had better not have done anything foolish."

Genma's expression filled with panic for a moments. Running was not an option at the moment so he did the second best thing: Ignore the problem and press on with what he wanted. "That's not important right now," he insisted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We have more important things to discuss."

"Genma-" Nodoka began dangerously.

"I come to find that you are seriously considering becoming Cologne's heir," Genma continued, back in the same oh-so-wise tone he used earlier. "This is not acceptable and I forbid it."

"Genma-" Nodoka began again, this time her voice having a more dangerous edge.

"You lost the right to tell me what's acceptable and what's not a long time ago, old man," Ranma shot back at her father. "And you have also lost the right to forbid me from doing anything."

"Genma, you better not have-," Nodoka grounded out.

"Very well, you leave me no choice," Genma said in a commanding voice. "I hereby declare you no longer a student of Anything Goes. You are forbidden by honor not to practice it until you agree to come back on our terms."

Soun nodded in agreement with his training partner. "Quite right," he said sagely. "We cannot have someone with questionable honor using the tenants of Anything Goes. It is far too dangerous."

The silence that fell in the room was absolute.

Ranma weighed Genma's words, blinked, and then bursted into a small fit of giggles. "That's the lamest threat I've ever heard," she said once she stopped giggling. "Everything I learned on my training trip came from a dojo, a shrine, or a school that we were visiting," Ranma said evenly, with just a hint of danger in her voice. "I learned to combined what I learned to make it unique on my own."

The two masters of Anything Goes blinked back at the redheads unexpected reaction. "So, if you intend to contact everyone that you stole from old man, I suggest you shut up," Ranma said sternly. "Also I think Master Happosai would have something to say about this as well."

"What does the Master have to do with this? And who is this Kuno boy?" Nodoka asked, surprised at Ranma's reaction to what should have been a devastating proclamation.

Ranma's smirk grew slightly. "Master Happosai has offered to train me seriously as his heir," Ranma answered. "In fact we're getting together with Cologne to work something out. I hope by the end of the day to be both their heirs." Ranma then cocked her head toward her mother. "Kuno is some rich idiot that pops here is trying to-"

"Ranma," Genma said, cutting her off. "What nonsense are you talking about? There is no way that the Master would deal with the Amazons."

"Well he didn't seem to have a problem with it when I suggested it," Ranma said rather pointedly. "They both want me and I hope to work it out so that they get what they want."

"We did not know of this...," Soun whispered as the room fell into another bout of uncomfortable silence.

"You know what the problem really is?" Ranma said conversationally. "The problem is with you two," she said as she motioned to her parents, "You only care about what you can get out of me, and you're not afraid using 'family honor' to get it.

"That's not true!" Nodoka defended. "You have to understand that we had always had your best interests in-"

"Grandkids for you and someone to dump all his shortcomings on for pops," Ranma interrupted, tiring of the discussion. "Tell me mom, how many illegitimate kids were you expecting me to have by the time I got back from the training trip? How many girls whose honor you want me to ruin, all so you could have grand kids? Three? Four?"

Nodoka pursed her lips, but remain silent.

"You know what's really messed up? I'll tell you," Ranma continued without leaving any room for her mother to comment. "You think it's perfectly okay for me to screw around in my guy form, but oh-no, not my girl form. I gotta conform to your double standard."

"Ranma, you're really a man," Nodoka said pointedly. "Your girl side is just a curse, so that really doesn't matter - and besides that's the way it always been."

"That's the way it's always been?" Ranma echoed incredulously. "That's the way it's always been? Has it ever occurred to you that 'the way it's always been' has been wrong?"

Ranma paused a moment to rethink her last statement to see if it made any sense. Once satisfied, she continued. "How come it's perfectly fine for a 'man among men' to have mistresses and not pops? Are you making him unmanly?" No one said anything as Ranma wound down. "My personal honor will not allow me to dishonor anyone else, especially for such a selfish reason as giving you grandkids."

There was a moment of silence, during which, emotions cooled slightly.

"You talk about honor, boy," Genma said haughtily, "but yours is questionable."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"We have discovered that you have cheated on your fiancee - cavorting with another man behind his back," Genma said. "You have broken the agreement - an agreement that you swore to."

Ranma remained silent for a moment as Genma's word slowly sunk in. "What are you talking about ya' old fool?" Ranma asked irritably. "I haven't broken anything!"

"Yes you have," Genma said firmly. "You agreed to be Futaba's fiancee. Tendo and I saw you with a blond haired boy the other day - and being very friendly with him."

Ranma blinked at that and tried to think of what her father was talking abut. "Huh? Where?"

"You were just coming out of the Tarento building when we saw you kiss that boy," Genma all but shouted and then added with obvious false disgust, "and in public! Disgraceful."

Ranma pondered over this for a few seconds._ "What in the hell is he talking about? I've only been downtown once and that was the photo shoot and after that Futana and I..." _That was when she realized what was her father talking about._ "Crap! He's right,"_ she thought as the cold feeling of being caught shot through her spine. _"Oh man," _she thought in control panic. _"I really screwed up."_

Ranma took another sip of her tea to cover her panic. Then a realization came to mind. _"Why in the hell am I panicking? I did nothing wrong, all I did was tease Futana."  
_  
"Let's see if I understand this...," Ranma drawled out while gathering her wits. "You think I'm cheating on my fiancee because I kissed my fiance's cousin?"

"Your fiance's cousin!" Genma said in mock horror. "What kind of family are you staying with?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, old man!" Ranma shot back. "I was just teasing him... it was nothing serious. Besides, it's not up to you to decide what's proper or dishonorable for me anymore. That's my guardian's job."

Ranma sat and engaged in a staring contest with her father with expressionless eyes for several moments. She used the time to further gather herself together, then something else occurred to her. _"Wait a minute! I made sure that there was no one around before I kissed Futana. How did-" _She eyes narrowed in anger as she came to the obvious conclusion. "You were spying on me," Ranma stated cooly to her father.

"Just to be sure that you were acting in a honorable way," Genma said. "Like your mother said, we do have your best interests in heart."

Ranma snorted at this. "Yeah right," she retorted. "You judging what is honorable and what isn't is laughable; and the only best interest you are looking out for is the one that involves you."

"Selfish boy!" Genma roared. "I've given you the best training that anyone could wish for and this is how you thank me? All that hard work I put into making you the best there is, wasted because of your selfishness? Oh, what have I done to be cursed with such a thoughtless son?"

Ranma was at the point that she had enough of Genma's rant. "Cut the crap pops. No one here believes you."

This brought Genma and everyone who witnessed it up short.

"It's true, I am as good as I am due to the training trip and your daily sparring sessions. But you know, as well as I do, that it was more the monks at their shrines and the masters at their dojos that we had visited that had taught me the skills that were worth while. It was also MY hard work, not yours, that made me what I am today."

"Ungrateful child!" Genma roared. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have-"

"Been tortured by the Cat Fist!" Ranma pointed out rather loudly. "Or any other short-cut you ran across! How about all the fiancees?" Ranma's voice started low but was now getting louder as she went on. "How about people I don't know hunting ME down for debts YOU owe? And that's on top of almost every other insane technique that crippled me more than helped me! Anything that you knew that was worthwhile to teach me, you never bothered to pass on unless you absolutely had to - and only then to save your own skin!"

"What is the Cat fist? And who is Kuno?" Nodoka asked, as she looked back and forth between her husband and child. "What is he talking about?"

Genma, remembering that Nodoka was there, paled. "Er... It's nothing. It's-"

"Yes Pops," Ranma interrupted harshly. "Why don't you tell mom about the Cat Fist? I'm sure she would be very interested in what that involves."

Nodoka mouth opened to say something, but she was cut off by Genma. "Ranma!" he shouted angrily. "Stop this foolishness and quit acting like a girl!"

"You idiot! Unless you've gone blind, I am a girl!" Ranma shouted back.

There was a heavy and deafening silence.

"WHAT!" Genma exclaimed, afraid that Nodoka may decide to take Ranma's lack of manliness on him. "Quit fooling around boy! You know that it's just the curse! You're really a boy!"

"You're an idiot, pops. My 'curse' as you call it is part of me - whether you like it or not," Ranma shot back. "It has been since Jusenkyo. I've just been too stupid to realize it until recently. Thanks to you and Jusenkyo, I'm just as much girl as I am boy. And you know what? I'm just fine with that."

Genma looked absolutely lost. His eyes shifted to the left and right. "I've had enough of this," Genma said sharply as he threw the contents of the teapot onto Ranma. "Let's see... how... much...," his voice trailed off as he saw that his son was still his daughter.

"What ja do that for!" Ranma shrieked as she suddenly stood and looked down on her wet clothes. "You idiot!"

Ranma, in her anger, moved faster than the untrained eye could follow. She was suddenly over the table and delivered a flying kick that connected to the stunned older man's chest. The force of the kick sent Genma flying through the open back doors and into the backyard where he bounced once, just short of the pond and the momentum took him over the small body of water. With a comical 'splat' he flattened out against the wall that surrounded the Tendo compound, hitting it with enough force to shake it. He stuck to the barrier and hung there for a few heartbeats before sliding down and coming to rest in a heap at the wall's base.

The rest of the room had fallen into a stunned silence as they all noticed a very important fact. "You didn't change," Nodoka whispered as she stared, wide-eyed, in shock.

Ranma stood there, ignoring the others. She was wet with tea - hot tea, and very, very pissed. After taking a few deep, calming breaths, Ranma remembered her manners and turned to face Kasumi. "I'm very sorry for the disharmony I have brought to your house," Ranma sincerely said as she bowed at Kasumi. "I should have exercised more restraint with your other guest."

Kasumi came out of the shock of Ranma not transforming and smiled at the still bowing redhead. "That's alright Ranma," Kasumi said merrily as Ranma rose from her bow. "Mr. Saotome was behaving rather badly... and he did attack you with hot tea. Please," Kasumi bowed at Ranma, "let me help you get cleaned up and offer you a change of clothing."

"Thank you for your forgiveness," Ranma said, bowing again. "But I wouldn't like to impose on you."

"No, that's quite alright," Kasumi said as she smiled a certain smile that Ranma caught and bowed at Ranma again. "It would be an honor to aid you."

"Why thank you, Kasumi," Ranma said returning the knowing, mischievous smile to Kasumi as she bowed once again. "You are too kind."

"Why thank you, Ranma!" Kasumi said merrily and with just a hint of mirth. "I must say that I'm so happy to have you as a guest. Please allow me to help you clean up," she offered again with a bow.

"I am very honored to be here," Ranma said, bowing. "I do appreciate your assistance and accept your offer of a change of clothing."

"Thank you for your appreciation," Kasumi said, bowing. "You know the way to the furo, I'll met you there with a change of clothing shortly."

"I thank you Kasumi." Bow.

"And I you." Bow.

Soon the two women were gone leaving a very confused group on people in their wake. Seconds stretched into minutes as each person looked at one another. Nodoka was still standing with wide eyes and in obvious shock, Soun sat speechless with a twitch in one eye, Akane was confused, and Nabiki, for once, didn't know what to make of this latest development.

"What just happened?" Akane asked, very confused as to what transpired.

Nabiki blink-blinked before answering. "You got me. I got lost after the third set of bows."

----------

Ranma had removed her damp, tea-stained clothing and just finished washing the tea from her hair when Kasumi entered the bathing room. Kasumi was carrying the cute, navy blue outfit that Nodoka had bought for Ranma when she thought she was "Ranko" and set them down on the shelf. Kasumi looked at Ranma and smiled as Ranma return her smile with a bright one of her own. Giggles escaped Ranma as she enjoyed the memory of the little jest that they just pulled off.

"Hey ya' Kasumi," Ranma said with much amusement in her voice as she slipped into the fresh cloths. "Do you think they'll ever forgive you?"

Kasumi smiled brightly at Ranma. "Why of course they will," she answered. "After all, I'm so oblivious I couldn't possibly understand what was really going on."

Ranma stopped dressing for a few seconds and regarded Kasumi. She then began lightly giggled again.

Kasumi covered her mouth daintily with one hand. "Oh my," she said in a mock surprised tone. This had the effect of making Ranma commit to a full blown laughter.

"Oh Kasumi," Ranma said, settling down and wiping a tear from her eye. "You hide it so well. I need to learn how to do that."

"Whatever do you mean?" Kasumi asked in a self-mocking, air-headed way.

Ranma answered with a renewed fit of giggles and was soon joined by Kasumi.

-----------

"He didn't change." Nodoka said softly after the two women exited the room. "Husband," she then said sternly. "What does this mean?"

Genma had managed to drag himself back inside and was seated at the table, leaning heavily on it for support. Still recovering from having just been kicked into a very solid object, mainly the wall, Genma was too incoherent to understand the question. So he just sat there, weaving a bit in his seat while he collected himself.

Nodoka sighed. It would be a while before she could get anything intelligent out of her husband. "Has this ever happened before?" She asked openly to all in the room.

"Yes," Akane answered, "a few times before. There was the 'Cat's Tongue'..."

"But Ranma didn't react badly to the hot water," Nabiki pointed out., "other than get mad."

"... and then there was the locking ladle that Herb used."

"Both of those are back in China," Nabiki said.

"I can't think of anything really other than the ladle that would keep Ranma in his cursed form," Genma managed to say after quickly catching up to what he missed. "Whatever it is, we must get the boy to reverse it."

"Yes," Mr. Tendo agreed sagely. "The future of the schools is at stake."

----------

"Ranma? May I ask you something?" Kasumi said after both had stopped their giggling. Ranma nodded in consent. "Why didn't you change?"

Gathering and bundling her soiled clothes, Ranma smiled as she straightened up. She looked around and put a finger up to her lips. Creeping over to the changing room door, Ranma opened it a crack and peeked out into the hallway. Assuring that they had privacy, Ranma turned to the eldest Tendo girl.

"I can't change because I'm... doing female stuff," Ranma explained in a hushed voice.

Kasumi blink-blinked at the young redhead. She seemed to mentally pause as she added two and two together. "You mean...," Kasumi said carefully as she motioned to the lower half of Ranma's body. "Er... Biology?"

"Yup," Ranma confirmed with a nod of the head. "I am one hundred percent women and the moment. I should be able to change back when I'm through."

"I never thought the curse would be so... complete," Kasumi said hesitantly. "I mean, I always knew that you changed, but I always assumed that it was... well, not quite so deep."

Ranma cocked her head to one side. "Well, you didn't know this, but my gynecologist had confirmed that my female body is very, very real."

Kasumi stared at the redhead for a few heartbeats. "So, how are you... handing this?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal for me, as least not anymore. I mean... I was surprised the first time, but it's okay now." Ranma cocked her head. "The biggest problem with my condition was how other people treated me. Ya know: Freak, pervert, unmanly..."

"And how do they treat you where you're at?"

"They treat me like a human being," Ranma said with a smile. "My guardian, she knows about my condition and doesn't care." Ranma smile disappeared into a small, sad frown. "It's really kinda of sad isn't it? That people that I met only two months ago treat me more like family than my mom or pops ever did."

A heavy silence was shared by both girls as each was lost in their own thoughts.

Kasumi sighed. "Ranma, I know I haven't been-"

Ranma stopped Kasumi from continuing with an upturned hand. In that moment of silence, Ranma took Kasumi by the hands. "Kasumi, we've already talked about this," Ranma said. "I know the curse scares you, but even then you have treated me nicer than a lot of people I've known. You're closest I've had to a friend in quite sometime. Can you be still my friend?"

Kasumi beamed a smile at Ranma. "Yes, Ranma, I would love to be your friend."

Ranma met Kasumi's smile with one of her own. Both women stood there, holding each others hands, and feeling very comfortable about it. Kasumi then dropped one hand and raised it to her mouth as she began giggling softly.

"What?" A confused Ranma asked, backing away slightly to look at the taller woman.

"On nothing," Kasumi answered through light giggles and waving her free hand around.

"C'mon, what?" Ranma insisted.

Kasumi waved her hands around in a dismissive way. "I'm sorry Ranma," she said mirthfully. "I just thought of a little joke that we could play on your mother."

Ranma straightened the hem of the skirt she had just donned and looked at Kasumi with a raised eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Kasumi smiled broadly and moved closer to the other girl. Cupping her hands over her mouth, Kasumi began whispering into Ranma's ear. A look of concentration dominated Ranma's features as she listened to Kasumi's whispered plan. Kasumi finished and backed away slightly from the shorter girl who was standing and blinking in uncertainty.

Ranma stared at Kasumi in the eye with a questioning look and asked, "Do you really think that would work?"

Kasumi looked back at Ranma with half-lidded eyes. "With the way your mother thinks, how can it not?"

Ranma pondered that of a second. A grin slowly grew on her face as she pointed to the eldest Tendo child. "Kasumi, you are evil," Ranma commented to the older girl.

Kasumi put a hand over her chest and gave Ranma a look of mock horror. "Oh my," she said dramatically then in an oblivious way. "You really think so?"

Ranma answered by grinning broadly and nodding her head rapidly.

----------

Things were calmed down somewhat by the time the two women returned to the Tendo family room. Genma had manage to recover almost completely from his offspring's ire and was sitting slightly groggily at the table. Nodoka was beside him and looking very unsure, Akane was studying Ranma as she entered with a quizzical expression and Nabiki wore a cool look of indifference that was betrayed by a subtle keen gleam of interest in her eyes.

"I'll set these by the front door," Kasumi said as she carried the neat bundle of clothing in said direction. "I'll be just a moment."

"Ranma, I need to speak with you," Nodoka said in a very even tone from her seat. "I want to know why you remained in your cursed form after you were hit with hot water."

Ranma blinked at her mother in a very innocent way. "Oh that," Ranma said in the same even tone her mother had used. "That's easy, I'm doing... something - so I can't change."

Silence fell in the room. During the silence, Kasumi made her reappearance, once again as if on cue. Ranma's words got everyone in the room's attention. Nodoka blinked at her currently female child. "What exactly do you mean by 'something'?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know," Ranma said conversationally before leaning over Nodoka and dropping into a false hushed tone that was heard by all. "You know - girl stuff."

Nodoka's mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice. _"Ranma's curse is a fully functioning girl,"_ Nodoka thought. _"Maybe she's menstruating. But why would that keep him from changing?... and he's handling it well - too well."_

Meanwhile Genma looked uncertain where the conversation was going and Soun stared off into space, also trying to figure out what this meant. Nabiki raised an eyebrow and tried to make sense of what she heard and Akane looked on in a puzzled way. During this moment, a strange silence fell over the room.

"It's okay mom," Ranma continued in the same false-hushed tone. "My fiancee was very patient and understanding with me - after all, it was my first time."

Nodoka's eyes looked puzzled as she tried to fantom Ranma's words. Then her eyes widened to a point that they looked as if they threatened to come out of their sockets as another idea as to why Ranma remained female seeped into her brain. Kasumi held her hand up to her mouth and gave a small "Oh my," in a way that just added the right kind of effect. The result was that Nodoka was mentally pushed toward a predicable path.

Nodoka's mouth opened as if to ask something, but froze in mid question. The seed had been planted and the suggestion was bearing fruit. Nodoka shut her mouth with a audible snap as the gears in her head turned. All was quiet for a moment as Nodoka fumbled mentally about. "Ranma," Nodoka began. "You didn't... did you?"

"Of course I did," Ranma answered the vague question. "Why shouldn't I?"

Silence once again visited the room as mother and neo-daughter face each other.

"Ranma I thought we talked about this," Nodoka said in a stern manner. "How could you have let this happen?"

"I didn't let nothing happen," Ranma said defensively. "It just happened, okay? It's supposed to be normal, so what's the big deal?"

"Ranma it is a big deal!" Nodoka replied sharply. "Do you realize what this means?"

Ranma blink-blinked at her mother. _"Man,"_ Ranma thought with internal glee while fighting the urge to giggle. _"She's as easy as Kasumi said... this is fun!"_

"Mrs. Saotome," Kasumi interrupted in a voice laced with the right amount of scandal. "I'm sure that Ranma understands, she picks up things so fast - she always has."

"I... see," Nodoka finally said. She was now fairly certain as to why Ranma remained female. "Of course... I was just... being sure. That's all."

Silence revisited the room. Kasumi remained by the entrance of the room, one hand over her mouth and wearing a stunned look that did not go unnoticed. Ranma had switched her blank look for one a great confusion as Nodoka's imagination ran away with her and and everyone else just wore looks of complete confusion.

By concentrating on relaxing her facial muscles, Ranma manage to stare blankly at her mother, adding a blink-blink for effect. Secretly Ranma was proud of the fact that she was able to hold a straight face. _"I can get used to this,"_ Ranma thought as she looked upon the face of a very unsure and agitated Nodoka. _"Very used to this."  
_  
Nodoka's mind was running along the predictable routes just as Kasumi had figured it would. _"Pregnant!" _Nodoka's mind screamed in happiness. _"Ranma might be pregnant! Grandchildren!" _Then a maternal part of her mind kicked in. _"Oh no! She's not married yet_," she thought._ "I have to get her to do the right thing - it doesn't matter if I'm not legally her parent. I will not have Ranma be an unmarried mother!"_

During her runaway and erroneous thoughts, Nodoka had collected enough of herself to speak in a weird soft, authoritative, and slightly shaky voice. "R...ranma, we will need to s...speak about this."

"About what?" Ranma asked cluelessly while thinking in secret delight:_ "Man this **is** fun!" _

"About your... your...," Nodoka floundered about. It wasn't everyday that you find that your son might be pregnant. It staggered the mind.

"Maybe about your... condition," Kasumi offered while waving a hand at Ranma's abdomen. "It hasn't been that long, but you really should take it easy Ranma."

"Yeah... maybe you're right, Kasumi" Ranma conceded while wearing a thoughtful expression. She then added with a shrug of the shoulders. "But I still don't see what the big deal is. I hear it happens to girls all the time."

The room fell into silence as various people tried to figure out what was going on and giving the one person who thought she knew time to collect herself.

"Ranma!" Nodoka admonished, coming out of her befuddlement. "This is serious! Do you understand what this could mean?"

Ranma blink-blinked at her mother, hiding any and all urges to break into a betraying smile. "Yes I do," she answered with a shrug. "I still don't know what the big deal is. I went to the school nurse, she just suggested staying warm and eating better."

Silence once again visited the room.

"How... long have you been...?" Nodoka asked carefully before her voice falling trailed off.

Ranma cocked her head in thought, then shrugged. "Since about last month," Ranma replied oh-so-innocently. "Why?"

In spite of the self control she had spent years developing, Nabiki did a spit take when it dawned on her what they could be talking about. _"No frickin' way," _Nabiki's mind howled. _"There's is no way that mister 'man among men' would get herself - himself, whatever - knocked up."_

"Oh my, I nearly forgot," Kasumi exclaimed before the situation could get any weirder for everyone but two of the occupants of the room. "Akane..."

Akane broke from whatever thoughts she was having on the conversation. She was about to reach the same conclusion as the other women had when she was interrupted. She looked up at her standing sister, who was giving her a knowing look, and swallowed.

"Um, Ranma? Do you have a moment?" Akane asked almost timidly.

Ranma turned away from Nodoka and looked at the unsure Tendo girl who was rising from her seat. Ranma blinked at Akane, shrugged her shoulders, and nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Not here," Akane said as she glanced at the others in the room. "Let's go to the dojo."

Ranma followed the youngest Tendo girl into the dojo; once inside, Akane quietly shut the door behind them. Ranma looked around and noticed that not much had changed in the few months that she had been away. The polished floor reflected the light that leaked through the shuttered door and windows. Ranma inhaled deeply, capturing the aged smell of the wooden structure. Mixed in with the musty smell of age was a sweeter scent of flowers. Looking about, Ranma spotted the flowers in two vases on either side of the small, well tended family shrine that was at its usual place, high up on the wall.

Everything was where it should be.

_"Kasumi takes real good care of this place,"_ Ranma thought absently as Akane peeked outside through a small crack she had left in the door. After waiting a few moments to be sure that they weren't followed by any eavesdroppers, Akane turned to her guest.

"Ranma," she began, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior at the store. I assumed the worse and shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She finished her apology with a formal bow.

Ranma stared at the youngest Tendo girl, wondering what she was talking about before in dawned on her. Her mouth dropped open when she did. "Wh-what?"

Akane sighed. "I said, I'm sorry. I acted badly toward you at the store and I shouldn't have."

Ranma stared at the Tendo girl with suspicion running through her mind. _"Could this be a ploy to get me to come back?"_ Ranma thought. _"Wait - I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'd be no better than Akane if I did."_

"Akane, what brought this on?" Ranma asked carefully.

Akane looked at Ranma with uncertainty in her eyes and sighed. "I, um, talked it over with Kasumi. I know that I... have a tendency to, well, to make assumptions. I shouldn't do that, especially as well as I know you."

Ranma cocked her head and studied Akane's ki. _"She serious! Oh man, what do I do?" _

Akane caught Ranma's head movement and took it to mean disbelief. "Ranma I'm serious here," she insisted. "I know I made some mistakes in the past and I sorry about those too."

_"Oh man," _Ranma thought. "_If I say the wrong thing she might... hell, if I say the right thing taken wrongly I'll be... wait! I'll just be polite - that's always a safe bet."_

"I accept you apology," Ranma said evenly, "and I thank you for it."

Akane seem to relax at Ranma's words. A comfortable silence fell between the two.

"Well... since we're in an apologizing mood," Ranma said softly. "I would like to say I'm sorry for not taking you seriously in the Art." Akane's look of surprise was priceless. "I promise in the future to try and spar with you - for real," Ranma said with a bow toward Akane.

Akane stared at Ranma that mimicked Ranma's expression a few minutes ago.

---------

"Oh my," Nodoka said in a voice that was laced with an odd mixture of befuddlement, worry, and happiness. "Kasumi did Ranma tell you anything while you were helping her clean up?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Saotome, she did mention something," Kasumi answered in her oblivious way while she cleaned up the spilled tea from earlier since no one else had bothered to. "She is surprisingly accepting of the situation considering that it really hasn't been that long." She then added thoughtfully, "But then again, Ranma does adapt rather quickly."

Nodoka's mind wandered back to the "training" that she had given Ranma before meeting Ranma's fiancee. The video 'The City Nights' came strongly into mind. "Oh my," Nodoka said in a stunned voice. "Ranma really does take to his... training... doesn't... she?"

"I have always noticed that Ranma has been a quick learner," Kasumi said absently while wiping the table down, taking extra care to look preoccupied. "She picks techniques and skills after being shown only once. - and she is always eager to try them out."

"Oh dear," Nodoka said. She fell into silence again as her mind raced. _"I wanted to use all this to pressure Ranma into marrying Akane, hopefully Kasumi, but now... oh dear..."_

"What's going on?" Asked a completely lost Genma. "Is there something the matter with the boy?"

"Dear," Nodoka said evenly. "Our... I think our... daughter... is pregnant."

Genma's eyes got large, very large before narrowing. "Impossible!" He declared before verbally stumbling about. "There's no way that the boy would... would... be... no... he wouldn't be like that."

"It has to be a misunderstanding," Nabiki interjected calmly. "There is no way that Ranma would let a guy touch him like that."

"How about earlier this week?" Nodoka point out. "Ranma was acting intimate with a man... even to the point of kissing in a public place - a very passionate kiss according to these two." She added a wave to the seated men.

Everyone in the room took the time to digest that tidbit.

"If Ranma is behaving... behaving...

"Manly as a woman?" Kasumi suggested helpfully.

"... loose in public," Nodoka continued while shooting a questioning look at the elder Tendo sister. "Who can tell what she does in private."

The room one again fell to silence as everyone tried to wrap their minds around the possibility that Ranma might be pregnant.

"Saotome, something must be done!" Soun said in shocked aspiration. "Our dreams of joining the schools will be lost."

"I know Tendo, I know," Genma said while wincing at Soun's loud proclamation. The headache he had acquired from his meeting of the hard wall was returning with a vengeance. "I'm trying to think of a way to use this in our favor."

"You will do nothing - yet," Nodoka commanded. "We have to find out Ranma's plans are."

"But the schools...," Genma started to complain and quickly shut up as soon as he saw that Nodoka was in no mood to debate.

---------

"Ranma? Why didn't you change?" Akane asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Huh? Oh that. I'm just on my period and can't change back until I'm through," Ranma said nonchalantly.

Akane's eyes grew slightly larger. "You mean... you mean that you... you...," she finished the question by motioning to her own lower regions.

"Yep," Ranma answered the unfinished question. "I'm just as much a girl at the moment as you are." She paused and looked at Akane with a guarded expression. "You're not going to hold that against me - are you?"

Akane shook her head. "No. No, of course not. It's just... a surprise. That's all." She then echoed the word of Kasumi. "I never thought that the curse would be so complete."

Ranma cocked her head to one side and smile. "Akane, it's only a curse if you let it get to you."

Akane looked quizzically at the boy turned girl. "What do you mean? You've always said that-"

"I was wrong," Ranma said interrupting Akane. "I now know that the problem wasn't my condition, it was the way other people reacted to it."

Akane stared dumbly at the redhead.

Ranma sighed, but she felt she had to say what she thought was the truth. "Well, for starters, just because I can change sexes doesn't make me a pervert..."

Akane continued to look at Ranma, the corner of her mouth twitched slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"... a freak..."

Akane's shoulders drooped.

"... or less of a person."

Akane stared at Ranma in silence, then looked away. "I see...," she said faintly as an uncertain and uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"You know?" Ranma said suddenly, startling Akane a bit. "Two, three months ago I would have given almost anything to get rid of my girl side, now I can't imagine life without it."

Akane did a double blink-blink on Ranma's words. "You've changed," she said.

Ranma nodded. "Yes - for the better. I feel that I have found some peace for the first time in my life. All the... well most of the craziness in my life seems to have faded into the background."

"Are you happy?"

Ranma smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy. I was upset when I found out that there wasn't really a cure, but once I accepted that... and other things that had happened, I made my... condition part of my life. Also it helps that I'm now surrounded by people who know about it and don't think less of me for it."

Akane wore an uncomfortable look on her face. A look that Ranma noted.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Do you...," Akane's voice trailed off. She then had a thoughtful look on her face, cleared her throat and asked, "Do you like... boys?"

Ranma smiled, thought of how she felt around Futana, boy or girl. "I like people," she answered cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Akane asked, confused by Ranma's answer.

"It means it doesn't matter to me as long as it's a person I like and they respect me."

"Does that mean you like boys?" Akane asked warily.

"Does it really matter?" Ranma answered with a question.

"To some people it might," Akane answered plainly.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Then that's their problem," she said. "I can't live just to satisfy other people's ideas."

"You really have changed," Akane said wide-eyed.

Ranma responded with a smile and a shrug as more silence feel between the two. Ranma felt she had to do something or the gulf between her and Akane may grow to the point of being irreparable. "Akane, do you like me?"

"What!" Akane said loudly. "Why of course no-"

"Please be honest with me," Ranma interrupted gently.

Akane stopped in mid-denial and stared at Ranma for a few heartbeats. She sighed heavily and lowered her eyes so she was staring at the floor. "I don't know," came a soft answer. "Sometimes... I think I might, other times I... I get frustrated... or see the other girls hang on you... then I get angry... or you say something that hurts me... and... I don't know."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah... I'm not exactly... polite, am I?"

Akane sighed. "I'm not any better...," she admitted.

Silence fell between the two.

Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment, then nervous. "Look," Ranma said breaking the silence between them. "It's... well, I like you. I really do. But I think our major problem outside our fathers is that we're too much alike - you know what I mean?"

Akane cocked her head before shaking it.

"I mean we've both have pride... maybe too much pride," Ranma explained while motioning with her hands. "We're both stubborn and... let's face it, we both do stupid things. You jumping to conclusions and me being... well, a jerk at times doesn't help."

If Akane felt insulted, she didn't show it.

"But we also have our good points," continued Ranma quickly. "We've helped each other out a lot and always seem to be there for the other when we really needed it. With idiots for fathers, always trying to push us together, I don't think we had any really time to get to know one another."

Akane nodded her head jerkily in affirmation.

"Things are different now," Ranma continued. "My guardian won't marry me off or allow my parents to."

"Where does that leave us?" Akane asked, with a touch of pain in her voice.

"It means that right now, I would like to be your friend more than anything else," Ranma answered. "It wasn't until I left here that I realized how little in the way of friends I really have. I asked Kasumi if she'll be my friend when she was helping me clean up, and she agreed - can you be my friend too?"

Akane blinked her eyes in thought before smiling back at Ranma and giving a nod. "I think I can do that."

Ranma smiled back at Akane as a comfortable silence fell between them. The mood shifted from clumsy uncertainty to warm, almost fuzzy feeling. _"Gah," _Ranma suddenly thought. _"I better do something before I get all mushy and junk."_

"So, what do you want to do?" Ranma asked.

Akane blinked at the sudden change of topic, but thought for a moment before smiling and suggesting, "You want to spar? I have an extra gi you could barrow."

Ranma thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "I gotta meeting to go to after I'm through here," she responded, but noticed the slightly hurt look on Akane's face. "But I'll tell you what," Ranma continued as she dug through her small purse. "Let me give you my cellphone number-"

"YOU have a cellphone?" Akane interrupted in surprise.

"Yeah," Ranma answered as she looked back up at Akane. "My guardian insisted that I have one." Ranma then looked a little sheepish. "I'm still trying to figure out how to use half of the stuff on it. Took me half a morning to learn how to use the basics on the thing. After that, it got easier." She then added proudly: "I now can program phone numbers into it."

"Wow, it even has a camera built in," Akane said as she examined the small flip phone.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know how to use it yet or what's it good for, but it came with the phone."

Akane handed the small device back to Ranma.

"Where were we?" Ranma asked, a little lost after the interruption. "Oh yeah, sparing. Let me give you my cell phone number and make a date to get together. Is that all right with you?"

Akane smiled in response.

----------

When the pair reentered the house they were greeted by absolute silence. Genma and Soun were sitting in their spots by the game board, Kasumi was sitting by Nabiki, who was eying Ranma in a very close and scrutinizing way.

"Ranma," Nodoka said. "I need to... discuss something with you... privately."

Ranma gave her mother a puzzled look before recalling what state of mind she had left Nodoka in. Nodding her head in consent, Ranma followed her mother into the guest room. Once inside, Nodoka gently closed the door and turned and faced her offspring.

"Ranma... I need to know," Nodoka said in half dread, half hope. "Are you expecting?"

Ranma remained silent as she seemingly pondered the question. Taking a page from Kasumi's book, Ranma decided to play it oblivious. "Expecting what?"

Nodoka blink-blinked at her daughter. She didn't want and come out and say it, but she had to know. Unfortunately, she chose the 'beat around the bush method'. "Your condition, is it related to... sex?"

"Yeah," Ranma answered. "You know it was really surprising was how much blood was involved. For a while there I thought it would never stop."

Nodoka buried her face in her hands, lamenting her child's lost innocence. _"It's all my fault!" _she thought. _"If I didn't try to use this to push Ranma into marriage, she wouldn't have lost her virginity."_ After several long moments of silence Nodoka looked up from her hands to Ranma, who was looking at her with curious eyes. "Ranma," Nodoka said. "You are going to do the right thing? You are going to marry your fiancee?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "I think he's okay and all, but I don't think we're going to get married or anything."

"Ranma!" Nodoka said loudly, before calming herself with a deep breath. "You can't have your child without it's father. It's not right. It's not proper."

Silence fell between the two. Ranma considered several avenues of action before deciding on one. "Mom, are we talking about the same thing?" Ranma asked, secretly proud of the straight face she was holding.

"We're talking about your... condition," Nodoka said in a manner that was suppose to clarify, but didn't.

"Which condition are we talking about here?" Ranma asked. _"Yes," _she thought. _"If I keep my facial muscles relaxed, I won't crack."  
_  
"Ranma, you know what I'm talking about," Nodoka said exasperatedly. "Let me put it this way: Are you pregnant?"

Ranma blink-blinked. "What gave you the idea that I might be pregnant?" Ranma asked with a good imitation of confusion on her face.

Nodoka wore a genuine look of confusion as she floundered about some. "But... you said... and Kasumi... ah... you said first time... your fiancee..."

"Mom," Ranma said plainly, "I'm on my period." She then blink-blinked again at the older woman and put her hands on hips. "You really have a dirty mind."

"You're... you're not pregnant?" Nodoka asked, still unbalanced by Ranma's revelation.

"No. Why? Should I be?" Ranma asked, her emotions swinging from the amusement of fooling her mother to annoyance.

"Er... no. Of course not," Nodoka verbally backpedaled. "I didn't think you'd do something improper."

"But it would be proper for me to get a girlfriend pregnant, right?" Ranma asked sharply.

Nodoka opened her mouth to say something, but it died on her lips before she could get it out. "I'm not sure," she finally managed to say.

_"Now we're getting somewhere,"_ Ranma thought in triumph.

"But I've always tried to look out for your well being," Nodoka added. "Won't you please consider coming back into the family, I'm sure whatever problems that you think we have can be worked out."

_"Spoke to soon," _Ranma now thought with frustration. "And how can I hope to retain what little honor I have left if pops keeps selling me off?" Ranma pointedly asked her mother.

"Ranma, I will deal with your father," Nodoka said firmly. "I assure you that if you come-"

"No."

"Ranma please," Nodoka was imploring. "Why forsake your family? After all that we did to assure that you were-"

"Mom," Ranma interrupted in an even voice. "You're really pushing it."

"Ranma, please and try to understand our point of view," Nodoka said. "Everything that we have strived for, before you were even born, was-"

"No," Ranma interrupted again in a stern tone.

"But Ranma," Nodoka began imploringly only to be stopped by Ranma's upheld hand.

"No," Ranma repeated firmly with finality. "I can't live for yours or anyone else's dreams. I have my own life to live and my own dreams to live for - not ones that someone else picked, plan out, or decided for me. You do understand what the real problem is don't you mother?"

Nodoka stared blankly at her offspring, confusion on her face.

Ranma waved her hands around at nothing in particular. "The problem is that everyone, and I mean everyone, wants and expects me to make their dreams come true - regardless of my own wants or needs."

"Ranma, that's not exactly true," Nodoka objected in a quiet voice. "We all had you best interests in mind when we-"

"Planned out my life for me?" Ranma interrupted Nodoka once again, this time irritation and frustration leaking into her voice. "What about what I want? When do I get a say on how **my** life goes? For god's sake mom, you want me to marry someone I barely know, so YOU can get grandkids. Mom, that's not in my best interest, that's your selfishness."

Nodoka wanted to object, but it died on her lips when she couldn't find fault with Ranma's reasoning.

"While I do plan on settling down and starting a family someday," continued Ranma. "I'm not going to do that just yet. I have a lot I want to do before that happens."

A solid wall of silence fell enveloped mother and daughter as the chasm between them grew ever wider. "But I waited so long...," Nodoka said quietly and depressingly.

"You can wait a little longer," Ranma said evenly. Then after a few heartbeats of silence, she continued. "Mom, I don't want to be mean, I don't want to be cruel, but if you push me, you'll never see me - or any child of mine - ever," Ranma said as plainly as if she were commenting on the weather.

Nodoka's eyes widened at the proclamation. "Y-you wouldn't," Nodoka said, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. "I'm your mother!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed on the taller woman before her. "Yes I would," Ranma said sharply. "As far as being my mother... you're not my mother. You're just someone gave birth to me and then gave me away when I was six."

"B-but I was only doing-"

Ranma didn't want to hear any excuses and cut Nodoka off sharply this time. "You should have been more concerned with what was right for your child, not what an idiot like pops wanted. You had to have known what kind of person pop's was."

The silence of before had returned, this time heavy and depressing.

Nodoka reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Will... will you give me another chance to be your mother?"

Ranma thought for a moment. _"The smart thing to do would be to say 'Hell no!',"_ she thought as she looked at the sad eyes of the woman who gave her birth. _"But... I can't. Maybe I'm just stupid that way, but I gotta give her another chance."_

The silence dragged out for a few more seconds before Ranma answered. "Yes mom, I will. But you have to understand because of what pop's has done... and is still doing, I won't be coming back. Ask him about Kuno."

Nodoka's looked changed to one of remembrance. "I will... I've forgotten with all that has happened. I'll have to ask him about the Cat Fist as well."

Ranma smiled. "I'm sure you can get the truth out of him. In the meantime, I would like to get to know you better," she then added in a lighter tone, - "maybe you can teach me some of that kendo style you mastered."

Nodoka smiled a small smile, beads of tears forming at the outer corners of her eyes.

_"Oh man, why do girls have ta cry when they're happy?" _Ranma lamented to herself as she wiped the 'sweat' from her own eyes. "I gave my cellphone number to Akane," Ranma continued quickly before the situation got too mushy for her to handle, "you can get it from her. Give me a call and we'll work on setting up a date and get together."

--------

Genma watched Ranma until she disappeared around a corner, heading in the direction of the Cat Cafe. A hollow feeling crept into his gut. _"My son,"_ he thought with a sense of emptiness that he couldn't define. _"I've lost my son..."_

A pang of regret started to flow through him, but Genma quickly suppressed it. _"I did what was necessary,"_ he thought convincingly to himself._ "If I didn't Ranma and I wouldn't be here today."_

He continued to stare at the corner that Ranma had just rounded many moments after she had disappeared.

_"If I didn't do all those things to get here, my son wouldn't be walking away from me now,"_ Genma thought as the feeling of loss increased slightly. Shaking his head clear as he reentered the Tendo's, he banished the troubling thoughts. _"Must be getting soft in my old age,"_ he concluded.

On that thought, Genma entered the dojo where he caught the tail end of a conversation between Nabiki and Nodoka.

"Nabiki? You know that plan that you came up with, the one about using the photos of my daughter to blackmail her?"

"Yes?"

"Forget it,"

"But we had a deal," Nabiki said in an almost whiney way.

"The situation has changed," Nodoka said as sharply as her katana. "I have realized that I have lost my child in more ways than one, but she has decided to be merciful and give me another chance. I will not risk losing Ranma completely." Her eyes then narrowed into an extremely dangerous look. "If you do anything on your own that will drive Ranma away from me, you'll only live long enough to regret it - and not much longer. Do I make myself clear?"

Nabiki could only gulp loudly and nod. _"Nodoka is scary," _she thought as Genma sat in his traditional spot across from Soun, ignoring the conversation. He studied the game board before him and contemplated a move. Reaching out he fingered a piece before relocating it in a different place.

Nodoka then turned her attention from the middle Tendo girl and faced her husband who was starting a game of Go with Soun. "Genma!" she said loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the house. "I would like to talk to you about our child," she drew her sword and pointed it at Genma's throat, "a boy named Kuno," she then pressed the tip against her husbands neck, "and something called the Cat Fist."

----------

_"Well that went well," _Ranma thought as she headed toward the Cat Cafe. "_Things are turning out better than I hoped."  
_  
"Halt, evil enemy of woman!" a voice called from behind.

Ranma sighed. "I have a habit of speaking to soon," she muttered under her breath.

Turning she faced Ryoga. He stood there, carrying his oversized backpack, his umbrella in one hand, and a rose in the other. To most people Ryoga would have looked all right, but Ranma saw right though the rough exterior and what she saw alarmed her.

"Man, when was the last time you ate?" Ranma asked of Ryoga.

"When one is on a mission from the gods, one doesn't stop to think of such mundane things as food and drink," Ryoga answered in a mockery of how Tatewaki Kuno would sound.

Ranma rubbed her temples with her free hand. _"Great," _she thought. _"He's still on the 'Kuno' jag. Well, I can't let him starve." _Ranma sighed as she looked at the lost boy. "C'mon," Ranma said while grabbing Ryoga's hand and ignoring what he had just said. "I'm heading to the Cat Cafe. Let's get you fed."

"Unhand me you villainous villain," Ryoga objected as he was being involuntarily pulled along by the redhead. "I have no need of your assistance."

Ranma stopped and faced her sometime friend and rival. "Your hungry and you'll never find the Cat Cafe by yourself. C'mon, let me help you," Ranma insisted.

"I have no need of your help," Ryoga shot back. "I'm sure that this is all some elaborate scheme to keep me away from my dear Akane."

Ranma's left eyebrow twitched. "Look man, I'm trying to help you here," she said in a tired voice. "I'm not trying to keep you away from anyone." Ranma then wore a thoughtful look just as a grin spread over her face. "Look man," Ranma purred into Ryoga's ear as she brushed up against him in a slightly suggestive way. "It's not like I'm trying to drag you into an alley, tear off your clothes, and have hot, passionate sex with you. I'm trying to get you some food - unless it's me you want to eat."

Ryoga's eyes widened as his brain shorted out at Ranma sudden change of tack. "Ah-ah... huh?" Was all he managed to get out before he found himself being dragged along, unresisting this time, stopping just outside the entrance of the Cat Cafe.

"Here we are," Ranma announced sunnily as she released Ryoga, bringing Ryoga out of his stunned state.

"I didn't need your help," Ryoga objected.

"Well it doesn't matter," Ranma said patiently. "We're here," She said with a wave of her hand as she turned and faced Ryoga. "You are hungry, aren't you?" Ranma asked pointedly.

"Of course not!" Ryoga snapped in a loud voice.

The silence that fell between the two was interrupted by a loud howling noise, not too unlike the call of a lonely dog. Ryoga held his stomach and gave Ranma an embarrassed look. "Heh," he added sheepishly.

Ranma rolled her eyes and shook her head, making her hair move counter to the motion. Ryoga noted that Ranma looked incredibly feminine doing that and it had the effect of throwing him off mentally. Seeing Ryoga off in lah-lah land again, Ranma reached out and grabbed Ryoga by the hand once again and dragged him, this time uncomplaining, into the Cat Cafe.

----------

Ranma looked at the time and sighed. _"This is taking far longer than I thought,"_ she thought. _"I guess making it to the beach ain't gonna happen."_

They had been talking for about two hours

Ranma was getting a little frazzled at the two masters as each tried to sway her to their side. Each citing the benefits of their particular style. Ryoga, long getting bored with what was going on, snored softly with his head resting on the table. Next to his head were three large empty ramen bowels.

"Look," Ranma said, frustration leaking into her voice. "I'm getting tired of everyone thinking that they know what's best for me. I just had this discussion with my mom, and I'm getting really tired of it. We're here to see if we can work something out, I'm not going to be stuck in a bidding war between you."

The two elderly masters looked at the redhead for a moment. Cologne sighed. "Very well," she said gravally. "What are you proposing?"

Ranma thought a bit. "I really wouldn't mind being heir to both of your styles. Isn't there anyway we can work toward that?"

Happosai and Cologne looked at Ranma and then at each other. It was like they were talking without using any words. All was silent as Happosai and Cologne continued to stare at one another for several moments, but there was an undercurrent of tension that was building. After a short while, the tension evaporated and both masters nodded at each other.

"Very well," Cologne said, speaking for both of them. "How about this: Shampoo administers the Kiss of Blood Sisterhood. This will retain her honor and make you a member of the tribe."

Ranma nodded. "Okay, I can agree to that, but do I have to go to China?"

Cologne shook her head. "No. Once I name you the heir to my martial arts style, any students will be sent to you. Seeing what the political situation is back home, it may be safer for you to stay here."

Ranma looked confused at that, not really understanding, but didn't ask any questions. Seeing the look on the young girls face, Cologne felt obligated to clarify.

"If the PRC ever decides to "rein in" our little corner of China, the tribe would feel better knowing that one of it's greatest treasures was in a safe place."

"Treasure?" Ranma asked.

Cologne smiled. "Knowledge is a treasure - one that is priceless and many sell cheaply. The martial arts that you will learn under me will be priceless treasure that must be preserved."

Ranma blink-blinked at Cologne, thought a moment on her words, then nodded.

"You'll be my heir as well," Happosai spoke up before mumbling something inaudible.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I said: I'll be good. No more panty raids."

Ranma nodded approvingly as Happosai continued more jovially, "Besides, I can get all the silky darlings I want from vending machines!"

Ranma grabbed the edge of the table as she hauled herself up from the painful face-fault she just did. "They have those!" she asked incredulously.

Happosai nodded sagely. "Of course they do my boy," he cheerfully answered, then cocked one head to one side as Ranma reseated herself. "All worn by beautiful high school girls, oh how lucky I am to live in these times!" He said as he looked at Ranma with wide doe-like eyes.

"I don't believe it," Ranma muttered.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Happosai snorted.

Ranma opened her mouth to say something about being on the road ten years, but thought better of it. She sighed. _"I do need to get out more,"_ she concluded to herself.

Cologne let a small cackle escape as she noted Ranma's reaction.

"Tell me, my boy," Happosai asked jovially as Ranma mulled over her ignorance. "What are you going to do with the dojo?"

"The dojo? Nothing. Why?" she replied, genuinely confused.

"Well the dojo belongs to the school of Anything Goes and is passed on to the Grandmaster of the school," Happosai explained. "As the future Grandmaster, you will own it someday."

Ranma blinked. "You mean to tell me that the Tendos don't own it?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Nope," Happosai answered. "Tendo took it over after your father and him sealed me that cave. Why do you think he had no choice but to let me stay there. After all, as Grandmaster, I technically own it."

Ranma blinked again. "So that's why..."

"They probably figured that you would be the next Grand-master," Cologne said sagely. "That way the Tendos will keep their home as well as the joining the schools."

"Not to mention secure their retirement...," Ranma muttered. "But what would have happened if Happosai named someone else?" Ranma pointed out. "All their planning would go up in smoke."

"True," Happosai said. "But they were banking on me being sealed away forever."

Ranma weighed that thought.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Happosai asked, bring Ranma out of her thoughts.

"Nothing - yet," Ranma answered with a shake of her head. "I still gotta be the Grand-master first - not just an heir."

Happosai nodded approvingly at Ranma. "Good boy! Not putting the cart before the horse."

Ranma sighed. She was getting very weary and tired and was ready to go home. "Let's get the formalities over with," she said, letting her weariness leak into her voice.

Cologne nodded, seeing how drained Ranma was. "Shampoo!" She called out to the kitchen area. "Come here and greet your blood sister."

-------------

Ranma walked out the front of the "Cat Cafe' with her purse slung over her shoulder and her soiled clothes bundled under one arm. She looked to the sky and at the receding sun. "_No beach today,"_ she thought somewhat disappointed. _"Maybe next time."_

She sighed as she began her journey to the bus stop. _"I can't believe Ryoga got lost between the table and the bathroom,"_ she thought in exasperation. _"That idiot!"_

Ranma stopped long enough to let out another sigh.

Shaking her head, Ranma resumed walking into what was left of the day. A feeling of melancholia began to fill her as she paused again for a moment to examined this strange feeling._ "My life has changed. Changed so quickly,"_ she thought as the melancholy feeling change to uncertain fear. _"Changed because I made it change, not because someone wanted something out of me."_

Ranma paused again and stood on the sidewalk, watching as the sun hid behind a tall building. A chill came over her as she realized that any mistakes or successes that she has in her life from here on out will depend on what she does. It was a slightly lost and scary feeling.

_"Can't blame the panda anymore,"_ Ranma thought as she resumed her walk. _"Any mistakes I make will be all mine."_

Ranma finally reached the bus-stop and took a seat on the long, narrow bench as she waited for the right bus. The stop area was relatively uncrowded as it was past the time for office workers to head home. An empty feeling filled her. Sitting and considering her situation, Ranma firmed up her resolve and pushed the uncomfortable feelings away.

_"I'll have help, that's for sure," _Ranma thought, for she knew that the Shimeru's would be there for her. _"But I'll be calling the shots in my life... that's... that's... scary."_

Ranma sighed. It was exciting and scary and unknown, but she was determined to face it. With that, she boarded the bus and headed home.

-----------

Epilogue

Sun, sand, and water.

Three things to enjoy in the waning days of summer.

Ranma kicked up some of the sand using his toes as he relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of the ocean breeze as it caressed his body. He sat on a low retaining wall about fifty feet from the surf, watching as Futaba and Misaki frolicked in the waves, playing a game of tag. Each were in their 'other bodies' and looked upon being in a very public place as a challenge of control. So far neither one of them had slipped. The experiment that had brought Ranma to the Shimeru's had ended and Ranma and Futaba's participation had been noted as a failure. How the whole experiment ended nationwide was not revealed and Ranma wasn't particularly interested in knowing.

Seated next to Ranma was Futana, also watching the two love birds as they played at the ocean's edge.

"Not going to swim today?" Futana asked the pigtailed boy.

Ranma slightly cocked his head to the side in thought. "Haven't decided yet," he answered. "I brought my swimsuit just in case though."

"Oooo - is it the new one you were looking at two weeks ago?"

Ranma shook his head. "No - but it's something like that, my old one was starting to wear."

"Is it anything like the the one you wore for the Kobushi shoot last month?" Futana asked in a hopeful way.

Ranma shook his head again. "Nah. I wanted something that would stay on me when I hit the water, not fall off."

"Shoot. I thought it was cute," Futana said.

"I did look good in it," Ranma agreed.

"Too bad," she commented with a wag of her eyebrows. "I was kinda hoping to see more of you."

"Well, you been gone for two weeks to your 'Student Teacher Seminar'," Ranma pointed out. "You haven't missed much - and besides, I've been busy."

"I see," Futana said as she shot a sidelong glance at the pigtailed boy. Silence fell between them and only the sounds of water, wind, and people playing in the surf filled the void.

"So... how did your date with Akane go?" Futana while trying not to look too interested in the answer.

"It wasn't a date," Ranma said firmly. "We entered a Kobushi sponsored martial arts competition."

"It still counts as a date, you know," Futana said slyly.

Ranma rolled his eyes before continuing. "Well anyway, I did pretty good and so did Akane."

"How did you place?"

"Second in women's," Ranma answered. "I would've placed first, except the old ghoul - I mean, my teacher, Cologne, entered at the last minute using her status as a Grand-master to do so and took first."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Because she said I got too cocky earlier," Ranma answered with slight embarrassment. "My... er, ego gets me in trouble, so she entered to make sure I learned that."

"She beat you that badly?"

Ranma nodded and unconsciously rubbed a still sore spot.

"What does Kobushi think of you coming in second?"

"They weren't too sure until they found out that Cologne was my teacher and I was the heir to her style. After that, they thought it was great," Ranma answered. "They thought it added to the mystery of their spokesmodel - you know 'the Kobushi girl: heir to a obscure, but powerful martial arts form' kind-of-thing."

"How did you do in the men's?" Futana asked. "I know you must have entered."

Ranma stared off into the ocean and mumbled something.

"Excuse me, I didn't quiet catch that," prodded Futana.

"I came in third," Ranma finally admitted, facing Futana.

"Third? Who came in first?"

"Happosai," Ranma plainly answered. "He entered using the same method as Cologne did."

"Who took second?"

Ranma looked back to the ocean and its churning waves. After a moment of silence, Ranma spoke in the same plain voice. "Some old guy named Chiun."

"Chiun? Chiun? Who's he?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

"How? I thought you said you don't lose. How did he beat you?"

"I got cocky and underestimated him," Ranma said with slight annoyance. "I didn't think a..., er cocky guy like that be as good as he was. He kinda took me by surprise."

"I bet you caught hell for that," Futana said.

Ranma nodded again while rubbing another sore spot. "Yeah. That's why Cologne entered. Happosai entered just to show up Chiun. After the tournament, the Freak, that is, Happosai, and Cologne really worked me over big time. They said it was shameful that I underestimated Chiun so badly, considering the fact that Chiun made all the way into the finials."

A momentary silence fell between the two.

"How did Akane do?" Futana asked.

"She came in twelfth in women's," Ranma said. "She's gotten much better, but she still has problems with her confidence."

"Confidence? What do you mean?"

"Well, she's good and all, but she questions herself too damn much in a fight, ya know what I mean?" Ranma responded. "When you are in a fight, you have to decide and commit to a course of action and Akane keeps second guessing herself or worse, doesn't think and acts on impulse with the first option that presents itself without considering other alternatives."

"You been helping her with that?"

"Yup," Ranma answered as he nodded. "I've been sparing with her about twice a week."

"So that's where you go on Tuesday and Thursday nights."

Ranma nodded in response, but didn't say anything. Silence revisited the two as they watched the male Misaki dunk the female Futaba under a wave. She came up laughing and splashed Misaki with a handful of water.

"How about your date with Kasumi?" Futana pried. "Did that go better than the one with Akane?"

Ranma rolled his eyes again, adding a shake of his head this time. "It wasn't a date. We went to see the 'Iron Chief'. She's a fan and had always wanted to go, so I used my position as the Kobushi spokes girl to score some tickets."

"You took your date to a cooking show?" Futana asked incredulously.

"It wasn't a date," Ranma insisted. "We're just friends and we like to cook. Besides, we were both girls at the time - and it did give us some ideas. You didn't seem to mind the Teriyaki Octopus I cooked up the other night for your homecoming."

"Yeah," Futana responded as she patted her belly. "That was good."

"Damn," Ranma said suddenly.

"What?" Futana asked with slight concern.

"I almost forgot, I gotta test coming up next week in history," Ranma explained. "If I screw that up, your pops is going to read me the riot act."

"Relax," Futana chided. "I'll help you study. Besides, you need a break."

"Yeah..., but I'd feel much better if I didn't mess up the last test so badly," Ranma lamented.

"I'll help you with it," Futana insisted. Ranma responded by nodding and staring out at the ocean.

"So, what else is new?" Futana asked tonelessly.

"Well, Nabiki tried to blackmail me about a week and a half ago," Ranma answered as he looked at Futana's profile. "She had some pictures of me in the furo that my mom missed when she took all her stuff away. She didn't get very far and after the lawyers got through with her she was just glad not to be in jail."

Futana shook her head. "What is the matter with that girl?"

"She thinks of money too damn much," Ranma snorted. "Or, she thinks of getting other people's money too damn much. Just the idea of getting her hands on my money made her careless."

"The lawyers cleaned her out, eh?"

Ranma nodded. "And we got enough evidence to put her away if she tries anything in the future," Ranma said. "She's real brave when she thinks other people are going to get in trouble for her crap, but when she's the one that finally gets caught, she cries like a baby. It's kinda neat having her under my thumb, instead of the other way around. I'm glad my mom tipped me off."

"She did?" Futana commented with a raised eyebrow. "Good. There may be some hope for her yet. Did I miss any new developments about your mother?"

Ranma sighed. "No - she's still about the same. It's weird being around her now though. We been getting along all right now that I don't have to worry about her forcing some weird-ass sense of honor or manliness on me. But she's been... I don't know, either acting relaxed and happy or clinging around me."

"She's just scared that you'll leave her for good, she'll be all right. How about your dad?"

"We haven't... spoken much," Ranma answered. "It's like... he's... I don't know. The times we've gotten together and spared, he's not into it like he was... like his drive is gone or something."

The couple fell silent and watched the waves come and go. Ranma felt a certain depression creep up on him.

"The water looks nice," Futana commented.

"Yeah...," Ranma said, pulling himself out of the funk he was starting to fall into. "Ya know? I think a swim would be good right now." He then took a side long glance at the young woman sitting next to him. "You better go change too."

Futana looked at Ranma in confusion. "What do you mean? I already have my swimsuit on."

"I know," Ranma said slyly. "But after you see me in my new swimsuit, you won't be able to stay a girl."

"Is that a challenge?" Futana dared.

Ranma gave her a look that was half smirk and half smile before sliding off the low wall. He grabbed his bag, that had a bottle of water to change and a swimsuit to change into, and headed in the direction of where individual changing tents were lined up, high on the beach. Futana stared after the pigtailed boy, thought a moment, then headed for another changing room.

Soon Futana arrived back to where he and Ranma were sitting. He was decked out in yellow swim trunks with a red stripe down the side. Looking around for the redhead, he felt a pang of disappointment that she wasn't already there. "_Damn, what can be taking her so long?" _he thought impatiently.

He had just let out a sigh when two thin arms encircled him from behind.

"Waiting for someone handsome?" a mirthful voice asked that Futana recognized.

"Well I was waiting-" Futana started to say as he turned to face Ranma, only to be cut off at the sight before him.

Ranma was in a very nice, one-piece white swimsuit - very nice close-fitting swimsuit. Ranma's breasts were held in formfitting cups that just molded to her like a second skin without revealing anything. The straps that held up the top crossed over above Ranma's breasts and hooked behind her neck. The lower straps of the top went down her sides, accentuating her curves and angled downward until they met the material from the high cut bottoms. Ranma's back was totally exposed.

Ranma's hair was taken out of the pigtail and was hanging loose around her shoulders as it cascaded down her back. Smirking, Ranma placed a hand on one of her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think?" She asked in a husky manner.

Futana opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again with the same results. Ranma stood and watched in amusement as Futana did a good imitation of a fish. _"Man, he's so easy," _Ranma thought with a shake of her head and a soft giggle.

Taking action, Ranma reached out and grabbed Futana by the hand and dragged him toward the surf. Once in knee deep water, Ranma used her strength to spin Futana around once before releasing him, sending him skipping over the waters surface. Ranma watched with much mirth as Futana skipped three times, spinning on his bottom as he did so. On the last skip, Futana hit the water at such an angle that the waves caught his swim trunks and what was seen of him before being swallowed by the waves were two legs sticking straight up with yellow swim trunks at the ankles.

Futana resurfaced in the waist deep water with a scowl on his face and a mock look of anger in his eyes. Pulling up his swim trunks, he stalked toward the giggling redhead as she quickly backpedaled away from the approaching Futana.

But not too fast...

... while the chase may be fun, getting caught is more fun.

Soon a kicking and shrieking Ranma was being carried into the surf, being held like a bride crossing the threshold by Futana. Using his upper body strength, Futana tossed Ranma into an oncoming wave. Ranma emerged smiling, laughing and splashing.

-------------

END

-----------  
-----------


End file.
